Harry Potter: Magical Time
by timefreak
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts. Time-travel to the end of 4th year. Has a few cliches. HG, RHr. Complete.
1. Triumph

**First off, a huge ThankYou to the OYA beta group – Snarsha, Rit, Ivy and Bomb. You people be awesome.**

**()()**

**Disclaimer: I shall say this only once. Harry Potter does not belong to me. There are no galleons to be made by me from this blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

><p><strong>The events of this chapter start, as will be apparent, just after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry has already explained his being a horcrux.<strong>

**IMPORTANT - The time travel doesn't occur till the seventh chapter. The first eight chapters are rather short, and not all that good. In my defense, I was young and naive, and wanted Harry to be uber-cool. Hence the more-than-one-ultra-awesome-animagus forms. **

**But, all that said, it does really pick up, as I got more experienced, understood how to improve and all that. **

**And I'm just too lazy too rewrite the first eight-nine chapters, so... yeah.**

**To Master The Dark, on the other hand, has my best writing. Now that shameless bit of advertising is done, on with the story.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Harry Potter awoke with a dull headache.

He slowly took in the softness of the bed he lay in, the comfort of the pillow that his head was sinking into. It was familiar, like his… like his four poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

But he was on the run, a desperate flight, with only one clear aim – to rid the world of Voldemort. And Hogwarts was definitely not a place he would be safe in.

Then it hit him. He was no longer on the run. It was over. The war was over. He, no, they had done it. The events of the last night and dawn washed over him. Harry struggled with the idea that it was finally over. There were no more horcruxes. He'd stabbed the Diary with a basilisk fang way back in his second year. The ring was no longer a horcrux. The locket was destroyed.  
>So was the cup, the diadem, the horcrux in Nagini, and – Harry remembered with a rising feeling of elation – the horcrux in him. He had survived death.<p>

He felt somebody sit on his bed. He struggled to open his eyes, and saw – a red haired  
>person. Ron.<p>

Seeing the Weasley triggered the tears. Hot salty tears welled up in his eyes and trickled down onto his pillow. _Fred. Remus. Tonks._

And then he laughed, because it was finally over, and Voldemort was gone. He laughed hysterically, as images flashed through his mind. Riding a dragon out of Gringotts. A dragon.

They had ridden a dragon. He remembered the crazy, giddy feeling and laughed some more.  
>And he laughed and laughed and laughed, until he could laugh no longer, his stomach protesting painfully.<p>

"You've gone barmy," Ron decided. "Just like Hermione. Even she laughed like that.

Hysterically. And she blubbered – there – you're doing it too."

Harry spoke in a louder voice.

"Ron."

"Yeah, I'm Ron. I'm not a death eater. I'm not Voldemort, yeah; he's gone, so I'm not afraid of his name anymore. Because you defeated them. You beat him Harry. You did it. It's not sunk in properly yet, but Harry mate, get a grip on yourself."

"Say it's over Ron."

Ron's tone was gentle. "It's over Harry. You did it."

Harry pushed himself upright.

"Will it sound very cliché if I say – 'no, we did it'?"

Ron considered that. "It was mostly you, but well, that wouldn't be completely false... So yeah, we did it."

Harry hugged him, and Ron clapped him on his back.

"I'm sorry about Fred," Harry said solemnly when he broke away.

"It wasn't your fault Harry," Ron said exasperatedly. "It was Voldemort. And a bunch of asses who called themselves death eaters. And an incompetent Ministry."

Harry sank back onto his pillow, momentarily gathering both his thoughts and his strength.

"Thanks mate."

"Get your glasses on, you'll find robes in the closet. And then get a move on. Everybody wants to meet you. And kiss your hand. And the hem of your robes too. And call you great names. Stuff like that." Ron grinned, "You're gonna love it."

Harry groaned and reached under his pillow. His hands closed over an unfamiliar wand handle, its foreign knots and swirls jutting into his palm. He pulled it out and looked at it. The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny. He was the master of death. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, and he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the sensation.

He felt a strange tingling sensation in his fingers as he properly grasped the wand. As if there was a mist, as if he were in a different place. And then at once the sensation had gone.

Harry shook his head as if to rid it of the disconcerting foggy feeling.  
>There was great power in the wand. He could feel it. He could <em>feel<em> the power emanating from it.

He silently summoned his glasses and was not surprised when a pair of very bent spectacles flew into his hand. He was not surprised either when he said _reparo_ in his mind and the glasses assumed a wearable shape. He doubted he could do that nonverbally with his holly wand - at least not with such ease.

He put on his glasses and looked around. Ron was standing in the doorway, looking at him with disbelief apparent in his eyes.  
>Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at the closet.<br>"_Accio_ robes," he thought clearly in his mind.

The closet doors swung open and emerald green robes flew onto his bed with a flourish.  
>Again! He felt that strange sensation... There was something, but that something was slipping away… He concentrated and saw a mist all around the dormitory. His vision was not clear, he tried to focus, to see… And all of a sudden, the dormitory was no longer there. A bluish mist surrounded him. He could not move, nor did he feel the need to. His mind went into a dream-like state, and he thought no more.<p>

(0)

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his ribcage.<br>From his point of view, Harry wordlessly summoned his robes. They landed on his bed with a dull _thump_. An odd look crept onto his face, he screwed up his eyebrows, and then passed out.

Ron just stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before tearing out of the room.

A couple of tired-looking people were seated around the fireplace – Hermione one of them.  
>"Get Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled, startling them. "Hermione, come here! The rest of you get healers here, NOW!"<p>

Four stunned faces just stared back at him. Hermione was the first to move; she stood up and exclaimed "Well?! GO!"

Her shrill voice stirred the other three into action.

Hermione ran up the steps to where Ron blankly stood. "What…?"

"Harry. I don't know what happened…"

Hermione gasped and wordlessly followed Ron to where Harry lay.

She held his wrist, feeling for a pulse, then leant over him, her ear close to his face.

"He's alive," she said. "His breathing is normal. Maybe it's exhaustion? Physical, or magical...

Do you know what happened?"

"Shock, maybe?" Ron suggested. "He seemed pretty stunned that we'd pulled it off. That he'd survived. That Voldemort was dead."

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "He passed out, just like that?"

"We talked, he summoned his glasses, fixed them, summoned his robes, all wordlessly using that…" Ron gestured towards the Elder Wand, held loosely in Harry's hand. "And then he passed out." Ron paused uncertainly, "What about using _enervate_?"

"Let's leave it to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

Ron nodded.

It took a little more than two minutes for Madam Pomfrey to reach the dormitory. She was accompanied by another witch whose robes declared she was a healer. McGonagall was with them as well.

"What…?" Madam Pomfrey's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Harry. "What happened?" She asked, moving swiftly to Harry's side and checking his pulse. She drew her wand and made an intricate motion around Harry. A deep violet, pulsating haze surrounded it for a few seconds, before dispersing.

Ron told her about Harry's shock at the battle being over. He told her that Harry had summoned his robes and then an odd look passed over his face and then passed out.

"He's grown!" Madam Pomfrey said staring at her wand.

"What?" McGonagall said.

"His magical power has grown," the other healer explained. "The darkness of the purple haze showed his magical level. I have never seen anything like that. And it's growing. The light was pulsating. That means his power is growing, slowly, but it is increasing."

"Keep him warm," Madam Pomfrey ordered. "Jeanne, with me. I'll be back soon."  
>She bustled to the door and hurried away, the healer hot on her heels.<p>

"Is there something you're not telling me?" McGonagall asked sternly as Ron carefully put a blanket over Harry.

"Possibly," Hermione said. "I don't know how much I ought to tell you, Professor. There are some things that are better kept secret."

McGonagall's lips arranged themselves into a thin line. For a moment it looked like she was going to admonish them, but then she kept silent and sat down on a nearby bed instead.

"You should know," she said slowly, "that I'm… I'm very, very proud of you three. What you have done, what you have must have gone through to accomplish what you have – I don't know what exactly it was that you three have done, but I doubt it was fun."

"It was no walk in the park, Professor." Ron agreed quietly, not looking at her.

"Well, I rather enjoyed the dragon ride," Hermione said uncharacteristically, with a tiny smile curling onto her face. The smile disappeared when she looked at Harry. Ron knew from her body language that she was exerting her brain, trying to understand Harry's sudden increase in magical power.

Madam Pomfrey returned with three bottles of murky potions in her hands.

"I'm not entirely sure what has happened," she said, "but I think that the sudden increase in his magical powers has caused this. He's running a light fever, maybe it's his physical response to it. This is very rare, but it does happen in some young children, Professor

Dumbledore passed out with increase in magical power a few times when he was a kid, but in these rare cases, it has happened only when the person was very young, about five to six years old."

"If there is something that could help me, some information that you know…"

Ron looked away.

Hermione answered "I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but as of now, there is nothing to tell you."

"Try and understand, Miss Granger…" Madam Pomfrey started, but Ron interrupted her.

"Please, don't press it." Ron's voice was calm, but there was a hardness to it that did not go unnoticed by her.

She glared at him for a few tense moments before turning back to Harry. She made him swallow two of the vile-looking potions. A few seconds later, Harry stirred.

Hermione met McGonagall's eyes, and the older lady stood up.

"Poppy, come with me, let's leave them alone."

"This is a medical situation!" Madam Pomfrey said shrilly. "I-"

"This is an exception, Madam," Ron said. "This person here is exceptional. Please."

Madam Pomfrey moved her wand in the same maneuver. A dark purple haze surrounded it again. It was not pulsating. Her trained eye told her that Harry Potter's magical level had stopped increasing. It also told her that it was not very stable and was likely to grow.

"He's magical prowess is growing to be even more than Dumbledore's," she informed them. "It will most likely grow further. If he passes out again, give him this."

Harry's eyes flew open.

"I expect you three to meet me as soon as possible," she said sternly. She handed Hermione the third bottle and left the room, following McGonagall.

"Harry?" Ron said cautiously.

"Wha…?"

"You passed out," Hermione informed him.

"No, I was conscious…" Harry's tone was uncertain. "I… I feel disoriented. It felt like I was in another place, and yet I knew I was here…

"There was blue and purple mist all around, and, and… I… I was… Just there. It felt like, like being in a dream? I don't know…"

"Mate, your powers are growing. Madam Pomfrey reckons you're going to more powerful than Dumbledore."

"But…" Harry shook his head. "Don't people develop their power when they are young? I'm already of age."

"Well, if a person is really powerful, like Professor Dumbledore, then it takes more time for the person to reach the peak of his or her powers," Hermione told them. "And there's always room to grow, right up until you become really old. But no one suddenly spurts at your age…"

"I'm not exactly normal, though, am I?" Harry said with a smirk. But it wasn't one of mirth.

"Let's see… You've faced the darkest wizard of all time just few times, gone into the Chamber of Secrets, slew a basilisk, braved dementors, won the Triwizard Tournament, destroyed horcruxes, been hit twice with the killing curse, you've vanquished Voldemort, you've been a horcrux yourself, you're a Parselmouth... There's probably a bunch of other stuff I've forgotten." Ron said with a lopsided grin. "Well… Maybe you are sort of normal."

They laughed, and Harry enjoyed the sensation of laughing without a cloud of death hanging over his head. Then he noticed Hermione wasn't laughing; she wasn't paying any attention to them, she was thinking.

"Hermione?"

"Well, I have a theory about what has happened," she said.

"That didn't take long," Ron said.

Hermione ignored him. "Let's face it; you were a really powerful wizard even before the horcrux within you was destroyed. I think, that when that bit of his soul inside you was killed, you received Voldemort's power, or whatever power he had when he made that horcrux. And that was when he came to your parent's house, at the height of his powers…"

* * *

><p><strong>(((((((0)))))))<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. Do leave me feedback.**

**Timefreak.**


	2. Song of a Phoenix

**Thanks to OYA beta's – Snarsha, Rit, Bomb, Ivy – who have spent more time on this chapter than I have myself.**

**Thanks to white fang for the name of chapter one**  
><strong>(((0)))<strong>

**Chapter Two – Song of a Phoenix**

"Your faces look like Crabbe's and Goyle's," Hermione told Ron and Harry. "Didn't you understand what I just said?"

"Go over it once again," Ron said.

Hermione turned to face Harry.

"Look, you're already very powerful. If the circumstances were different, you could have properly explored and tapped your power. You haven't realized your full potential yet," stated Hermione. "Also, it's possible that your powers were being limited by the horcrux inside you, although I don't think that's what happened."

"So how did Harry get Voldemort's power?" Ron asked.

"Like the diary," Harry burst out suddenly, sitting up straight. "Tom Riddle - the one from the diary! He had power; he had the memories of Voldemort at the time when Voldemort made the diary a horcrux. He needed substance, and he tried to take that from Ginny."

"And when the bit of Voldemort's soul inside you was destroyed, it's possible that the power that it had went to you," Hermione said. "I think your body is absorbing it, not all at once though - that could kill you. You could combust! When it becomes too much, you pass out I suppose. I guess this might happen a few more times… I don't know, I doubt there's any precedent for what has happened. Oh Harry, it's dreadfully worrying."

"Voldemort's magic's in me? I've got darkness within me now?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, you aren't going dark. Ever." Ron insisted.

"No Harry, you have his power. It was Voldemort's intent that was wrong; he only _used _the power for evil. You can use it for good." Hermione said. When the boys remained silent, she began tapping her foot. "Well...? What do you think?"

"It explains my condition, I suppose," Harry said. "I don't know though, it can't be too bad, right?"

"Harry, people are known to have died from magical overload, exploded, because they tried to increase their magical capacity artificially to the point where their physical body couldn't take it." She paused and added, "If you two spent some time reading you would know that."

Harry let out a dry bark of laughter. "We were too busy trying to stop the darkest wizard of all time!"

"So… Harry could burst into flames at any time?" Ron asked. "After all this time, out living Voldemort and all, he just explodes from his own strength?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said helplessly. Her eyes turned towards the ceiling, exasperated.

Harry almost smiled. Hermione _hated_ not knowing.

"There's no reason to tell everyone about this," he said. "So let's not."

Ron and Hermione nodded in mutual agreement.

"When you get more powerful, do you grow more aware of… power? Of magic, powerful  
>objects…?" Harry asked Hermione.<p>

"Dumbledore could sense details that we couldn't," Hermione said.

"I can feel the power of the Elder Wand," Harry said. "And I can feel magic radiating from my other pocket."

"Your other pocket?" said Ron skeptically, raising both his eyebrows. He would have raised a single eyebrow, but it was a feat that he couldn't perform.

"Yes," Harry said simply. "I've got a hallow in there, my cloak."

"Well, as you absorb more power, maybe you can even detect our magical auras," Hermione said excitedly.

Harry was about to ask what she meant, exactly, when Ron butted in.

"People are waiting in the Great Hall," Ron said. "We got to move. Let's meet up later, figure out some more stuff."

"I'll stay by you Harry," Hermione said. "Ron… You… You should go to your family."

Harry's insides twisted. _Fred._

Ron tried to speak but suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat. "Okay," he croaked out and stood up. He walked out slowly.

"What about your parents," Harry asked Hermione. "Shouldn't you get them or something?"

Hermione tried to answer, but instead, quiet tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I…" She broke down, sobbing.

Then it struck Harry just how hard it must have been for Hermione. Her parents didn't even know she existed. Her _parents!_ The people who had brought her up, nourished her, fed her, clothed her… She had given up her parents… for him.

Harry got up and darted out of the room. He caught Ron leaving the common room and stopped him. "Go, go back. Hermione… She remembered her parents and they don't know she exists… I can't handle it…"  
>"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry set off at a run.<br>Harry didn't reply. Ron stared worriedly after him. Then he turned and headed back to Hermione.

(((0)))

The savior of the wizarding world ran without pause. He passed few people on the way, and ignored them. He came to a stop outside the Room of Requirement. He walked past it a few times and the door finally materialized.

Inside the room was completely empty save for human sized figures at one end.

_'At least I don't have to worry about magical exhaustion,'_ Harry thought as he drew his trusty holly wand. _'I'm going to be more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort. I might even match their combined might. Merlin won't have anything on me.'_ The thought disconcerted him, even as he snorted a humorless laugh into the silent room. Power corrupts.

He didn't want to end up believing he knew best, and try to structure things the way he saw fit. He didn't want to end up acting the way Dumbledore had. The headmaster had done what he had thought right, but he had lost sight of the people, looking instead at the greater good... Harry didn't know what he truly felt about all that his former headmaster had done. He needed time - lot's of time - to let everything that had happened catch up to him, and go over it.

A dry voice spoke up in his mind:_ 'Right, if you don't explode into a million pieces'._

He shook his head. He needed to offload his pent up emotions.

He pointed his wand at one of the figures. "_Reducto_!"

The spell blew up the figure, but it didn't have the power Harry thought it would have. He tried again, this time he funneled all his feelings into it, and as he did so, he _felt_ magic surge into the spell.

"_REDUCTO_!"

The force of the spell blew up the figure he aimed it at, as well as two of the nearby figures.

He concentrated, drawing on his magic… "_Stupefy_!"

The arc of destruction that left his wand was a slightly lighter shade of red than his stunners usually were.

The room kept sprouting more figures.

"_Sectumsempra_!" His spell tore violently through the chest of one of the target dummies.

There was a very slight improvement in his offensive spells. He must have absorbed only a little bit of power from the horcrux until now. Once he gained full power…

He stood there for a few seconds and then slipped the wand into his left pocket. And then, from his right pocket, he drew the Elder Wand.

(((0)))

Harry walked slowly down the main staircase. He paused outside the Great Hall, unsure what kind of a reception he was going to get. He could hear the babble of voices inside the hall.

The bodies of those who had died in battle, fighting for Harry, had been levitated into the castle grounds. The bodies of the death eaters had also been collected in another part of the school.

Reminding himself once again of who he was, what he had achieved, Harry pushed open the doors and walked through. These were the people who had drawn wands alongside him. They had stood up against the injustice and oppression. They had protected him, and fought tooth and claw when it all came to a head. These people had loved ones lying dead outside…

When he entered, at once, every person inside the hall stopped talking. The deafening silence lasted for a few seconds.

All of a sudden, the most beautiful music Harry had ever heard rang through the room - the song of a phoenix. It didn't have a specific melody, but it was full of everything good- the heat of summer and the taste of fresh snow all at once along with the promise of new dawn hinting in it's depths. It filled the hall, lifting everyone's spirits. The pain of losing brothers, sisters, parents, children, friends… The hollow emptiness of losing loved ones receded a little, the song easing everyone's heartache. Every person was filled with courage and hope, and several people closed their eyes, letting the melody of emotions wash over them.

Harry felt the broken bits of his heart heal inside him. He felt better as the knot inside his stomach eased and frayed, showing each individual strand instead of being a confusing mess.

When the song died away, Harry found his vision blurred by salty tears.

One person clapped, and then another. People got to their feet in applause, and soon every single person was standing, putting their hands together for the song, and for Harry.

The boy-who-lived saw smiles all around, and a few fellow wet eyes. The applause lasted for almost a full minute, and all the while Harry stood there, a warm glow spreading through his body.

Hermione and Ron were right at the front of the great hall. They beckoned to him when they caught his eye, and he weaved through the crowd to reach them.

"You need to talk to them, mate. They need to hear it's all going to be OK." Ron told him, with uncharacteristic formality.

"These are your friends, Harry," Hermione told him. Her eyes were red. "Just let the truth, and your heart, speak for you. Relax, they're all yours."

Harry faced the people as his friend charmed his voice so that it could carry around the room to everybody.

Harry stood in silence for a few seconds, looking through the crowd, noting familiar faces.

"I don't really know what to say. I... I'm sorry that Voldemort chased me here and got so many of our loved one's killed..." a few titters escaped the attentive crowd. His eyes met Ginny's and she gave him her blazing look. She seemed to be telling him not to feel guilty, while offering support at the same time. He took comfort from her gaze.  
>"I just want to tell you this - Each one of you here was instrumental in bringing down Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, his actual name. Without each and every one of you doing what you did, and showing… showing such bravery against the odds and fighting… fighting for what was right… this would not have happened. And so…" He took a shuddering breath.<br>"I thank you. Each and every one of you. But most of all, these two people behind me. They have been with me through thick and thin. Even if I can't tell you everything, I'm sure you realise how important they were in the Dark Lord's downfall. Without them, I probably wouldn't have even survived first year. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were as much a part of Voldemort's death as I was."

The defenders of Hogwarts burst into deafening applause. Ron stood, beaming out into the crowd, the tips of his ears a deeper shade of red than his flaming hair. Hermione's face was lit up like a lamp, as she reached for Harry and Ron's hands. She smiled even brighter when Ron squeezed back.

Harry looked at them and felt… Happy. He remembered how he had felt after Dumbledore's funeral - back then, he had had one last golden day to spend with Ron and Hermione, a rusted gold day, tarnished with sadness for the past and fear for the future.  
>Now, he had a lifetime of golden days to spend with them, and Ginny, and Neville, and Luna…<br>Poor Harry Potter. He was so very, very wrong.

**(((0)))**

**And don't forget. An author needs reviews. Do leave a Review.**

**Cheers,**  
><strong>Timefreak<strong>


	3. Learning

**As always, thanks to my beta's Snarsha, Rit, Bomb, Ivy. You people be awesome.**

**Thank you reviewers.**

**(((0)))**

**Chapter Three – Learning**

Madam Pomfrey was worried; every time she checked Harry's magic, he was even more powerful than the last time. The individual increases weren't drastic, but over time... She was afraid he was going to burn up his body at this rate. Hermione was desperately ravaging through all the books in the Hogwarts library, or whatever was left anyway, trying to find some small detail concerning Harry's condition that could help.

The next week was one of the hardest weeks of Harry's life. He attended funeral after funeral, even Snape's, whose name he had cleared.

The last funeral was that of Remus and Tonks.

Harry gazed on their ever-sleeping faces, unshed tears in his eyes. He flicked his holly wand, burying the couple who had died so that others could live.  
>He had long exhausted the ability to cry. He felt the ache in his heart, but the tears wouldn't roll down his cheeks anymore. He looked across to Andromeda Tonks, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, Teddy in her arms.<p>

He wondered how they would tell Teddy his parents had fought and died to protect him.

Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him. He felt himself slipping into the mist again. Before he was overcome by it, he motioned to Hermione. She apparated him away before he fell in front of others.

**(((0)))**

The trio sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione was blitzing through yet another book (obviously), Ron was reading as well (surprisingly) and Harry just sat in front of the fireplace and stared at the glowing embers.

The fire had died down, but Harry didn't care. He'd found himself alone with Ginny on the way up to the Common Room - and their short conversation had been awkward and stilted.  
>His feelings were all messed up - he didn't know if he wanted to restore his relationship with Ginny when his magic was so out of control.<p>

But at the same time, he felt he desperately needed her. She had helped him truly get over Sirius' death in his sixth year. The times when they had been alone, lazing around on the grounds of Hogwart's - those memories were some of his best, and he cherished those times. His brooding was cut short by Hermione.

"I've found a way for a person to better learn to control their magic," she announced.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Elemental magic," Hermione said.

"Mental magic? Like Occlumency?" Ron asked distractedly.

"Elemental, not mental!" Hermione said with a tinge of exasperation. Then she considered what Ron had just said. "Why didn't I think of that before? Now that I think of it, I'm sure that Occlumency would help you with this Harry!"

"I'm no good at Occlumency Hermione," Harry said flatly, shuddering as he recalled the endless, grueling lessons spent in the potions master's office.

"That's because Snape was trying to pummel it into you!" Hermione countered. "Look, you're Harry Potter. All you have to do is to tell Kingsley that you want someone to teach you Occlumency! You would get a team of Unspeakables to train you!"

"I'll think about that," Harry said. "Although that would mean that another person would know all about the horcruxes and all that."

"Point taken," Hermione said. "I'm sure there are ways around that…"

"Elemental Magic?" Ron asked pointedly.

"What? Oh yes, Elemental Magic," Hermione said. "What are the basic elements?"

"Water, fire, earth, air." Ron said proudly.

"Correct. Magic dealing with these, magic dealing with controlling these elements is elemental magic. If I levitate that piece of wood for example - '_Wingardium Leviosa_' - I'm lifting the wood. Elemental magic would be moving the air, creating air currents and pushing the wood up. It's pretty tough, and you need a lot of practice, and a lot of power. Once you have mastered this, you will find that you have a level of control over your magic that few others have."

Harry thought over it. "Sounds good, except for the practice part".

"And the part about it being tough," Ron added.

"Yes, and killing Voldemort was easy. We've got you your next year in the very least planned out," Hermione responded. "You're going to learn Elemental Magic and Occlumency. After that, and only after that will you train to be an auror."

_Do I want to become an auror?_ Harry wondered absentmindedly. He wasn't so sure anymore.

"I want to become an animagus too," Harry said.

"That," Hermione said, "will require a lot of soul searching. You will have to think about everything you represent, what you are, what you've done…"

"Confront your inner demons," Ron said in a tone reminiscent of Slughorn's.

"I still want to do it. I'm going to try anyway." Harry said.

"You can be an unregistered animagus," Ron said. "You're bleedin' Harry Potter after all. You're above the law."

Hermione pursed her lips at that, and made to speak out, but managed to hold her tongue. It was after all, true.

**(((0)))**

A month later…

"Understand air for what it is; channel your magic into it."

Harry quit what he was doing and looked at the man sitting across him.

Marco looked back at him calmly in the eye. If his name really was Marco. He had told Harry he could call him Marco. When Harry inquired about a last name, the man waved his question away.

He always wore the plain black robes. His face was aged. Lines scattered his face like a child's game of pick-up-sticks, and wrinkles remained permanently entwined in his skin. Yet he exuded a confidence and energy that sometimes reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

A week after Hermione had told Harry about elemental magic, he decided to give it a try. He contacted Kingsley, and the very next day, Kingsley arranged for him to take lessons.

They sat motionless in a dim, frigid stone-walled room. The only furnishings were two uncomfortable straight-backed oak wood chairs carelessly balanced on the uneven, clayey soil floor and a single dull lantern hanging from one of the cold walls. This particularly gloomy, poor-excuse for a room was situated in the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry had spent days learning about air. Two weeks after he had started, they began to

train. Harry was finding it very difficult.

"Patience, Harry," Marco told him. "You have only just begun. It took me a lot more time to get me where you are now."

Once, when teaching him, Marco had gone into a fit of coughing and spasms. When Harry moved to go get help, Marco motioned for him to sit back down.

A few seconds later, Marco had stopped coughing. The spasms stopped.

When Harry asked him about it, Marco looked away, tiredness etched in every line on his face. That was when Harry learned that Voldemort had kept Marco prisoner. Harry clenched his teeth when he heard about that. Even beyond the grave, he vile creature continued to affect people everywhere. When Harry tried to learn more about what Voldemort wanted with him, what had happened, Marco clammed up at once.

"I'm trying," Harry said.

"Try again," Marco said gently, his close cropped salt and pepper hair glinting in the muted illumination cast by the only light source in the room.

It Marco wasn't all that old. It was mostly the effect of Voldemort's prison that had caused Marco's physique to be what it was.

**(((0)))**

Another month and a half later..

Harry sat cross legged, seven feet in the air. He gave a whoop of delight, joy in his face.

"Very good, very good!" Marco cried, clapping. He pointed his wand at Harry and sent currents of air to try and displace him. A few seconds later, Harry lay in a crumpled and disgruntled heap on the ground, and Marco was laughing.

Harry got to his feet. "You do it now! And let me try and knock you over!" Harry said.

The laughter left Marco's face. "I cannot."

"You… You can't?"

Marco sat down heavily, his back against the wall.

"Once upon a time," he said, and age crept into his voice. "Once upon a time I could yes. Now…"

'_Voldemort' _Harry thought angrily.

"Harry, did you ever wonder how Voldemort could fly?" Marco asked.

Harry stood silently for a few seconds, and then he sat down. "He made you teach him…"

"There was a group of us, around ten of us." Marco told him. "There were three of us skilled

in Elemental Magic… All of us were powerful. Two of our numbers willingly went over to the

Dark Lord, and they gave the rest of us to him. He learnt many secrets from us. We were imprisoned just under a month after the Dark Lord returned, our group believed you to be telling the truth. Dumbledore wanted our help in the upcoming war, and we were willing to fight for what was right, but the Dark Lord couldn't have that. He left three of us from the group of eight - not counting the betrayers - alive because we were too important, a source of knowledge and increased power for him… But he made sure we were broken and incapable of rising against him…"

Harry decided, at that moment, that he could completely trust Marco.

**(((0)))**

Yet another month later found Harry sat cross-legged on the ground, facing another wizard who looked very much like Marco, only taller and lankier. He introduced himself as Zamu. He was teaching Harry Occlumency, and unsurprisingly, Harry was picking it up quite well. It certainly helped that his tutor was gentle and actually gave him proper instruction - rather than just say 'clear your mind' and batter their way inside his head. Unlike a certain former potions teacher. Incidentally, it turned out that it was better not to 'clear your mind'. A clear mind was easier to attack.

They finally opened their eyes.

"Excellent," Zamu said. "You held out for almost a minute. You're improving, well done!"

Harry found Marco and Zamu's company comforting and pleasant. He suprisingly enjoyed his time down here in the putrid room.

Marco got to his feet. "That's enough Occlumency. Come, let us go eat, and then we will return and practice elemental magic."

Twenty minutes later, they were once again the room. This time, Zamu took a back seat and watched.

Harry stood upright, his toes six feet off the ground. His face was furrowed in intense concentration as he struggled to maintain his position, as well as work on fire.

He rotated his wand in tiny circles. A ball of fire would briefly form, and then almost immediately die out. Harry kept on trying.

On the ground, Marco kept his wand leveled at him and shot bursts of air at him, trying to unseat him. This went on for more than a minute, until finally, Harry caused a fiery ball of flame, and sustained it for ten seconds.

He slowly sank back to the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

"That was good!" Marco complemented. "Again."

**(((0)))**

Yet another month later...

Harry stood at one end of the room. Marco and Zamu stood at the other end.

They drew their wands and bowed as was the tradition before a duel.

Harry's wand was trained on the space between the two older men. Marco and Zamu both aimed their wands at him.

A thin red jet of light shot from Marco's wand, and arced itself towards Harry. He casually stepped aside and raised his left hand, combusted the air above it, and sent a ball of fire whizzing towards Marco, who smothered it with his own elemental magic.

Zamu retreated and assaulted his opponent's mind.

Harry concentrated, and just managed to stop Zamu from smashing through his mental shields. There was no respite - immediately he had to leap twist away from a red beam of light.

Marco and Zamu continued to assail him, with Legilimency and curses.

Harry kept them at bay for almost a minute. He received a few bruises, but he had also singed Marco's clothes, and knocked Zamu to the ground once.

In a show of power, he sent a huge gust of air towards his opponents, forcing them several feet backwards. Marco managed to control his motion, but Zamu wasn't so lucky. He hit the protective barrier they had erected and fell to his knees.

Harry sent a stunner at Zamu and was surprised when it hit him.

Marco sent a jet of fire at Harry, which Harry countered with a stream of water. He would have preferred to use air to blow out the flames - he wasn't very good with water or earth yet. He was the best with air, and then fire. He used earth magic only to block a few hexes, and water when it was around in large quantities. Even then, he found using water tiresome and difficult.

**(((0)))**

The old room could no longer meet their requirements, so Marco had secured a larger, better room for Harry's classes. This one was perfectly circular with a great, dusty chandelier suspended from the very centre of the ornate ceiling. The room had obviously once been grand, with its carved stone walls and strange cobble-stone floor, but years of disuse had dampened it to a mere shadow of it's former glory.

Right now, all three had intense looks of concentration on their faces as they dueled fiercely, Harry against the older sorcerers.

Arcs of light raced across the room, wind buffeted them, the air was hot with patches of burning fire.

This duel, Harry had thrown Zamu out of his mind, and kept him out. He focused hard on beating them. The aged wizards did not have enough endurance. Voldemort had broken them, and even after heavy treatment, they would never be the same again.

When Harry had beaten them, half a minute later, Zamu stared at him and then slumped against the wall.

"You're... Wrong," Marco said, staring at Harry with a look of… what was it? Confusion, concern or wariness?

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Harry told him.

"No one is supposed to be so powerful," Zamu told him. "There's something wrong here. Look, it's important for us to know how much power you really have." He motioned at the far wall. "Blast away if you would. We both believe you have been holding back in front of us."

Harry looked at them both uncertainly.

"It's important for us to know, Harry," Marco said gently, "but if you do not wish to…"

Harry slipped his wand into his left pocket.

He put his hand into his right pocket, felt around for the knobbly handle, and pulled out the Elder Wand.

"Will the roof collapse on us?" he asked.

"I can assure you it won't," Zamu told him.

Harry made his decision. He walked to the centre of the room and turned his back on them.

Harry raised the Elder Wand and closed his eyes, concentrating on magic, calming himself.

"_Stupefy_," he said very calmly, as if merely talking to someone. The arc of destruction that left his wand was orange. Orange, not the usual red that stunners usually were.

"_Reducto_," There was more emotion in his voice this time.

The blast was loud and tremendous. Harry thought he felt the ground shake.

"_GARJZLA!_" An intense red ball shot out from the end of Harry's wand, surrounded by a black nimbus. It smashed into the wall - which blackened. Small chunks of stone fell from where the spell had struck.  
>Harry took a few deep breaths - he had poured a lot into those three spells - and he felt drained.<p>

"That was..." Zamu trailed off. "I think you should stop, I'm not so sure about the wall taking another hit now."

"It's not easy to utilize the full effect your full power in one spell," Marco told him. "When you normally cast a spell, you use your power, but you don't bring the full effect of it to bear.

You have to consciously raise or lower the power of your spell. Learning elemental magic will help you to do that."

"And I believe that's why you have been learning Elemental Magic. With potential like yours, you need the control," Zamu .

Harry fell silent, unsure whether he should let them know about the reasons for him being so powerful. He decided to sleep on it.

Harry pocketed the Elder Wand.

"That will be all for today," Marco said softly.

"I just remembered," Harry told them. "I can't make it tomorrow."

"This is becoming a little often," Marco commented.

"How about the day after?" Zamu inquired.

"Works for me," Harry decided. "You know I've been trying to become an animagus..."

"Of course," Zamu scoffed. "With you reminding us that you're working with Arnold every chance you get, it's hard to forget."

"He is the number one transfiguration master in Europe," Harry pointed out.

"I think I'd know that," Marco said dryly. "Seeing that I helped you set up with him."

"And you might have mentioned it a few times," Zamu added. "Or more than _a few._"

Harry grinned. "You know how rare it is for someone to have four animagus forms?"

"It's pretty rare, but it's not unheard of," Marco said. "Arnold says he can turn into six different animals. I personally believe he has seven - but he'll never admit to having a Flobberworm form."

"But it's still an amazing thing," Harry prodded.

"Sure," Zamu said, waving his hand in farewell.

Harry glared at him before stepping out. The door shut with a considerable amount of force.

"I think he's a little disappointed," Marco commented.

"Possibly."

**(((0)))**

**Do leave a review. It helps the author. **

**Cheers,**

**Timefreak.**


	4. Progress

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**(0)**

**Also, Massive Thanks to my beta's - Snarsha, Rit, Bomb, Ivy. You people be awesome.**

**(((0)))**

**Chapter 4 – Progress**

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat side by side in a well ventilated, sunny room. Cheery butter-coloured sunlight streamed through the glass windows turning the fiery red carpet into lava.

"Can you please stop doing that!" Ron muttered under his breath, referencing to Hermione worrying the cuffs of her sleeves.

Hermione stilled herself for a few moments. Then she started fidgeting again.

Ron rolled his eyes, a rather futile gesture as Hermione wasn't looking at him. He slumped down even further in his seat and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. He glanced towards the doorway at one end of the room.

"Maybe we should come back next year…" he said under his breath.

"Relax," Hermione snapped, still fidgeting. "Why are you so restless?"

"You're telling me?"

Ron stared at her incessantly moving hands and then shook his head and looked again at his watch.

The door handle turned. Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet and looked expectantly towards it.

Harry opened the door and stepped through. There was a big smile on his face and his eyes were shining.

"Well?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Did you…?"

In reply, Harry composed himself and straightened up. He began to blur. His hands lengthened and he fell onto paws the size of frying pans. Fur sprouted all over his body, his jaw elongated, teeth multiplied and grew longer, sharper.

In seven seconds Harry had turned into a_ massive_ grey wolf.

Ron and Hermione stared at him, with wide open mouths. Ginny gave him a wide smile.

"Bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't you have claws?"

In answer, the wolf slowly extended his claws. They came out slowly, sharp, lethal, dangerous.

Harry demorphed quickly, the process reversing. He rolled his shoulders and was rewarded with a satisfying crack.

His two best friends started forward to congratulate him when he began shrinking. Feathers sprouted all over his body, his nose elongated, his arms became wings… And a red tailed hawk flew around the room and perched itself on Ron's shoulder.

Ron reached out to touch the bird. The hawk snapped at his finger, flew off and changed into human Harry.

"Well, that was bleedin' …" Ron started and then broke off as all of a sudden Harry was engulfed in flames. Hermione and Ginny screamed. Ron's mouth was a perfect O. The flames died away to reveal a phoenix in flight.

It trilled a tune, flew around the room and burst into flames again. The flames dissipated leaving behind a smiling Harry.

He took a step and stumbled, and gestured to his friends that he was all right as they moved to help him.

"Becoming a phoenix takes a lot of energy out of me," he explained. "It's pretty cool, but I'm not going to be doing that too many times. It's very exhausting. I'll improve with practise."

"Are there more?" Ron asked weakly.

"No, just these three," Harry explained.

"That was amazing!" Ginny enthused stepping into his embrace.

"Wolves prowl on land. Hawks fly in air. The phoenix has something to do with fire, or something like that." Hermione mused. "Your training has had a deep impact on you, Harry."

"The four elements," Ron said softly. "Well, except water - but you suck at that.

"You've got it all figured it out, Holmes," Harry said. Not that Ron had any idea who 'Holmes' was. "Let's go shall we?"

(((0)))

The very next day Harry and Zamu practiced Occlumency again.

Ron, Hermione and Marco sat on the floor leaning against the curved wall, watching them.

"Aren't you going to ask him about his being an animagus or anything? He's dying to tell you," Ron asked Marco.

"I can see that," Marco said. He paused, considering. "No, I think wait for him to volunteer."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a grin and then continued to watch Harry.

The two of the sometimes came with Harry to practice dueling with Marco and Zamu. There had been a few attempts on their lives, and one had come close to succeeding. Sometimes Ginny would come as well. She got on very well with Zamu.

Hermione was working on her defense, while Ron sent a steady stream of curses at her.

"Hermione," Zamu said gently, "You cannot block every hex with the same shield, the same way you cannot break every shield with the same hex. Different hexes require different shields to be put up."

"Unless you're me," Harry said with a grin.

"It applies to you too, even if your simple protego is ridiculously strong," Marco chided.

"I know all that," Hermione said, never taking her eyes off Ron. "I heard that the last ten times you know."

"I do," Zamu said patiently.

When Hermione tired, Harry took her place.

"Stop," Marco ordered, an expression of annoyance on his face.

He faced Harry. "The only reason you're getting away with using only two different shields against a variety of hexes is because your shields are very strong, and Ron's attacks are weak. Be serious."

He turned to Ron and spoke gently. "You have the raw potential Ron, all you have to do is to harness it. You're not putting any power into your spells. You have to consciously charge your attacks."

Ron wiped sweat from his brow, and then trained his wand on Harry again.

Another ten minutes later, when they were all resting, Marco finally spoke up.

"The boy's almost killing himself trying not to talk," Marco said with a chuckle. "Aren't you going to ask him Zamu?"

"The poor thing," Zamu gave a mock bow. "Oh Chosen One, please show us your animagus form."

Harry made a face at Zamu and then stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

This time he drew the process out even longer. Fur sprouted all over his body, glistening, sleek, soft, yet strong. His fingers melted together and expanded.

He drew it out for fourteen seconds. Hermione counted.

"A wolf," Marco said. "Tireless, willful, strong."

"A fine animal, indeed." Zamu said. "Any other form?"

Now Harry had to decide for once and for all. How much did he trust these two?

He hesitated for less than two seconds, but Marco and Zamu both noticed. Some of the delight faded from their faces.

Harry sprouted feathers and a tail, shrinking rapidly. He took flight as a red tailed hawk flew around and fluttered back to the ground.

"A raptor! You can have fun with that one." Zamu congratulated him.

Marco clapped.

"Bravo," Zamu cried.

"Thank you, thank you." Harry said, bowing down low to acknowledge his fawning audience.

(((0)))

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione visited Madam Pomfrey.

"I think you're reaching the peak of your powers now," she said. "I don't think you're going to be passing out because of excess magic - unless your body can't handle the total amount developed in you. Although I think that's unlikely, you seem to be dealing with this anomaly very well, your magic seems calm and settled… Controlled would be a good way to describe it.

Harry grinned at her.

"He's learning elemental magic," Hermione told Madam Pomfrey.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely helping. I don't think there's a lot of danger of you burning up your body anymore." Madam Pomfrey said. "In fact, I believe your body has rejected a fair amount of magic as well, which is good, the way it was saturating your body... So whatever your total potential was, you're not going to reach it, but you're still going to be a powerful wizard. Most people already know that. After all you did defeat him…"

"Still, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked her. "Even after he's gone you can't say his name?"

"Manners, Harry," Hermione said sharply.

"Sorry," Harry said after a moment. "That was uncalled for."

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything.

"But there is still some chance of that happening? Of his body burning up?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yes. You see, people like Dumbledore, their bodies are born with the ability to cope with their total power. Harry here did have power, but not Albus' level, not people like him and… the Dark One…" the mediwitch said.

"But some anomaly has forced his body to accept more magic, and it has adapted admirably.

"Now go on, out - all of you. Come back within two weeks time or I'll keep you locked up in a ward for a whole week."

(((0)))

Hermione had been to see her parents. She had gone alone – much to everyone else's annoyance – and had come back without them. It had taken her more than a week to recover.

Her parents were in Australia, and had settled down. They weren't doing badly; they had both gotten jobs and had rented out a first class apartment. They were happy. Hermione had just watched them for a few days and then come back to the Burrow, an emotional wreck and unsure of what should be her course of action.

Harry's Gringotts account had been frozen, despite pressure from the Ministry and the general wizarding population. The goblins were still debating on a course of action. Despite the fact that he had broken in not out of any intent of personal gain, there were goblins that were still unhappy about the act and wanted retribution.

A week after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry had received a letter of Gringotts, informing him that he no longer had access to the vaults until they reached a decision concerning his break in.

Now, five days after he had become an animagus, and an unregistered one at that, he received another letter from the Gringotts.

_Harry Potter,_

_You are asked to be at Gringotts in Diagon Alley at 10 in the morning tomorrow. You are guaranteed safety for the duration of this meeting. You are advised not to bring any counsel along with you._

_If you are unable to come, let us know immediately and we will send you another time. If you do not wish to meet us at all, your account will be shut down, half of the gold will be absorbed by the bank, and the remaining half shall be given to you._

The letter was not signed.

And thus the next day, Harry Potter entered Diagon Alley wearing his best green robes, flanked by Ron and Hermione. Heads turned from every direction towards them.

His friends accompanied him right up to the entrance to the bank.

"Look around and have some fun. You two are heroes, people will probably want to buy you firebolts," Harry told them, trying to inject as much cheerfulness as he could into his voice.

"I'll be fine. See you!"

Kingsley met him as soon as he entered.

"Harry," he said with a nod by way of greetings.

"Hello Kingsley," Harry said, pleasantly surprised. "I think you can trust the goblins not to kill me as soon as we are behind closed doors."

"They wanted to have you disarmed before entering the meeting," Kingsley told him. "I had a hell of a time, but you can keep your wand."

"Wands," Harry corrected with a grin.

"That's not allowed Harry," Kingsley said with a frown. "You need a special license to carry more than one wand. Better not let anyone know you have two."

"Then get me a permit," Harry said with a shrug.

"I'll try," Kingsley said. If he felt any annoyance at Harry's manner he did not show it.

"Thanks," Harry said, and he meant it.

"Don't mention it, I sent an underling to do most of the hard work," Kingsley grinned. "Good luck."

Harry was escorted deep into the building. A golden door was opened and he was ushered inside a circular room of magnificent proportions.

One lone goblin – the biggest Harry had ever seen - sat in a chair that looked like it was made entirely from gold.

He waved his hand without looking up and the doors were closed behind Harry, leaving him

alone.

The goblin gestured to a plush red chair in front of him, separated from the golden chair by a small wooden table, exquisitely built.

He looked up and right into Harry's eyes. "Harry Potter," he said slowly.

His voice was deep and serious, and reflected power and authority.

Unsure how he was supposed to respond, Harry nodded and placed himself in the chair, finding it very comfortable. "That would be me," he said just as seriously.

The goblin stood up and took a few steps about. "You may call me Nunok," he said. He paced about a bit more, Harry chose to remain silent. He sighed heavily and stopped pacing, plopping back onto his chair.

"You have no idea how many problems this has caused," he said tiredly.

"And you have no idea how many lives have been saved," Harry said quietly. He had decided that he was going to use every bit of his being their savior, he was sick of playing it quiet and shy. He wasn't going to keep quiet anymore, he was going to press his points. He remembered the night when Pettigrew had escaped, the night when he had met Sirius and heard his story. Maybe if he had pressed his case, shouted, tried to make the other fat headed fools see some sense, Sirius would still be alive and acquitted. He should have at least tried a little harder. But if he had remained silent then, he was not going to do that anymore.

"Most of the goblins are willing to let go of what has happened, because you say that without doing what you did, you could not have killed the Dark Lord," Nunok said.

"Then what is the problem?" Harry said, with traces of exasperation in his voice.

"There are powerful goblins, one's who do not like that you have broken into the bank and stolen from a vault under our protection," Nunok explained. "They want your head on a platter."

Harry mulled this over. "How many of you are willing to let this be?"

The goblin considered. "About sixty eight percent," he said.

"Damn all the Lucius Malfoy types all around the world," Harry cursed.

"Amen," the goblin agreed, surprising Harry.

"Have you thought that maybe many of these goblins were supporting Voldemort?" Harry asked him.

"The Minister of Magic suggested that," Nunok said. "We had not been able to gather any concrete evidence, although there were some things that point to them having given their lot with the Dark Lord."

Harry spoke, his voice cold and hard. "I have no idea what you goblins were doing when Voldemort was killing here and there and setting up his reign, but even if you couldn't show any initiative there… Maybe you had reasons. You take pride in staying neutral... Now, you have to decide where you stand."

Nunok did not speak for several seconds. Then finally -

"We have set about spreading rumors and accusations against these group of goblins." Nunok told him. "We decided to try and undermine their power, drop them low in the eyes of the less powerful goblins, and then give you back full access to your account. With a penalty though. I now have enough backing to resolve this issue, and forget the entire episode."

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"A painting, goblin made, that resides in your vault."

"There is no painting there," Harry said.

Nunok stared him in the eye. "When you became of age, we were supposed to contact you and hand you ownership of your true vault, and all the properties and assets that it entails. But due to the circumstances, this didn't happen. Nobody even knew where you were. What you have visited is a trust vault, made just so you could get by in your school years."

"Just how much wealth is there in the actual vault?" Harry asked.

"More than what is there in the Malfoy's," Nunok told him.

Harry blinked a few times, processing this information. "Wow." He said.

Nunok grinned, giving Harry the impression he wanted to behead him.

"The Black and Potter families are both as old as the Malfoy's" Nunok said. "You now control the combined wealth of both those vaults."

"Wait, did you just say properties a few sentences back?" Harry asked. "I own houses?"

"You only have Grimmauld Place from the Blacks, but from the Potters, you have inherited three properties. Two are falling into ruins, one is still proud and strong."

"I do not wish to live in Godric's Hollow," Harry shuddered. "Let's leave that house out."

"Very well," Nunok said. "That leaves you with a country home that your parents used to go to for their vacations, as did many Potters before them, and another home in the wizarding village of Corley, a few miles north of London. But, what about that painting?"

Harry nodded. "I agree to your proposition. Why don't we use this as a stepping stone - maybe hold some talks - there should be less of this hatred between wizards and goblins. There have been mistakes on both sides, wizards have looked down on goblins, but it's not like you've been blameless."

Nunok considered this. The boy's words made sense, and for some reason, Nunok felt he could trust him. "I agree." He offered a gnarled hand. "Shake on it."

Harry shook his hand.

"Now - how much do you know about your inheritance?" Nunok asked him.

"I didn't even know the one I visited was a trust fund" Harry informed the goblin.

"There are businesses, investments… If I start explaining it could get quite technical…"

"Then don't," Harry said. "Do you goblins take care of these businesses and the other financial aspects? I mean, "

"No," Nunok informed him. "Again you would have been briefed when you came of age, but the circumstances were…"

"Well, can we come to some arrangement? I know nothing about handling investments..."

"I'm sure we can come to a mutual agreement. But for that, we would have to sit down and talk. It will take a lot of time to hammer out all the details."

"Sure. When do we do this?"

Nunok was surprised. He expected Harry to dictate the time and place to his own convenience.

"That's for you to decide," the goblin told him.

Harry nodded. "I'll get back to you on that."

Nunok rose to his feet. "Well then, come along, it's time you see the combined might and power and wealth of the Potter and Blacks."

(((0)))

Harry walked with slow steps to where Ron and Hermione sat.

"We didn't have too bad a time," Ron said with a half smile. "Everyone stares at us and everyone's kind of… scared? I don't know how to describe it."

"They're in awe," Harry said. "Like me."

"And you're in awe of?" Hermione asked him.

"I control," Harry said slowly, "the entire fortune of the Blacks and the Potters."

"Yeah, we kinda knew that already," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "All I ask is that you both never say no ever again when I offer you something expensive. Okay?"

"Why?"

"If you promise me, I'll show you." Harry said.

"I don't promise," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head.

"I wasn't going to show you anyway," Harry said, not put off in the least. "I suppose you'll change your mind later."

"Just how much gold is there in that vault?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head. "See for yourself."

(((0)))

"There are chambers," Ron said, shaking his head, his voice full of wonder. "It's unbelievable. Caverns full of gold. We didn't even see all of it."

"You did, there were only two or so chambers left," Harry said.

"It's not just money in there," Hermione was telling Zamu excitedly. "There are swords, and daggers, and chests that we didn't open, and paintings, and the BOOKS! OhmygoshsomanybooksthatIveneverheardofbefore!"

"Take a breath," Zamu said smiling. "I didn't understand your last sentence at all. Calm down."

"You have to see it for yourself," Harry said from his perch in mid air. "We're going today. You two have to come. I need you to tell me what some of those things are for. There seems to be a lot of dangerous stuff in there."

Marco hesitated. Then – "Very well."

(((0)))

The five of them – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Marco and Zamu stood in front of a small door that seemed to be made of wood. They were deep underground, with light only from magical torches and walls and earth all around. The unassuming door was set into a magnificent marble wall that rose high beyond sight, and spread out on either sides into darkness.

"The door's not very grand," Marco said with a grin. "The walls are nice though." (Ron snorted)

Harry hissed something in parselmouth, placing his left hand on the door.

It swung open. The five of them stepped through, Harry shutting the door behind them.

And then Marco had no words to speak.

Zamu did. He swore. Fluently.

(((0)))

"That's another wand holster," Marco informed Harry handing him something red and black and made out of fabric. They were kneeling in front of a metal chest, filled with wand holsters.

Ron followed them, occasionally touching something, picking something up and saying "Wow".

"Should I take this one, or was that first one better?" Harry asked him.

Marco laughed and his laugh was swallowed up by the chamber – entirely filled with gold and other valuable items – with only a walkway of sorts through the middle and side aisles to move around in.

"I do not know everything," he said. "But I think the first one was better. Take the one which you feel is the most potent. You did say you could feel the magic in an object?"

"I could, and my head is almost spinning in here, surrounded by powerful artifacts," Harry said rubbing his forehead.

Ron sidled up to Harry as they moved along. "Is there anything as powerful as what's in your pocket?" he whispered.

"Not that I've come across yet, no," Harry told him and Ron nodded.

"That's what I thought," the redhead said. "I mean, it's a hallow and all that…"

"I must say, it's quite orderly in here," Marco said. "Generations have been storing stuff in this, you'd expect it to be all haphazard, a greave here, a pair or robes there, a sword here, a wand holster, pouches of coins here and there, gold littered around…"

Harry grunted in agreement. "Hermione will probably turn this place into a mess looking for more books."

"You should most definitely take what's inside this," Marco told Harry. He was crouched down besides yet another chest.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he sauntered across to where Marco knelt.

"Full battle robes."

"That's amazing," Ron said.

He was saying that a lot that evening.

(((0)))

When they finally made their way back outside the vault, Hermione and Zamu were carrying seventeen books between them. Harry and Ron carried a lot of stuff too. They had taken wand holsters, three sets of battle robes, and a few other things that Marco and Zamu wanted to examine.

Of all of them, Hermione was the happiest.

A day later, Harry's mind sank into the blue mist again, and this time he stayed that way for almost fifteen minutes. He described pulling his consciousness out of the mist as 'a hell of a fight'. It had taken him a lot of willpower to force away the mist from his mind and come back to the world of material things.

This prompted Hermione to go into research mode. She read her way through the books that she got from Harry's vault. Most of the books were very old, many of them without any title.

Hermione managed to formulate a theory seven days later on a rather cloudy afternoon.

Harry and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed at the Burrow, when Hermione walked into the bedroom.

"I did it," she said triumphantly, drawing up a chair and sitting next to Ron.

"You're a genius Hermione," Ron said. And he meant it.

"The brightest witch of our generation," Harry added. "What do you have?"

"It's related to the magic," Hermione said (and stopped to smack Ron's head as he said, "That's a surprise.").

"Go on," Harry said, listening intently as Ron rubbed his head.

"Well, my theory is based on the theory of magic. You know what we were told at Hogwarts about where magic comes from, how it defies fundamental physics and all that… you remember right?

"We just know there are many theories, and nothing has been proved. There was one person who did some experiment of a sort… I don't remember his name." Harry was pleased that he remembered that much.

"This person features prominently in the book which gave me this idea. His name is Cassus." Hermione explained. "Two of the theories are discussed in the seventh year of Runes at Hogwarts.

"Anyway, here goes…"

**(((0)))**

**Thanks for reading, Do leave a review.**

**Cheers,**

**Timefreak**


	5. Magical Theory : Part One

**((((((((((((0))))))))))))))**

**If anybody likes this story and wants to beta, please inform me. I've tried to get one, but I haven't managed to get a beta yet. It would be nice if somebody volunteered…**

**A lot of thanks to the unnamed reviewer who told me I was wasting words. I'll definitely remember the advice as I write. Also Prie's adivice. Review's have to be earned. Got it.**

**Thanks to the rest of the reviewers too.**

**((0))**

**Right, this is it. From here on there is no more beating around the bush. We go right into the heart of the story. I only hope I'll be able to do justice to the core idea. **

**(((0)))**

**Chapter 5 – Magical Theory Part One**

**((0))**

"There's never been any confirmation of this theory," Hermione said. "The man who tried to prove it – Cassus his name was – he went into an eternal trance. Efforts to revive him failed. He stopped breathing about five months later."

"Okay, so what's the theory?" Ron asked. He raised his hands and said "What?" as Harry and Hermione rewarded him with glares. They didn't reply, instead Harry turned back to Hermione and she continued speaking. Ron shook his head sadly and sat hunched over, putting a finger over his lips.

"The theory is known as the Hidden Reality theory. According to it, there are all sorts of things all around us that exist on earth that we humans cannot see. Magic exists in this hidden reality. We can channel magic from this hidden reality. A simple example is my bead bag." She displayed it to them. She put her hand in it and drew out a book, then another, then another.

"This shouldn't be possible, but it's happening. The books are present around the bag, but we can't see it. It's in the magical, hidden reality." She explained.

"But then if I move my hand around the bag, I should hit invisible books shouldn't I?" Harry asked her.

"You cannot interact with it, that's the whole point," Hermione said, brushing hair out of her eyes. "We cannot see or interact directly with this hidden reality. Cassus tried to increase his magical power beyond its norm, he made a potion that was supposed to allow his body to absorb power, and then he thought that if he managed to increase his power to a really high level, then he could enter the Hidden Reality. He wanted to do it quickly, and then release all the excess magical power, or it could easily consume him. His experiment failed four times – he almost died - and then the fifth time he went into a trance, permanently. He survived in that state, without nutrition, without performing any bodily functions – only his heart was beating and he was breathing."

"If it's that simple to test it out, why hasn't it been tried again till now?" Harry asked.

"Cassus was one in a millenium," Hermione said. "Every other person would combust. There were other volunteers, but nobody else could do it. Only he could absorb that much power and live. He was one of the most powerful wizards of his time…

"There's also the inconvenience that all of his records were burnt, lost, stolen. Many vanished, without a trace. Today, we don't have any of his notes, how he brewed his potions and his know-how.

"Also, the notion that this might be possible, it's not very popular. Very few people know about this now. The experiment has not been attempted again, and that theory has become pretty obsolete. It appears to be impossible to determine whether it's true or not, unless of course there comes along another theory that is proved conclusively true...

"And I am the most powerful wizard of my time," Harry said slowly. "Although Madam Pomfrey did say that I was losing power, rejecting some power…"

"Yes, I asked her about that after you had gone out," Hermione said. "She said that you were losing copious amounts of power, but you are already as powerful as Professor Dumbledore, if not more. My guess – and hers – is that you're going to be more powerful than Dumbledore, but definitely not going to have the kind of power we first thought you would have. You are certainly not going to have power equal to the combined might of your own potential and Voldemort's. Or maybe that happens for a few seconds before that magical energy consumes you."

"Shame, you could have given Merlin a run for his money," Ron said.

"He would have died if he'd taken in everything," Hermione said dryly. "I prefer a breathing, fully functional Harry to an ultra powerful Harry whose magic burns up his own body."

"So… I might be paying visits to this Hidden Reality," Harry concluded. "That's what you think."

"That's what I think," Hermione said.

"Mate, you got to do what you should have done a long time ago," Ron said. "You might have learnt about this a long time ago. You have to ask Marco and Zamu."

"I… I think you can trust them Harry, but it's your call," Hermione said. "It's your decision, and we're behind you either way, always."

(0)

Harry paced nervously about the circular room. He was dressed in intimidating black robes, taken from the vault in Gringotts. He wore wand holsters under his robe, one on his right arm, one on the left. The elder wand lay inside the left, the holly wand in the right. The wand holsters were charmed, no summoning spell, no other hand besides Harry's could remove the wand inside.

He had made his decision. He would tell Marco and Zamu. Not everything, of course not. Some things, some secrets, secrets that belonged to others… Those were better left for dead. Like Dumbledore's.

When the two older wizards arrived he motioned for them to sit down against the wall. This they did without a word.

"I have decided," Harry said. "You have trusted me with your secrets, your past. I have not."

"Against you, we hold it not," Zamu said, lapsing into Yoda like English. It was a habit, that's how he had learnt the language in his youth.

"I know," Harry said. "You may have noticed my magic is somewhat… powerful. Abnormally so."

"I would never have guessed," Zamu muttered in a voice too low for Harry to hear.

"For you to understand what is happening to me, you must be told of secrets, of stuff that I – and do not take this personally- hoped never to speak of again to any other person. Besides Ron and Hermione of course."

"We do not," Marco said softly.

"Put your mind to rest I will," Zamu said. He drew his wand and pointed it at his throat. "I will swear a magical vow."

"As will I," Marco said, drawing his wand too.

"You…" Harry said.

"Don't have to?" Marco asked him. Harry said nothing. His silence was answer enough.

They both swore, and Harry thanked them.

"Mind you not," Zamu said. Harry had the sneaking suspicion he was speaking like Yoda on purpose now.

"Right then… Well… Wherever do I start?" Harry asked, more to himself than the two older men.

"At the risk of sounding cliché – at the beginning, if you will," Marco said.

"The beginning," Harry said. Again, more to himself. "Voldemort. Very well.

"Not many know the true story of Voldemort. How much do you know?"

"Not enough," Zamu said shortly. "Speak Harry."

Harry spoke.

(0)

A little more than hour and a half later, he had gotten to the Battle of Hogwarts. More specifically, after Snape had given him the memories, when he was about to discover he was a horcrux. He was giving them a rather condensed version. All the important points. There were times where his voice trailed off, he felt drained, exhausted, emotionally depleted. Every time he would take deep breaths, sit down maybe, and he would turn and look at the faces of the people he cherished – Ron and Hermione – sitting silently with their backs to the wall, opposite to Zamu and Marco.

As he spoke, Zamu and Marco began looking at him in a new light. Everyone knew he had suffered. Everyone knew it had been difficult. Everyone knew he was extraordinary. But when you actually heard what had transpired, coming from his own mouth…

Their respect and admiration for him grew by the minute. Sadness too, for the tragedies in his life. They observed the bond between the golden trio, thrown into greater light when he stopped and took solace from them, when they learnt how they had done incredible things together. How they had stopped Voldemort together.

"In the memories," Harry said and broke off. He was sitting now, cross legged. For half a minute he said nothing.

Then:

"Dumbledore told Snape… He told Snape that I needed to know something, needed to be told something when the time was right."

He took three deep breaths.

"On that Halloween, when Voldemort murdered my family, when he cursed my mom… My mother took the curse. She was trying to save me. A sacrifice that was Voldemort's undoing.

Well, on that night, when the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort, something tore away from him, and attached itself to the only living thing left around. Me."

Zamu and Marco heard this with rising dread. It was beginning to get clear now. But that would mean…

"I was a horcrux."

Harry continued speaking, words pouring out now, as he told them what happened. He was still now, his hands twirling his holly wand.

"That explained my connection with Riddle. That cleared up a lot of things. There was only one solution. Only one answer, only one course of action."

"You gave yourself up," Marco whispered. He had of course heard how Harry had given himself up, but had apparently been faking his death. Or he was really dead and he had come back. Or he was immortal. There were many rumors, but everyone agreed that Harry had turned himself in, and had then risen from apparent death. No one alive knew the true story. Only three did. And all of them were in the same room as he.

"I did. Voldemort was quite pleased. He didn't talk much. A few words, then the killing curse."

"Hold on," Zamu said. "He hit you with the killing curse, again? And survive you did, again?"

"Here's proof." Harry said, spreading his arms. "I don't know what happened. I was at a train station, and Dumbledore was there. And I could choose… Whether I wanted to go back to the world, go back to life, or I could choose to go on – die.

"I will not lie to you. The thought of giving up, of moving on wasn't all that bad. It seemed pretty nice compared to the mess everything was in the land of the living."

He ran his right hand through his hair, unconsciously covering the scar.

"I returned," he continued. "And apparently, because of my sacrifice, Voldemort couldn't hurt my friends. Neville had a flaming hat on him, and not even one hair on his head was singed."

Marco nodded. Neville was quite a hero now, everyone knew this particular incident.

"I confronted Voldemort, and that was the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. We defeated him." There was no need to tell them about the Hallows, about how the Elder wand was actually his…

"Harry James Potter," Marco said, his voice layered with emotion. "I…"

"Speechless we are," Zamu said, nodding his head.

"Come here you darned hero," Marco growled, moving to bear hug Harry.

"Oh," said Harry, the corners of his mouth twisting, although there was no mirth in his eyes. "But I've not finished yet."

Marco said something unprintable. Yoda style.

((((0))))

**Please review people.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Magical Theory 2 And random musings

**(((((((((((((0))))))))))))**

**Chapter 7 – Magical Theory Part Two. And random musings.**

"We always knew there was something wrong," Marco said. "But… I wouldn't have thought of this. Ever."

"Neither would I," Zamu said. "The mind boggles, it does."

Marco threw him a withering stare.

"Like my speech, you do not." Zamu said, with a straight face. "Sense this, I do."

"We really should… you know." Marco said.

"I'm not very sure," Zamu said solemnly. "Will Harry allow us to speak with Sam?"

"He has already told us all." Marco said. "He trusts us. And I trust Sam."

"Maybe Sam doesn't want to know anything. Maybe he doesn't want to think about all this." Zamu said.

"You're not exactly helping. I will put a cat in your bed." Marco said.

"Do it you shall. I'm not allergic. It was a one time thing."

"Five times."

"Five, one, the difference is what?"

"Four actually," Marco said.

"Harry defeated Voldemort. That's the only reason we aren't still the Dark Lord's guests. I'm sure Sam wouldn't turn him down." Marco said.

"We aren't even sure if Sam is totally sane," Zamu said.

"This might bring him back to life," Marco said.

"I think we should ask Harry, and then talk to Sam. As soon as possible." Zamu said. "Why do you keep raising objections?"

"Me? You are the one…" Marco trailed off. "You're not funny."

"Funny I am," Zamu said. "Know it, you do."

((0))

The two wizards stood before a small wooden door. The house itself belonged to one Sam. Sam what, nobody knew, Sam included. They were in the wizarding village of Shimmering Cliffs. A place where there are no shimmering cliffs. Wizards can be weird with their names.

"Why is no one answering the darn door?" Marco muttered.

"Have you tried knocking?" Zamu asked.

"You did that."

"So I did, so I did." Zamu said. He paused. "Knock knock?"

Marco sighed. "Who's there?"

"Zamu."

"Zamu who?"

"What do you mean Zamu who? How many Zamu's do you know?"

Marco decided to say nothing.

The door did finally open. The thin, pitifully thin and gaunt figure in the doorway beckoned them in.

Zamu and Marco sat in armchairs facing Sam, who sat on a rather plushy sofa.

"Have you been eating at all?" Marco asked him.

"Nice to see you too," Sam said. His voice was like his body, old, frail and weak… broken.

"Sam, your body needs nourishment," Zamu said.

"Okay it does," Sam said vaguely. He was staring into space.

"You never even thought of living like this!" Marco said, his voice beginning to shake. "You were always upbeat. When was the last time you opened those curtains?"

"You want to die in here, like this?" Zamu asked.

"Here, there… What's the difference." Sam said.

"A couple of feet. Maybe a couple miles? Sunlight and shadow. Happiness and despair."

"That's deep," Sam said.

Marco reminded himself, this was exactly why they didn't visit more often. Sam. Their former leader, the great Sam, the all knowing wonderful Sam. The best of them all.

Marco looked away. The pained one. Voldemort's plaything. Sam the broken.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked, finally looking at Marco.

"Harry Potter."

Sam looked away. He said nothing. No doubt, Harry Potter brought Voldemort to his mind.

"Harry Potter needs your help. There is something… something unusual that has happened. We need your help, your advice." Zamu said.

"And this would give you something to do. Use your grey matter, what say you?" Marco said.

Sam said nothing.

"We all owe this kid" Zamu said.

"Is he now?" Sam asked.

"Is he what?"

"A kid?"

Marco made to speak, and then closed his mouth. Then: "No. I don't know if he was ever one."

"You don't need to remind me that everyone owes this man." Sam said. "You said unusual. How unusual?"

Zamu grinned. "Oh you have no idea."

((0))

"Here you go," Sam said, handing Zamu a cup of tea. "You tell a good story. Pity Marco had to leave."

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a fantastic, unrealistic story," Sam said, settling himself down into an armchair. "I also think that Hermione Granger is one darn smart lady. Darn smart."

"This is some good tea," Zamu said.

"Then why don't you take another sip?" Sam asked.

"It's not that good. I think I'll pass."

"Anyway, I think what you suggest is possible. That's the only explanation that fits the given data." Sam said.

"We just want him to survive. It's safe to say this is unprecedented. Actually interacting with magical substance…" Zamu trailed off. "We would prefer he did not burn up."

"Once, I could have tried to help him. There are bonds that can be made between people. I could have used our blood, performed some outlawed ritual." Sam said.

"Firstly I don't know if Harry would want that. Dark magic that is. And secondly, why can't you do it now?" Zamu asked him.

"I'm tired," Sam said. "I get up everyday, and I feel fear."

"Voldemort's gone now Sam." Zamu said quietly. "It was very hard for you. But why don't you try and face it outright?"

"You think I haven't tried that? I stood up at night and shouted at the shadows. You know how he would come out of the shadows, we didn't know if he was there, whether pain was going to come or whether he was gone or what." Sam shook his head.

"Throw yourself into this. Think. Meet Harry. Cast a few spells. Try and live." Zamu said. "For these rituals, you don't need strong magic. Any magic you need, Harry can provide. You need your mind."

"I'll see what I can think of."

((0))

"Sam was our leader. The best of us. The most powerful. And unfortunately, the most trusting.

"When we were betrayed, Sam was… he despaired. No one seemed incorruptible. And then we met Voldemort…

"I don't want to say anything more, but this. Voldemort broke Sam. Completely. Totally."

"And you're asking me to let this man perform dark arts on me?" Harry asked.

"With you," Marco said. "He was wallowing away, I do believe this could help him and you. We did wonder if he had lost his mind, but that was just a fleeting thought, that hasn't happened."

"How powerful is he? Magically?" Harry asked.

"As powerful as the average street cat." Marco said dryly. "Any magic needed will come from you. He taught all of us mind control. No, not controlling others minds, but our own. He can help you with that. Maybe in a few weeks you can access the magical plane and stay aware."

"Let me spend some time with him first. Learn whatever he wants to teach me, and then maybe later we can do a ritual or whatever." Harry decided.

"Lovely." Marco said.

((0))

"And so the sparrows are home again," Sam finished.

Harry smiled slowly. "You tell a wonderful tale."

"I know," Sam said, and his grin was genuine.

They were sitting opposite each other over a fire, alone in the night, secluded in Sam's backyard.

Sam had quite taken to the Harry, and they talked about many things, not just magical. He had quite opened up to Harry and they got along really well. But they had never discussed the Dark Lord properly. Not once. Mostly, they discussed philosophy… Deep stuff.

"Are you… Happy, Harry?" Sam asked him.

"What? Well…" Harry was taken aback.

"Just sitting here. Like this."

"Yes. Definitely. It feels good. I'm in good company, a fire, no war over my head…" Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I like it right now."

"Not many would find merely sitting around that enjoyable."

Harry shrugged again, and craned his neck back to look at the spotted sky.

"You fight for what is right. You try and help others, be good, fight evil, bring relief…" Sam said slowly. "Would you remove all suffering from the world if you could?"

"I…" Harry relapsed into silence. Then: "I don't know. It's odd, the right answer should be yes, no suffering, isn't that just… perfect?"

"Then why don't you say yes?" Sam asked him.

"I'm happy here, merely sitting, as you put it, because... Because I know how wonderful this is… Comparatively… Peace…" Harry trailed off.

"Without suffering there can be no true happiness. Without obstacles there can be no true relief. Without light, there can be no darkness. Without darkness, there can be no true light…"

Harry looked up. "Balance."

"Yes," Sam said, poking the fire. "Balance. It is commendable that you could perceive this, if not put it directly into words."

Enough, thought Harry. We skirt the issue too long.

He said: "Without war, you could not know real peace."

Sam met his eyes, for a long second.

Then he said: "Harry. Marco probably told you that I'm broken. You know what it is like to be the Dark Lord's pet…"

"Actually I never had that honor. I've been hit with his Cruciactus, but aside from that he hasn't ever tortured me. Physically, I mean my body." Harry said.

"Believe me when I say I'm actually feeling happy right now. It's good that I met you. For myself, and maybe for you. Let us discuss no more of that vile monster again. Consider me healed… Mostly"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Now," Sam said, sitting up straight. "Let's see if you can get your white plain."

The white plain was a term Harry had coined for the mass expanse of white nothingness. It existed only in the mind, and according to Sam, you could think of it and tune yourself even closer to the very magic of you being by focusing on this white plain. It was supposed to be icy cold on the plain, but all detail is only in the mind, and Harry was unable to develop his concentration and focus to that level. It was merely a way that had worked for Sam, and Harry was welcome to come up with his own way if he could.

"I am imagining a solid white endless plain." Harry said in a monotone. "I am becoming the plain, I am empty white expanse…"

"If you joke, how are you going to learn?" Sam asked him.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I really don't want to do this now."

He looked away and closed his eyes, and thought of the blue misty dimension that was magic. A stray thought passed through his head, he was filling this dimension up with magic, steadily building up the mist…

And suddenly he was no longer with Sam.

Blue, purplish blue mist hung thick all around him. He could feel it trying to push into him, and he resisted it instinctively. A heavy fogginess was clouding his senses, he tried to fight it off, but then his eyes closed, and his mind ceased to think.

(((0)))

Harry groggily half-opened his eyes. Sam was bending over him, shouting his name urgently.

"Sam, Sam, Sam..." Harry held up a hand.

"You passed out." Sam said, and there was worry in his voice.

"Hold up," Harry said, and propped himself up on an elbow.

"You know," he said wonderingly, "I think I know how to access the magical dimension."

"You were conscious, aware and in the dimension?" Sam asked, excitement mingling with anxiousness. "How…"

"Day dreaming," Harry said, with a grin. A very toothy grin.

**((((((0)))))))**

Here there, what's the difference – A quote picked up from the Dark Knight Rises. I really liked that movie.

Thank you for reading.

Review you may, if time you do have.

Cheers.


	7. Say Hi to Magic

**Please realize that they will always be some holes in any magical theory, simply because magic itself does not exist, at least not the way it is in Harry Potter. This is fiction. That said, feel free to pick holes in it and tell me about it. I will try to give a viable explanation.**

**(0)**

**Thankyousomuch Cmedance. You be awesome.**

**(0)**

**Read, enjoy, review:-**

**(((0)))**

**Chapter 7 – Say Hi to Magic**

The man turned into the alley, keeping himself pressed close along the stone walls that were high and narrow, their uneven stones blocking out the moonlight, shrouding the cobbled path in near darkness.

A few feet behind him stood another man, undetected, and hidden by the invisibility cloak. 'The', not 'an', because this was the original invisibility cloak, the all powerful hallow, and the man underneath it was Harry Potter himself. Harry moved carefully, quietly and steadily. He was the predator, and the man he had been stalking was prey.

Harry knew that the alley was a dead end. He twisted his hand and closed it around the wand that shot out of its holster.

Harry took to the skies, a few charms and clasps (one could never be too careful) ensured that the cloak would keep him covered. The gusts of wind he summoned pushed him up and ahead of the man, and he settled down at the very end of the alley and waited for his prey to come to him.

The prey - a middle aged I'm-a-tough-mobster-don't-mess-with-me chap named Ralph – was completely unaware of Harry's presence. In his pocket were five grams of snake blood – a very special snake's blood.

Owning the snake was illegal, selling its parts was illegal, and selling its blood was illegal as well. Not that Ralph cared about the law, here was a criminal through and through. He hadn't even bothered to draw his gun once throughout his walk, he was confident he had shaken off anybody following him.

He was a muggle, but he often helped wizards smuggle stuff about. Not that he knew he was helping wizards. The people who were paying him didn't say too much about themselves. The wizards of course used him because by their reasoning, a muggle was below suspicion… right?

Ralph halted abruptly as a man wearing a black robe stepped out from the shadows. A hood covered his head, and his face seemed to be covered by… shadows? Two glowing blue eyes stared at him from the darkness. Ralph took one look at those eyes and dove to his left, drawing his gun as he did so. He went by his motto: shoot first, ask questions later.

He lined the gun up, and Harry disappeared. The man almost rubbed his eyes and hesitated, but pulled the trigger anyway. But Harry was no longer there, and the bullet thudded into the wall.

Ralph backed away, a gun in each hand now. Both were silenced, so he didn't have to worry about someone hearing a racket and come running to investigate. He cackled menacingly (or so he thought; Harry just idly wondered if he had a cough). 

"Playing dress up, are we? Have you any idea who I am?"

Harry frowned at that. His outfit was one of a kind, something he had picked up from his vault. In addition to its magical properties, most people found it exceedingly scary.

Ralph was plenty scared. He just about kept his hand from trembling. He thought he heard another sound behind him, and turned, firing another two shots. And then, when he twisted his head around, he found a smiling Harry right in his face.

Harry had his wand held at hip level, pointed into Ralph's midriff. He stunned him, and caught him before he hit the ground. Harry relieved the man of his weapons and the snake blood. He then levitated the man into the shadows and hunched against the back wall, invisible once again. Ralph's friends were in for a nasty surprise.

(0)

Late that night, Harry sat cross-legged in his meditation room – a small room, though not claustrophobic, with one wall comprised entirely of glass, like a window.

Moonlight wafted through it, bathing the plush red carpet that Harry was currently sitting on in silver luminescence. The room was emptied of everything else, allowing one to refrain from being easily distracted and focus without difficulty.

Ten minutes later he was at the dining table, tucking into the spread his house elf had laid out for him and his wife.

A lot had happened in the past few years, since that night he had discovered how to access the magical dimension.

Harry's magic was now stable. Occasionally it would begin to get out of control, causing his body temperature to rise to a fever pitch, and meditating always helped. Meditating and had now become a routine whether or not he needed to do it. He enjoyed it, as it calmed him and let him compose himself at the end of the day. Harry hadn't had a magical outburst for almost half a year now.

Slipping into the magical dimension was simple now. Harry pictured a white plane, and let his magic push into it, and a second later he would be in the magical plane.

He could see only magical objects in the magical plane, and at that he saw only blue and purple magical energy. The mist that hung around was just magical energy dispersed about. He could not move in the magical dimension, only his head.

If Harry went into 'magical mode' now, he would see a deep blue figure in a sitting position opposite him (his wife) as well as her wand floating in the air. Floating because the table and chair were not magical and he could not see them.

The only colors were blue and purple, but they were in various hues. Intensity of the light determined how powerful the object was.

When he looked down he could see his figure, and it was a deep, deep blue.

At one point, Sam had conducted two rituals to help Harry, which had caused Harry's own beliefs to change; he learned that what he had always considered dark magic was not necessarily evil itself, and that the intentions behind the magic matters a lot.

All his raw power and fast developing skill (he trained with the best) had helped him get into the Prongs department. He had named it himself. It was a small group of the best, and most trusted, aurors, although they were not officially a part of the Aurors. To the public, Harry's rank was an average auror, and only that.

That wasn't all Harry was though. Harry was every remaining death eater's nightmare.

After the war, all those who knew they would be hunted for their crimes got together at Voldemort's fortress. With Voldemort himself gone, the wards were weakened, but were still plenty strong. Finding the place itself had been a problem too. A fair number of foreign wizards and witches were holed up there as well, bolstering the remaining death eaters.

They had come to serve Voldemort two days after the battle of Hogwarts, only to find that he had been defeated. Apparently Voldemort was going to recruit as many as he could, from overseas as well. He had been forced into attacking Hogwarts because of the threat to the horcruxes.

These remaining wizards and witches had resorted to guerrilla type warfare, randomly attacking both muggle and magical people. By the time the fortress was found, a lot of time had gone by, and Harry was already in the ranks of the aurors.

As the aurors waited outside, Harry had transformed into a phoenix, and flashed within the wards. He had gone deep inside the fortress undetected and disabled the wards. Even afterwards, he personally took down most of the handful of scattered lunatics that escaped the raid.

This earned him a place in the new group being formed, although the aurors didn't know how he had done it. The people in charge were having trouble coming up with a suitable name for it, and Harry had requested that it be named Prongs.

His request was accepted at once. Of course it had been accepted - he was Harry Potter. Words failed when it came to describing the public's affection for him.

He had finally started dating Ginny about a year after the battle of Hogwarts, and only when he was sure he could control his magic. Ginerva Weasly had become Ginerva Potter only eight months back. Of course, Ginny now knew everything; hallows, horcruxes and magical mode.

They lived in House West, the place where James Potter had spent his early years. Harry presumed the name of the rather large property was because it had the shape of an arrow of sorts, pointing west. With the house had come Diffit, a female house elf.

For once Harry Potter was at peace, and had no trouble on his mind. Of course that couldn't last. He really should have seen it coming. He was Harry Potter after all.

((0))

Harry slipped off the bed and into his white, fluffy bunny slippers. The slippers were a present from Ron, and while Ginny had told him that heroes don't wear bunny slippers, Harry had really liked them.

They were just _so_ fluffy, comfortable, and warm, not to mention cozy and soft…He glanced at the other side of the bed where Ginny was sleeping peacefully. The sun had just risen, but Harry didn't feel sleepy.

He splashed water onto his face, changed and headed for one of the underground storage rooms.

In one of those rooms, Harry put his palm flat against a wall, and a section sprung back and aside. Harry went through, emerging into an extremely small dark room. Ginny had insisted that that was way too cliché – the hidden compartment underground and the small dark mysterious room – but Harry found that he quite liked the arrangement.

He lit the small magical chandelier over head, bathing the room in soft yellow light. The room was bare, except for a small cupboard. Harry opened it.

Inside, on the left there was a peg, in the middle a small shelf with a velvet box on top. On the right was another shelf with small cushion on it.

He had come to his senses after the battle of Hogwarts, and had retrieved the resurrection stone, also keeping the elder wand with him. The stone had proved elusive, but it hadn't been all that hard to find.

The peg was for the invisibility cloak (which was currently in the shape of an o-ring on his left wrist - He used it often), the velvet box held the elder wand and the stone nestled in the cushion.

He retrieved the other two hallows before going to the meditation room.

He sat there, with the three hallows in front of him. In magical mode he could see that all three were very powerful objects, but he always sensed something was incomplete. There was_something_ off, but he could never understand what.

He had been very busy the past few months, what with Prongs and training in Quidditch – Harry was due to join the Chudley Cannons the next season. He wasn't good enough for the top teams yet, as he had had no proper training.

He would benefit from the playing time, and the Cannons would benefit from the financial advantages of having the chosen one on their team. Ron was delighted about it, he was sure the Cannons were now on the rise. Harry, however, didn't feel that way after his first practice, but he let Ron dream on.

It was Ginny that had convinced him to take up professional Quidditch and leave law enforcement – Ginny herself had broken into the first team of the Yellow Banshees (a fairly decent team) the past season.

With being so busy, he hadn't really thought about it too much, but this past week he had suddenly felt drawn towards the hallows. He _had_ to know what was incomplete. It was almost an obsession. It wasn't until yesterday that he had thought of doing something. He was going to try it out now.

He now folded the cloak into a triangle and placed it in front of him. The stone was placed on it, and finally the wand on the stone – Harry tried to duplicate the sign of the deathly hallows with the actual objects.

Almost immediately, he sensed a huge magical current being given off from the arrangement in front of him. He hesitated briefly, but then went into magical mode.

Harry stared at the twisting vortex of energy ahead. The arrangement of hallows had formed a whirlpool of energy in the magical dimension.

Harry felt himself being sucked inside, and he resisted – at first. But then again, he felt the urge to find out what it was - he _had_ to do it. Harry let his will subside, and the next second he was sucked into the vortex.

If Harry had known about wormholes, he would have likened to the experience of it. All around him was pitch black, with streaks of blue and white. He seemed to be travelling at tremendous speed...Before he suddenly he stopped moving.

Below him was magical energy - he was still in the magical dimension. The plane of crackling energy spread out as far as he could see. The mist was extremely thick now, and he could see nothing above him. He could only see the plane below because of its intensity. It was like pictures of the sun's surface, with flares and roiling energy – but in blue and purple.

'**HARRY POTTER.'**

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Harry looked about for its source, but found none. It was surprising he could hear, after all he didn't actually have physical ears here…

And then ahead of him he noticed the mist was coagulating, and it formed the shape of a human. The features of this person changed, warping all the time, and Harry found that he could not even determine whether the person was male or female.

'Who…?' he thought.

'**YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND'**

'What?… Wait. You can read my thoughts?'

'**YES.'**

'Who are you? How do you know my name?' he asked.

'**I AM MAGIC.'**

Harry wondered briefly if he was hallucinating. He changed tactics.

'Where are we?'

'**LISTEN CAREFULLY. YOU HAVE COME WHERE NO ONE SHOULD EVER BE ABLE TO COME. A CHAIN OF EVENTS HAS MADE THIS POSSIBLE, EVENTS THAT CANNOT POSSIBLY OCCUR AGAIN.**

'**LOOK DOWN. WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING AT IS THE MAGICAL CORE OF THE WORLD, NOT UNLIKE THE PHYSICAL CORE.**

**THIS IS SPHERICAL TOO, LIKE THE PHYSICAL CORE. YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND ITS SHAPE BECAUSE OF ITS SIZE.**

'**LOOK CLOSELY. YOU MIGHT JUST BE ABLE TO SEE – THE SPHERE IS MADE UP OF STRANDS. STRANDS OF TIME, AND MAGIC. YOU COULD SEE EVENTS OF THE PAST AND PRESENT FLASHING BY INSIDE THEM, IF YOUR EYES COULD TRACK MOVEMENTS AS FAST AS THESE.'**

The next second Harry found himself closer to the core. His mind was reeling from this information. He focused, and now he saw – the core was comprised of giant strands, like a ball of yarn. Pictures played out in them, moving too fast for him to catch anything, it was just a blur to him.

'**MAGIC BROUGHT YOU HERE, ITS SONG URGED YOU TO USE THE VORTEX CREATED BY THE HALLOWS.'**

'I did feel something was off, but I had this strange compulsion only about a week back… Look. I don't fully understand. Explain.'

'**THE LAST BIT OF MAGIC SETTLED IN YOUR SYSTEM, ONLY THEN YOU FELT THE COMPULSION.  
>'YOU CANNOT FULLY UNDERSTAND. YOU ARE ONLY HUMAN, YOU CANNOT FULLY COMPREHEND.'<strong>

'Like the baby in the mother's womb.'

'**YES. EXACTLY'**

Sam had given him this example, a quote from a great man from the middle east. The baby, while still in its mother's womb, has not even opened its eyes. If you were to tell it about the sights, sounds and smells of the outside world, could it actually understand what the world was like? It cannot.

Sam strongly believed humans hadn't even scratched the surface of what was available to be discovered. _Greater the sea of knowledge, longer the shoreline of wonder._

'**YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT RETURN TO YOUR BODY.'**

'What!'

'**YOU CANNOT. AND IN A FEW MINUTES, YOUR BODY WILL DISENTEGRATE. YOU CANNOT SURVIVE IN A PLACE OF THIS POWER. ALREADY YOUR PHYSICAL BODY HEATS UP, AND YOUR CLOTHES START SMOKING.'**

'Then why did you call me here?'

'**IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL. THERE WERE…FACTORS. SUCH AS YOUR UNNATURAL POWER, AND ABOVE ALL, YOUR POSSESSION OF ALL THREE HALLOWS. THE HALLOWS SUBMIT THEIR MAGIC TO YOU, ONLY YOU COULD USE THE VORTEX YOU SAW. FOR THAT MATTER, ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE SEEN THE MAGICAL DIMENSION.**

'**MAGIC ITSELF, HARRY POTTER, IS HURT. THE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION, AND EVIL IT IS BEING USED FOR…**

'**HELP MAGIC. YOUR CONNCECTION TO MAGIC IS THE STRONGEST IN HISTORY, AND NOW EVEN MORE SO, DEMONSTRATED BY THE FACT YOU HAVE COME TO THE CORE OF THE WORLD.'**

'Evil will never be completely defeated.'

'**YES. BUT MAGIC IS BEING USED TO KILL AND TORTURE INNOCENTS, USED TO FURTHER ONE'S OWN POWER FAR MORE NOW, THAN AT ANY POINT IN THE PAST.**

**INSIPIRED BY RIDDLE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY OTHER WIZARDS ARE SLOWLY TRYING TO BUILD POWER BASES. WITHIN THE NEXT DECADE, ANOTHER FIVE DARK LORD… WANNA BE'S… FOR A LACK OF A BETTER WORD WILL RISE.'**

'And they'll be beaten. Always have, always will.'

'**YES…'**

Harry tried to calm himself. 'What is the point of any of this, if I'm going to die now?'

'**YOU ARE EXCEEDINGLY CALM.'**

'Calm! I'm hysterical.' Harry's next few words were not very nice. Most of them would be termed as profanity.

'**ENOUGH,' **The figure said, cutting Harry off.** 'GOOD LUCK HARRY POTTER. KNOW THAT YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SUMMON ME AGAIN, WITHIN THE MAGICAL DIMENSION.'**

'Wait! HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?'

But the figure was already dissolving.

From the core, one thin strand uncoiled and shot up at him. It entered in the center of his chest, and emerged from Harry's back.

Agony. Pain, pain of the like Harry had never experienced before. He felt magic wash through him, and it threatened to burst out of his body, effectively combusting him.

He fought it, tried his best to control himself, and all the time the pain was building…

Harry screamed soundlessly. And then all around him, darkness.

His life flashed before him. He saw events of the past year, his marriage, then even before that, and then even before that.

The images were growing in speed, and Harry fought against them, instinctively willing them to slow down.

He saw the battle of Hogwarts, dead bodies lying around. He saw himself trapped in Malfoy Manor, he saw Bill's wedding, he saw a green jet of light hit Dumbledore in the chest, saw his 'Sectumsempra' tear through Draco's chest, saw Slughorn trying to pass himself off as furniture...

And then Harry saw Sirius fall through the veil. He screamed in his mind, and continued screaming. Emotions. Pain. He could feel himself splitting apart.

But seeing Sirius had woken up something within him. The images were slowing now.

And suddenly, they stopped. He saw himself lying in a bed in the infirmary, after the last task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

And then the pain subsided, and he felt exhausted. Darkness clouded his mind, as his awareness began to slip away.

Desperately, he thought of four people.

His best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were there with him through everything, always by his side, came to the forefront of his mind. Their faces swam above him - Ron's laughing heartily at something, Hermione's amused but slightly exasperated face watching on. What they were laughing about, he couldn't tell, but it comforted him to see his friends' familiar faces.

And Ginny, his beautiful, loving, brave wife. She had always supported him, and was often very comforting and calm in the face of a crisis. When needed, though, she was always prepared to face a challenge, no matter how impossible it seemed. Her face floated above his as well.

The beautiful, fiery expression in her eyes matched her red hair as she gazed at him with love and determination. What provoked such an expression, Harry was not sure of, but he knew that what he saw in her face now was what made him fall for her.

Their faces surrounded him, and then Harry thought no more.

**((((0))))**

**Harry's robes at the beginning, its based off a yu gi oh card. No, I don't play it anymore, but I used. Long back. Long long back.**

**The card is the image for this story.**

**(0)**

**Gone back in time, we have now.**

**Thank you. **

**Do leave a review.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	8. Back in Time

**Thanks a lot RRW, for your helpful review. That was silly of me. Required changes made have been made in 3 - 03-13 - there was an error in the date Harry goes back in time to. For the sake of the fanfiction, the fourth year now ends on the 30th of June. **

**Here's another chapter. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT - BACK IN TIME**

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find his surroundings incredibly blurry. He groaned as he became aware of how his body ached. His head felt like Hagrid had sat on it (Unfortunately he knew this from experience – an incident that had involved several glasses of firewhisky and one of a bright yellow blanket) and he felt exhausted to the point of sickness.

Why was his vision so bad? It was almost as if he needed... Glasses? But he had gotten his eyes fixed when he joined Prongs - they were too much of a liability. He felt around for glasses, his hand finally bumping into them.

He put them on and took a look around. He was in a rather hard bed. The sheets were snow white, and he could see rows of identical beds leading in each direction. Curtains covered the windows surrounding the room.

Lighted candles sat on empty bedsides, lanterns on those that were occupied.

Looking around, Harry recognized where he was, but couldn't quite explain how he had gotten there. He was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. It was dark, but Harry had been in this place enough times to know where he was.

So he hadn't died. That was good. Unless this was the afterlife… but no, Harry had already experienced the afterlife…so he must really be back at Hogwarts.

"Bloody magic," he mumbled, trying to move his head.

That simple action made his head spin horribly, and it was all he could do to avoid vomiting. It felt like Dudley had repeatedly punched him in the gut. He closed his eyes in order to try to fight off the waves of dizziness.

"Hello?" He called out weakly. He heard footsteps trace a quick pattern to his bedside.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Good, you're up. You're the first one, you know." Madam Pomfrey told him as she made her way to him.

"But," she continued, "you really do need to sleep. Close your eyes and open your mouth. I'll give you a few potions to help you sleep."

Harry tried to roll onto his side to look at the woman, but almost instantaneously his head started spinning again, and Harry barely managed to move his head over the edge of the bed before vomiting.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked, magicking the mess away, and casting a simple cleaning spell at Harry's mouth while she was at it.

She laid the boy flat on his back with his head propped up on two fluffy pillows. He was dimly aware that the beds around his were also occupied.

"Not another word," she warned.

Harry rolled his eyes, too tired to argue. He felt the matron force a few drops of a tasteless potion down his throat, followed by a few drops of another potion, which Harry almost spat back out. Absolutely vile, it really was.

Madam Pomfrey watched Harry with concern as she pocketed the two vials of potions. The potions should keep him in dreamless sleep for at least two hours.

Hopefully the strengthening potion she had given him would make him feel better when he woke up, and she could get some food into him. The boy was severely exhausted, his magic almost completely drained. He couldn't have cast a single spell if he wanted to. Not to mention that he was much too skinny for his age, although he always had been, she supposed.

She sighed. The boy wound up in her care far too often, poor lad. She sighed again, turning to her other patients.

Ginny and Ron Weasley, as well as Hermione Granger, were in almost as bad shape as Harry, but he was by far the worst off. It was strange how they were all rushed into the infirmary at almost the same time, and with the same problems. She wondered what could have caused such exhaustion.

(((0)))

There was still about half an hour left for the sun to rise when Harry's eyes shot open. He felt a lot better, now he could think clearly, even if he did feel a little light headed. He was dressed in scratchy pajamas that were definitely not the ones he was used to, and he couldn't feel the comforting weight of his wand on his forearm, which alarmed him.

What had happened?

He slowly propped himself up on one elbow. After waiting a moment and deciding he was not feeling nauseous, he decided to swivel his head and take a look around. All the other beds were empty, except for the one on his immediate right and two across from him.

There was a girl sleeping in the one next to him, lying on her side with her back to Harry, and almost completely hidden by the blanket covering her. But he could see the back of her head and the fiery red hair, instantly recognizing her.

"Ginny?" Harry was anxious now. Was she hurt? He kept his voice low, so that if she were sleeping she wouldn't be woken up.

Ginny wasn't sleeping. She had woken up a few minutes back, but her head was aching, and she hadn't wanted to move. Her eyes were open, and she too could make out she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

She heard someone call her name and instantly recognized it, even if it was a bit high. Harry. Slowly she rolled onto her other side to look at him, propping herself up on one elbow. Their eyes met, and both widened in shock.

"Harry!"

"Ginny?!"

Harry frowned, why was his voice so high? But there were more pressing matters. He was about to speak, but before he could, he noticed his hand. It was so small! And there was only a light pattern of hair on it.

"Harry..." Ginny's voice quivered. "You're so small! You're young!"

"You too! You're... You... You look fourteen!" As soon as he said it hit him.

"No," he breathed softly. "No, no, no."

Madam Pomfrey burst into the room. "What on earth was all that squealing about?" She demanded.

"Lie down, both of you!" They didn't move, expressions of shock on their faces.

"NOW!"

Immediately Harry and Ginny fell back onto their beds, too stunned to say anything.

"Madam Pomfrey..." Harry's voice was shaking. "What's the date?"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand.

'00:35 - 26 June, 1995' hung in the air in bright red numbers for a few seconds, before slowly fading away. Madam Pomfrey had turned away to point her wand at a stone in the far corner – turning up the heat – and she completely missed their reaction.

Ginny squeaked in shock. Harry closed his eyes, refusing to believe it.

"Alright, well, I want both of your eyes closed, right now. You need to sleep some more, I'll give you another round of potions."

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head and trying to keep himself under control. He could hear Ginny's panicked breathing, and he couldn't blame her for being scared. He wanted to jump out of his bed and scream hysterically, but he quashed the urge.

He muttered a few choice words, directed at that thing that called itself magic.

Madam Pomfrey was reaching for the potions when she heard him speak. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Potter, LANGUAGE!"

((0))

Harry and Ginny sat on their beds facing each other.

When they had woken up, Harry had calmed Ginny down, and told her to just wait until they were out of the infirmary before she lost it. Poppy had made them eat, telling them they were brought to her ar around midnight, last night, suffering from severe magical depletion, and had been unconscious for almost forty eight hours.

A sharp sound had woken up their dorm mates. The students had seen them, along with Ron and Hermione, shivering and twitching on the floor of their respective dorms, and got them to her in the Hospital Wing.

She warned them not to try any magic for at least three days, lest they relapse. Even then, they were to use magic sparingly till they recovered. They were allowed no visitors. When she asked them what they had done to bring about such exhaustion, Ginny looked at Harry, who told her he didn't know.

They were finally alone now, but Poppy was adamant that they remained in the Hospital Wing, at least until after lunch.

"Harry..."

Harry stood up and walked shakily over to Ginny, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs.

"Ginny, listen. Don't panic. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Harry…W-what's going on? I mean, I was j-just getting ready for bed, a-and I was waiting for you, but then I fell asleep…"

Harry put an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

Before he could say anything, however, Hermione interrupted him.

She sat up with a start, groaning, clutching her head and blinking rapidly.

She looked around the room before her eyes came to a rest on Harry.

"What's...HARRY?!"

"What?"

"You...Your voice! Your face! You look so…" She raised her hand to point, but then noticed her hand. She stared at it incredulously before scrambling for a mirror on her bedside table.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" she shrieked, seeing her reflection. Her outburst seemed to rouse Ron, as he moaned and began to stir.

"Hermione, calm down, you'll bring Madam Pomfrey running in here," Harry hissed.

"Listen to me, calm down, okay? Calm down. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… I fell asleep waiting for Ron. We were staying at the burrow, remember? We asked you two to come, but Harry said he couldn't. What's going on? Why are we here? And why do I feel so..." She lay back against the pillows suddenly.

"…tired?"

"Magical exhaustion," Harry told her shortly. "Look, I'll try my best to explain, but not now. Just keep calm and wait 'til Poppy lets us go, okay?"

Ron sat up groggily, groaning.

"Wha...? Hermione? Harry?! Ginny?! Where are we? What's going on? Bloody 'ell Hermione, you look like a tiny teenager again! Harry, you too! And Ginny- Look, what's going on? Is this one of George's pranks again? It's not funny! This is MY house! Wait a second… This isn't even my house…" Ron drifted off, finally taking in his surroundings.

"Harry…What's going on?" Hermione's voice quavered "What happened? And why do we all look so young?"

"And if this is your idea of a prank," Ron said. "I'll...I'll get you for this! George too!"

"You need to learn to make better threats," Harry told Ron. "As to our current...ah... predicament…um…I'm not sure…but it seems to me that we may have, erm, traveled back in time to the end of fourth year?" Harry made it sound like a question.

"WHAT?!" they all shrieked simultaneously.

Needless to say, Madame Pomfrey wasn't too happy about the noise.

(0)

The next time they were able to talk wasn't until they were able to fake sleep well enough to get Madame Pomfrey to leave. Once she was gone, they picked up where they left off.

"The last thing you remember is going to sleep, right? At House West?" Harry asked the younger Weasley. Or Potter, depending on which timeline you looked at. Ginny nodded in confirmation.

"Well, I got up early that morning - remember how I told you I felt weird about the hallows?"

"Yes." Ginny answered skeptically, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, er, well so I collected the hallows and went and sat in the meditation room…" Harry said, twisting the bed sheets in his hands and not meeting his friends' eyes.

He was not looking forward to this. He ought to have told her before doing it.

Sam had told him to avoid the magical dimension as much as possible and never stay for more than half a minute there. He was afraid that one time, Harry would go to the magical dimension, and never come out. He would lose his awareness, permanently trapped.

"And?" Ginny prompted, growing impatient.

"I want you to just listen now, okay? Just listen, and please, please don't interrupt. Any questions you have, I will answer, just let me finish first. Okay?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, while Ron shrugged and Hermione pursed her lips.

"Sure, mate."

"Fine."

"Okay." They agreed hesitantly.

"So I arranged the hallows like the symbol - you know, the triangle, with a circle inside, then the line...And then I went into magical mode." He hurried on, anxious to get this part over with.

"It formed a vortex, a whirlpool sort of thing, and...Uh...well…I went through it."

"Oh, Harry, you didn't!" Hermione cried. Ginny shook her head, while Ron looked confused.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione put her head in her hands in exasperation. They were about to continue when Hermione suddenly hissed - "Poppy!"

They all faked sleep as they heard Madame Pomfrey's footsteps drawing near. From the sound of it, she was cleaning the beds next to them, and wouldn't be gone for a while. The four of them laid in silence while she worked, mulling over the idea of being fourteen - and in Ginny's case 13 - again.

"Really children, I've treated generations of young witches and wizards. Do you really think I can't perfectly well tell when you act as if you're asleep?"

"I'll have you know that I've had loads of practice," Harry told her. "How did you know?"

"Experience," Madam Pomfrey said shortly. "Oh, hold on a second... Ronald is really asleep. Well. That was rather fast."

((0))

Madame Pomfrey finally let them leave later that evening, though not after warning them not to use any magic for at least another day, and get as much sleep as they could.

It had been a very emotional, and very hysterical few hours for all of them. The implications, the events that they had the knowledge to alter... It was all so much for them to absorb.

The four of them made their way to the Room of Requirement, luckily not bumping into anyone along the way. Classes were over, school ended in three days, so most of the students were either out on the grounds or in their common rooms.

They sat on two luxurious sofas, with a fire crackling merrily in a corner of the room. One wall had an enormous window overlooking a city skyline - Hermione thought it might be Manhattan. The sun was just setting, red and orange rays breaking over the skyscrapers, silhouetting them. Light shone through windows, and the streets were clogged with cars. It was an illusion, but Harry liked it. It was comforting.

As they enjoyed cups of warm hot chocolate, Harry told them what had happened in greater detail. Together, they came to a few simple conclusions. The strand of time that hit Harry was meant to send him back in time.

The memory that Harry had stopped the flow of images at, that was around the time they had been sent to. Hermione guessed that since he had reached out to those he held closest to him, and had accidently gotten them sent back in time as well.

Harry admitted he was relieved he had brought them along, as he would have gone insane on his own.

They sat there gloomily, Ron having just reminded them that Voldemort was still at large, having just been resurrected, and that dark times were ahead of them.

"There doesn't have to be a war this time," Harry said, breaking the silence. "We can finish him before things get out of hand."

"We don't have the freedom to act so easily," Hermione pointed out. "We have school, and, the Order will start up this summer and we have parents..." Her voice broke off. Parents. Parents that knew their daughter existed.

Ron squeezed her hand. Her parents would still remember her…she wouldn't have to wipe their memories yet.

"Ginny…we'll get to see Fred again." Ron croaked.

"And Professor Lupin…Tonks…Sirius… Dumbledore." Harry's voice was quiet with the revelation.

"On the bright side, we get to attend potions with Snape again." Hermione said unexpectedly.

All of them chuckled, but Harry's brow furrowed. Snape. The man was exceptionally brave, he had loved his mother, he was helping them all along, and yet... He had told Voldemort about the prophecy. He had made Harry's life miserable at every opportunity presented to him, taking points off for the stupidest of things. He'd rampaged through Harry's mind; he had always tried to make life hard for Harry at Hogwarts... Harry could not bring himself to like the man. He respected him for what he done, but there was no excuse for the way he behaved in Hogwarts.

"We're going to save them." Ginny said confidently, but her voice shook slightly, conveying her emotions - predominantly her fear. Fear that they would once again lose those they loved, that they would fail. So much could go wrong...

"We will." Harry said softly. Ginny squeezed his hand.

"You reckon we should... Maybe we should tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Over the years, Harry had managed to make his peace with Dumbledore. The old bloke had manipulated Harry, yes, but he had loved him. Harry understood what Dumbledore had tried to prepare him for, and why he had felt it was necessary, although surely Albus could have thought of a plan that didn't hang so much on chance...

The walk to his death… that had been the hardest thing Harry had ever done... He never wanted to do that again... He felt his insides grow cold.

"I'm still a horcrux." He said tonelessly causing his friends to freeze.

"Maybe... Maybe you aren't," Hermione tried.

"I am," Harry said forcefully. "I'm not sure how I know, but I am."

He rose and walked a few steps away, looking out of the window.

"I've already done all this," Harry said tiredly.

Ginny signaled to Hermione, who quietly took Ron's hand and left.

Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry. She put her arms around him, and put her cheek on his shoulder.

"We just can't get a break, can we?" Harry said bitterly. "We were married, we were happy! It was peaceful, Voldemort gone… We got over the losses, it was all over!"

"Harry, if you were given a choice. If, if you could have chosen... Would you come back in time? Willingly?"

Harry was silent for a while.

"I don't know," he said finally, his voice pained. "I don't know…I should want to, that's the right answer, and I know we could prevent so many deaths... But we had done everything... Think of Teddy. What if he isn't born this time? What about Ron and Hermione, what if they don't make it this time..." He spun around and caught Ginny's hands in his own. "Is it selfish, not to want to do it all again?" His expression was torn.

Ginny rolled his eyes when he said 'we'. He had done it all. He was just too blasted noble.

"Harry," she said determinedly, looking at him in the eyes.

"No matter what we do, we are helping them. You'll be making the world a better place. Think of Teddy. Think of how he'll turn out when he has his own parents to raise him. We wanted kids Harry, and going back in time won't change that. This time around, think of all the people they'll know personally. They can meet their Uncle Fred, and laugh with Remus and Sirius. They can play with Tonks, and have their own nasty encounters with Snape... Scratch that, he'd better not be nasty to them."

"Harry… You fought. You ran. You fought some more. You were hurting. You healed. You went and sacrificed yourself for us. You walked to your death. How many people have it in them to do that? You managed to make peace with your life."

"It's not selfish to not want to go through it again. You did all that, and at the end of the day, it's not wrong to want to sit back, put your feet up and just relax. You're the bravest, most noble git I've ever met." She gave him a small smile.

"You're not selfish…but Harry, we need you. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore… Fred... They all need you. And you will come through. I'm not just saying this to make you feel better, think of the skills you have now. You're the best at magic – well combat at least, seriously what's with you and healing charms? Remember how much the Death Eaters feared you after the war? Harry Potter - the Ghost, the Shadow... There was a reason they were afraid."

They embraced for several seconds.

"Ginny." Harry said. "I want you to promise me, that if it turns out differently…if, if I have to die again, you'll help me. I, I won't be able to do it on my own. Please say yes, before I lose my nerve. I feel all brave right about now."

"You've always been brave." Ginny said softly.

Ginny had watched for several months as Harry left the house, going out on Prongs' business. She hadn't liked it, not one bit, but she had accepted it. That was Harry. He was the most powerful person on the planet, he wasn't about to sit around and let others get hurt when he could do something about it, and whatever he said, she knew he liked the rush of his job. The combat, the sneaking around, shadowing people, dangerous people...

He could take care of himself. She had to trust him, let him go. She couldn't hold him back. Then one evening she was told he was in St. Mungo's, and this time it was really serious.

Some lunatic had slashed open his back, right down to the spine. He was back at work within the week, but he understood how Ginny had felt. Harry himself decided it had been enough, and that it was time to quit, especially since he had married Ginny.

He'd gotten rid of Voldemort and taken down the remnants of his army. He figured he ought to enjoy life a bit more now - not that he didn't like working in Prongs.

Ginny had asked him to consider Quidditch. While still dangerous, at least he only had to worry about rogue bludgers and jealous opponents. Harry loved Quidditch, so he agreed.

"I'm not going to promise now" Ginny told him. She put a finger on his lips as he made to speak

"Ssshh. Not now. We'll see if it comes to that. But I'll always be here for you. Remember that." She smiled at him.

Harry straightened his robes and nodded at her.

"You're awfully skinny," Ginny told him.

"I'll work on that. Now, let's go find Ron and Hermione, see what they're up to."

"Let's," Ginny said. "Oh, and Harry?"

"What?"

"We're dating."

"Yes ma'am."

((0))

The common room was empty except for a few older students.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny wondered.

"Dinner, I expect," said Hermione from behind them.

"Oh there you are! Oh, I guess that makes sense...Wait, where's Ron? Wasn't he right behind you?" Harry asked.

"Hospital Wing. He tried to run to get to one of the staircases before it moved away. Almost made it too, but then he collapsed and started retching." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I told him not to exert himself, the-" she looked around and lowered her voice "-time travelling really took it out of us."

"I suppose Poppy's not too happy with him." Harry grinned.

"That's Madam Pomfrey now," Hermione told him. "And no, she isn't. Anyway, seeing that Ron collapsed so easily - she wants all of us down there for the night. Within an hour or so we ought to be in the infirmary and ready to sleep."

Harry groaned.

"She did say you were affected the worst," Ginny said, sizing him up. "I feel weak, but that's it. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Harry said automatically.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Harry..." she said warningly.

"What?" He looked at Ginny. She struck up the same pose as Hermione, her eyes boring into his.

"Alright, alright, I feel nauseous, weak, dizzy, physically, emotionally, and magically drained, and generally horrible," Harry admitted rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and hungry." He added as an afterthought.

Ginny shook her head exasperatedly.

"You would have thought he had learned by now." She said to Hermione, half jokingly.

They were on their way to the infirmary when they saw Fred and George strolling about.

"FRED!" Ginny shrieked, running down the corridor and flinging herself into his arms. Tears made rivers down her cheeks. Harry's eyes got a little misty too, seeing Fred young again, laughing with his brother. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes, and she turned and ran away.

He hadn't seen George laugh like in a long time. The loss of his twin, his partner in crime, had taken almost broken him, though he had promised to keep up his pranking ways to honor Fred's memory. But he was among the few who had died, that Harry had known well. What about the countless others? Most of them had siblings, a mother, a father, maybe a wife, maybe kids... Harry shook his head. Why were his thoughts so morbid? That was all in the past, in another lifetime.

"Whoa," said Fred as his sister charged at him. "Hi Ginny! You people all right? Don't know exactly what happened to you but we heard- Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the waterworks?"

"Fred!" Ginny's voice was choked with tears. "I missed you so much! I'm sorry, so sorry! I love you Fred, you know that?" He chuckled and held her. George raised his eyebrows at his twin, who shrugged.

"What about me?" George asked smirking. His tone was carefree, happy... Untainted with the horrors of war, the loss of his closest friend and brother. "Don't you love me too?"  
>Ginny gave him a warm smile and nodded.<p>

"Er, yeah, I love you too Gin," Fred said. "But, uh, what's up? You okay? Everything all right? Harry?" His tone was worried now.

"Er, uh, yeah, uh, she had a dream –" Harry began.

"Try nightmare," Ginny, interrupted, smiling a little through her tears.

"Uh, yeah, a nightmare, and it was awful. It was the whole school against Voldemort, and, well…" Harry trailed off. Fred arched an eyebrow.

"I died, didn't I?" Fred said, laughing it off. Ginny buried her face in his shirt and Harry nodded grimly.

"Well, at least it wasn't stupid, right? Like, I didn't impale myself on a suit of armor tripping down the stairs or anything, did I?" He laughed - his smile back in place.

Ginny smacked his arm, while George smiled at the image. Harry managed a weak smile -it was more of a grimace- clapping Fred's shoulder.

"Don't even joke about that! That's not funny!" Ginny scolded. Fred ruffled her hair.

"Don't you worry Gin," he told her comfortingly. "I'm fine! You get some rest, all right? Mum's throwing a fit, what with all of you in the Hospital Wing and You-Know-Who running about, she's right on the edge…You better go send her an owl, tell her you're alright… Now if you don't mind, George and I are off to find Lee."

Ginny disengaged herself from Fred and nodded.

Harry took Ginny's hand and watched them go. She smiled a little, and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm softly.

(0)

Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy about Harry's condition when they arrived back at the Hospital Wing, despite his assurances he was okay.

"You didn't sit quietly in the common room like I told you to, did you?" Madam Pomfrey scolded him. She didn't even wait for an answer, and went to get the dreamless sleep potion.

Within ten minutes they had eaten dinner - Poppy knew Harry would prefer to not eat in the Great Hall, what with people staring and whispering about him throughout the meal. They changed into night clothes and crawled under the blankets.

She gave them a dose of the strengthening potion and turned out the lights.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called out.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome dear. Now hush, and get some sleep." Harry smiled and nodded, sinking back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

Such a sweet boy, thought Poppy, taking one last look at Harry before walking away.

**((((0))))**

**A big round of applause for my beta Cmedance. She be awesome.**

**Do leave a review.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**The name of this chapter is just chapter nine because it's hard to find an appropriate name.**

**There are extracts from the Goblet of Fire in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**((0))**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**((((0))))**

The four time travelers kept together whenever they could. They stayed in the room of requirement for the most time, and in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry's magic was not yet fully replenished, but now Harry was sure that his magical levels had carried over from the time travelling. That was good. He could kick some death eater ass now.

The four of them were sitting in the room of requirement, lounging in hammocks. Hermione was reading the daily prophet and commenting on the general stupidity of the ministry, Ron was trying to sleep, and Harry and Ginny were reading wizarding comics.

"Harry?" Ron called out. "What's your plan for the summer? Let things play out like last time? What about the dementors?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "I'd like to get access to my family vaults, there's loads of useful stuff there, but I'm still underage... I'll talk to the goblins and see if I can do anything. I'll get rid of the trace as well. I'll probably move to House West after a week or so... I'm not looking forward to staying with the Dursleys. I don't know if ill be able to stop hexing them."

"Don't do anything too stupid," Ginny warned him. "Although those brutes probably deserve anything you do to them."

"Me? When have I ever done anything stupid?" Harry asked, his voice dripping innocence. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Albus will probably have someone keeping an eye on me, like last time," Harry said. "I wonder how ill get to Gringotts... If only I could go phoenix..." He sat up straight. Anybody who has sat in a hammock knows how difficult sudden movements are in these particular contraptions. Harry steadied himself.

"Hermione!" He said, excited. "Do you think I could change into my animagus forms?"

"Maybe... I..."

Ron spoke up, his eyes still closed. "Maybe you could get up and find out."

Harry sprung to his feet. He focused, reaching for the massive wolf in him. And two seconds later he had morphed. With a delighted howl he jumped at Ron, his teeth snapping through the fibers of the hammock. Ron crashed to the ground unceremoniously.

Ginny laughed, and she was happy for Harry. She knew how much he loved his wolf form.

Harry pranced around, reveling in the power of his body, the liquid strength, the grace...

He demorphed, grinning hugely.

"Mutt," Ron muttered, clambering into another hammock that the room made for him.

Seeing Harry change into his animagus form made Hermione remember something. She squealed and tumbled from her hammock, dashing out of the room.

The others didn't bat an eyelid.

(0)

Five minutes later she was back. She looked very pleased with herself.

"Well?" Ron asked her.

Hermione had kept one hand behind her back, hiding it from the others. Now she showed them what lay in her hand. A glass jar, with a few leaves inside... And one black beetle.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"What is that?" Ginny asked. Then she remembered a story Harry had told her. "Is that... Skeeter?"

Hermione nodded. "I completely forgot I had captured her," she said. "It was at the bottom of my trunk."

"You're a genius Mione," Ron told her fondly.

"How long will she last in there?" Harry asked. "Wait! She can't hear anything we say, can she?"

Hermione shook her head. "She can't hear us. Don't worry about her starving or something, she can stay alive in there for another two weeks, easily."

"We should try to use her," Ron said. "Maybe she can write an article and get it published, tell the public Voldemort is really back."

"I'll take her," Harry decided, stretching out and taking the glass jar. "Let her stay in the jar for a week, then I'll let her out and see if I can't strike a deal with her. I can be... convincing."

Ginny snorted.

(0)

The last day arrived. Early that morning, Harry left the Gryffindor tower, under his invisibility cloak.

His mission was simple : help Luna Lovegood. He would get anything that had been stolen from her, and he would give it back to her. He wouldn't do anything about her bullies today. Once the fifth year started however...

He checked the map. Luna was in the astronomy tower.

He made his way there. There she was, looking out over the edge. Harry wanted to force her away from the edge, he remembered how Dumbledore had fallen...

Focus Harry, he told himself.

He took off the invisibility cloak and walked to Luna, standing by her, looking out onto the grounds. Streaks of red mingled with gold, the light glinting on the lake's surface, signaling the start of another day.

"Hi Luna," he said.

"Hi," she said. Her voice was dreamy. Luna-ish.

He didn't have to chit chat with Luna. With her, he could just cut to the chase. She wouldn't feel awkward.

"Luna, I'd like you to be my friend."

"Are you joking?" Luna's voice wasn't hard, or angry. It was a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry mentally cursed the stupid Ravenclaw bullies.

"Luna. I promise never to call you loony. I promise ill never turn my back on you. Believe me."

"I do," she said simply. "You're very different. Is something wrong with you?"

Harry had expected something like this. Luna Lovegood wasn't off her rocker. She was so in tune with magic, that she could sense it to a certain extent, and he believed she could even see magical energy from time to time. This caused her to act like she did. Her mother's death had hit her hard, and having a slightly odd father with almost the same powers hadn't helped too much.

"I'm better than ever," Harry assured her. "Luna, I know people take your stuff and hide them. I want to help you get it back."

"They think I'm mad." Luna said serenely. "And I don't want you in trouble."

"I won't get in trouble, I promise." Harry told her. "And I don't think your crazy. Look. I honestly think, that you're a loyal friend. Those people are bullies and fools, they can't understand you, and they can't accept you."

"It might be nice to have a friend... Friends?" She asked him, her inflection wondering and hopeful.

"Best friends," he told her. She beamed at him. "Now, tell me what's missing, and I'll summon it for you."

(0)

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had just woken up and come down to the common room when Harry came back. He was grinning.

"What's got you all happy?" Ginny asked him.

"Luna," he said. "I promised her we would be her friends, and I helped her find everything that had been stolen from her."

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Hey, you ought to talk to Neville too. He's still a bundle of nerves you know, all he needs some confidence and he's the Nagini-slayer."

The other three stared at him.

"What?" he said indignantly.

"That was so... Sensitive." Hermione told him.

"Thoughtful." Harry said.

"Deep," Ginny added.

Ron scowled at them, then grinned. "Idiots."

(0)

The leaving feast was the same as last time. The atmosphere was subdued, there were no celebrations, no smiles and laughter.

Dumbledore made the same speech.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Cedric Diggory."

Harry caught a glimpse of Cho through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. He looked down at the table as they all sat down again.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Harry raised his head and stared at Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now...or almost every face. Over at the Slytherin table, Harry knew Draco was talking with Crabbe, a smirk on his face. But it didn't bother Harry anymore.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Cedric's, and drank to him. But through a gap in the standing figures, Harry saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and many of the other Slytherins had remained defiantly in their seats, their goblets untouched. Dumbledore, who after all possessed no magical eye, did not see them.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. Krum, Harry saw, looked wary, almost frightened, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken -that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore sat back down.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone looked at him, whispers broke out again.

His voice was calm and even, and it carried an aura of authority. Nobody asked him to sit down.

"I want all of you," he said, "to go home and tell your parents what really happened. The Triwizard cup was a portkey; it carried me and Cedric to a graveyard, where Cedric was killed. Voldemort was resurrected using my blood. We fought and I managed to escape.  
>"The ministry and the daily prophet will continue to deny the return of Voldemort-" people gasped as he said the name - "but I'd like to point this out to you: It doesn't matter whether you believe he's back or not. If your family - if someone you love - is targeted it doesn't matter whether you believe he's back or not. They'll die anyway." More whispering broke out, but Harry ignored it. "Be prepared. I cannot stress this enough, you'll hear all sorts of things in the papers, the minister will attack the headmaster's integrity, but that won't change the fact that Voldemort is back. But if you can convince your parents, and the wizarding public opens its eyes and thinks a bit, maybe things can change."<p>

He paused and spoke again. "Any ally of Voldemort is our enemy. We will stand together, and let this is be warning to anybody, anybody at all who stands alongside Voldemort. We will avenge Cedric.  
>"We are at war."<p>

Malfoy's sarcastic comment died in his throat as Harry met his eyes. Harry's eyes were hard, for a moment Draco felt fear, but then he pushed it away. This was all just big talk.

Harry nodded to Dumbledore and sat down. Dumbledore inclined his head in return.

Dumbledore was surprised at Harry's impromptu speech. He seemed to radiate a sense of authority and confidence that Albus hadn't seen in him before.

(0)

They sat together on the train ride home - just the four of them. Hermione was reading, Harry and Ron were playing chess, and Ginny was peering into the glass jar, studying Skeeter.

"Malfoy's going to make an appearance you know," Hermione said. "Don't do any permanent damage."

Ron looked happy at the thought of getting to beat Malfoy.

"Nobody fire any curses," Harry said. "Let me talk to him first."

Ron's face fell. "Harry come on! I want to hex him! _You_ want to hex him!"

"After I talk to him, if he still wants to pick a fight, you're welcome to hex him," Harry said.

The door of the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him. All three of them looked pleased with themselves, their arrogance beefed up by the return of the dork lord...

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips."You caught some reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big deal."

His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all four of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were furious. Harry was smiling at Draco.

Harry flicked his wand, closing the compartment door. He didn't want Fred and George hexing Malfoy this time. Not yet anyway.

Draco jumped when Harry waved his wand, but the arrogance returned when Harry lowered the wand again.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Too late now Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

Harry stood up and walked over gracefully to Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle made to move, and Harry pointed his wand at them. They slammed into the compartment door and were held there.

Draco's eyes widened and he took a step back, pulling out his wand. Harry smiled at him, and Draco felt that fear again.

"First of all, let me tell you that Voldemort is a half blood himself. His dad was a muggle. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you don't believe me, you're welcome to research it. Not that I care. Anyway..."

Harry reached out and caught hold of Draco's hand, twisting sharply. His other palm pushed Draco up against the door, next to his minions.

Harry brought Draco's wand hand up, and pointed the wand at his forehead. The tip of the wand dug into Harry's skin.

"Say the words Draco." Harry's voice was quiet, toneless. "Kill me. It's just two words. Say the cutting curse if you don't want to use an unforgivable. Use the blasting hex. At this range, a powerful stunner might cause brain damage."

Draco stared at him, his eyes wide. For five seconds nobody breathed. Harry gave a short bark of laughter and released Draco's hand.

"Being a death eater isn't fun and games Draco. Do you really want to kill, hurt and torture people? Do you like getting tortured yourself? The Dark Lord isn't merciful. Can you do it? Do you like blood, Draco?"

Malfoy said nothing, he was barely breathing...

"I have a message for your father Draco." Harry walked away and sat down. He looked up and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Tell Lucius, tell him I'm done playing games. Tell him to watch his back. Tell him to be scared."

"I know which side I'm on Draco. I know what it means. But do you?" He turned back to the chessboard. "Now get out." He released Crabbe and Goyle, and opened the compartment door with another flick of his wand.

Draco finally found his voice. "We'll see Potter. You and the mudblood and-"

It was if someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Harry blinked and looked down at the floor.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all lying unconscious in the doorway. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were on their feet, all three of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred matter-of-factly, stepping onto Goyle and into the compartment. He had his wand out, and so did George, who was careful to tread on Malfoy as he followed Fred inside.

"Interesting effect," said George, looking down at Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Ginny.

"Odd," said George lightly. "I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Harry, and George kicked, rolled, and pushed the unconscious Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - each of whom looked distinctly the worse for the jumble of jinxes with which they had been hit - out into the corridor, then came back into the compartment and rolled the door shut.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Fred asked.

"I'm glad I'm not a death eater," Ginny whispered to him. "You were scary."

Harry winked at her. "And yet you boss me around."

She smiled at him. "I'm your wife," she said, careful not to let the twins overhear. "I'm allowed to do that."

(0)

Harry kept Fred and George back, and just like last time he gave them the money from the tournament. He also told them he would invest heavily in their company, but they had to study and score decently for the remainder of their school years. And Harry would have access to their latest inventions for free.

He and Ginny stood close to each other at platform nine three quarters.

"Don't do anything rash. Don't hex the Dursleys," Ginny told him. "Well, hex them if you can do it undetected. I'll write to you."

"Yeah, I'll stay safe," Harry told her, even though he had no intention of it. And Ginny knew it. "See you soon."

Above them, a sprig of mistletoe materialized. People around them stared, but they didn't care.

Ginny peeked over Harry's shoulder. Fred and George, who else?

"It's worth it," she said, looking at the twins.

Harry nodded and squeezed her hands. It was worth coming back in time.

"Uh-oh, mums looking. She doesn't seem too happy. Maybe you should step even closer."

Harry chuckled. "Hey, I'm better than Michael Corner aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ginny teased. "I haven't dated him yet you know. Right, Dad's waving me over. See you when I see you."

"See you when I see you."

**(((0)))**

**Notice how Harry makes the decisions and takes control of the situation. I just wanted to show that the others listen to him, he's the alpha of sorts. That's not to say the other's will never question him, but you probably get the point…**

**If Cmedance reads this - what on earth has happened to you?**

**Thank you for reading, and do review!**

**Cheers,****  
><strong>**Timefreak**


	10. Connections

**A huge shout out to Snarsha, Rit/Glaceon/lLuna/Squirrel, Ivy and Bomb – the wonderful beta's that have helped me ever so much.**

**(((0)))**

**CHAPTER TEN - CONNECTIONS**

Harry spent the first five days at the Dursleys' quietly, repressing his anger at the way they treated him. He did what Aunt Petunia told him to without a word. He didn't feel in top form yet - he was waiting for his magic to fully recover before doing anything. But it was hard. He remembered the years of abuse, this mistreatment, the neglect that he suffered here... for what? Why did the Dursleys hate him that much?

On the fifth day, Harry decided that he had almost completely recovered. It was time to get things moving.

There were three essential things that he had to do as quickly as he could. He had to get to his family vault, and he had to get rid of the infernal trace. As of now, this was his top priority. Number three was to warn Marco and Zamu about the traitors in their group, although he had no idea how he was going to go about it.

For the first time since time travelling, Harry went into magical mode. The extent of his vision wasn't too far, but he could see a good thirty meters.  
>There! The thirty meters was enough. A wizard (or witch) was sitting on the other side of the hedge that adorned the meticulous gardens that petunia insisted on cultivating. Or rather, made Harry cultivate.<br>His 'guard'. He briefly wondered who Albus had sent. The poor man (or woman) couldn't be too happy - bored stiff more likely. It was a mundane life out here, there was no activity to observe.

Harry forced his mind back to the matters at hand. He would speak to Nunok - he knew exactly how to handle the goblin.  
>In the previous timeline, he had got to the point where Nunok had called him 'good friend'. It helped matters that Harry had been making Nunok rich - the goblin helped Harry set up several ventures, and handled a lot of the business - for a fee, of course. The goblin was very good at what he did.<p>

Harry wore a plain robe and an oversized beanie. It would cover his entire forehead, and even if it was summer, nobody would look at him twice. Nobody would look at him at all, he did have his cloak.

He morphed into a phoenix and flamed away.

((((0))))

The phoenix appeared in a narrow alley near diagon alley. He demorphed and threw on the silvery cloak.  
>Harry swiftly made his way to the bank. Once inside, he withdrew behind a pillar and removed the flowing hallow from his shoulders.<p>

He walked up to a counter and stood silently, waiting for the goblin manning _Or is it Goblinning...? _Harry wondered in his head as he waited for it to acknowledge him.

He had to wait all of five seconds.

"State your purpose."

"Harry James Potter, here to see Nunok Bentback."

The goblin narrowed its eyes. "He does not see just anybody. Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I ask respectfully that you at least let him know that I request to meet him." Harry's tone was polite, but not too polite. Firm. "I will be sure to make it well worth his while."

The goblin grunted and left the tall counter, returning within a minute.

Harry hadn't moved. He didn't speak either.

"You behave well," the goblin said when Harry remained silent, standing patiently.

Harry nodded, a genuine smile gracing his face.

Another goblin spoke up from behind Harry. "This way."

Harry nodded at goblin behind the counter and turned to follow the second stout creature, who was waddling away on bowed legs.

He was led to small room, just off the colossal reception chamber.

Nunok was waiting. He rose to his feet and handed harry a pin and a bowl. Harry took it without a word and pricked his thumb and pressed the digit against the bottom of the bowl. If Nunok was impressed that Harry knew what to do, he said nothing. He accepted the bowl back and peered at it with an overly large eye. Satisfied that it's contents was not a hoax, he placed the bowl, now magically clear of blood, on a spindly, inconspicuous table.

"This is fairly unorthodox," Nunok said, waving him to a chair. "But even we have heard of you. Rumours are making the rounds. A lot of... interesting.. things are being said about you." The goblin lowered himself into a high backed wooden chair. "So, what brings you here, Harry Potter?"

"First," said Harry, "While I understand your customs and all that, it might be a tad tedious to keep saying Harry potter. How about just Harry?"

Surprise flashed across Nunok's face.

"As to why I'm here," Harry went on. "I'd like to know more about what I've been left with. So far, what I know is that I own one vault, which has a decent amount of gold in it. But surely, with a family name like Potter, there has to be more?"

"The vault you speak of... that is your trust vault." Nunok told him. Harry left his face blank with no small amount of effort. Not failing to notice Harry's internal struggle, Nunok went on. "That vault is merely to serve you till the time you come of age."

"Is there any way I can access the main vault now? My parents are dead, and there is war on the horizon."

"There are certain rules, Potter..."

"Hold on. How do you decide when a person comes of age? The same way as the Ministry?" Harry inquired.  
>"There are some goblin magicks involved," Nunok said, holding his tone bland.<p>

"I did not mean to ask you about your magicks. If I prove myself mature - I mean magically - don't I get to access my vault?"

"That has not happened for a long while, Harry."

"Why don't you check? Humor me. Take a look at your records and see if I've been granted access to the main vault yet."

Nunok studied him for a few moments, then nodded. He barked out an order over his shoulder, towards a dark, oak paneled wall. A minute later, a goblin rushed through the flimsy surface, it's appearance of solidity evaporating as it swayed in the still air like a sheet. The newcomer spoke in a low frenzied tone.

Nunok turned back to Harry, who was smiling.  
>"This is... strange." Nunok paused, but Harry didn't speak. "As far as us goblins are concerned, you are of age." Harry could see the curiosity and surprise in the goblin's body language, in his eyes.<p>

Harry merely nodded. He wasn't too surprised - he did know of this goblin custom, but he hadn't been sure if it would really work out. It _was_ a relief - he needed the vault.

(((0)))

Harry didn't take very long at his vault. He knew exactly what he wanted. Money, a very specific robe, the key to house west - which also served as a portkey to the place, and another key to a different house house - this one a small cottage. He stuffed his pockets with items he thought may be of use in the future, too.

He spent another half an hour with Nunok, going over the finances and giving the goblin most of the responsibilities. He had made an ally in Nunok. The goblin was happy too, for his part. He was getting richer, and he now had jurisdiction over Harry's investments and businesses. With the Potters' vault being as old and large as it was, it gave him political clout within the goblins' hierarchy.

(((0)))

Harry put on the cloak again and made for Knockturn Alley. Several twists and turns later, he stood before a single storeyed house.

Harry made sure the beanie was covering most of his face before knocking on the iron door.

The person who opened the door looked surprisingly neat - for his surroundings. He was clean shaven, his greying hair was cut close to his scalp, and his clothes were made of silk. Harry let out his breath in relief. He hadn't been sure he would find this man here.

The man stared at Harry for two seconds, then made to shut the door.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Harry said reproachfully, his voice muffled as he stepped in the quickly receding space between the door and the door-frame to prevent it from slamming. "Patience."

The man stared at him suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Jake," Harry told him. He held up a tiny bag that was bursting with coins and jingled it suggestively.

Danny was almost friendly after that. Harry left the house within five minutes.

Danny was a crook. He had access to all sorts of things, but most importantly, Harry knew he had a few of the small red stones that threw off the trace. It had taken a lot of gold to make the man even admit he had them, but in the end Harry got what he wanted. Harry got two stones, Danny insisted he had no more.  
>He made sure he was not being watched, changed into a phoenix and flamed back to Privet Drive and sat down on the rough curb. Harry rubbed some of his blood on the stone and watched as the stone drew power from him to activate itself. The stone was classified as a dark object, but Harry didn't really care about that. To him, it was a tool. So what if it used his blood and his magic? He doubted three quarters of the law makers in the Ministry even knew such stones existed.<br>He then placed the stone on a thin silver chain that hung around his neck. Trace? What trace?

(((0)))

It was still light when he made his way to the park and sat on the one swing that had escaped Dudley's attention. Now that he was looking for it, he could make out he was being followed.

He went into magical mode to ascertain the position of his shadower, and then called out, "Why don't you join me? I could do with the company."

A few seconds later, Nymphadora Tonks moved into sight. She was smiling ruefully.

"Wotcher, Harry." The magenta-haired witch said, walking up to him and ruffling his hair.

"Hi."

"You should be more careful," she told him. "How do you know I'm friendly?"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't still be here. I'm certain Professor Dumbledore has asked you to watch over me. And don't worry, you're not the first person I've noticed. In fact, you're better than the person that was here yesterday. Say, don't you people get bored round here?"

Tonks grinned and repaired a swing with a quick swish of her wand. She tripped on a piece of rubber protruding from the ground and stumbled against the rickety creation, trying to steady herself using the chains of the swing - which promptly broke once more. She landed in a tangled heap along with a pile of corroded metal chain links in the dust, her eyes bulging with shock.

That broke the ice, and after the swing had been properly repaired for the second time, the two of them spent a good half hour simply talking. Harry did not approach the subject of Voldemort, but rather talked of Hogwarts and Sirius while Tonks amused him with her metamorphmagus ability.

Before he left, Harry told her that he probably wouldn't leave the house for a while, and they shouldn't worry about him if he didn't come out.

(((0)))

That night, he had made sure the kitchen was empty before flicking his wand at the dirty dishes. When he finished early Petunia checked all the dishes again, but they were spotless.  
>Harry fell asleep with a smile on his lips. He could act now.<p>

(((0)))

Harry exploded at breakfast.

He cooked quickly, using magic whenever Petunia wasn't around. He left to wash his hands, and when he returned to his seat, Petunia handed him two slices of bread and some hard cheese.  
>She must have been feeling particularly vindictive, it was the first time these holidays that she had given Harry something else to eat entirely. He was normally given a smaller helping of whatever he had made.<p>

Memories flashed through his head when he saw the plate. Memories of his first eleven years of existence.

He reached over and picked up the bowl of salad he had prepared that morning and dumped half the contents into his plate.

All movement stopped. Only Harry moved; he picked up his fork and stabbed aggressively at an unsuspecting carrot.

"PUT THAT BACK!"

Harry winced. Vernon Dursley could almost give Molly Weasley a run for her money. Almost. Though Petunia could probably beat them both. It depended on the situation, he supposed. The decibel of the shriek is directly proportional to the magnitude of the misdemeanour, not factoring in the use of silencing charms. Or a pair of very thick earmuffs.

"I made it," Harry said calmly. He gestured to everything on the table. "I made all this, I cooked it, and then you give a slice of bread and some lously cheese. Why, thank you, but I think I prefer this salad."

Vernon's face was verging vermillion now. Idly, Harry wondered if he could get the fat man to go tomato red as he thought about his pun on his uncles name.

"How dare you!" Petunia screamed shrilly, and Harry winced again. While Vernon's voice was simply loud, Petunia's was loud _and_ high-pitched. Annoying. Irritating.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked her, and there was steel in his voice.

"You ungrateful freak!" Vernon's face was a satisfying shade of tomato red, Harry decided. Maybe it could even turn violet...

"You're welcome for the breakfast," Harry said cheerfully, chewing on the dainty stick of carrot.

Vernon's chair crashed back as he stood up. His walrus moustache quivered, and Harry was tempted to laugh. It was almost funny. Heck, his uncle's face WAS funny.

Harry chuckled, and Vernon lost it.

"Cupboard, NOW!" he yelled. It was those words that sent Harry's mind into killzone. Ice filled his veins, and memories swamped him. The cupboard was, in many ways, the symbol of the abuse he had endured. The truth was, that up until now, Harry had not confronted the inner demons that festered in him because of the abuse. It had a huge psychological effect on him, it was one of the main reasons he had been so meek, so ready to listen and obey… the emotional scars had never truly healed. After the war, Ginny had been his emotional support. She had been there for him unconditionally, silently. It was a welcome change - most people tried to pry and make him talk - like Hermione. She'd nag and get Harry to 'talk about it', no matter what he felt.  
>Harry briefly went into magical mode. He saw no one. Must be Mundungus' watch.<p>

"No." Harry stood up, trying to make his movements silky smooth and graceful. He almost stumbled and mentally cursed. He needed to get this body in shape. Harry turned and faced his uncle.

Vernon made to grab at his nephew. Harry didn't even need to draw his wand. He sidestepped and pushed down on Vernon's forearm, using his own momentum against him.

Vernon stumbled and almost fell. Harry swiftly moved three paces back.

Unfortunately, he was now next to Dudley, and Dudley had decided he was going to help his dad. Unfortunately that is - for Dudley.

Harry pushed the back of Dudley's chair with his foot, causing the boy to sit back down. With both his hands he held Dudley's head and smashed it against the table. The noise was satisfying,a meaty thud (the fat that was Dudley's forehead), with an inflection of metallic clink(the plate that had almost broken).

Petunia shrieked and screamed. Dudley was so shocked that he toppled over onto the floor. The boy scrambled to his abnormally wide feet and quickly waddled away from Harry. Vernon completely lost it. He charged for Harry, his meaty hands pawing the air.

Harry drew his wand and Vernon hesitated. Then he smirked. "You can't use that," he said.

"Very clever of you," Harry mocked. "How did you figure that out?"  
>He waved his wand and muttered a word, casting a silencing charm; he didn't want the neighbors coming over to investigate.<p>

Vernon Dursley's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

With a fearsome (or not) battle cry, the quivering mound of flesh charged.  
>Vernon's jowls almost bounced, and Harry was reminded of a bull dog. He wondered what he had ever found intimidating in this bag of fat.<p>

Harry pivoted, stepped between Vernon's outstretched arms and let his right leg fly.  
>His foot connected with a dull satisfying thud, right in the unmentionables.<p>

Vernon's eyes widened and he let out a grunt as he doubled over. Harry winced despite himself.

"Sit down." Harry said sharply.

Vernon straightened up. "I've had enough of you," he wheezed heavily. His face had turned violet, Harry noted. Surely there could be no more color changes? Hold on. Maybe... white?

Vernon advanced slowly, and Harry grinned at him, his mouth twisting. His eyes remained hard and cold.

Slowly, Harry morphed to wolf. Fur sprouted, his spine bent and arms elongated. His teeth grew long and sharp, his vision blurred for a second, before the amazing sight of the predator kicked in.

Vernon Dursley did turn white. Dudley passed out, the blonde mop-covered, lump of fat on his shoulders making a satisfying thump as it hit the carpet. Petunia screamed again, and to the wolf's sensitive ears, the sound was agonizingly annoying, even more so than usual. He snarled at her, and she immediately shut her prune-like mouth.

Harry backed Vernon to the wall. He faked a leap and Vernon scrambled backwards, tripping and falling over his own feet.

A short bound, and Harry stood over him.

"What... what do you want?"

Harry ignored him. The wolf's muzzle lowered to Vernon's neck. It would be so easy, the jugular was just there, the skin would tear like paper... Harry managed to control himself.

The beefy man tried to squirm away, and his fist connected with the side of Harry's head.  
>The wolf barely felt it.<p>

Harry let his fangs briefly touch Vernon's neck and then took a few steps back and demorphed. His face was stony, there was no mirth in his eyes.  
>"Sit," he ordered, gesticulating to a chair near Petunia.<p>

His uncle scurried over to sit by his horsey wife.

Harry took a chair opposite them. He put his wand down on the table, but out of reach of the Dursleys.

Both of them seemed to want to speak, but the words weren't making it out of their mouths.

"I want to know the truth," Harry said. "Why?"

Petunia swallowed and spoke. "Why? Why what, Harry?"

"So you do know my name!" Harry said with an air of forced surprise. "Funny thing, that. I thought you knew me as boy, or freak maybe." His lips formed a smile."Tell me, Petunia, why did you treat me the way you did? You knew what I was. Did you honestly think, that after all you had done, someday, sometime, I wouldn't take revenge?"

Vernon realized Harry wasn't going to do anything right now. "How dare you! We gave you a place to live, we fed -"

Harry snapped - he jumped to his feet, the chair tumbling over onto it's side, his wand pointed right at Vernon's heart.

"SECTES..." Harry stopped himself. His breathing was short and ragged and his hands were shaking.

Wordlessly, he levitated Vernon out of the kitchen. He motioned to Petunia to follow them.

He walked to the cupboard under the stairs and yanked it open and set vernon down.

"You call this a place to live?" He hissed. With a flick of his wand, Vernon flew into the cupboard. He barely fit in there.  
>"YOU CALL THIS A PLACE TO LIVE!?"<p>

Vernon said nothing.

Harry turned to Petunia. "Did you really hate my mum that much? She loved you. She never forgot you, she always wished you could make up with her. And if even if she wronged you - which she didn't - what had I ever done to you? When I was just two years old you made me live in a CUPBOARD! What did that two year old ever do to you? You know what I am, did you really think that I wouldn't want to take revenge, ever?"

Petunia's lips quivered. "Ha... Harry..."

Harry suddenly felt drained. In the other timeline, after a stressful day, he could go home to his wife and relax. There few things better than going home to someone you care about, with no immediate worries on your mind. He didn't have this luxury now.  
>He pocketed his wand and spoke quietly, softly. "Never mind. You don't have an answer."<br>He leaned against the wall. His voice was toneless, his eyes were on the floor. "I should kill you, I really should. But I won't. I'll give you two days. In two days, I'll leave this place forever, the wards and protections placed on this house will fall. If you're still here, Voldemort will come here, and he'll torture you and kill you. Petunia knows who he is, don't you, my dear aunt?"

"He's dead…"

"He's back. He took my blood and resurrected himself. I fought him myself."

"You just want the house!" Vernon accused.

Harry didn't care anymore. He had warned them, that was all he was going to do. "Do whatever you want. If he does hold you hostage, don't expect me to help you. As for wanting your house, the Potter's are one of the richest families in Britain. What makes you think I want this place, with all its wonderful memories?"

Vernon stared at him, his mouth (and face, and body for that matter) made perfect circles.

"But, the letter…" Petunia reminded him. She understood the danger Harry was alluding to, she knew if Harry left they would have to leave as well, and for once - she found that she wanted the boy to stay.

Harry made for the stair. "Since when do you care about me?"

"You can't just expect us to move out! Where will we go? What about my job? Hey! Don't just walk away, boy! It's your fault, you and your freakish parents –" His voice was cut off at the sudden drop in air pressure.

While her husband ranted, Petunia edged away from the cupboard. Her husband was set in his habits – bully the boy – and she didn't want to face the wizard's wrath. There was something different about him now. These past few minutes had shown her another side of Harry Potter.

Harry took deep, shuddering breaths, desperately trying not to curse Vernon. But there was no argument, there was no good reason not to tear him apart and cause him pain. He wandlessly shut the cupboard, silenced it, and sealed it. Either they would break the door down with physical force, or Vernon would stew in there for a few hours till the spells wore off. At least six, Harry presumed.

He went to his room and sealed the door, throwing himself on his bed. His body was shaking, and for an hour he just lay there, letting the anger and hate go. Trying to purge his body, mind and soul of the Dursleys.

He was far too worked up. His head was pounding, his emotions running haywire. What he really needed was somebody to be there for him, but Harry was far too used to suppressing his hurt. He briefly thought of Ginny then dismissed the idea.

Harry packed quickly and efficiently leaving nothing behind that was of value to him. All of Dudley's hand-me-down's - except what Harry wore - were strewn on the bed, he didn't need those.  
>He made sure everything he wanted was there, and then took the key to Potter Place and activated the portkey.<p>

(((0)))

The house elves of Potter Place were ecstatic to see him, and within an hour, Harry had settled down at house west. This was home. He would visit Privet Drive again the next day, just for a few minutes. And then, when the two days were up, he would never stay there again, and as soon as that happened, the wards would fall.

At about half past twelve, Harry dressed, pulled on his beanie and called the main house elf. Diffit was like his butler, as while the other elves tended to chores around the house, only Diffit served him personally.

"Diffit!"

"Yes, master?"

"I'll be going out. Expect me back at about four. I'll be eating out, so don't worry about lunch."

(((0)))

Harry flamed to London. His plan for the day was simple. He needed to buy a few things for himself - lots of clothes, a couple of books, a few potion supplies, a few gifts for his friends...  
>He spent a happy two hours in muggle London, enjoying simply walking about with gold (he had galleons and muggle money from Gringotts) in his pocket, lost in the sea of people going about their lives. Nobody looked at him twice, and he rather enjoyed it. When he sat down in a crowded muggle food-court for lunch, he stared at the plate in front of him for a whole minute, worshipping the cheesy, warm delight that was pizza. Reverently almost, he tucked in.<p>

Next, he spent another hour at wizarding shops, but he had to be more careful there.

It was nearing half past three when Harry arrived back at house west.

He gave Diffit his bags for her to put away and went for a shower.  
>Harry showered, napped for an hour, did a few exercises (right now, all he could do was <em>a few.<em> That would change with practise). He then changed, slipping into his more powerful self as he donned his darker robes.

It felt good to put on his 'shadow' cloak. It made him feel safer and more sure of himself. Immediately, his mindset slipped into the one that Death Eaters feared.

Another half hour was spent in making adjustments, adding a few charms, and setting up his invisibility cloak. It was now a thin wristband on his left hand, he only had to pull at it and it would spring out and cover him, the sticking charms would activate.

When the hood of the robes were down, the robes were plain black. When he raised the hood, the shadows crawled over his face and the enchantments activated. His eyes glowed blue.

Diffit was watching him critically.

Harry didn't need to charm his voice, the robe helped distort his voice and made it unrecognizable. Under the shadows obscuring his face, his voice was raspy and had a hissing inflection. Like everything else, the voice was scary too. He would have made Bruce Wayne proud. He didn't need to even pause for breath to achieve the effect.

"What?" He asked Diffit. "Don't you like it?"

"No, Master Harry," Diffit said. "It is not becoming of you to dress like that."

"Thank you," Harry said, admiring his reflection in a mirror. "You know Diffit, you're like my Alfred Pennyworth."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Master Harry."

"It's from a muggle comic. The Caped Crusader. Batman. Hermione gave me these bunch of muggle comics. In many ways I can relate to the Batman. In fact, those comics have given me several ideas." He noticed how Diffit was looking at him.

"Never mind."

(((0)))

Harry had covered the walls of Skeeter's cage, so she couldn't see out. He took the box, morphed into a phoenix and flamed away.

The phoenix reappeared at the Shrieking Shack. Harry cast a few cleaning charms, as an attempt to remove some of the resolute dust, to no avail, then arranged two chairs facing each other and pulled his hood on.

He removed the wrapping from Skeeter's box and opened it, letting her fly out.

He pointed his wand at the beetle, and a second later, Skeeter stood there, looking rather disheveled.

"You cannot apparate," Harry told her. "I've warded this place, you can't go anywhere. Now sit, I won't hurt you."

Rita Skeeter was extremely frightened. The figure in front of her was undeniably scary, the blue eyes glowed eerily at her. The voice sent tiny shivers down her back. She swallowed and sat down. Her fingers edged towards her wand.

"I told you, I won't hurt you. You don't need your wand."

"I... You're with the Granger girl?"

"She gave you to Harry Potter. I took you from him," Harry told her.

He took a breath and continued. "I wish to do business with you. I'm interested in getting the truth to the masses. You want juicy stories. We can help each other."

"Are you giving me a choice?"

Harry chuckled. "No."

"What do you want?"

"I'm willing to offer you information about what's really happening. I want you to write articles about what's happening, the truth. The Daily Prophet will probably ban you after your first few pieces, but the Quibbler will publish whatever you have to say."

"The Quibbler? You kidding me?"

Harry picked up a small bag near his chair. He tossed it to Rita.

"That's thirty gold galleons. I'll give you seventy five for every article you publish. You could retire by the end of the year."

"What exactly do you want me to write about?" Rita's smile was crooked, like her eyes as they slanted, thinking of the possible fortune she could make.

"I'm going to tell you what happened to Harry Potter the night of the third task of the triwizard tournament. I'm also going to give you some information about Sirius Black. As time passes,  
>I'll try and give you more information about the shadier deals within the ministry. The bribery, the corruption. Fudge is a fool and a weakling. I need him gone. I'll try and get photos and papers, any evidence I can find."<p>

Skeeter's inner reporter was hooked.

(((0)))

Twenty minutes later, Harry finished talking, and Skeeter finished asking questions.

"That's... a lot of information. But there's one thing you haven't considered. My safety."

"I have a cottage. I can give you a portkey to the place. It's a nice house, you'll like it there. And it's very safe. Look, please don't be too aggressive – I mean go ahead and attack Fudge, attack the Ministry, do whatever you can for Sirius Black. But tread carefully when it comes to Voldemort. I don't want you dead.  
>"Listen to me, Skeeter. Sooner or later Voldemort will come out in the open. It's a matter of time. Just because you're a reporter does not mean you'll be allowed to live however you wish. You're a half blood. Things won't be too good for you, even worse for muggle borns. Do Britain a favor and do this. Voldemort is not good news for me, the common man, or you." Appealing to Skeeter's goodness was a long shot, but Harry tried anyway.<p>

Rita considered briefly. "You have a deal. Uh... can you give me any information about Potter's private life?"

"If there's anything in your articles that portrays Potter or Dumbledore or any of his friends in bad light, you're finished. This is your only warning."

Harry leant back. "Potter is dating the youngest Weasley. They're extremely happy together. I'll have you know, I'm upset about what you wrote about his muggle born friend."

Rita cocked her head. "Are you... Harry Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Good night, Rita. I'll see you soon."

"How do I contact you?"

"You don't. I'll find you when I need to."

He stood up. "Change into your beetle and get into your money bag. I'll drop you off at Hogsmeade."

"Can I get a name?" she asked. "What do I call you? I'd like to have a name of some sort for my source, rather than just say, 'my source' all the time."

Harry was grinning underneath the shadows covering his face.

"Call me Merlin."

**(((0)))**  
><strong>Yes, this fic does take a lot of inspiration from Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy.<strong> 

**Again, thanks to my amazing beta's.**

**Cheers,**  
><strong>Timefreak<strong>


	11. Deals

**Thank you to all the reviewers.**

**Cassandra30 – Harry didn't know he was going to end up in the past. So he stopped the images whenever he could. Sadly, Cedric was already dead by that point in time. Oh well.**

**As usual, massive thanks to OYA beta group – Rit, Snarsha, Bomb, Ivy.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - DEALS**

Harry's night's work didn't stop after dropping Skeeter behind the Hog's Head.

He flamed away once again, appearing in the sleepy district of Ottery St. Catchpole.

A short distance away, rising out under the pale sliver of moon hanging drunkenly in the midnight sky, grew the eccentric outline ofthe Rookery. The house of the Lovegood's.

Harry morphed to hawk and rode a thermal into the cool night sky, his wings barely needing to beat as he spun into the dark blue abyss.

(((0)))

Xenophilius Lovegood had just tucked his daughter into bed. He was now pouring over an article for the upcoming edition of the Quibbler - a detailed analysis on how to catch Fiery Fruities. He was in two minds whether they preferred to infest oranges or apples.

Harry flew through the front yard and settled down at the front door. He demorphed and knocked.

Xenophilius Lovegood wasn't expecting anybody to come over. He descended the iron spiral staircase and strolled through the kitchen, pausing to straighten one of Luna's newer paintings.

He drew up short when he saw the figure outside. Immediately, Xenophilius drew his wand and pointed it at his visitor.

"I'm sorry about the costume, I just want to talk." Harry tried to keep his voice peaceful, but the robes didn't allow for that. "Excuse my voice."

"Move back," Xenophilius decided. He stepped past the porch and shut the door behind him.

"First, I need to know your opinion on the rumours surrounding Harry Potter and Voldemort."

Xenophilius licked his lips uneasily, unsure which path to take. He didn't want this dangerous looking person upset with him.

Harry let his own wand fall to the ground to show he meant no harm..

The older man seemed to calm down. "My daughter believes Potter, and she thinks you-know-who is back. I... I believe her."

"I need the public to see the truth about what's happening," Harry explained. "The Daily Prophet's a bad joke. I'm willing to pay you to publish a few articles in the Quibbler. Voldemort won't pay any attention to your paper, not yet. And Fudge won't spare a second for the your paper no matter what you publish. We can help each other."

"You're writing the articles?"

"No, Rita Skeeter is." Seeing Xenophilius' expression, Harry raised a hand to stall him. "I've come to an arrangement with her as well. You'll have the right not to publish the articles if you want. The final call will be yours. Fifty galleons per article."

"I... I'll see what I can do."

"I'm sure if you ask your daughter, she'll support this. I'll give you the first article within the next week."

Xenophilius finally lowered his wand and massaged his arm. It protested against being held up for so long; his muscles in burning agony.

"Here's thirty galleons for your time." Harry tossed a bag onto the ground between them.

Harry strode away. Once he was satisfied Xenophilius' line of sight was obscured, he morphed into a wolf and scampered through the green meadows to the Burrow. The sky was a melancholy shade of indigo, every twinkling star sheltered from wishful eyes by a pearlescent blanket of cloud. The wolfs liquid strength pushed its muscles past the endurance of any human as it bounded purposefully down the rolling hills to the Weasleys'. His steely eyes roamed over the midnight scene, taking in the scraggly garden and the barely-balanced house towering over it. The clear scent of the night hinted to the wolf the actions of the day.

The Weasleys hadn't left for Grimmauld Place yet. Harry demorphed and morphed again, feathers sweeping over his body, his eyesight going from the blurry haze of his human body to the incredible laser vision of the raptor.

Ginny was in her room, and she was alone. He circled the house once and then pulled into a

steep dive.

Harry picked up speed, moving fast, faster, even faster. The red-tailed hawk corkscrewed towards the open window. Wings folded, head centred, Harry blew through the tiny space between the grills.

He flared his wings and the pressure almost tore them off. Just in time to avoid crashing into the door, he flapped and twisted. He flared his wings once more, killing his motion and dropping down gently onto Ginny's bed.

He demorphed, his heart thumping with adrenaline coursing through his body at the incredible flight.

Ginny was torn between telling him off and welcoming him. Harry winked at her and she moved into his arms.

"Hey," she whispered.

"It's so good to see you. Meet me behind your dad's shed. I'll fly down there."

Ginny nodded and exited the room. Harry morphed hawk again, and glided down to their rendezvous.

He demorphed and waited for Ginny.

They embraced each other, and Harry held onto her tightly, unwilling to let go. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Ginny felt his agitation, and squeezed harder, her hand gently rubbing circles into his back.

He finally drew away, and the two of them sat down side by side silently on the overgrown grass, leaning against the side of the shed. Ginny took his hand and squeezed gently.

"I almost killed them," Harry whispered softly, his eyes trained on the ground between his feet. He didn't need to tell her who he was talking about.

Ginny's thumb traced smaller versions of the circles on the back of his hand. She scooted closer and her arm slipped around him.

"You didn't see me Gin, I was about to kill him. I was going to use sectumsempra, and I was aiming for his neck. It was so close."

"And you think this makes you evil or something?" Ginny asked him.

Harry made to speak and she cut him off, her voice harsh.

"No Harry, you listen to me. Those... vile - hell, animals show more compassion! The Dursleys deserve anything you could to do them. And the thing is, you didn't kill him did you? You stopped yourself. You let them go. Most people in your place would have tortured and killed them.

After all they've done to you, you're still a sweet, loving guy. You've managed to keep your morals. You're still the same person I fell in love with, and that won't ever change."

Harry's put an arm around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It kind of reminds me of the Aleway massacre," Harry whispered. "I was so out of control..."

(((0)))

After Voldemort's base had fallen, there were a group of fifteen witches and wizards who decided that they would cause as much mayhem as they could. Their acts were unspeakably cruel, beyond imagination. Muggle villages were plundered and left in flaming ruins.

An informant had managed to tell Harry about an impending attack on the tiny outpost of Aleway. There was no time to call in backup, Harry sent a patronus message and went in alone.

He used his hawk morph to get close in, landing in a backyard. Screams of terror and cruel laughter had punctuated the air.

Harry had pulled up his shadow robe's hood and activated the cloak of invisibility. When he crept around the house, his stomach revolted.

A wizard in Death Eater garb was using the imperious curse, causing husband to turn on wife. The lady was terrified, she had no idea why her husband was attacking her. As he looked around, he saw more such acts, and then some even worse. The small clearing was full of people, completely at the mercy of the Death Eaters.

It was the first time Harry had carried out a systematic killing. He usually aimed to maim and bring down, but never to outright kill. This incident changed all that.

His invisibility cloak coiled up into a wristband. The holly wand clasped in his left hand, the elder wand gripped in his right. No coherent thoughts moved through his mind. His face was expressionless under the shadows, and the blue eyes glowed fiercely. Harry rolled around the side of the building and let loose.

The nearest Death Eater's eyes widened in shock as a cutting curse blew through his neck. The Death Eater who had been laughing at the imperiused couple had a second to register the man front of himwas missing a head before a sickly brown jet of light hit his chest. The bone breaker cleaved his skull, instantly killing him.

Another fell to a blasting hex before the remaining Death Eaters noticed what was happening.

It was over within a minute. The Death Eaters couldn't get a single spell to hit their assailant. Harry moved swiftly, his curses accurate and deadly.

The last Death Eater grabbed hold of a muggle girl, and pulled her harshly in front of him, using her as a shield.

His nails cut into the girl's arm, causing her to cry out.

The cry cut through to Harry's heart. He paused for a second, and the Death Eater used it to activate a portkey.

The girl was blasted through the air. Harry chose to levitate her safely down, rather than take a parting shot at the Death Eater.

The solitary Death Eater who escaped would spread the word, and soon the few remnants of Voldemort's army would live in fear of the man who wore shadows.

Harry's colleagues found him curled up on the ground in the centre of the clearing, his hood down and face exposed. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't say a word. One of his friends picked him up gently and took him home. He explained to Ginny what had happened. It was a few hours before the glassy look left Harry's eyes. She helped him to come to terms with what happened. Only Harry, his wife, and a few of his colleagues even knew about the incident - not even Ron or Hermione knew.

The people of Aleway forgot all about their saviour. A team of Obliviators saw to that.

(((0)))

"Don't be an idiot," she said. "There's no comparison."

Harry sighed. That had been a turning point.

"Thanks," he said softly.

She smiled warmly at him. The smile turned into a frown as she finally noticed what he was wearing.

"What have you been up to?" She asked him.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing your shadow robes," she told him pointedly.

"Oh."

Harry told her what had happened that day. Ginny massaged his shoulders as he spoke, and the tension drained out of Harry.

He finished his tale and produced a small red stone.

He gave it to her.

"Is this..."

"Yeah. You put a drop of blood on it and wear it around you neck. I have a small chain as well... Here you go."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" She asked.

"I told you, my contact only gave me two of these. You're the most important person in my life, so I'm giving it to you."

She pocketed the stone and the chain. "Thanks."

"So, what did Molly say about you dating me?"

Ginny folded her arms. "She said you have a lot on your mind, and I shouldn't bother you. I told her you wanted this, it's not like I've forced you, but she just looked at me funny and didn't speak about it again."

Harry sighed. "When are you leaving for Grimmauld Place?"

"The day after tomorrow," Ginny answered. "Have you thought about telling Sirius of our time travel?"

"I can't make that decision myself, Gin," Harry argued. "It's as much your choice, just as it is Ron and Hermione's - which reminds me. She's here yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione''s not coming. She want's to spend time with her parents."

They sat in silence for awhile, enjoying each others company.

Ginny sighed and pulled away. "I should go now, I need to help set up dinner. Do you want to stay to eat?"

Harry chuckled as he got to his feet. "Bye Gin. I'll see you soon."

She accepted his hand and pulled herself up. "What's your next move?"

"Saving Sam's merry band. I hope I'm in time."

She hugged him. "You stay safe. Take care, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Diffit's looking after me."

She smirked. "You'll be fine then."

Harry kissed her cheek and morphed to Phoenix. He flamed away to Potter Place.

Ginny longed to go with him. She dug her hand into a pocket and pulled out the stone and the chain. Time to get rid of the trace. Her chores were definitely going to be easier from now.

(((0)))

Harry almost collapsed as he demorphed. Immediately, Diffit fawned all over him, clicking nervously.

"Master Harry! Master Harry!"

Harry raised a hand to stall her.

He took a few deep breaths and pulled himself wearily to his feet. "I'm tired," he explained. He had morphed too many times in just a few hours, and his body was protesting. He fought down the urge to retch and made his way to the dining table.

He quickly downed a glass of milk and a croissant, eager to get to bed.

"Master Harry needs anything else?" Diffit asked.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Diffit, but I don't need anything right now, besides rest. I really need to sleep."

"Then Master Harry must go to sleep," Diffit insisted.

"Yeah, he will."

(((0)))

Harry stared moodily at his plate of scrambled eggs and sausages. He stabbed one of the chunks of meat and dragged it around.

His night could have gone better. A nightmare had woken him up, and without Ginny there to alleviate it, he had to resort to a Dreamless Sleep Potion. There were only three more vials left. Harry resolved to go and get some more as and when he could.

"Master Harry is not eating," Diffit remarked sternly.

Harry punctured another piece of sausage. "No, he's not."

"Master Harry needs to eat."

Harry nodded in agreement. His body was undernourished and scrawny. At least there was wiry strength in his arms - born from the labour he had done at the Dursleys.

He took a swig from a glass of orange juice and turned his attention to his plate.

(((0)))

Harry did some exercises and ran around the grounds of Potter Place. He spent one hour working out, and he vowed to spend an hour everyday to get himself in shape.

The best defense is to dodge, and Harry had to have his body in optimum shape for that.

He spent another couple of hours going over the plans of Potter Place with Diffit. He wanted to make a few changes - he definitely wanted his meditation room and he needed a gymnasium.

He took the rest of the morning off, simply lounging around, taking a long luxurious bath.

Then he got to work. He wrote two letters - one to Luna and one to Neville. He wanted to keep in touch with them. He regretted never taking the time to send them letters the last time around, - although he hadn't known Luna yet...

He carefully made another letter, taking care that the handwriting could not be recognized. The letter was simple, short and to the point. He wrote 'Albus Dumbledore' on the cover.

He sent Hedwig with the letters to Neville and Luna. The letter to Dumbledore - that could be sent later.

(((0)))

Harry was sitting in a rocking chair. The gentle motion threatened to lull him to sleep.

And all of a sudden, a thought struck him, and fear courses through his body. His stomach twisted, and his heart rate increased.

He jumped up and ran to his room.

Sam. Marco. Zamu. It had suddenly occurred to him, that he had no idea exactly when they had been captured. He knew it was soon after Voldemort had been resurrected, but somehow, he had assumed there was enough time and that he would do it within the week. But it was possible - maybe, just maybe they had already been taken.

His thoughts haywire, he ran to his room and retrieved the marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he muttered and waited impatiently as lines criss crossed the parchment to form a picture of Hogwarts. He made sure Albus Dumbledore was in the school and erased the map.

Harry moved swiftly, opening the small cupboard opposite the bed. He plucked the shadow robes from inside and dressed hurriedly.

Harry made sure the mechanism for the invisibility cloak was in place before calling for Diffit.

He explained that something urgent had come up, and he needed to leave at once. He was not sure when he would come back, but he shouldn't take more than a few hours.

If he hadn't returned within three hours, she was to go to the Burrow and inform anyone of Ron, Hermione or Ginny.

That done, he morphed phoenix and flamed away.

(((0)))

The phoenix appeared in the trophy room, off the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Harry pulled his hood up and activated his invisibility cloak.

He consulted the Marauder's map. The Headmaster was in his office.

With quick steps, Harry traced the path to Dumbledore's office. He had chosen to go to the headmaster because he didn't know if he could find Sam himself. They would have taken precautions against being found. Dumbledore would know where they were.

The gargoyle almost defeated him, but he finally struck gold at 'Batty Bananas'. Shaking his head at the password, Harry ascended the spiral staircase.

(((0)))

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought. The events of the past year did not bode well for the world, but he knew it had to happen sooner or later.

In the end, it all came down to two people. Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry.

His musings were cut short. Someone had knocked.

"Enter," he called out.

Albus would later decide that the man who entered was rather short. At that moment however, all he noticed were the shadows covering the man's face, and the blue orbs glowing maniacally amidst pitch black.

Dumbledore leapt to his feet, his wand arm outstretched and trained at the man.

Harry held his hands in the air to show he meant no harm.

"There's no time to waste."

Dumbledore winced at the harsh voice. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Call me Merlin," Harry offered. He pushed on hurriedly at Dumbledore's expression. "I'm not crazy. You need to listen to what I have to say."

Dumbledore gave him a curt nod, to encourage him to go on.

"Sam, Marco and Zamu were my mentors. They are in serious danger. Two of their group are in league with Voldemort."

"That won't happen. Sam's merry band are close friends, and they trust each other." Dumbledore argued.

"That's what you said about the Marauders, and we know how well that turned out." Merlin countered.

Dumbledore hesitated. "Why don't you show me your face?"

"I won't do that. You have to believe me, we can't afford to assets any time. I don't know where those three are, but I'm sure you do." Harry paused and turned to Fawkes' perch.

The phoenix cocked its head at him.

"Help me," Merlin pleaded.

Fawkes flapped his wings and flew over to Harry, resting on his shoulder.

Harry stroked his fiery head and turned to face Dumbledore. "I haven't even drawn my wand. I can do no harm. Please."

Despite the charms to conceal his voice, the anguish and sincerity were evident in his tone. But it was Fawkes more than anything else that convinced Dumbledore that he should act right now.

Merlin scratched the phoenix head as Dumbledore came to a decision. The old man lowered his wand and nodded in acceptance. "I'll take you to wherever they are, but if I see a wand in your hand, I will curse you."

"I understand," Harry agreed.

Dumbledore walked over to him and grasped one of Fawkes' tail feathers. Harry took hold of another.

"If you would be so kind," Dumbledore said, and the phoenix grilled a little tune before flaming away.

(((0)))

The phoenix arrived in the centre of what appeared to be a living room. Except it was completely destroyed. Glass littered the floor creating dizzying patterns on the ceiling, wallpaper lay brutally stripped from the walls, a plump, innocent looking sofa sat mangled in the corner and one of the doors was hanging dismally from it's hinges.

"No," Harry whispered softly, taking in the surroundings. He hadn't been inside this building before, but it was clear a fight had taken place here.

"No, no, no, NO!" Harry's voice rose with each word, as anger and despair reared up inside him, his gut churning with fear.

Completely forgetting Dumbledore's orders, he drew his wand and sprinted out of the room.

Dumbledore didn't try to stop him. It was obvious Merlin was distraught and was not an enemy.

The house was fairly spacious - a six bedroom, three storey place.

Merlin dashed into the kitchen, he ran up and down the stairs, fervently checking all the rooms. Everywhere there were signs of a struggle. A scuff mark on the wall here, a collapsed table there.

Dumbledore walked into the attic to find the mysterious man sitting on his knees on the floor. His head was bowed, and sobs racked his body.

Dumbledore knelt down besides Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the old man consoled. "They obviously meant a lot to you."

"I should have come to you earlier, I should have done something, ANYTHING!" A tear rolled down his cheek under the shadows. Why had he wasted so much time? Why? It was his fault, all his fault...

Dumbledore was at a loss to know what he could do. Merlin's body was wracked by sobs, but Dumbledore did not know him. He didn't know how he could console him.

At length Merlin raised his head. "When do you think this happened?"

"I spoke to Sam two days back," Dumbledore informed him. He immediately regretted saying that when Merlin broke down again.

Twenty four hours. If he had been just twenty four hours earlier...

It was now, when they were in Voldemort's clutches did Harry truly appreciate what they meant to him. He desperately wished he had been earlier, but there was no way now... Wait. He could still get them.

"Find them."

Dumbledore was taken aback. "What?"

"Get Snape to tell you. Once you have the location, I can rescue them."

Dumbledore drew back, his wand once again pointed at Merlin. "You have a lot of information."

"I know a lot more than you could imagine." Merlin lifted his head to see the Elder Wand trained on him. He shook his tiredly. "I'm not working for Voldemort. And I'm not going to go around blurting secrets."

"Who do you work for?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I work for no one. My only aim is to protect one person. Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

Merlin didn't bother to reply.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "I must ask you to confer with me before making any decisions regarding young Harry."

Merlin's head snapped up. "Are you his guardian? Sirius is his guardian. I'll be sure to speak with him."

"I must insist. There are many variables and he is just a child -"

Merlin's voice rose angrily. "A child! You FOOL!"

Dumbledore was silenced by this. He couldn't remember the last time someone had insulted him outright.

"He never had a childhood," Merlin said angrily. "Why? Because you thought YOU knew what was best for him? No."

He gave a short dry bark of laughter.

He looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye. "He never had a childhood because you had to cultivate your weapon. That's all he was to you, a tool for the greater good."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. The words 'greater good' cut right to his heart.

"You think he had a childhood? Does being treated like a slave sound like he had a childhood? He was beaten, abused, starved of love and affection - oh, and food as well. I hope you don't meet his parents in the afterlife. For your sake."

Dumbledore's hand was wavering now.

But Merlin had not finished. "By trying to 'protect' him, all you do is hurt him more. What gives you the right to withhold the prophecy from him?"

Panic rushed through Dumbledore. A spell formed on his lips as he clutched the wand tighter.

But Merlin was watching him. He rolled to a side and a red jet of light passed by harmlessly.

"Enough!" He roared. Dumbledore's wand was still trained on him, but there was guilt in his eyes.

"_Exactly what_ do you think of yourself?" Merlin hissed.

The voice sent shivers down Dumbledore's spine.

"How do you know of the prophecy?" The headmaster's voice was shaky.

"Don't ever try to hex me again. And don't go around thinking you can do whatever you want. You've made enough mistakes for a lifetime. Hasn't your past taught you anything?" It was a low blow, but Harry didn't care.

Dumbledore understood what Merlin was referring to. His face showed his shock and sadness. His wand arm dropped and Dumbledore sat down abruptly.

"How...?"

"How do I know? I'm not going to answer you." Merlin said savagely. He knelt down in front of Dumbledore.

"Look. I don't want to fight you. Believe me when I say I could probably hold my own against the dark lord. We would both hurt each other and only Voldemort would gain anything." He paused. "I understand you've done what you thought was best, but you've lost sight of the people. All you see is the big picture. Harry is not your weapon. Understand that."

"I know," Dumbledore's voice was soft and sad. "But now... I've grown to care for the boy..."

"You're bringing him up to die. You wish to prepare him. But what makes you think, that he wouldn't give his life to protect those he loves right now?"

Merlin stood up. "One last thing. I want you to be at the Dursleys tomorrow at nine in the morning. Make sure you're on time."

Merlin walked to the door. "But first things first. See what you can dig up about where Sam's been held. I can probably get them out, once I know where they are. I have to try."

Merlin left the room.

Dumbledore didn't hear the front door slam.

The old man just sat there with his head bent, reflecting on what Merlin had said.

**(((0)))**

**Again, thanks to my beta's. You people be awesome.**

**Do leave a review.**

**Cheers,**

**Timefreak**


	12. Moving Out

**As usual, thanks to my wonderful beta's – Snarsha, Rit, Glaceon and Bomb. You people be awesome.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE – Moving Out**

**(((0)))**

Albus too-many-titles Dumbledore sat in his office, his mood pensive and thoughtful.

There was a new player now - that was for sure. He had shocked Dumbledore with the vague hint to his past, otherwise Dumbledore might have tried to force him to reveal himself.

It was too dangerous - at the very least he had to know who was it beneath the shadows. At the earliest opportunity, Dumbledore would capture the man who called himself Merlin.

He unwrapped a round piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Honeyduke's Warty Chocolates.. There were few things that tasted as good.

His mind turned to Harry. Merlin had hinted - no - asserted, that Harry had had a bad time at the Dursleys. What the masked man had said about Harry being a weapon - it was not untrue, but Albus had grown to care for the boy. He really did care for Harry.

Sam's merry band. Albus decided to speak with Snape about Voldemort's prisoners, even though he thought it was a lost cause. They couldn't storm a protected death eater safe house and rescue prisoners - the price would be too high.

Merlin had told him to go the Dursleys' tomorrow. He would be there.

Sighing, he reached for another piece of candy. They were rather addicting.

**(((0)))**

The red tailed hawk flew between two clotheslines, ducked a signboard and rode a thermal high into the air.

Harry had been flying for the past half hour now. The raptor performed crazy, suicidal moves - a dangerous aerial ballet where one wrong move meant severe pain - or death. The exhilaration that accompanied a steep dive and the insane movements helped calm Harry, helped him forget about what had just happened. The hawk buzzed an eighteen-wheeler. Rocketed through a web of power lines. Shot beneath an underpass. Flapped and soared, in and out of traffic. Shot between two signposts. Harry dove. Hurtled toward Earth at two hundred miles an hour.

He pulled up seconds before his beak hit pavement, skimmed along the asphalt, and climbed again.

Harry Potter. On a crazed kamikaze mission.

He finally settled down on a billboard.. Harry was far too worked up to withdraw into the raptor's instincts. There was no emotion there, the hawk only understood satisfaction, hunger and territory.

Simply remaining still caused the despair and anger to return.

He couldn't understand why he hadn't acted sooner. There was no logical explanation.

Somehow, he had got the impression that there was time, and that his mentors hadn't been abducted so early after Moldyshorts had returned.

With a soft flap of his wings, the hawk rose once again into the sky.

**(((0)))**

Amelia Bones was tired. She was trying her level best, but it just wasn't enough. Fudge was too stubborn and stupid; The Ministry in general, and the Wizengamot in particular, too corrupt. Dark times were upon them, and the wizarding world wasn't even aware of it.

She crushed the letter in her hand, wishing it was the minister's head.

The head of the MLE threw the letter into an overflowing wastebasket.

Susan was waiting at the dining table for her - the poor child was far too lonely during the holidays, and now even more so.

Amelia stood and stretched. Her muscles were protesting against the lack of movement, pins and needles assaulted her feet.

She turned towards the doorway and screamed in shock.

The person standing in the doorway wore plain black robes, but at the same time they seemed to be shimmering - like shadows.

A hood gave way to a writhing mass of shadows that obscured the persons face, and set within them were two blue glowing eyes.

She moved for her wand, but the intruder was too quick for her. Her wand sailed into his gloved hand.

She was just preparing to launch herself at him when he spoke. The raspy hissing voice grated on her ears.

"I mean you no harm."

She fought down the fear. "You should have made an appointment..."

The person chuckled. "I could, but that would be a waste of time. You can call me Merlin. And no, I'm not mad."

"If you mean me no harm, give me my wand back."

Merlin let both their wands drop onto the carpeted floor. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"What have you done with Susan?"

"She didn't see me. We could go sit at the dining table if you want. You can eat and talk at the same time. And just so you know, you desperately need better wards. Voldemort will be after you soon." He was pleased to note she didn't flinch at the name.

"I... I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Merlin sighed. "My sole aim is to get rid of Voldemort. The Ministry is a pile of dung, with the exception of a few jewels. I need your help. If I wanted to hurt you, I'd have already done it. If you sympathize with Voldemort, only then do you need to fear me."

She hesitated. "Do you want to eat something?"

Merlin laughed. "You're very brave. Underneath these robes, I am a person after all, but many see this outer appearance and try to get as far away from me as possible."

"I'll listen to you. Can I have my wand?"

Merlin bent and picked up their wands. He tossed her wand to her. "Just don't hex me."

"I'll try not to."

**(((0)))**

Amelia decided she didn't want to eat and talk at the same time. Her uninvited guest sat in a sofa opposite her. She had sent Susan away, not wanting her to see Merlin.

"I'm a bit curious," she ventured.

Merlin paused, the cup of tea halfway to his lips.

"How are you even drinking that?"

Merlin laughed. "The shadows covering my face are not substantial. It's a bit like smoke. But if you were to touch it, it would burn you. I'm wearing this robe, so I can ignore it."

Amelia gave him a small grin, then straightened. She looked at him expectantly.

Merlin set his cup of tea on the quaint table separating them. "First of all, I want to tell you two stories. Both are one hundred percent true. They concern Sirius Black and Tom Riddle."

Bones raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Tom Riddle, a half blood, more commonly known as Voldemort. Don't be so surprised, who names their kid Voldemort?"

**(((0)))**

It took Merlin twenty minutes to recount what had happened over the course of the past two years.

"I'm inclined to believe you," she said slowly. "This... The boy - Harry. He's had a tough time of things."

Underneath the shadows, Merlin chewed on his lip. "It would certainly seem so."

Amelia leaned back. "So where do I come in?"

"For now, it's simple. I needs some names. I haven't had much time to think things through, you're the only Ministry official I felt safe approaching. You don't seem corrupt, and you're fair."

"Whose names?"

"I need the names of more people like you. So far, I've decided there's Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. But they don't have very high positions - Kingsley's word carried a bit of weight, but I want more. Give me the names and positions of people you can trust, people who can't be bribed. People who are willing to do what's right."

"Right now?"

"No, take your time. Write it out, that's easier for both you and me."

"I'm afraid the list won't be very long," she said wryly.

"Unfortunately. However, I need another list, and I believe that list will be plenty long."

She studied him, wishing she could see his face. "What do you want?"

"I want the names of those who are aligned with Voldemort. Just keep an eye out, and see who pushes for malfoys' propositions. See who argues for motions that will help him. Lucius Malfoy will be at the top of that list. Include those who he has bought off. That means Fudge as well. Include people like Dolores Umbridge, too - bigoted idiots who live to see other people wallow in misery. I plan on making life miserable for them."

It wasn't a hard decision for the head of the DMLE. "I'll do it."

"I'm glad. Here's a list of people who are definitely death eaters. They work for Voldemort, and Voldemort alone."

Amelia took the list and gave it a brief glance. "Good heavens."

"More like hell," Merlin commented dryly. "But the sentiments remain the same. Oh - I almost forgot. Could you keep an eye on Umbridge? I'm very sure that she is planning to set a couple of dementors on Harry Potter, on the second of August."

"WHAT!"

Merlin assured her it was true, and the witch agreed to try.

"Now, I've stayed too long. I really must get going. " Merlin said as he stood up.

Amelia stood up as well. "I hope you enjoyed the hospitality."

"I did." Merlin said. One blue eye suddenly went black - it disappeared for a second before returning to normal.

She reared back, disgusted. "What was that?"

Merlin laughed. "I winked at you."

"That was creepy."

"I know."

**(((0)))**

The day dawned bright in little Whinging and the quaint neighbourhood was bathed in a cheery blanket of rosy-coloured light. Despite this, the occupants of #4 weren't very happy.

Vernon Dursley lifted the last suitcase into the back of the pickup he had rented. Glancing around, he saw one of his neighbors staring. He growled and strode back into the house.

Petunia Dursley was scared. Her husband could be very stubborn and narrow minded. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't change his mind about leaving. If he chose to remain... She had no idea what she would do. _If_ the boy was right - and something told her he'd not been joking - they would be captured and killed. Probably tortured as well. She cursed the boy under her breath. Damn him.

The boy in question walked down the stairs. He wore Muggle clothing - but these actually fit him.

And they looked quite nice. Certainly expensive.

Harry's demeanor was cold and aloof. He walked straight into the kitchen and sat down at the table, right in front of Dudley.

The massive boy whimpered.

"Hey there Big D. Do you want to play Harry Hunting?" Harry's voice was soft, politely so. Which made it all the more scary.

Dudley went white, and he stammered a bit. "Le... Leave me alone."

Harry leant forward, his elbows resting on the table. "Why, Dudley? I thought it was one of your favorite games? Remember? Good old times?"

Dudley whimpered some more. His gaze darted around the room, never moving to Harry.

"BOY! Get away from him!" Vernon stood in the doorway, his wife hovering about near him. His face was red... Again.

"Why should I? Your darling son has been so nice to me over the years; I thought I'd repay the favor."

Vernon advanced into the kitchen, wagging a finger threateningly. "Now you listen to me -"

You never learn do you?" Harry asked curiously. A second later, his wand was in his hand, and Vernon flew back through the doorway, hitting a wall and collapsing to the ground. Petunia shrieked, and Harry waved his wand, casting a silencing charm. Another flick of his wand, and the kitchen door slammed shut.

He turned back to Dudley, a smile on his face. His tone was pleasant. "Now then, where were we?"

Dudley looked around wildly.

"Nowhere to run Diddykins," Harry whispered. He straightened, and his tone changed, going from soft and polite to harsh and cold.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you. One good reason."

Dudley shifted in his seat, sweat rolled down his forehead. "I... Please?"

Harry rose to his feet, reaching across the table. He grasped hold of Dudley's shirt and forced him to stand. Dudley was pressed up against the wall, Harry right in his face.

"What about the times I pleaded? What about that? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Dudley whimpered. He was doing that a lot.

Harry leant even closer. "Change yourself Dudley. Don't go around beating up kids smaller than you. Try to get some good friends, learn to be nice to other people. Jog a bit, lose some weight. You can still have a happy life. Your parents? They'll never be truly happy."

Dudley met his eyes for a brief second.

"And never... NEVER again pick on anybody. I_ hate _bullies."

Harry released the larger boy and unlocked the door wandlessly. He motioned for Dudley to get out first.

"DUDLEY! Did he hurt you? I'll -"

Vernon was cut off by Harry. "You can't do anything to me." He walked past them and into the yard. He turned to see the Dursley's had not moved. "Well, go on! I don't have any time to waste here."

Vernon managed to control himself. He stalked towards the pick-up. Petunia got into the passenger seat as quickly as she could, never looking back.

Dudley paused at the door and turned to look at Harry. The wizard shot him a thumbs up, and Dudley gave a weak smile, before settling into the backseat.

Vernon began to pace the driveway, and Harry was becoming frustrated. It was nearly 9,

Dumbledore would be here soon.

"Vernon!" Harry pointed to the car. "Today?"

Vernon Dursley stared hard at him. With an angry growl he yanked open the door and settled in behind the wheel.

Harry watched the pick-up trundle down the lane and turn the corner. Soon, it was out of sight.

The wards would fall any second now. Harry hoped Dumbledore hadn't had the time to check up on them before coming.

Harry didn't have to wait long. He sat in the bare hall, practicing levitating himself.

At precisely nine o'clock, the doorbell rang. Harry dusted himself down and opened the door.

Dumbledore smiled benignly down at him. He wore an indigo three piece suit, immaculate to the point that the buttons adorned on his jacket sparkled like diamonds.

"Hello Harry,"

"Good morning Professor!" Harry's smile was genuine. He may be a dodgy old codger, but Harry still liked him. It was hard, standing there looking at a man who he had considered his mentor - a man he had watched die.

Dumbledore stepped inside and took in the surroundings. His eyes narrowed at once. "Harry, Where are your relatives?"

Harry led him into the kitchen and waved him to a seat. The table and chairs in the kitchen were the only furniture left in the house.

Harry stood in the doorway. "They're not my relatives. Relatives love each other. Relatives care for each other."

Dumbledore sighed. The boy was going to be difficult. "Harry -"

"I have a question headmaster."

Dumbledore gestured for him to go on, slightly annoyed that he had been cut off. There was something different about Harry - both in his appearance and manner.

"I just watched an innocent person die. I was recently tied to a gravestone. My blood was taken to resurrect our dear friend, Tom Riddle. It was beyond terrifying. I experienced the Cruciactus curse - twice. I had to duel Voldemort. I had to watch my parents come out of Riddle's wand. And then, when I got back, minister Fudge decided the whole thing was made up. Surely, after such a traumatic experience, one would think I would need friends to be there for me? At the very least, I would need them to write proper letters to me? Instead, you made me stew here." Harry leant against the wall. "Well?"

Dumbledore did not meet his eyes. The old man felt sadness at Harry's plight. It had to be done... But a small voice inside told him he could have found a solution. It was probably a simple solution as well.

"Harry, your safety -"

"My safety? You don't really care about _my_ safety. You care about your weapon, or whatever it is you're planning to use me for, You never really believed me, did you? When you heard I'd been mistreated here, you didn't understand. You never checked up on me. And don't talk about Arabella Figg - that lady hasn't even stepped inside this house!" Harry swiveled and walked down the hallway. "Please follow me Professor."

With a heavy heart, Albus Dumbledore stood and followed him. The boy stood in front of a small cupboard under the stairs.

Harry opened it and gestured inside. "Please headmaster. Please, go inside."

Dumbledore stared at him incredulously.

"Professor..."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry and climbed into the cupboard. It was a tight fit, there wasn't enough place for him to fully stretch. The cupboard was dusty, cobwebs stretched across the top. A spider scuttled over his hand. Dumbledore fought the urge to shiver and looked up at

Harry.

Harry put his hands against the cupboard and leaned towards Dumbledore. "Pleasant isn't it?"

His voice was tightly controlled, yet anger and hurt seeped through. "Would you like to spend ten years here?"

The colour drained from Dumbledore's face. "No," he whispered. Whether it was in answer to Harry's question, or denial at what had apparently happened was uncertain.

Harry's voice rose, but he managed to keep collected. "Would you like to spend days here, with no food and no water? No sunlight, no fresh air - just you, and a whole host of spiders for company. Would you like to try it Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore felt sick. How was it possible? How could he have messed up so badly? His heart hammered in his chest, and he tried to face Harry, but he couldn't.

Harry pointed to a few spots. "That's blood Dumbledore. Mine. Tell me, is this what you meant by blood wards? Is this _protection?_"

Dumbledore shut his eyes. "Harry..."

"Nothing you can say can bring back those years Dumbledore! You've robbed me of a childhood," Harry hissed furiously. "There's nothing you can do about it! _Nothing_!"

Dumbledore's lips were moving, but no words came out.

Harry spoke again, his voice softer. "We can't do anything about the past, but we can do something about the future. This place is no longer my home. The wards have fallen. For security reasons, I cannot give you the address of where I'm going to live. I'm going home Dumbledore. My true home. Potter Place. You can't find it now, I got a couple of goblins to work on it."

Harry straightened. Dumbledore's eyes were still closed.

"Harry... Voldemort..."

"You haven't been honest with me about that either. I'm willing to try and put everything behind us, but you have to trust me, let me make the choices for myself. I'll be in touch via owl. And I'm not requesting, it's take it or leave it."

Dumbledore finally turned to face him. Harry offered him a hand, and the headmaster took it and pulled himself out.

"Harry, I -"

"Were you listening to me? What's in the past is in the past. You can't apologize for it, so let's move on."

"You can live with Sirius," Dumbledore said softly. "Your friends will be there..."

"Tell me the address."

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."

"I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day Professor. Don't stick around for the death eaters to arrive."

"Harry, how will you-"

"The Potter family owns several house elves. Between them and the knight bus, I'll be fine." Harry moved close to Dumbledore. "Professor, all I want is for Voldemort to be gone, and to then settle down with Ginny and have a family. If I have to die so others may live, I _will _do that. Let's work together to finish Voldemort - one way or another."

Dumbledore nodded weakly.

"Professor, you have to trust me to take care of myself. I'm not a child - you saw to that. Let me make my own decisions. We'll meet soon, and when we do, I'm asking you to lay all your cards on the table. _All _your cards. You have to tell me _everything_, all your suspicions, your hunches, and most of all, why Voldemort wants to kill me. I asked you that a long time back."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. For once, he didn't know what to do. Then he remembered why he had come here. "Did Merlin come here?"

"I'm not sure who you're talking about," Harry lied easily. "I got a letter from Gringotts telling me that I had to meet with them. They showed my my true family vault. I decided to live in my ancestral home. Then I got a letter telling me you would be coming here. It urged me to show you what I've been dealing with, and that's when I decided, from now on - I control my life. The second letter was signed Merlin."

"Harry... I'm truly sorry, but you just can't go off on your own. There's so much at stake..."

"Professor. I _am_ going. You try to stop me now, you blow any chance you have of working with me. I'll be fine. You've played with my life all these years, now I take control."

Dumbledore looked pained, but he gave a brief nod. "Please... Be safe."

"You may look for me if you want Professor. If you can't find me, I doubt Voldemort can."

Harry strode out of the house without another glance at the older man.

Dumbledore just stood there, staring at the wall opposite him. He turned around and looked at the cupboard. His wand twitched, and the cupboard burst into flames.

A short while later, Dumbledore left the house, a bag of ashes in his pocket.

**(((0)))**

Harry spent a solid two hours working out. Even with the endurance from his wolf form, he was exhausted. He fell onto his bed, immediately falling under night's spell.

When he woke up, the sun was setting. The golden red rays bled into the room like ink into paper.

Harry watched the sky as the colours changed rapidly, yet seamlessly. Darkness soon fully veiled the scene. Time to work.

He had written a letter to Sirius, telling him that he had left the Dursleys for good. He told Sirius not to worry about him, and that Diffit would take care of him. Diffit remembered "that joker boy" quite fondly. He sent the same letter to Ron, and another shorter letter to Ginny. He'd try to visit her himself.

**(((0)))**

Harry had been to the Granger's residence only once before, but that was enough.

The phoenix arrived with a burst of flames, appearing in the guest bedroom.

Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak over his Muggle clothing and made his way cautiously to Hermione's room.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a Muggle story book.

"Psssst. Hermione?"

The girl jumped in fright, scrambling for her wand.

"Relax!" Harry removed the cloak.

"How did you... Never mind." Hermione gave him a small hug. "What brings you here?"

Harry locked the door and sat down on her bed. He drew his wand and cast the muffliato charm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How did you get rid of the trace?"

Harry showed her the stone. "This blocks the trace. I'm sorry I couldn't get you one. He only had two, and I gave the other to -"

"- Ginny, of course. It's okay." Hermione cocked her head at him. "So what have you been up to?"

Harry grinned. He told her everything he had done, with the exception of his visit to Amelia Bones. Her eyes teared up at hearing about Sam, and she felt bad herself. She should have thought of that herself.

When he finished, she frowned. "Harry, what you did with Dumbledore-"

"-You're not very happy with the way I handled things."

"I really think we should tell him," Hermione said cautiously.

"Drop it," Harry said without heat. "I'm sending goblins over. They'll make sure your house is secure."

"Thank you Harry. That means so much to me."

Harry shrugged. "So, you're enjoying yourself here?"

"Oh yes! My parents are thrilled I'm spending time here with them, and I'm..." Hermione choked

up.

"Hey, its okay. You enjoy yourself. They're your parents, they deserve time with you, and you deserve it too."

"Thank you."

Harry smiled warmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

"Bye Harry. Thanks for stopping by."

"Take care Mione."

**(((0)))**

The night at Grimmauld Place was quite eventful compared to the usual standards.

Just before sitting down for dinner, Sirius, Ginny and Ron had received letters from Harry.

The Weasleys, Sirius and Tonks sat down to eat as Sirius read his letter. His expression changed between annoyance, disbelief and laughter.

"What does yours say?" Sirius asked Ron and Ginny.

They finished reading their letters.

"Harry's left the Dursleys," Ginny said, picking up her fork. "He's tired of them."

Sirius winked at her.

"WHAT!" Molly Weasley shouted.

Ron and Ginny shared a brief grin.

"Wicked!" The twins - of course.

The fireplace turned green and Dumbledore emerged into the room.

Molly was upon him at once. "Albus! What's happened to Harry?"

Dumbledore's face showed his regret and remorse. "I had no choice. I had to let him leave. He showed me what it was living with his relatives, and it was..."

"Loving? Fun? Happy?" Ginny's voice dripped heavy sarcasm.

"Ginny!" Her mother turned on her. "Apologize at once."

"No," Albus said wearily. "She has every right... He's told you...?"

She met his eyes and nodded, her eyes cold and hard. "Whatever he showed you, that couldn't even be half of it."

"And you know the full extent?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Tell me Ginny," Molly commanded.

"And you left him there!" Sirius almost yelled. His finger was pointing squarely at Dumbledore.

"Mum, Harry trusts me. He wouldn't want you to know, and I can't betray that trust." Ginny's voice was calm but firm. Molly narrowed her eyes and looked at her sharply. Her mouth quivered as if she wanted to speak, but she clamped down on the words.

"Sirius," Ginny went on. "He wouldn't want you to be upset, not now. What's in the past is over. He doesn't want you to think it's your fault. You need to try and move on. Even if you did make a mistake a long time ago, you can't beat yourself up now."

Other than Ron, everyone was staring at her with looks of respect, wonder and shock.

"He made his feelings very clear about you," Albus said looking at her right in the eyes. "Please make sure he takes care of himself."

Ginny nodded briefly and turned back to her food.

"She's got Harry wrapped around her little finger," Fred joked. It was probably the wrong thing to say in front of Molly, but he didn't think about that.

"Ickle Ginny has only been dating Harrykins for a week," George teased. "Within a month he'll be asking permission to sneeze."

"Where will he live?" Molly pleaded. "You have to ask him to come here!"

"He will live in his..." Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "I believe it's large enough to be called a castle, wouldn't you say so, Sirius?"

"Yeah," Sirius agreed with a grin. "The Potters' ancestral house is huge. And Diffit - the house elf there - she'll make sure he eats well."

"He owns a palace, he's cute enough, sweet, rich, and he has a dark lord out for his blood," Tonks commented with a grin. She turned to Ginny. "You've got the complete deal. When's the wedding?"

"After the war," Ginny replied with a wink.

There were chuckles all around.

Molly glared at Tonks and Ginny, before turning to Dumbledore. "Albus, surely you can do something!" Molly insisted.

"I could have, but that would alienate him further. He made himself very clear. He was quite... Forceful."

"He shouldn't behave like to that to you," Molly exclaimed.

"But he has every right," Dumbledore said softly. He stood up. "I shall take my leave. Goodnight, all of you. Ginevra - if he wants or needs anything... Don't hesitate to ask."

Ginny nodded. "Professor... He'll give you a chance. He really will. But I doubt you'll get a second one. And just so you know - I can't forgive you."

"Young lady-" Molly started.

"Molly, please." Dumbledore's tone was mild, but the Weasley matriarch kept quiet. He turned to Ginny. "I understand. Thank you Ginevra."

"I'm not doing anything for_ you_," Ginny said tonelessly. "Oh, and Professor? It's Ginny."

Dumbledore made to speak, then thought better of it. He nodded and left. To her credit, Molly Weasley settled for glaring at her unrepentant daughter.

((0))

Dumbledore stood in the empty transfiguration classroom, his wand in his hand and at the ready.

Besides him, Severus Snape paced impatiently. He too had drawn his wand.

"Wands on the floor." The harsh voice resonated through the room, but they could see no one.

"And let you attack us? What do you think I am?" Snape sneered. He didn't even have to have a target face to sneer at. He just did it, and it worked for him. Sneering was always one of his talents.

"I think you're an idiot," Merlin said mildly. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it before. Surely you can figure that out? I want your wands on the floor for my safety, not yours. Believe me Albus, you don't want to double cross me. You're better than that."

Dumbledore hesitated briefly, then nodded at Snape.

The headmaster placed his wand on the ground, and after a moment, the potions professor (or not) followed suit, clearly reluctant.

Merlin stepped into the room. He held up his light blue hands to show he wasn't holding a wand.

"What news do you have?" He asked.

"Ah, right to the point," Albus said genially.

"Unlike certain other people," Merlin returned, staring right at him.

Dumbledore shrugged. "We all have our habits."

Merlin nodded. "Some worse than others. But I'm not here to bandy words with you. What of Sam?"

"I'm not sure exactly where they are right now," Snape said coldly. "The Dark Lord spent the entire day with them at Malfoy Manor, but I don't think they're being held there anymore."

Merlin's shoulders visibly sagged. Abruptly, he sat on the ground. "I need to... I must find them. The moment you can guess where they are, and if Voldemort's not around, I'll try to get them. We need a decent way to communicate."

"What can you do?" Snape sneered. "Storm a safe house, cause mayhem, release the prisoners and leave? Have you heard of Death Eaters? There happen to be many of them at these places. Security will be tight, especially if Sam is there."

Merlin shrugged. "Something like that. I'll sneak in, and blast my way out."

"Impossible," Snape declared.

"For you," Merlin responded. "It's actually not that hard. You lot never attack first, that is your undoing."

"Enough," Dumbledore ordered. "How do you propose we communicate?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Merlin replied.

"Well..." Dumbledore stroked his luxurious beard. "You could come here every six hours. If Severus has found them, one of us will be here."

"Will anybody else come in here?" Merlin asked.

"House elves will regularly clean this classroom," Dumbledore answered. "Aside from that, no."

"In that case, as soon as you get the information, come here," Merlin decided. "The moment you enter this room, I'll come to know. I'll be here as fast as I can."

"How can you do that?" Snape asked.

Merlin merely smiled at him. A pointless gesture, since the shadows hid his lips.

"Your ability to enter and leave the school at your will is quite troubling," Dumbledore told him. "I cannot risk the safety of the students-"

"And yet you put the Philosopher's Stone right here," Merlin cut in. "For the last time - I wish you no harm. I'm not going to attack the school, all I want is to rescue Sam and defeat Voldemort."

"Harry is essential in defeating Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "Why did you send him that letter? You could have asked me first, he could go live with his godfather instead of striking out alone."

"He is completely safe," Merlin said coldly. "You would never listen to anybody about Harry's living arrangements. You thought you could do no wrong. You thought any reports of the Dursley's mistreating him were exaggerations!"

"I bet the Potter brat told him about the Philosopher's Stone." Snape sneered. "That arrogant, nasty -"

"How dare you!" Merlin cut across sharply. "You're the reason he doesn't have parents! You're the reason he was beaten, abused and starved all his life! And you still see him as James Potter. His name is Harry!"

Snape had gone pale - paler than usual.

Dumbledore studied Merlin carefully. "You have a lot of information."

"And you!" Merlin turned on Dumbledore. "You're the reason the bigotry, racism, and discrimination still exist! For God's sake, you old duffer - Malfoy regularly calls people Mudblood and then he goes around insulting Potter's parents. Both his parents, mind you, Severus. And you do nothing. All that happens is Snape takes points off Potter and give him detention."

Dumbledore sighed and sat down on a wooden chair.

"You, Snape!" Merlin thundered on. "You take points off Potter for breathing incorrectly! Breathing incorrectly, Snape! You take points off the Granger girl because she's an insufferable know it all? She just answers the questions, you should be giving points, not making her cry in a bathroom! You purposefully break Potter's potion bottles and then give him a zero! Malfoy always throws things into Potter's cauldron, and then you go and shout at Harry! What has that boy ever done to you? The first time he walked into the class, you picked on him, and you know it!"

Merlin shook his head and made for the door. "You both disgust me. It's like you've made it your life's aim to make the boy as miserable as you can."

With that he was gone.

Albus stood up, a pained expression on his face. "Merlin is right," he said heavily.

Snape sat down abruptly. Nobody had ever thrown it in his face like that, and for a moment, he actually felt bad.

"Really Severus? Taking points for breathing incorrectly? Taking points for being an insufferable know it all? I've received complaints about your favoritism, and I have always given you the benefit of doubt, but don't you think you take it too far?"

Snape scowled at Dumbledore and said nothing.

Dumbledore spoke softly and gently. "Severus... I know you feel angry all the time. But please don't take it out on the students. At least try to see Harry for what he is - the son of James AND Lily Potter."

Snape growled and staked out of the room, leaving a pensive and worried-looking Dumbledore behind.

**((((0))))**

**Thank you for reading, please do leave a review. Or a concrit.**

**Cheers,****  
><strong>**Timefreak**


	13. Fallen

**hanks to the beta's – Rit, Ivy, Snarsha, Bomb… you people be awesome.**

**Comments and questions are welcomed. Massive Thanks to all those who took the time to review.**

**(((0)))**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Fallen**

Ginny lay on her bed, staring at an ant making its way across the dull green carpet. Sunlight streamed through a tinted window, providing relief against the otherwise grim countenance of her bedroom. For that matter, the whole house was gloomy.

"Knock knock!"

She sighed and lifted her head. "Who's there?"

"Black!" Came the reply.

She rolled her eyes. "Black who?"

"Siriusly Black."

Oh lord. Sirius really needed to work on his jokes. "Come in."

The door opened, and a large black dog gambled in. It jumped onto her bed and pushed her down with it's enormous forepaws.

Ginny tried to push him off. "Get off, you mangy, flea-infested dog!"

The dog gave her a very wet lick and jumped off the bed. A second later, Sirius Black stood in front of her. He wore a wounded expression.

"I do not have fleas!" He protested.

She wiped her face with the edge of her blanket. "If you ever took a proper bath, I'd agree."

Her bed stood against the wall. She sat up, leaning against the dirty green wall and let her legs swing out over the bed. They didn't touch the floor.

Sirius plonked down beside her. They just sat there in silence for a while, Sirius shifting uneasily.

He finally sighed and looked at Ginny.

"I'm worried about Harry," he said.

"Me too," she said.

"Albus talked as if... You're... He didn't ask me about Harry. He asked you to take care of him. I..."

"Sirius. I truly love Harry. Right now, he's going through a very difficult time..."

"He'll listen to you, won't he? I thought he'd always obey Dumbledore, but now Albus says that the only person he listens to is you."

Ginny sighed. "Harry will always listen to you, Sirius. But I understand what you're trying to say. Frankly, I'm not sure even I can handle him right now."

"You barely used to speak, and now you talk as if you're married," Sirius said. "Not that I'm complaining, I always wanted you two to be together... He's a Potter and you're a redhead. It doesn't get simpler than that."

She ignored his attempt at levity. "Sirius. Believe me when I say Harry and I are as good as married. Listen. Anyday now, Harry will visit. You may not understand this right now, but he will be very emotional. As in he'll probably cry on seeing you. I need you to act strong, and behave as if everything's normal. Don't ask him what's wrong. Can you do that?"

Sirius gazed at her for a long moment. Then he shook his head sadly and stared ahead. "I'll do whatever he needs."

"You're the only adult he can look up to. Not Dumbledore, not my mum. You."

Sirius grimaced. "Fat lot of help I've been."

"What did I tell you about blaming yourself?"

Sirius grinned wryly. "When did you become so wise?"

Ginny just smiled.

Sirius' face became grim. "Can you tell me about his relatives? Just... I need..."

Ginny shook her head. "That's for him to tell you. Don't ask me Although I honestly don't think he'll tell you.."

"So right now, you're the only person he fully confides in," Sirius said bitterly. "I should have been there for him every moment since James died!"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"And now..." Sirius put his head in his hands.

"Why don't you wait till you meet Harry before deciding you don't play an important part in his life?"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I'll speak to you later."

"Sure. By the way, why don't you get some elves to clean this place up? Harry can lend you a few, and I'm sure Dobby would help. Even one would make a huge difference."

"Okay," Sirius said distractedly. It was evident he wasn't paying attention.

Ginny watched him go, then collapsed back down on her bed.

(0)

The next few days were uneventful for the Boy-Who-Lived

Harry spent a few hours charming the Marauder's Map to emit a shrill whistle whenever somebody entered the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione could have done it within in an hour, but he didn't want to go to her. She would make a fuss, and tell him it was too dangerous to try and rescue Sam, Marco and Zamu.

On the third day, he had receiveda howler. He had only let the first few words shout out, as soon as he ascertained Molly Weasley had sent it, he burnt it. She no doubt thought someone had to tell him to be polite to the headmaster, and that he shouldn't go wandering off on his own. Doubtless, nobody else had protested at his actions.

Night had just fallen, and he found that he desperately needed to see Ginny.

Dumbledore had told him where the headquarters of the order was situated. He could easily flame there. And that's just what he did.

The phoenix arrived in Regulus' bedroom. He threw on the invisibility cloak and carefully made his way to Ginny's room. He gently pried it open and looked inside. She was sitting on her bed and reading a textbook.

"Hey."

Her head jerked up. "Harry?"

He let the cloak slide down, exposing his head. "In the flesh."

Ginny snatched up her wand and locked the door. Harry added a "muffliato" and embraced her.

She pulled away, and they sat down on her bed.

"You don't look so good," she said pointedly.

He grinned merrily at her and winked.

After a few seconds, it was obvious she wasn't going to be distracted. He let the grin drop and looked straight ahead.

"I haven't been sleeping too well," he said shortly.

"Too well?" She echoed.

He glared at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Immediately, he stopped glaring.

"The nightmares are coming often," Harry explained finally. "It's not like I don't try to sleep.

And I'm worried, worried about Sam and Marco and Zamu."

She pulled him down, his head resting in her lap. Her hands traced patterns through her hair and Harry felt himself relax completely.

"So... How's the order taking my disappearance?" He asked her.

"How would I know?" Ginny sighed. "I've not been told anything. But Sirius tells me everyone is worked up. They're trying really hard to find you. Which reminds me - did you manage to cast the Fidelius charm?"

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort she gave him.

"No, Potter Place is far too large. I got Nunok to send a few goblins over to Hermione's place. The wards are extensive and strong. And Hermione was happy to have something to do."

Ginny laughed. Hermione had taken up wards after the war. She had grown very adept at it, becoming one of the best in her field. Her intelligence and logic helped her a lot in her line of work.

"So tell me, what have you done since I last saw you?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry?" She brushed the raven bangs from his eyes. "Oh." He'd fallen asleep.

(0)

It was on July 14th that the Marauders Map finally gave a piercing whistle.

Harry immediately stopped his push-ups. He made his way to his bedroom and put on his shadow robes.

He made sure the invisibility cloak was in working condition, slipped vials of healing and pepper-up potions into his pocket along with a couple of dungbombs and pulled his hood up.

(0)

A burst of flames signified the arrival of a phoenix in a derelict bedroom, at 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry put on the invisibility cloak and rushed to Ginny's room. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. She was engaged in conversation with Tonks. Harry knocked on the door, one rap, a pause, and two quick taps.

A few moments later, Tonks left Ginny's room.

Ginny bid her farewell and stepped back inside her room. Harry followed her and shut the door, locking it.

The cloak coiled back into a wristband.

Harry pulled the hood down. "Snape's found out where they're keeping Sam," he explained. "I'm going to Hogwarts right now."

"Harry... Take somebody with you? A few Order members maybe, or Hermione, just..."

Harry crossed over to her and hugged her gently.

"I haven't even told Hermione about trying to rescue Sam myself. And please don't tell Ron. He'll do something rash, maybe go to Dumbledore if he thinks its worth it. I have to do this."

Ginny buried her face in his chest. "Please... Come back to me."

Emerald eyes met brown. "I will. Always."

She fought the urge to cry and sat down abruptly on her bed. "Dumbledore won't give you any back up?"

"There will be a few order members if I feel the need for them I guess. But even if I use them, they'll only serve as a diversion. I can't go in there looking out for other people. I work my best -"

"-alone," Ginny completed, stifling a sob. "Harry... Go."

"Thank you Ginny. I'll be back."

Harry morphed into a phoenix and flamed away.

Ginny put her head in her hands and began to wait. Her stomach twisted with fear. If she had insisted, Harry might not have gone, but she couldn't do that to him. Her eyes flickered to the clock on her bedside table. 7:12 p.m. It was going to be a long night.

(0)

Merlin strode towards the Transfiguration classroom. A brief venture into magical mode told him that only two people were inside the classroom, and they hadn't drawn their wands.

Snape stopped his pacing when Merlin entered the room.

"You took your own sweet time didn't you?" He sneered.

Merlin remained silent.

"Severus here found it extremely difficult. The Dark Lord has spent a lot of time with Sam, Marco and Zamu." Dumbledore's tone was mild.

Snape took over. "There are only three of them being held captive. The rest were probably traitors, or one of them may have died. Their location changed almost everyday. I believe the Dark Lord has already broken them."

Merlin nodded, wheels turning in his head. "Where are they now?"

"There's a Death Eater, his name is Andy. They're currently his... guests." Snape's mouth twisted. "I can take you within six hundred metres of the place, but I will do nothing more."

"You've done enough," Merlin said graciously. "When do we leave?"

"Merlin... If you'd like, I can provide you with four fighters -"

"Thank you," Merlin said. "I need them to create a diversion to help me get out. Aside from that, I'd rather not have anybody fighting besides me."

"There must be at least twenty Death Eaters there," Snape commented blandly. "There's a party there tonight. You will fail."

"Party huh?" The blue eyes glowed maniacally. "I love parties."

(0)

They stood in among old and gnarled trees that grow sparsely on the clayey soil. The nearest town was at least ten miles away. About three hundred meters from where they stood, a Death Eater hideout nestled in a large clearing. Snape assured them the building existed - they couldn't see it because of the wards placed around.

Merlin handed a galleon to Mad-Eye Moody. "As soon as this becomes warm, you set off fireworks. Do whatever you can to attract attention. And please, don't get anyone killed."

Mad-Eye nodded curtly. "Are you sure-"

"Yes," Merlin said firmly. "You're helping me enough. Good luck."

"I'm not too sure about him," Sturgis Podmore said.

"Probably won't survive tonight," Mad-Eye responded gruffly.

"He thinks he stands a chance, but he doesn't seem overconfident," Dumbledore supplied.

Hestia Jones wondered why the Headmaster of Hogwarts was even here. It was unusual for him to participate like this.

(0)

A few steps were enough to convince Merlin he couldn't walk quietly. Dry leaves and twigs littered the soft soil.

He walked forward till he was about a hundred meters from where Snape had assured him

the building would be. He couldn't see it until he was inside the wards.

Merlin concentrated, and slipped into magical mode. He quickly found a weak spot in the wards, it was small, but he'd get through in hawk morph. It would be very dangerous, the course he would need to follow was narrow and twisted and turned.

Merlin memorized the route he would need to fly and began to morph. A lattice of feathers covered his arms, his jaw elongated as his internal organs churned. The ground shot up to meet him, his fingers melted together and wicked curving talons sprouted from his feet.

Then the hawk's vision kicked in. He could see individual ants crawling over a dry twig.

The night air was humid and hot, but the ground wasn't heated up enough to cause thermals. Merlin had to fight for every foot of altitude. The raptor rose, its wings flapping furiously. When Merlin finally levelled out, he could just about make out individual trees - even with the hawk's vision.

'_Here goes nothing_,' Merlin thought to himself. With one last flap of its wings, the hawk spiralled towards the ground. Wings tucked in, tail rigid, the raptor hurtled towards the earth.

The fastest thing in the air is a peregrine falcon in a dive, capable of hitting two hundred miles per hour. The hawk was close enough, reaching about one hundred and seventy five.

The eternally fierce gaze rested on where he knew the wards were weak.

Merlin blew through the narrow space at top speed. An itchy feeling enveloped him as he shot through, but then it wore off as he passed through the wards.

The hawk flared its wings, tendons and muscles stretched almost to breaking point. With a swift movement of his tail, Merlin took a hard left, and continued to move towards the left in a circular pattern. His talons almost skimmed the ground, before he began to flap again, and the hawk rose into the sky.

Satisfied, Merlin rose about twenty feet and demorphed in mid air. He immediately changed again, and the phoenix flew a foot from the ground before flaming away.

The phoenix reappeared near the building, just behind a tree. Merlin demorphed and immediately activated the cloak, the silver material dealing him completely. He studied the building. It was a two storey affair, not overly large, but there was still an air of opulence about it. The roof was flat, and windows heavily tinted.

Merlin gathered a few air currents and flew level with the first story. He made one complete round of the building, then settled down behind the same tree.

He went into magical mode. The inside of the house was a myriad of blue and purple - there was obviously lots of people inside. What he now needed was to get inside, and he used magical mode to look for an entrance besides the front door.

It took him five minutes of moving around carefully, and closely examining the walls, but Merlin found what he was looking for. A narrow illusion, just large enough for a person to go through at a time. It was probably the escape route for the Death Eaters, in the highly unlikely event they were ever attacked.

Merlin drew his wand and flew through the illusion, landing lightly on the floor and rolling once before springing to his feet. He was in a dark, dingy room. A pile of broomsticks lay in one corner, but save for that, the room was empty.

Merlin gently eased open the door and peered out. A narrow corridor stretched in both

directions.

He shifted to magical mode. There was a lot of magical items around, and initially, it was difficult for him to make sense of it all. But he had had plenty of practice, and within half a minute he had sorted it out.

A few Death Eaters - six in all were scattered around. But the majority of them were clumped together - about fourteen of them. In addition, there were about six prisoners. He identified them because they seemed to be bound and suspended by magical chains.

Merlin turned right and made his way silently down the corridor. The first room he came across held two Death Eaters. Merlin went into magical mode, fixed their positions in his mind and opened the door.

As the door swung open, the invisibility cloak coiled up into a wristband - he could move more quickly and he didn't have to poke his wand out of the cloak and then fire spells.

At the same time he cast a silencing charm, so the voices of the Death Eaters wouldn't be heard.

Two men were sitting in the room, bottles held loosely in their hands.

"And then-" The first man trailed off, his eyes widening in fright and panic. He tried to get his wand out, but Merlin was faster. A full body bind immobilized him. Merlin fired off an bone breaker at him as well.

The second Death Eater managed to draw his wand. He flung the bottle of firewhiskey at Merlin, who sent it right back at him.

The bottle crashed into the Death Eater's shoulder, and a second later Merlin's cutting curse slashed through his body.

"And then there were eighteen," Merlin completed.

He bound the two Death Eaters and threw them behind the sofa, out of sight. He summoned their wands and kept them with him. He'd give the wands to the prisoners, maybe some of them could still cast a spell.

Merlin turned and glided back into the corridor, the cloak noiselessly covering him once more.

Jeffers was the next to fall to Merlin's wand. He was just walking down a corridor, perfectly innocent and was simply minding his own business. All he wanted to do was find an empty room and get a Muggle to amuse himself- was that too much to ask? But the senior Death Eaters had taken the few that were available tonight, and here he was, stuck with alcohol. Muttering under his breath, he never heard the rush of air as an avalanche of air crashed down on his head, almost killing him.

Merlin caught him before he fell, and levitated Jeffers to the first room, summoning his wand and binding the Death Eater.

And then there were seventeen.

Merlin moved cautiously but quickly. He paused every so often to go into magical mode. He intended to pick off the Death Eaters scattered around, before setting off a couple of dungbombs and storming the main hall.

A lone Death Eater was sleeping in the last room on the ground floor, and Merlin sent a bone breaker, and then bound her. He collected her wand and locked the door.

And then there were sixteen.

Merlin arrived at the front doors. Ahead, a wide staircase led to the first floor, where most of the Death Eaters were there.

And then there were fifteen, Merlin cursed another Death Eater coming down the stairs. He levitated him off to a side and disillusioned him.

He collected the Death Eater's wand and strode up the stairs.

The stairs ended in a square landing. Directly ahead, a large pair of double wooden doors led to the main hall. On the left and right there were corridors. Merlin went into magical mode. The main hall was fairly full, the left corridor was completely empty, but the right corridor... Three Death Eaters and two prisoners. All in the same room.

Merlin walked down the corridor, passing two empty rooms. Voices filtered through the third room, and the door was ajar. Good thing, that. Made it much more simpler for him.

There were two Death Eaters, standing together in the room. They were facing two prisoners lying on the floor, bound by magical chains. Merlin left magical mode and the invisibility close rolled back into a wristband.

He cast silencing charms and moved to the door and kicked it close.

The Death Eaters inside had no reason to believe anything was wrong. One of them walked

to the door and opened it, her head peering into the corridor. "Who -"

The pink curse snapped her neck to one side, and Merlin pulled her through the doorway and into the corridor. Fourteen.

He stepped into the room himself, his wand raised.

A man in Death Eater robes stood over two captives. The prisoners - one male, one female - couldn't be more than twenty years old, and it looked like they were siblings.

The second Death Eater managed to raise a shield in time to deflect Merlin's first curse.

The Death Eater pointed his wand at the girl lying at his feet. "Put your-"

The bone breaker smashed in the man's ribs, and he toppled over. Thirteen.

Merlin cut through the chains and helped the siblings to their feet. The silencing charm cast on them had ended when the bone breaker had hit the second Death Eater. They looked terrified, and clutched each other for support.

Merlin tried to keep his voice gentle. "Are you -" he mentally cursed himself. Of course they were not okay. "Can you two walk?"

The boy nodded, but the girl spoke. "Yes and... Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Merlin said."Can you cast a few spells? A stunner or two?"

"Yes," the girl replied, "but we don't have... Oh." Merlin had summoned the two Death Eaters' wands, and he held it out to them.

He thought furiously. How could get them out? He could use his phoenix morph, but he ran the risk of becoming too tired. Then he looked at their faces and his resolve strengthened. He could do this.

"Okay, scratch that, you don't need the wands. No, it's okay, you keep them." Merlin paused.

"I'm going to have to stun you. It will knock you out for maybe fifteen minutes. You'll wake up at Hogwarts. Okay? Can you trust me that much?"

The siblings looked at each other once then turned back to him. They both nodded their agreement.

Merlin shot two red coloured, low-powered stunners at them.

He arranged them so they were holding hands, then morphed to phoenix. He grasped the boy and flamed away.

He dropped them in the Transfiguration classroom and flamed back to the room. He bound the two Death Eaters and locked them in the room.

That done, he pulled a galleon and tapped it with his wand.

(0)

Hestia Jones was tossing the galleon Merlin had given them when it became almost unbearably warm. She tossed it to Dumbledore.

"Looks like he's survived so far. You win the galleon."

Mad-Eye merely muttered something incomprehensible. He turned to Podmore and nodded. The wizard whispered "incendio" at an innocent looking box.

The fire struck the box, and the four sorcerers drew back and waited. Ten seconds later, the box exploded, and a small sphere shot from it, high into the air. A few seconds later, fireworks lit up the night sky. The accompanying bangs were exceedingly loud, and the darkness exploded into a plethora of colours. Patterns formed and crumbled, the lights danced across the sky. A shower of green sparks formed the dark mark - except the face had a clown's nose and the serpent was replaced by a flute.

Merlin was waiting by the steps. As soon as he heard the fireworks go off - it was hard to ignore them - he moved to stand besides the double doors. The invisibility cloak covered him. He drew a dungbomb and tossed it down the steps.

Time to party.

((0))

The double doors burst open, and two Death Eaters strode out. The remaining Death Eaters milled anxiously about in the hall, their wands drawn.

Merlin allowed the first two Death Eaters to reach the bottom of the staircase before pinning a dungbomb at them. It went off with a huge bang, and putrid smoke encased the stairwell. Two pink curses followed, slamming into the Death Eaters.

Merlin took the opportunity to sneak into the hall. He quickly took in the Death Eaters stood near the front of the room, their wands out and ready for trouble. At the back, two Death Eaters stood over five prisoners. He identified Sam, Marco and Zamu. A brief look into magical mode told him the remaining two were muggles. They were both girls.

They seemed to be shaking, sobbing. His three mentors didn't appear to be moving at all.

Then he noticed the girls were twitching. Which meant extended physical torture. Blood roared in his ears. The air pressure dropped audibly and suddenly, causing ears to pop. The Death Eaters exchanged startled glances.

He didn't have many options. He assumed the Death Eaters wouldn't kill Sam, Marco or Zamu, but the muggles... He wasn't so sure. If he engaged the Death Eaters, they could use Sam as a hostage or something.

But time was running out, he had to move quickly. Within five minutes, Death Eater reinforcements would arrive. He had to get out of here by then.

He made up his mind quickly. Merlin flew up to the ceiling. It was tricky business, flying himself up, but not drawing so many air currents that people would notice.

Merlin stayed in the air, and moved towards the back of the room. He landed gently in a corner.

He fished out two dungbombs and lobbed one into the centre of the room. The second dungbomb he threw at Sam. In the resulting confusion, the invisibility cloak rolled back into a wristband, and he flicked his wand, causing the five prisoners to fly towards his corner.

They landed in a heap together. Merlin used _Aguamenti_, and sprayed water over the faces of the three wizards. It woke up Marco and Zamu, Sam remained unconscious. Merlin broke their chains and thrust a bundle of wands at Zamu.

The older man's eyes widened, but he managed to keep his wits. He nodded and took the wands. He selected one at random and tossed the rest at Marco.

Merlin turned to the girls. "Stay behind these two. I'll get you out of here."

By now, the smoke had died down, and the Death Eaters were getting organized.

Merlin sprinted away from the corner. He didn't want the Death Eaters focusing on their captives.

"_REDUCTO_!" he roared, his wand pointed at the center of the ceiling.

Merlin put a lot into the spell. The red beam smashed into a chandelier, tore through it and hit the ceiling.

Chunks of plaster and stone rained down, cracks appeared in the ceiling. Three more curses would probably bring it down, but that would really exhaust Merlin. Already he felt fatigue creeping through his limbs.

A few Death Eaters were knocked down by debris, and many were disoriented.

"_Allovada, Avalanchio, Sectumsempra_!" Merlin rained a barrage of curses into the crowd, each hitting its target.

He kept moving while he fired. Even so, a cutting hex hit his arm. The robes shielded him from the worst of it, but a burning sensation lashed across his arm nevertheless.

From their corner, Marco put up the strongest shield he could manage, while Zamu fired off full body binds. That was all he could do.

Merlin twisted to avoid a nasty looking black bolt and pointed his wand into the centre of the knot of Death Eaters. "_GARJZLA_!"

The reddish black bolt of lightning smashed into a Death Eater's shield, obliterating it and its caster. Arcs of black lightning struck out at nearby wizards, sending them crashing to the floor.

For a few seconds, it was Merlin on five others.

Fighting the urge to keel over and catch his breath, Merlin stomped on the exhaustion and sprinted at the Death Eaters. He ran at them, jumped to a side and rolled, evading their curses.

There was a table on the far side - a long hardwood affair, with platters of food spread over it, like a buffet. He swore, using the table was the first thing he should have done.

"_Accio _table."

The violent pressure in his gut told him the table was securely fastened to the floor. He desperately poured power into the spell, and with a huge bang, the table sped towards him.

The table, being almost as long as the length of the room smashed into all the Death Eaters that were standing. But it wasn't quick enough. A purplish curse struck him on the chest, and he snapped back, crashing into the wall behind him. The table skidded onto its side a few feet ahead of him. Marco took advantage of all the Death Eaters not being on their feet. His power fading fast, he cast three full body binds.

Only five Death Eaters managed to rise quickly to their feet. One fell to Marco, Merlin hit another with a bone breaker. The remaining three pelted him with spells, and he was forced to throw up a shield.

"_Depulso_!"

The table flew back again, smashing through the Death Eaters once more. The spell took more out of Merlin than he had expected, the table was heavier than it looked, and he was more tired than he had thought. Even as the table crashed backwards, another curse hit his left leg. Pain exploded in Merlin's calf. Merlin let out a grunt of frustration. He was better than this.

All the Death Eaters were now on the floor. Seven seconds later they were all out of commision.

Merlin swore again as he summoned their wands, limping over to Marco.

He thrust vials at Marco, Zamu, and the two girls.

"Pepper up potions," he said shortly. "Drink."

They accepted the potions without a word. The girls held each others hands and looked terrified, but they were trying to be brave. Merlin downed a healing potion and force fed Sam another. He felt the pain in his arm fade away, but his leg still hurt.

The Death Eaters wands had collected by his side. He set them on fire.

"We have maybe two minutes. Dumbledore will distract the Death Eaters reinforcements initially, but then... If Voldemort shows up..."

Zamu nodded. "Get out, we should."

Merlin stared at him. He had always thought the Yoda speech was fake. Oh well.

He tried to make the change to phoenix, but found that he couldn't. Even if he could, he

would be unable to flame five people, he was too tired.

"We have to get out the hard way. You two levitate Sam. We're getting out of here."

They moved as fast as they could.

One solitary Death Eater was running up the stairs when Merlin exited the hall.

Without breaking stride, Merlin hexed him into unconsciousness.

He downed the last healing potion as they reached the bottom of the staircase. He could hear shouting outside, even through the thick front doors.

"Hurry," he urged, leading the procession towards the room he had entered by. Using the front door was too risky, and the brooms would be useful.

"Floo?" Marco asked, panting heavily. His face was lined and aged, dark circles ringed his eyes, and his skin was sallow. For all that he had been through the past few days, he still put on a brave front and did the best he could.

"I destroyed it." Merlin answered. The loud noises were dying away, the fireworks didn't last forever.

They were just a few feet from the room when they heard the front door explode. Of course, it had to be broken down - Death Eaters couldn't just open them normally. Not macho enough.

Merlin hurried them into the room and summoned brooms. "Can you handle it?" He asked.

Marco shrugged. "No choice. I'll take one of the girls. Marco takes the other."

Merlin nodded, that made sense. He handed two sickles to the wizards. "These are portkeys. As soon as we cross the wards, say 'Rescued' to activate it. I'll let you know when."

"We use these broomsticks to fly," Marco told the girls gently. "One of you hop on - like that, hold on, - yes that's it."

Merlin threw all his remaining dungbombs except one into the corridor outside and jumped onto his broom. With a flick of his wand, thick black ropes bound Sam to the broom. It would hurt later, Sam may even have a mark to show for it - the ropes would cut into him, but Merlin needed his hands free to cast spells.

Merlin threw an overpowered _Reducto_ into the doorway, followed by a jet of red fire. The mangled door caught fire, and so did the carpet in the corridor. The last dungbomb followed, and it didn't react too well to the fire. The resulting explosion caused a mound of debris to clog the doorway, and just in time. Merlin could hear Death Eaters furiously trying to clear the wreckage.

Merlin pointed at the part of the wall that was an illusion. "Fly through and go for altitude first, then distance. Death Eaters will be coming around to this side as I speak. Hurry!"

He kept his wand trained on the doorway and sent another stream of fire at it. Marco took off and disappeared through the wall, and Zamu followed a second later.

A Death Eater burst through the door, only to be met by a cutting curse.

Merlin kicked off and shot through the illusion, his broom pointed almost vertically upwards.

Belatedly, he realized he should have burnt the remaining brooms. On the ground, Death Eaters ran towards him, casting spells.

Harry threw up a hasty shield, but most of the curses missed. Only one red beam of light hit his shield, which wavered, but held.

He was gaining on Marco and Zamu as they sped forwards, and behind him Death Eaters shot through the air, bearing down on him.

A fresh volley of curses flew towards him. His shield held against one beam of light. Then a red beam hit his shield, and both the curse and his shield disappeared.

"Damn."

Merlin summoned air currents and began to pull away from their pursuers. Ahead of him, Marco and Zamu had almost reached the edge of the wards.

He tapped his throat with his wand. Another thing he should have done before. With wind whipping his face and air screaming past his ears, he had to charm his voice to make sure Marco and Zamu heard.

Marco flew past the waters, Zamu only a second behind him.

Merlin opened his mouth to shout. "NOW-" and that's when it happened. The broom bucked, and stopped suddenly, sending him tumbling off it. The broom itself spiralled towards the ground.

A gust of air helped him land softly, but his leg almost gave out. He'd forgotten that he had injured his leg. Pain lanced through it, and he gritted his teeth.

Ten feet away, Sam lay on his side, shaking his head groggily. Merlin was just outside the wards, but Sam was still inside. And beyond him...

Tall and skeletally thin, whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes, with slits for nostrils... Lord Voldemort glided forward.

The cold red eyes regarded him almost with amusement.

Merlin raised a shield to absorb Voldemort's first spell, and ducked underneath the second.

He flicked his wand, and Sam started to slide across the ground towards him. Behind Merlin, Marco had already activated his portkey. But Zamu noticed what had happened.

"Sam, to me!" He cried hovering a few feet behind Merlin.

Sam raised his head and stared at Merlin for a long moment.

A black rope lashed out and caught hold of Same ankle and drew him back towards Voldemort. Merlin used a severing charm, but another one took its place. Death Eaters rushed into view, running to stand by Voldemort. Their wands were levelled at Merlin, and that's when he realized.

He had failed. He couldn't get Sam.

For a few seconds, all movement ceased. Pitiless, red eyes met glowing blue.

Merlin glanced at Sam. His face was towards Merlin, and his lips moved soundlessly.

"_Please."_

Merlin understood. He hated himself, but he understood.

Behind him, tears were rolling down Zamu's cheeks. His voice breaking, he leant voice to Sam's words. "Please."

For a long split second, Harry met Sam's mentor's eyes showed sadness, pain... and acceptance. Harry's heart felt like it would tear apart. It was the hardest decision he made in his life.

A yellow hex sped towards Merlin from one of the Death Eaters. Zamu whispered 'Rescued' behind him and leant forward to touch the man who had rescued him.

Harry didn't recognize his own voice as he spoke the words.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

**(((0)))**

**I really want to know what you think! Do leave a review!**

**Cheers,****  
><strong>**Timefreak**


	14. Angst

**A heartfelt 'thank you' to Snarsha, Rit, Ivy, Bomb, for their beta-ing.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, every review is deeply appreciated and provides inspiration to write further.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - ANGST**

**(0)**

There was a sense of foreboding in the air as Ginny paced her room.

Something was wrong, she just knew it. Fear twisted her gut, her shoulders were tensed and her hair was in disarray, but she couldn't be bothered to brush it.

She carefully opened the door and made her way downstairs.

At least eight order members were sitting in the hall, their wands drawn. She had been shooed out twice already, but this time she was determined to stay close.

She pressed herself close to a cabinet in the hallway, giving her direct view of the hall. From her pocket, she drew an extendable ear and levitated it to the doorway. She made sure it was hidden from sight and brought the other ear up to her own.

The people in the hall were tense, and were talking in low voices. She still overheard snatches of conversation, and her heart thudded painfully whenever she heard 'Merlin'. Apparently, they were waiting for news about a rescue mission. She had no doubt what they were talking about.

She gathered that they were waiting for portkeys to bring the escaped prisoners to the grassy knoll opposite Grimmauld Place,12. She crept back upstairs, stole Ron's Omnioculars and found a dusty bedroom overlooking the front of the house.

The windows needed to be washed, so she performed a whispered _Aguamenti_ and Scourgify.

One man - Lupin - sat leaning against a tree. He was still, waiting.

She _Scourgified_ a chair and sat down, her eyes never leaving the grassy knoll, the Omnioculars held up to magnify her view.

About fifteen minutes later, it happened.

Lupin started as a man on a broomstick appeared in front of him. There was a girl on the broomstick as well, and neither of them seemed to be in good shape.

She heard a commotion downstairs, and members of the order of the phoenix streamed out to stand with Lupin.

Ginny twiddled the dials of the Omnioculars, and the face of the man on the broom came into focus.

Her heart leapt to her mouth. Marco.

The wizards swarmed around him. She saw Lupin thrust a piece of paper at Marco. She assumed it contained the secret.

Her heart thudded, her breath was shallow as she waited. Where was Harry? Where were Sam and Zamu?

Five seconds later, another portkey activated onto the knoll, and she saw them. Zamu on a broomstick, tears flowing down his cheeks. A girl sat in front of him. In his left hand, he had a handful of... Harry!

She jumped to her feet and ran downstairs. Her heart beating wildly, she was out of the house before anyone could stop her.

The Order had obviously been briefed that they were not to attack the man with blue glowing eyes. Their wands were still trained on him however.

Ginny dashed across the street as Ron ran down the stairs.

The most horrible sound she had ever heard met her ears.

Harry was keening over, curled into a ball. His body was wracked by sobs, and an inhuman wail emanated from him. The sound twisted and tore into her.

She was only barely conscious of her mother shouting to her and Ron appearing by her side, his face showing his shock.

Zamu staggered upright and shouted above the wail. "Put your wands away, you fools! He has done more tonight than any of us can ever do. Let him grieve."

"Where is Sam?" Marco asked. "Zamu! WHERE IS SAM?"

Haltingly, with deep ragged sobbing breaths, Zamu told him what had happened in those last few moments.

The rest of them didn't need to know the events of the whole night to understand what had happened.

A tear sped down Ron's cheek.

Ginny was frozen in shock.

"I begged him..." Zamu sobbed. "I begged him to kill Sam!"

He took a deep shuddering breath and sank to his knees. "Avada Kedavra," he said simply. He didn't need to say more. Sympathy, shock, awe and fear were displayed on the order's faces as they regarded the hooded man.

His wails had not died away. Sobs continued to rack his body. The pitch intensified, and many put their fingers in their ears to try and reduce the horrible sound.

Even Molly Weasley forgot to tell Ginny to go back inside.

For several moments, they all stared at the curled up figure. Then Tonks ran for the door, her fingers in her ears. Lupin followed a second later. Many turned their faces away, they couldn't bear to see the man from whom such sounds of grief were coming.

Ginny was paralyzed. Her heart ached, and she desperately wanted to run to Harry. But for some reason, she couldn't. She forgot how to walk.

Then a ball of flames erupted above Harry, and a haggard looking phoenix appeared in the moonlight.

It flapped down, resting gently on Harry's shoulder. It raised its voice, and a heart rending melody burst forth. Tears ran down every single person's face.

For almost two minutes, the phoenix continued to sing. The wailing was now coming in bits and pieces, as Harry's vocal cords hurt from the stress.

Then, with a last mournful pitch and fall, the phoenix fell silent.

Harry gave one last wail, and then he too fell silent. His body still spasmed, and now a low guttural sound emanated from him.

Ginny found feeling in her legs and ran forward to Harry.

Molly intercepted her, caught her around her waist and held her back. Ginny struggled and yelled, but her mother refused to let go.

The phoenix unfurled its feathers and trilled once more. It disappeared in a flash of flames, taking Harry with it.

Ginny collapsed to her knees, and Molly sank down besides her, hugging the girl and whispering comforting words into her ear.

(0)

The wolf gave a long mournful howl and ran on and on. He didn't know how long he had been running for, he just ran. Running, constantly moving was better than the alternative - to be still and think about what had happened. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel.

His mind finally shut down, and he just loped along, not thinking of anything. The night sky was as gloomy as he felt, humid and dark.

The sky lightened as the wolf ran on, ducking under low hanging tree beaches, cleared a pile of rocks and clambered up an incline. Two mighty bounds sat him on top of a large jagged stone, and the wolf tilted its muzzle into the sky and howled, just as the first golden rays broke through.

(0)

Albus Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table and looked upon the stunned faces of the members of the order of the phoenix. To his right sat Marco and to his left, Zamu.

They had just finished relaying the events that had taken place. They spoke of how Merlin had set off dungbombs and fought the Death Eaters. They spoke of how they had flown out, and what had happened afterwards.

A patronus from Minerva had told Albus that two young siblings had been found in the great hall. They had said that a man with shadows for a face, and blue glowing eyes had saved them. He stunned them with their permission, and when they woke up, they were at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore wondered where Fawkes had taken Merlin. Everybody who heard the man mourn had said that it was one of the worst things they ever heard.

He sighed and stood. "There is nothing more to be done here."

As people began to move out, Dumbledore turned to the two old men, who remained in their seats.

He took his seat again and studied their faces.

"Have you any idea who Merlin is?" Marco asked.

Albus shook his head. "He said he you were his mentor." He quickly told them of the events leading up to this night.

Zamu closed his eyes. "Voldemort didn't learn too much from us."

Dumbledore nodded and didn't press for more information. This was not something they would want to talk about.

"I can make a fair assessment of our current condition," Marco said blandly. "We are near useless in a fight. I have no idea how long it will take to recover. I don't know if we will ever recover. Just a few days, and already... I shudder to think what would happen to us if we hadn't been rescued."

"Knowledge of ours, take he would," Zamu said. "Healer I need."

Dumbledore nodded and rose to his feet. "Lets get you two to Hogwarts." He took a few steps and turned to them. "Poisons?"

Marco gave a wry grin. "I have about two hours before the effects hit me again. Zamu has an hour, I think. They like to make us watch each other suffer."

Zamu stood shakily. He leant on the table to steady himself. "Go now, we will."

(0)

"Sshhh, hush Ginny." Ron held his sister in a tight hug, doing his best to comfort her.

She had been crying for almost half an hour. Ron longed to let go himself, but he tried to be strong for Ginny. The pain Harry's wailing had caused him - Ginny must be feeling even worse.

She finally fell silent, and Ron lay her down on her bed. He drew a blanket over her. Her tears had wet his shirt, and it stuck to him uncomfortably.

She fell asleep almost immediately, and Ron silently swore. Harry needed Ginny. No doubt, the Boy-Who-Lived would shut himself away, not eating or sleeping.

If it had not been for his lessons with Marco and Zamu, Ron wasn't sure Harry would have survived post-war. It gave him something to do, besides wallow in the deaths of Fred, Remus, Tonks and countless others.

His lessons with Marco and Zamu had forced him to eat, made him tired enough to sleep, but even then nightmares would wake him up, every night.

Harry had avoided everybody like plague. The only time he lived was when he had the lessons. His guilt had almost crushed him. And deep down, Ron knew that although Fred had been of age, the Battle of Hogwarts had in fact been fought for Harry. And Harry knew it.

Tonight would bring all that back on Harry, and he would try to go out and win this war single handedly.

And apparently he hadn't trusted Hermione or his best mate enough to tell them about this.

Grudgingly, he could understand why he didn't want Hermione involved, and Ron hadn't been the most loyal friend ever. Jealousy and immaturity had always dogged him.

Damn it all.

(0)

Snape sat down shakily.

"The Dark Lord was not... happy." He said at length. "I told him it was a vigilante, and that you wanted him captured as well."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "What of Sam's body?"

"The Dark Lord burnt it in a fit of rage," Snape replied. "Then he realized he could have mutilated the body and sent it to you, so he tortured Avery."

Dumbledore nodded again. That was Voldemort. "This Merlin... We need to find out more about him."

"Albus..." Snape took a deep breath. "Eighteen dead, one critical. This wizard is a walking, talking killing machine."

Dumbledore blanched. "Dead?"

"Yes," Snape said irritably. "Dead. But he didn't use the killing curse on any of them. They were mostly bone breakers and cutting curses."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I agree with Merlin," Snape said suddenly. "If he hadn't killed, there would be eighteen more people out on the streets, killing and hunting the muggles you're so fond of."

"We've had this argument before, Severus," Dumbledore's tone was weary.

"Yes we have. It's time you realize the true consequences of giving people second and third chances."

"What if I hadn't given you a second chance?"

Snape leapt to his feet, glaring at Dumbledore. His eyes were slitted and forehead creased. The angry black eyes met the calm blue orbs.

Snape growled and strode away, robes billowing about behind him.

(0)

Harry groaned and tried to roll around. His head hit something hard, and black dots danced in front of his eyes.

He felt hungry, tired and empty. Drained.

He slowly opened his eyes and took in the surroundings. He was lying on clayey soil, surrounded by willow trees. He had hit his head on a rock. Sunlight filtered through the woods, birds chirped merrily from their nests.

Then his mind replayed the events of the past day. He dimly remembered Fawkes bringing him to a forest, and running as a wolf. Somewhere around dawn, he must have demorphed and fallen asleep.

His stomach rumbled loudly, and he sat upright.

Sam. He had killed Sam. He had failed, again. Everybody who was close to him got hurt in some manner or the other. But this was more... Worse... He had said the killing curse himself.

But the tears wouldn't come anymore, they couldn't. There was a dull ache deep within him.

He staggered to his feet, a nearly falling down again. He bent almost double under the heavy invisible burden he carried, the pain he concealed within... Bone deep exhaustion gnawed at him. His arms felt like lead, and left leg was throbbing. Belatedly, he remembered he hadn't healed it yet.

He spun on his feet and apparated away, a barely audible pop in his wake.

(0)

Harry grunted as he pulled himself up yet again. With an explosive sigh, he let go of the bar, falling lightly onto his feet.

He had gone home, eaten whatever he could and used a large dose of dreamless sleep potion. He had healed himself well enough, taken a few other potions, and then started to work out. He occupied himself as much as possible, moving mechanically, unthinkingly. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. His old walls were up, his gut a continuous roiling wreck of emotions.

It was early in the morning, and Diffit was standing to a side, levitating a tray - his breakfast.

"Master Harry is doing too much!" The elf said firmly.

Harry ignored her, and jumped up once more. He attempted to complete the pull-up, but his arms gave away, and he fell back down.

"Master Harry!"

He groaned and picked himself up, and sat down on a chair. He picked up a slice of buttered toast and took a bite. It tasted like cardboard. He didn't want to eat, but he needed to keep up his strength. So he ate the bare minimum that he needed to survive, whatever he could before he felt like throwing up. It wasn't a lot.

"Master Harry needs to be faster, he needs to be stronger," he explained, almost to himself. "Didn't move fast enough, not flexible enough..."

Diffit frowned at him. Harry ignored her.

He ate as much as he could, then stood up. It wasn't much.

"Master Harry has not finished breakfast!" The elf protested.

"I'm not hungry."

(0)

Ginny frowned at her scrambled eggs. It had been two days since Merlin had saved Marco and Zamu, but Harry hadn't visited her yet. He hadn't even sent a letter.

Understandable, but nevertheless... He had to be really torn up, and Ginny desperately wanted to be there for him. She had tried to send a letter but she had received no replies yet.

She was about to finish washing the dishes when a snowy white owl perched besides her.

"Hedwig! Finally! Hold on. Where's your letter?"

Hedwig just stared hard at Ginny.

"So you haven't brought a letter. Then why are you here?"

Hedwig continued to stare at her. Then she hooted softly and stuck out a leg.

"Oh, the letter is invisible? Oh, no there's no letter. Sorry." GInny glanced around.

Nobody was in sight.

"Let's go up to my room." She decided.

Hedwig flapped her wings to rest on Ginny's shoulder.

"You're a smart owl, aren't you?"

Hedwig hooted softly again.

"Heavy too."

Hedwig nipped her.

(0)

Once in their room, Hedwig flew off her shoulder, coming to rest on a piece of parchment.

"You want me to write? Oh. Sure, hold on, let me find a quill... Where is that... _Accio_ quill. Right, now wait quietly."

(0)

Harry lay beneath an oak tree, in Potter Place grounds. It was one of his favorite spots, he could watch the sun set from here, and it was shaded during the day.

His head was pounding, and he desperately needed to sleep. But then nightmares would claim him, and he would wake up sweaty and tired. He didn't want to take a potion to help him sleep again, it was too dangerous.

A white blob of feathers swooped down upon him, its talons almost shredding the tee shirt he wore.

"Hey! What's your problem?"

Hedwig booted and stuck out a leg.

He gave her a look and took the letter. "You went yourself and got Gin to write me a letter? Et tu, Hedwig?"

The owl hooted snootily and nipped his finger, drawing blood. With a disdainful look at him, she flapped her wings and flew off.

"I've really missed her," Harry muttered, unfolding the letter. He wasn't sure if he was talking about Ginny or Hedwig. Probably both.

The letter was short, brusque and to the point.

She informed him that she expected to see him soon, and hoped he would come to Grimmauld Place as Harry.

It ended with an 'I Love You _unconditionally'_'.

He had told Dumbledore he'd come meet them within a week. Maybe he would go. He had no idea how he would handle it. It would be the first time he would see Lupin, and... Sirius.

His stomach clenched.

He didn't want to see anybody. He had just killed his own mentor, how could he act like nothing was wrong.

And at the same time, he wanted Ginny besides him. He pounded the earth next to him in frustration, and winced as a pebble stuck in his palm.

(0)

That evening, Ginny got a letter from Harry. There were just two words on it: "18th July"

"Fair enough I suppose." She told Hedwig, who hooted softly in reply.

She scribbled a quick answer, affirming the date and time, and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

Hedwig hooted loudly, gently nipped her finger and left.

(0)

The days passed by slowly, agonizingly so. Harry ate whatever he could stomach, trained as hard as he could. He practiced overpowering simple spells - his body wasn't able to continuously wield loads of magic, it tired too easily.

His major issue was however, sleep. Horrific nightmares plagued him. Even in the day, his guilt would crush him down, but he used it to drive himself, push himself harder. There were already subtle differences in his flexibility and quickness, his body was getting used to channeling large amounts of magic.

Harry had just finished running up and down a flight of stairs, he had lost count of how many times. He knelt on the hardwood and closed his eyes. Unbidden, Sam's face rose to his mind. He tried his best to think of something else, but he couldn't. How could he? He had killed Sam. Everybody around him suffered, always. He was afraid people he loved would die this time too, but what happened had never even featured in his worst nightmare.

He wouldn't use the killing curse ever again, not if he could help it. It may be painless and quick, and not as messy or painful as a cutting curse, but he couldn't use it again.

He curled up there on the floor, lost in his thoughts.

(0)

Sirius and Molly sat facing each other. To the side, Ginny leant against the wall.

The youngest Weasley had asked Sirius to speak to her mother, to make sure that she didn't try to assert herself over Harry's independence.

"It's irresponsible of you!" Molly insisted. "And him!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. "Molly, please. Do you want to drive him away? For once, the boy is doing what he wants, let him be happy. I've already told you, he has house elves there! Plural! We will ask him to live here, with us, but we will ask him nicely. If he agrees, well and good. But if he doesn't want to, I will not scold him and treat him like a child."

"But Sirius-"

Ginny sighed. This was getting repetitive.

(0)

The sun was already high up in the sky when Harry woke up. He felt slightly better, he had got four hours of proper sleep the previous night. Not too bad.

He showered and dressed before making his way down for breakfast.

He ate little, picking away at the food on his plate. He was nervous. He would see Sirius today. He would have to see Remus today. He would have to face Ginny and Ron, and could he face them when he had done what he had?

Mechanically he packed a small satchel. A pair of night clothes, a toothbrush, a change of clothes... And his shadow robes.

The invisibility cloak was as usual, on his left wrist. It took some delicate charm work to ensure that the cloak would cover him, and stick, when he pulled on it.

"Master Harry must be careful."

Harry grinned at Diffit. He was quite fond of her. "I'll do my best."

"Diffit is pleased to see Master Harry smile like that," the elf said candidly. "Master Harry has not been smiling."

He sighed and lifted his bag. "Goodbye Diffit, take care of Hedwig."

(0)

It was a tiring process to get to #12. He first flamed to a to an abandoned warehouse. He then rode the Knight Bus (after putting on a large beanie) and got off a block away from #12. He hefted his bag and jogged the remaining distance. He had to keep up appearances. He didn't trust Dumbledore not to try and find out how he made his way to headquarters. The round about journey gave him time to compose himself and calm down, wear the mask of the hero.

Tonks was waiting for him opposite #12. She smiled widely when she saw him coming.

His heart constricted at the sight of her. If anything were to happen to her this time... He pushed the thought away. His shoulders straightened, and he assumed an indifferent expression, a mask of normalcy. He was the hero. He had to be strong.

She moved towards him, and inexplicably stumbled.

He laughed and and grasped her hand, she pumped it vigorously.

"Shall we?" She asked him, gesturing to the steps.

"Ladies first," he murmured, bowing low.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" she teased.

He shrugged with a tiny grin, and they mounted the stairs.

Tonks pushed open the door and ushered him in.

"Welcome-"

"-to"

"-the"

"-dark"

"-and dusty"

"-and dirty"

"-luxurious palace"

"Of the ancient and noble house of the Blacks!"

Harry grinned at the twins and clapped to show his appreciation.

They shook hands, and Fred took his bag. "I'll put this in your room for you," he promised.

"You trust him with your bag?" Tonks asked him incredulously.

"They may be pests," Harry explained. "But they won't invade my privacy like that. And if they do..."

Fred had already left. George bowed to Harry. "Finally, somebody who trusts us!"

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"The place is actually pretty empty when there's no meeting taking place." Tonks answered.

Molly Weasley greeted him with a hug when he entered the kitchen. She had decided not to talk to Harry as soon as he entered, but wait for a while and corner him later.

Harry was relieved that she hadn't said anything about his actions. He wasn't sure if he could keep his temper.

"Where's Si... Sirius?" He asked.

"Sirius and Ginny are in the hall," she answered. "George! Show Harry to his room."

"Is it the one in which Ginny is sleeping?" Tonks asked.

Harry left the kitchen immediately.

(0)

Harry assured George he would find his own way to his room.

He stood for the longest time outside the hall, trying to find the courage to enter.

A hand clasped his shoulder, and he whirled around to see Ron. He gave him a manly hug and Ron nodded at him.

"It'll be okay," Ron said, before turning abruptly and leaving for his room.

Harry nodded at the retreating figure and stepped through the doorway.

(0)

Sirius was feeling nervous. He couldn't understand why Harry would act the way Ginny said he might. Whatever it was, he would do his best.

He stood in the centre of the room, while Ginny lounged on a nearby moth-eaten sofa.

Sirius felt the sides of his mouth curl upwards as he saw his godson walk into the room.

But the moment Harry's eyes met his, he knew something was wrong.

Desperation, anger, sadness, longing, anguish... All these and more emotions played out on Harry's face and reflected in his green eyes.

Harry's lips quivered, and his body began to shake.

Sirius took an involuntary step forward. "Harry..."

The boy bolted. Sirius stared in shock at the empty space where his godson had stood just a second ago.

He turned to Ginny, surprise evident in his features.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked her.

She shut her eyes and shook her head. "No. Just remember not to ask him what that was all about."

He stared at her as she stood up and left the hall.

(0)

Ginny entered her room to find Harry standing by the window, looking out. His arms were folded, and his shoulders slumped.

He turned to look at her and smiled. But she had known him for too long. Ginny knew he wasn't smiling. She knew he was putting up a front, hiding behind walls.

She slipped an arm around his waist and hugged him gently. After a moment, he put his arm around her for a brief while, before letting it drop back to his side.

She pulled out her wand and waved it at the door, closing and locking it, finishing with a silencing charm.

"Hi."

"Hi," he returned.

"I know you too well." Her voice was calm and even, almost toneless.

Harry didn't say anything.

"You can put up your walls, hide behind your masks, but I'll always see through them. Talk to me, Harry."

His throat constricted, but he kept his face blank. "Don't."

"Bottling up your emotions is never a good idea." Ginny was goading him and she knew it.

"I don't want to. What do you about how I feel? What do _any_ of you know how I feel? You think you can understand?"

She took a deep breath. _He's just upset. He doesn't mean to be hurtful or harsh. _"I didn't say I could understand. That doesn't mean I can't try."

He gave a high, cold bark of mirthless laughter.

"Don't go in a funk. Snap out of it."

He whirled on her, emerald eyes flashing violently, for a moment she feared she had gone too far. "_Funk?"_

"Look on the bright side. You rescued Marco and Zamu didn't you. You can't waste away brooding."

Sparks crackled through his hair, his voice was low and hard. "Why not? Because I'm the hero? Because I'm the _Chosen One_? Because I have to be strong, I have to be indestructible?" He looked away, breathing heavily now, a green haze pulsed around his palms - glowing briefly, then fading away. "You know what? Maybe I don't care anymore. I'm happy the way I am now. I don't think about what's happened, I don't _feel_ anymore. I'm a machine, see? I go out there, I kill. I win."

"Sam wouldn't want that."

The green nimbus flared around his palms, furniture rattled around them. Ginny was blown several feet backwards.

Harry blinked, then seemed to realize what has happening. He pulled in his magic and looked around wild-eyed, not making eye contact with Ginny. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then made for the door. "I should go."

She quickly stepped between him and the door.

"Move."

Ginny shook her head. She took a step towards Harry, then another, finally stretching her arms out and embracing him.

For several seconds he stood stiff and still, then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He shut his eyes and inhaled her scent, forgetting the pain for a few moments.

She drew back and led him over to the bed, sitting down and patting the space besides her. He complied wordlessly.

Ginny gently rubbed his back. "You care about me, I know that. You won't give up, you can't give up because you care too much."

He almost sniffled.

She smiled warmly at him. "To the outside world, you can be the hero. We're alone here, it's just me - Ginny Potter." She gently ruffled his hair.

His voice was barely audible. "I killed them. Sirius and Sam."

She led him to the bed, and pushed him down onto it. She sat down besides him.

He looked at her, and desperation etched his features.

"I did it. With my own wand. Avada Kedavra. And the thing with the killing curse is... you have to mean it.."

She pulled him closer, burying his head in her shoulder.

For a long minute they just sat there.

"I can't do it," he whispered.

She ran her hand through his hair, gently comforting him. Words were pointless, what could anyone say?

"Why?" His voice was low, she could barely hear him.

And that was the question. Why? Why always him?

"Harry... Sirius is downstairs. Alive. You can have your godfather again, it's going to be different, he isn't going to die."

"What if he does? And Fred and Remus and Tonks?"

"No they won't, Harry." Ginny insisted. "We'll make sure of that. You'll make sure of that."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Harry said abruptly. He stood up and moved to the door. "I'm going downstairs."

Ginny managed to give him a weak smile. "Sure." He turned, and she dropped the smile. He was hurting, and hurting bad

Harry strode into the hall, making straight for Sirius. The convict jumped up when he saw the young man.

Godfather embraced godson, and Harry allowed two tears to roll gently down his cheeks.

For a long time, they just stood there. Then Harry pulled away.

"Sirius..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me pup." Sirius said softly. "Right now, we're here together. This is what's going to happen. We're going to relax, have a little fun. In a few days, you're going to have a birthday party. Then, we're going to grow old, and you're going to start a family with that redhead. And I don't mean Ron."

Harry chuckled lightly, almost sincerely.

"So," Sirius said. "Can we do that?"

Harry managed a small nod. An instant later, a large black dog had bowled him over, covering the boy with wet licks. Sirius did have slightly odd ways of showing his appreciation.

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Tonks joined Harry and Sirius in the hall.

Sirius was in top form, setting everyone at ease, inciting laughter from even Harry.

Harry forgot all about the past few days, as they sat there together. It was... normal.

(0)

Harry collapsed down onto his bed. "It was so good to see him. Merlin's beard, I love my godfather.

"You don't have a beard," Ginny informed him.

It took him a moment to understand, but then he chuckled. He _was_ Merlin. But thinking about that brought reality back crashing around him.

Ginny noticed this, and mentally berated herself. Harry needed to loosen up. Then she noticed something peculiar. Harry was lying down, his legs pointing towards her. For a moment, the underside of his jaw seemed to... blur?

A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she realized what he had done.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it straight at Harry.

"Sit up."

Harry opened his eyes. "Wha?"

"I said, sit up."

"I'm tired," he said peevishly. "Why are you pointing your wand at me?"

"Sit. Up." She ground out the words, and he immediately obeyed, sitting cross legged on the bed.

She waved her wand, and Harry's faced changed. Her stomach clenched, and her heart pounded.

The glamours faded away from Harry's face, revealing the damage the last few days had caused.

His skin was pale, his features gaunt. There were deep, black circles under his eyes. The skin was stretched taut over jutting cheekbones. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his skin was pale, unhealthy. He was thinner than ever, even his hair seemed defeated, lying limply.

She gasped, and he looked away, not meeting her eyes.

After a few seconds, he spoke, his voice low. "Nightmares. Can't sleep. Didn't want Molly to create a fuss."

"And me?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking, fists clenched. "Were you planning on showing me?"

Harry said nothing.

"Harry, you're killing yourself." She was really scared now, and she desperately hoped she could pull him out of his mood. He looked like he had after the final battle at Hogwarts. The strain of... everything - had caught up to him, and she hoped he wouldn't crack. Harry always put up a brave front, but everyone has a limit. Or almost everyone. Harry Potter... She didn't know if he had limits.

He remained silent. For the first time in a very long while, she had no idea what he was thinking.

She moved over to him and tried to press her lips to his, but he turned his head.

"Harry, please..."

His head snapped up, his eyes smoldering.

"You didn't see me," he said bluntly. "You didn't see me at the rescue operation. I was slow, I was inflexible! I wasn't strong enough. Five seconds more, and everything would have been okay. My decisions were poor, I got hit twice, and both times it would be easier not to be hit! I killed him with my own wand, Ginevra! I said the curse! How can I live with that?" He exhaled, and his shoulder slumped. The fire died from his eyes, and he looked so... tired.

She realized what he must have been doing these past few days. Training himself, working on speed, endurance, strength and flexibility. He felt guilt that he hadn't performed better, he was judging himself by standards that very few could match, he thought he could fight like his older body... And of course the fact that he had ended Sam's life couldn't be sitting too well with him.

"You did what was right!" She said fiercely. The words tumbled out. "Sam asked you to end his life mercifully. Would you prefer Voldemort tortured him?" These were obvious arguments that he himself must have thought of... and dismissed. He needed to hear it, he needed someone to tell him it was okay. He had been all alone at Potter Place, and the guilt and pain had steadily built.

He hung his head, and she carried on. "It's okay, Harry," she said gently, willing him to understand.

She saw him move as if to jump up and embrace her, but he flinched away. And then it hit her. He was also worried about what she thought of him. He had killed his own mentor, knowingly. She reared back, a hiss escaping her lips.

He looked up.

"After everything that I've done to show you I'm with you," she said slowly, her anger and frustration evident. "You still doubt me? We were married for almost a year, what more can I do to show you?"

"Nothing like this has happened, I never had to kill my own..."

Despite herself, she grinned. A teeny weeny bit.

"You said 'had to kill'," she informed him.

It took him a second to understand, and then he sighed and ducked his head again.

"Harry..." She crossed over to him and sat down besides her. Coming back in time, confronting the Dursleys had brought back his old habits, his old walls. The insecurity. "What do I do to make you trust me? If you go up to Fudge, and murder him where he stands, I still won't think any less of you, and I won't think you're a monster, or a freak." She hated saying that last word, but Harry needed to hear it.

"When you close yourself off from me, it hurts me too. Trust me. Okay?"

He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. An uncertain smile played around the corner of his mouth.

"Okay."

She smiled and pulled him close.

"Now put those glamours back on, and let's go downstairs." She paused. "And watch the area under your jaw."

He nodded and drew his wand.

She watched him cast the spells, he didn't need a mirror. He must be feeling a little bit better now, but it would take a lot more time for him to completely get over it. "And you're going to eat properly. I'll be sitting near you. You can't train properly without a decent diet."

He paused, his wand pointed between his eyes. "I know, and I did try to eat..."

"Hush." She placed a finger on his lips. "I understand. And listen closely, we are going to enjoy ourselves, you got that? We barely need to study for our exams, and even if we are fighting a war, that doesn't mean we can't have fun too." She suddenly burst into laughter.

He chuckled lightly, her laugh was infectious. "What made you laugh?" Harry frowned and patted his jaw. "Did I do the charms wrong?"

"I was just thinking," Ginny explained. "Umbridge has no idea what's she's in for."

(0)

It was a few minutes past midnight when Ginny was woken.

She had been on edge these past few days, so when Ron shook her shoulder, she instantly punched him in the gut, her wand pointed at him the next second.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Ron?"

"Harry needs you."

That was all she needed to hear.

She threw on a dressing gown and ran to the room Ron and Harry were sharing.

Her parents and Sirius were about to enter Harry's room when she reached. She shouldered her way past them and into the room.

Harry was thrashing about in his sleep. His blanket was lying on the floor, along with his pillow. He was twisted up in his sheets. No sounds emerged from him however, he had put up silencing charms. Ginny had anticipated this, and warned Ron.

With a startled gasp, Molly hastened forward. Ginny threw out an arm and stopped her.

"He'll attack you if you touch him," she whispered urgently. Seeing the disbelief in her mother's eyes, she pushed on. "You have to trust me."

Without waiting for a reaction, she moved to Harry's bed and sat down near his head. One hand moved to clasp Harry's hand, the other traced gentle patterns in his hair. She bent down, whispering comforting things in his ear.

"Hush, it's okay Harry. It's okay. It's only a nightmare. It's not real. Come back. Come to me. Come back to me."

There seemed to be no change in Harry's condition, but Ginny persisted.

Her parents, Sirius and Ron watched the scene unfolding with equal parts of astonishment and fright.

Sirius in particular felt his heart ache for Harry. What kind of nightmares were these? How often had this happened that Ginny knew exactly what to do?

The silencing charm broke, and a single scream rent the darkness. Gradually, the Boy-Who-Lived stopped thrashing about. His breath was still uneven, and he woke up with a huge gasp, bolting upright. She put her arms around her and drew him in, and he buried his face in her hair.

She rubbed his back comfortingly, and his breathing evened out.

At length, he pushed away, his eyes still focused only on her.

"Him again?" She asked softly.

He nodded.

Colin Creevey. For some reason, the pale, dead body of the blond boy pervaded Harry's dreams as often as Voldemort, and it caused Harry no end of grief. The young, small body, carried by Oliver Wood and Neville in the final battle...

Harry finally noticed Ron and his mother in the room. Ron had managed to get Sirius and Arthur to leave, but Molly had refused to budge.

Harry ducked his head, he really didn't want to have to talk to Molly now.

Ginny pushed him down on the bed. "Sleep," she whispered. "I'll deal with Mum."

"Stay here?" His voice was low, almost inaudible.

She rested a hand on his head, and patted it comfortingly.

She turned her face to meet her mother's eyes. She raised a finger to her lips, to indicate silence, then gestured to a chair.

Molly frowned, and gestured with her hands, asking if Ginny would go to bed. The girl shook her head, then shifted her position, leaning back against the headboard and swinging one leg over onto the bed.

She knew her mother would be uncomfortable with her staying in Harry's bed like this, that's why she had asked her to stay in the room.

Molly hesitated, then handed a pillow to her daughter. Ginny smiled and put the pillow behind her head.

Her mother gave her a brief nod and settled down in the chair.

Ginny closed her eyes, her hand still running through Harry's hair. Eventually, her hand stopped moving, as she fell asleep.

**(0)**

**Do let me know what you think about it. Please leave a review.**

**Cheers, **

**Timefreak**


	15. Talks

**Thanks to my beta's – Bomb, Ivy, Snarsha, Rit.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Much appreciated.**

**Something to be noted here – Harry's power matches lies around the region of Voldemort's, he is not Merlin-like powerful. The reasons are explained in previous chapters.**

**(0)**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - TALKS**

(0)

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She glanced across the room to where her mother had sat the previous night, but she was no longer there. Her gaze turned to Harry. He hadn't had another nightmare, and he seemed peaceful enough.

The glamours on his face were fading, and she quickly snatched up her wand and performed the required charms, her mother would have a fit if she saw Harry in his current state. She did notice however, the circles under his eyes had slightly lightened. Harry desperately needed a few more nights of proper sleep.

Ginny was content to let him sleep, and the raven haired teen showed no signs of waking up.

Half an hour later, Ron woke up, and she immediately gestured to him to keep quiet. He nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Molly Weasley entered the room to see Ginny playing gently with Harry's hair, careful not to wake him up.

Molly cleared her throat, and the girl looked up inquiringly.

"Breakfast is ready," her mother said softly, walking over to the bed.

"I'll come down as soon as Harry gets up," Ginny replied. "Please let him sleep mum."

Her mother gave her a long look, and then nodded.

Almost half an hour later, Harry finally opened his eyes. He smiled groggily at her and she winked back.

"Morning Harry."

He muttered something back and turned over, burying his face in his pillow.

"Harry, its half past ten. Let's eat breakfast."

Muttering under his breath,he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Why didn't someone wake me?"

"You need as much rest as you can get. You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

"No. I didn't... Thank you Gin."

"I love you too. Take a shower, get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Yes mam."

(0)

The couple ate breakfast together, with Molly hovering around. Everybody else had eaten a while back.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny walked into the hall to find Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Sirius waiting for them.

Harry groaned inwardly and Ginny squeezed his hand.

Sirius winked at him, Arthur looked like he would rather not be there.

"We want to speak to you Harry," Molly said, gesturing him to a sofa.

There was only room for one person, so with an extremely placid expression, he sat himself down, and Ginny climbed into his lap. He almost burst out laughing at Molly's face. Sirius winked at him again, discreetly giving him a thumbs-up.

"Ginny, maybe-"

"- She stays." Harry interrupted Molly. He spoke politely, but firmly.

"Harry-" Molly tried to insist.

"I'm not making any decisions without her. She stays, or I leave." Harry's voice was no longer polite.

Molly swelled, ready to burst forth with righteous anger, when her husband touched her arm and shot her a quelling look. She grudgingly nodded her acquiesce. Then she swelled again.

"Harry, you really must live here now."

Sirius quickly stood up, and waved a hand to ask Harry to remain silent. Then he spoke.

"Look pup, my house is open to you. If you decide to stay here, that's great, I'd love that. Not that I think Diffit is lacking in any way, she can most definitely take care of you." The older man ran a hand through his long locks and continued. "But I've made my choice. And my choice, is that it's your choice. You decide what you want to do. And before Molly says anything, your relation with Dumbledore is between you and him. And whatever it is, I'm behind you."

Harry shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks Sirius. It really means alot to me, more than you could know. I thank all of you- " and his gaze lingered over Molly Weasley, "-To treat me like an adult. Don't give me the I'm too young nonsense. From now on, I make the decisions where it concerns my life."

There was silence for a moment, before Sirius clapped loudly. "Well said, Prongslet."

"That's not to say you shouldn't offer advice," Ginny interjected.

"Harry," Arthur said abruptly. "Your nightmare last night... Do they happen often?" Even as he spoke the words, he saw the tightening of Ginny's jaw, and a flicker of emotion in the brown eyes.

"It's not exactly rare," Harry offered.

"Ginny told me you would attack me if I had touched you,". Molly said. "What did she mean?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've been on edge since the graveyard. If you had tried to wake me, I might have hexed you."

"Then how come Ginny could approach you?" Arthur asked him.

"I trust her completely," Harry said simply. "I don't mean to imply that I don't trust you, its just on a higher level with Ginny."

The redhead in question felt his agitation and stood up, letting him pace.

"Look, I really do care deeply about your daughter. And someday, when all this is over, and if I live, I'd like to marry her. I hope I have your acceptance."

Harry was the only one who didn't notice the dark look on Ginny's face when he said 'if I live'.

"Harry... I'm happy for both of you, and I can think of no one better for Ginny, but maybe you're going a bit... A bit too fast?" Molly asked. "You barely spoke to each other, and now you want to marry her? All I'm saying is, you shouldn't jump into this, you have to be sure about what you want."

Harry stopped pacing about and looked her in the eye. "Mrs. Weasley, I have thought about it. I really do love your daughter. I would never ever wish to hurt her, and I'd do anything for her." He paused and took a few more steps towards the centre of the room, before turning to Molly again.

"I understand that you feel this places her in a lot of danger. Voldemort will go after her to get to me. I will do everything I can do, so that no harm comes to her. I'd leave her, break all this off, if it meant Voldemort would leave her-"

And that's about as far as he got. Ginevra's palm struck his right cheek with all the force the girl could muster. His cheek stung under the slap, and he turned to see her smoldering at him. Her eyes showed anger, frustration, and also sadness. He instantly realized what he had just said, and regretted spilling it. Not that he wouldn't do it if she agreed. He'd do anything.

She stormed out, and he collapsed back onto the sofa, his head in his hands. He hated it when she was angry at him, and he hated himself for the entire situation.

A stunned silence descended upon them. Finally Sirius walked over to Harry.

"You need her, Harry," he said gently. "And she cares about you. It hurts her when you say that you're willing to abandon her like that, just to keep her safe. No, wait, keep quiet. Don't tell me anything. Get up, and go after her."

Harry didn't move for a few seconds, then with a weary sigh, he got to his feet. "Wise mutt."

Sirius winked at him. "Guilty as charged. Now go."

Harry locked eyes with his godfather. "Tell me Sirius. If you were in my position, with a deranged Dark Lord who has daddy issues after you... Tell me you'd act any differently. Tell me you'd openly love Ginny, knowing you're putting her at the top of said Dark Lord's hitlist. Tell me you'd let her be in danger."

Sirius didn't say anything, and after a moment, Harry looked over at Ginny's parents. They were still taken aback, and didn't know how to react.

He nodded at them and made for the door.

At the doorway, he turned back. "I need to speak with Dumbledore. Get word to him, tell him to come as soon as he can."

"That's Professor Dumbledore," Molly insisted.

"Right," Harry said tonelessly.

"I'll him know," Arthur agreed, "and I'll send you his reply. There is to be an Order Meeting tomorrow night, probably-"

"Today," Harry said firmly. "If he wants to mend the bridges, if he wants to talk, he has to come today. Before nightfall. Let him know."

Molly opened her mouth to berate him, but Harry had gone.

(0)

Harry found Ginny in her room, sitting at her desk and staring at a book.

He shut the door behind him and cast privacy spells, before walking noiselessly over to her and kneeling down besides her.

"Ginny..." She didn't look at him.

"I shouldn't have said that. You're capable of taking care of yourself, and more than that, I... I need you."

She twisted around to face him. "For the very last time, Potter, when you say things like that, it hurts those who care about you."

"I know."

"But you would do it, wouldn't you? If that ensured my safety, you'd leave me." Her tone wasn't angry, it was calm and level.

He didn't say anything, but his answer was evident.

"I hated it when it happened after Dumbledore had died. I hated it, and you full well know it."

She had only slapped him twice. The second time a few minutes ago, and the first time when they had finally had a proper conversation after the battle of Hogwarts. Both times, the reason had been same.

"I'll do my best to not talk about it ever again," he vowed.

She gave him a warm smile and they embraced each other.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay now. You won't do that again."

"Right. Now then, about one Albus Dumbledore..."

She sat down on her bed and pulled him down to sit opposite her. "What about him?"

"I've demanded that he come here by sunset if he wants to talk."

"Demanded, huh? How did my mum take that?"

Harry grinned. "I didn't stick around to find out. Anyway, I should probably tell you and Ron what I've planned."

(0)

Albus Dumbledore opened the wooden door and stepped into the small, sparsely furnished room. A solitary desk occupied much of the space, two comfortable chairs were arranged opposite each other, on either sides of the table.

Harry sat behind the desk. The boy nodded at Dumbledore in greeting and gestured towards the seat in front.

Dumbledore took the seat and waited for Harry to speak.

"You have harmed me in more ways than I care to count." Harry's voice was soft and low, but laced with steel. "You have repeatedly disregarded my happiness, sentenced me to pain, neglect, starvation and abuse. You have cost me my childhood, Albus Dumbledore. And then, you've made a series of mistakes that has resulted in my life being in danger, every single damn year. Why on earth would you put the Philisopher's stone in a school?" Harry paused for breath, and shook his head wearily. "I won't go into the problems that have occurred every school year. You have continuously withheld information from me. I understand - no really, I truly understand your position. It's very difficult, to make these huge decisions for years the way you have been doing. I will not dwell on the past. But you need to understand that I'm not a weapon. And I am not a child. You have to treat me as an equal. Your equal. I am more than mature enough to handle any information you give me, and I mean any information at all."

"Harry... This information is delicate - "

"Use Legilimency on me."

"What?"

Harry looked right into Dumbledore's eyes. "Go ahead. If you're worried my mind isn't protected, why don't you try me?"

Ten seconds later, Dumbledore slumped back. "How...?"

"A couple of books. I'll tell you more in a while."

Dumbledore's face was pale, and his head was bowed, but the man kept his eyes on Harry's face.

"You have to tell me everything. Everything. You need to tell me why Voldemort wanted to kill my parents in the first place. You need to tell me you're suspicions, why he won't die. Leave nothing out."

Dumbledore met the cold, hard green eyes and sighed. He swallowed and began to speak.

Harry kept his face expressionless and emotionless. His face betrayed nothing, nor did his eyes give any indication of what he felt.

First, Dumbledore told him about the prophecy. He seemed reluctant, but he did it.

Dumbledore seemed to clam up again, and Harry grew tired of having to prod for information.

"There is no good reason for you to keep holding your cards to your chest. You owe me, my mind is protected, I'm mature enough for whatever it is you have to say. I'll give you ten seconds to start talking. What do you think I'll do with this information, hand it to Rita Skeeter? Tell me about Voldemort."

About six seconds later, Dumbledore began to talk. He didn't have memories collected yet, so he told Harry about his educated guess - that Voldemort had created horcruxes.

Dumbledore didn't tell Harry about his suspicion, that a part of Voldemort's soul was lodged in his scar.

"What about my connection with Voldemort?" Harry asked. For a long while, Dumbledore bowed his head. Then he made his decision. He would leave nothing out. He would tell the boy everything, he deserved to know, and Dumbledore owed him too much...

"I fear you are the seventh horcrux."

Emerald eyes met blue. The headmaster turned away first.

"If I have to die, I'll do it," Harry said in the same toneless voice. "There is one more thing... Snape?"

"Harry, that is-"

Harry interrupted him, his voice soft, hard, cold and dangerous. "You're playing with my life here, Dumbledore. I deserve to know. I have the right to know."

Dumbledore met the unflinching, smoldering green eyes and then looked down at his steepled fingers.

He told Harry about Snape's betrayal, and then his working as a spy. Harry kept his face blank.

"What I want to know, is why did you let him torture me?" Harry asked, very seriously. "And yes, it is torture. Being insulted all the time, your dad ridiculed, detentions being assigned for no reason, points stolen for breathing... You have a lot to answer for, Dumbledore. I hope you don't meet James and Lily Potter."

Dumbledore sighed, he had never felt worse in his life, save for when Ariana had died.

"But you have levelled with me," Harry went on. "If you had left anything out, I would never work with you again. But it seems that you do repent. So from now on, we fight this war together, as equals. That means you don't hold any information back. Are you willing to share your power, Dumbledore?"

The headmaster of Hogwarts raised his head. "Perhaps it is time to retire from some of my duties, I've been fighting too long, grown so old... Yes Harry, I will do all you ask... I am sorry, so very sorry..."

"As am I headmaster." Harry said. "Your methods were wrong, even if you meant well. But then, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. An overused phrase, but accurate enough. Anyway, I believe that I can now trust you. So let me show you something."

Dumbledore watched as Harry reached back to hold his hood.

Slowly, dramatically, Harry pulled the hood over his head.

His robes grew darker, tiny runes, invisible to the naked eye began glowing silver. The robes twisted as if they had a life of their own. Black shadows swam over Harry's face, writhing and roiling. Large, glowing blue eyes rested unblinkingly upon Dumbledore.

A raspy, hissing voice emanated from the face. "Hello, Dumbledore."

The shock was too much for the ancient wizard. He swore.

(0)

Harry lowered the hood and told him that he was from the future. He told Dumbledore that he knew where all of Voldemort's horcruxes were. He told Dumbledore there had been a war, the wizarding world had descended into chaos. He refused to give Dumbledore any details. He spoke of how Sam, Marco and Zamu had helped him.

"So how did you come back in time?" Dumbledore asked him.

"It was an accident, but it happened because..." Harry paused for effect. "I was the master of death."

Dumbledore's jaw dropped, and his hand automatically sought the Elder Wand.

"You died, and I defeated the person who took the elder wand's allegiance from you. The cloak is already mine, and the stone... I got that too."

Dumbledore brought out the elder wand. "The deathly hallows," he whispered softly. "You truly are the greatest wizard since Merlin."

Harry ducked head. Accepting compliments was still an area he needed work in. "Thank you."

Dumbledore held out the elder wand to him, handle first. "I wonder if it stills accepts you. It has felt a little odd for the past few weeks..."

Harry grasped the handle and raised the wand. A shower of sparks cascaded from the tip, and he felt a familiar warmth. It was not pleasant like his holly wand, but he was now used to it. It felt like... Power.

"You should have it," Dumbledore offered. He held up a hand to forestall Harry. "No, I insist. It won't work properly for me, not now that its true master is here."

Harry nodded his agreement. He gave the wand back to Dumbledore. "But you should keep it till you retrieve your own. We wouldn't want you to walk around unarmed."

"I suppose Ginevra is also from the future?" Dumbledore inquired, as he pocketed the wand.

The door opened, and the girl in question slipped inside. "Ginny, headmaster. Ginny." She waved an extendable ear at him as she walked by.

"My apologies... Mrs. Potter?"

"Sometime in the past, and someday in the future," Ginny said airily. She moved to stand behind Harry. "We would like to know where Marco and Zamu are."

Dumbledore blanched as he remembered the failed rescue attempt. "Harry... They do not blame you. They wished to see you..."

Harry looked away, anguish in his eyes. "I can't... Can't face them."

Dumbledore had heard of the inhuman wailing, he had heard of Merlin's grief after the rescue attempt. For all that, Harry didn't look too bad... Unless. He drew his wand and waved it, and the glamours fell away from Harry's face.

"Harry..."

Harry stood up, his movements quick and angry. "I can't sleep, okay? I get nightmares. But I suppose Molly has already told you about all that. What do you expect me to do? Forget that I cast the killing curse on my own mentor? I can't do that!"

"Survivor's guilt," Dumbledore said softly.

"Plain guilt," Ginny retorted. "A complex that you ensured."

"This isn't about guilt! I uttered the curse, ME!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Enough," he ordered. "Okay, let's not tear into Dumbledore here anymore. I don't want to talk about it. Gin, you put the glamours back on."

He waited till that was done, then settled back down in the chair. Ginny sat in his lap.

"So where are Marco and Zamu?" Harry asked.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore responded. "They are... Not very well."

"Send them abroad," Harry suggested. "I'm serious. Get them to a nice place, they have plenty of money, I know that. They've done enough."

"I shall suggest it," Dumbledore agreed. "Harry... You left eighteen dead."

"I have no regrets killing scum like those people. This is war Albus, not a playground fight."

"With great power comes great responsibility," the headmaster stated.

Ginny snorted. "Professor, would you prefer those men alive?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I understand the necessity... But I will not claim to like it."

"You may use stunners if you wish to," Harry suggested.

"I don't," Dumbledore admitted. "But I have long accepted what must be done, to ask the same of others..."

"Don't worry about my soul Albus," Harry said gently. "I too do what must be done."

"I think you should tell the Order that Merlin is the second in command," Ginny said, tired of the ethical debate. "Make it very clear that they should obey him, and that you fully trust him."

Dumbledore nodded. "Be there at the next Order meeting. Severus may be a bit... difficult."

"And that's something I really need to ask you." Harry said, his voice hard again. "Why haven't you stopped him? Why have you let him continue the way he behaves? A few days ago I told you and Snape about how you're responsible for the bigotry. I stand by my words."

"Severus is... I shall speak to him."

"Dumbledore..." Harry trailed off. "No, I should probably call you Professor. I am sick and tired of Snape. If he acts up again, I will challenge him to a duel. And believe me, while my body is currently weak and is not used to channeling large amounts of magic, only you or Voldemort could beat me in single combat."

"Snape is so full of hate and anger..." Dumbledore sighed. "I will not tell you what to do or not to do. Now, what about those horcruxes?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked. The girl removed a locker from her pocket and set it down on the table.

"That's one of them," Harry said.

Dumbledore peered at it and shuddered.

"I can get to all the others," said Harry. "However, there is one... The Hufflepuff Cup. That's at Gringotts."

"How had you got that one?" Dumbledore asked.

"We stormed Gringotts," Harry answered with a grin. "It was dangerous, reckless, and we had to fly a dragon out of there. I don't think we can do that again."

"That should be the last resort," Dumbledore agreed.

"I need Polyjuice potion, Veritaserum and your deluminator," Harry requested.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore handed him the deluminator. "I'll give you a few vials of Polyjuice potion tomorrow," he promised. "And even more as soon as I can. Veritaserum... I'm not too sure."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said with a nod.

"You have given me a lot to think about..." Dumbledore stood up and placed the elder wand on the table. "I shall go straight to my office. My own wand is in my quarters. Take the elder wand Harry. My words may not mean much after everything... But for what its worth... I'm proud of you. Both of you."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry gently, and Ginny nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want you to speak with Ginny's mum." said Harry. "Tell her not to treat me like a child. And if you can, emphasize how important it is that Ginny should stay by my side. Talk to her, tell her that without Ginny I can't do this. Tell her you're completely sure that the only girl I will ever think of marrying is her. I need Ginny to help me sleep. We promise not to sleep together in that way, till we are engaged, or Ginny is seventeen."

"I shall try..." Dumbledore said, "but I doubt she'll agree to her daughter sleeping with another boy, even if it is you."

"Normally, no," Ginny replied. "But if you speak to her, she will listen. You, and only you can convince her. You're practically god to her. "

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at that. "I shall do my best." He nodded, and with one last fleeting smile, he left.

Harry sighed, and Ginny pecked his cheek.

"You didn't blow up," she said softly. "Well handled."

"Thanks Gin."

(0)

"I hope the children weren't too rude," Molly Weasley told Dumbledore as soon as she had forced a cup of tea upon him. She took a nearby chair and looked at the aged headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I implore you Molly, I know you feel they are children, but I assure you they are not. You need to treat them as adults, especially Harry."

Molly pursed her lips. "If they act like adults, they will be treated like adults."

"If you change your mindset, only then can you see them do what they are - mature, intelligent lovebirds."

"Harry's only fifteen" she protested. "And Ginny's fourteen! I really fear they are going too fast."

"Molly." Dumbledore's tone was gentle, yet firm. "Those two are more in love with each other than any other living couple. They need each other. Maybe I should tell you..." He straightened and set his cup down on the table.

"Molly, on whose shoulders does the weight of the entire wizarding Britain depend upon?"

She thought about this. "I... I suppose the entire order, or... you."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I need your oath, not to reveal what I am about to tell you to anybody who doesn't already know of this. Harry and Ginny have already been told."

She stared at him wide eyed and then nodded. She had seldom seen Dumbledore as serious as he was right now.

"There is a prophecy, the gist of which is this - either Harry or Voldemort must die at the hand of the other, for I quote from the prophecy itself - 'neither can live while the other survives'. Now, on whose shoulders does the burden lie?"

Molly was trembling now. "That's... the poor boy! Dumbledore -"

"On whose shoulders, Molly?"

She fell silent. Then, in barely a whisper - "Harry."

"And on whose shoulders does the weight of Harry lie?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then her eyes widened. "You mean... Ginny?"

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Now you see what is at stake. Watch them for yourself Molly, see how they interact."

"I have," she said softly. "Harry dotes on her, he does treat her wonderfully, and she can even get him to eat... I..."

"I understand your reservations, but they are no ordinary couple. And if it eases your fears - they have promised not to - ah - sleep together, in erm... _that wa_y - until they marry." That wasn't exactly what they had said, but she didn't need to know that... "And if you think that their urges can overcome their willpower... I honestly believe that cannot happen."

She sighed. "I'll try... it's hard to let them sleep in the same bed, but if I can't trust Harry..."

Dumbledore rose. "Thank you Molly. I must warn you, if anything were to come between Harry and Ginny's relationship - her brothers or her parents - it would break Harry, and condemn the wizarding world."

He allowed himself a grin.

"No pressure."

(0)

Harry decided to stay the night, and leave for Potter Place the next morning.

Ron was to wake Molly and Ginny if Harry had another nightmare. An hour after they had gone to bed, he was shaking his sister awake.

Cursing fate, Ginny slipped through the door into Harry's room to see her mother about to try and touch Harry's face.

"Mum, stop!" Ginny hissed urgently, but her mother ignored her.

Her palm cupped Harry's feet gently. Instantly, Harry shot onto his side. There was a loud bang and Molly flew across the room. Ginny had her wand out, and managed to stop her mother from hitting the wall. Molly instead dropped to the floor.

Ginny signalled to Ron to look after their mother and gently sat down besides Harry. Without a word, he shifted over to give Ginny space on the bed.

She lay down on it, summoning Ron's pillow. He made a face, but didn't say anything. He helped his mother to her feet.

"You ok?" Ginny asked softly. Harry bolted upright, clarity finally restored to his sleep deprived brain..

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Calm down," Molly admonished, but she was still shaken. "I'm fine. Ginny_ had _warned me... But... What if you hurt her?"

Even in the dim light, she could see Harry's face pale.

Ginny sighed and looked her mother in the eye. "He already has enough insecurities, Mum!"

"Ginny-" Harry started.

"Shut up and lie down." His girlfriend commanded.

The Boy-Who-Lived instantly complied.

"Sleep now," Ginny said gently. "I'm going to be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Promise." She ruffled his hair, and he closed his eyes.

"Mum, if you're uncomfortable with this, you can use Ron's bed," Ginny offered. "Or a chair. We're just going to sleep. Nothing else. And we don't plan on doing anything else for a while now."

For a long while, Molly just stood there. She had no doubt now, that the pair in front of her truly cared for each other, and Harry would do anything for her daughter. She remembered Dumbledore's words. He had told her that Harry's strength was Ginny, and the fate of the wizarding world rested on Harry. And the poor boy did seem to sleep better with Ginny near him.

She pursed her lips and made her decision. With a brief nod at Ginny, she turned and left the room.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other in shock. Then Ginny smiled widely and shrugged. She wasn't going to question it. She nudged Harry, and he rolled over to lie on his back. She pulled the blanket up to cover both of them and lay down, putting one hand on Harry's chest.

Ron decided that even if all they did was spooning, he didn't want to be in the same room. He left, pausing only to get his blanket.

(0)

Harry woke up to find Ginny curled up against him, her head on his chest. He briefly wondered what Molly thought of it, then mentally shrugged.

He lifted his head. Ron wasn't in his bed, and Harry couldn't see the clock on his bedside table. He lifted his hand and intoned, "_Accio_ clock."

The clock flew gently into his hand. Ten o'clock in the morning. He wasn't sleepy anymore, but he didn't want to wake Ginny. He was content to just lie there, idly playing with a lock of red hair.

Ginny woke up fifteen minutes later.

"Morning Ginny."

"Morning Harry. Sleep well?"

"I feel a lot better," Harry admitted. "Maybe I should come here every night."

"Do that."

"So... Breakfast?"

She got to her feet and nodded. "Sure. Don't you have to meet Skeeter today?"

"I'll do that in the afternoon," he decided. "Let's eat."

Breakfast was again, just Harry and Ginny, since everyone else had already eaten.

Harry put his fork down and looked up at Molly.

"Mo- Mrs. Weasley?"

Ginny's mother stared at him for a long moment. "Molly is fine."

"Ah... Well... Molly then. Thank you for trusting me and Ginny last night."

"That's alright dear," she said with a smile. "I'll admit I'm not very comfortable with your sleeping arrangements, but I don't think you'll abuse this trust."

"I'd get Ginny an engagement ring, Molly," Harry told her seriously. "But that would just cause a lot of publicity and unwanted interest. And there's no need to paint a bullseye over Ginny for Voldemort."

Molly was unsure how to respond, so she settled for heaping another helping onto Harry's plate.

He began to protest, but then Ginny gave him a stern glare. He made a pleading face at her but she simply raised an eyebrow and pointed to the plate.

Harry grumbled under his breath and picked up the fork again.

Molly turned away to hide a smile.

(0)

At precisely half past three, the door to Rita's office opened and closed. The reporter looked up and bit back a startled gasp.

"Merlin."

"Rita."

She handed him a folder. "There are two articles inside."

"I'll check them over," Merlin said as he took the folder. "Are you sure the editor will publish these articles?"

"This one, yes," Rita assured him. "It's best to start with the Sirius Black story. Loads of controversy, and it will give Fudge a huge headache. He'll come down hard on us after this though. I'll probably get another article published before Fudge completely takes over and begins censoring every article."

"Have you considered that the top officials here are in Voldemort's pocket?" He asked.

"What? I..." Rita trailed off. "That would make sense."

"Yes." Merlin said succinctly. The Senior editor was definitely in Voldemort's pocket. They probably wouldn't get more than two articles published. He stepped out of her office without another word.

Rita shuddered, then got back to work.

(0)

Dumbledore met Merlin opposite #12, and they entered the house together.

Most of the members had already arrived. Merlin walked straight to the front of the table, ignoring the whispers and looks sent his way.

Dumbledore offered Merlin the chair at the head of the table, but he declined.

Instead, Merlin pulled up another chair, and they sat down together at the head of the table.

Dumbledore smiled at Merlin, who winked back at him. Dumbledore shuddered and turned his attention to the group. He had got everybody that could come for this meeting. Even Filius Flitwick and McGonagall were present.

Snape was the last to arrive. He burst through the door and stalked to a chair. He seated himself before noticing Merlin.

His lip curled, but he said nothing.

Dumbledore stood and called for attention. Which was completely unnecessary, since everybody was quiet, their eyes fixed either on the aged headmaster, or Merlin. Mostly Merlin.

"Good evening to all of you," Dumbledore said politely. "I'd like to introduce the wizard on my right."

"I'm Merlin." Several people recoiled at the voice.

There was a general hubbub, and Dumbledore again called for order.

"I thank Merlin," Dumbledore went on. "For single handedly storming a death eater hideout, and freeing most of the prisoners there. All of them in fact, except one. You have already heard the story. I for one, am grateful that Sam did not have to endure the torture that Voldemort would inflict on him. But let us speak no more of that.

"Merlin here has revealed his true identity to me, and I assure all of you, that he is completely trustworthy. In addition, he is skilled and intelligent, and I myself shall defer to him. If he would accept, I would ask that he lead the Order of the Phoenix, but that would not be fair on you.

Instead, I implore all of you to obey him as you would obey me. He has given up much, and suffered a lot at Voldemort's hands. He is fully committed to removing the Dark Lord from existence."

"We should know your true identity," one man demanded.

"Merlin cannot do that," Dumbledore said firmly. "I shall repeat myself, I trust him completely, and I would lay down my life for him. He is the best of us, and I hope you will accept him."

"He's proven himself capable," Moody said gruffly.

"How could he break into a Death Eater safe house if he didn't use dark magic?"

Merlin spoke, his voice harsher than ever. "_He_ is sitting right here." No one dared to speak up, so he went on. "I did not use dark magic. My aim is simple. To get rid of Voldemort. Once that's done, you won't see me again. We have a common aim, and Dumbledore here trusts me, and I trust him. Does anybody have any questions?"

"You're asking us to obey your commands," Tonks said. "What if you and Dumbledore give different orders?"

"Then you will follow Merlin," Dumbledore said calmly. "I myself will follow his orders. I hope I have made myself clear."

There was a general muttering of assent.

Merlin stood up and waited for the noise to die down.

"Once upon a time, I had the dubious pleasure of fighting six death eaters. Among them, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov." Merlin paused, every eye was now on him. "I was young and inexperienced. I used stunners and disarming spells. I stunned my opponents, and walked away, content to think I had won. What I did do, was sentence men, women and children to murder, rape and torture. My point is, these people we fight aren't truly human. They don't deserve to be treated as such. I hate taking lives, but when I look at this way... I stunned a Death Eater. He just got back up and murdered another ten people."

"What I'm doing, is asking you to use lethal spells. I'm not asking you to use the Avada Kedavra, I know I won't use it myself, but I do ask that you remove the kid gloves. Be forceful, protect those you love and care about my stopping those who threaten them. For at the end of the day, we fight this war for our loved ones. Thank you."

And with that, Merlin glided out of the room.

"He's right," Sirius said loudly, banging his fist on the table "We let these scum get away, they come back and murder our friends and family. They hurt us."

Nobody raised any objection to Merlin's speech, so Dumbledore began to speak again - a regular, boring and completely useless Order meeting.

Severus Snape watched the door through which Merlin had just disappeared. A flicker of emotion passed through him - grudging respect. He quashed the feeling instantly, and blinked hard, before turning his face to rest his gaze squarely on Dumbledore. He was becoming soft, must be old age.

**(0)**

**Please, do leave a review. It helps the author to keep going. Suggestions are welcome, praise is appreciated, constructive criticism taken to heart and I do try and respond to all questions.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	16. Birthday

**Extracts have been taken from Chapter One of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Thank you to all those of you who reviews, much appreciated.**

**As usual, credit to my beta's - Snarsha, Ivy, Bomb and Rit**

**(0)**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - BIRTHDAY**

(0)

Harry awoke to the sensation of a warm pair of lips pressed against his. He sighed contentedly, and his eyes fluttered open. Soft hands put his glasses on for him, and the face of one Ginerva Weasley swam into view.

"Hi Gin."

She pecked him on the cheek in reply. "Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry blinked. "It's my birthday?"

"Yes, love," Ginny said laughingly. "I thought about it, and I've decided that you're now fifteen years old."

"Uh huh. Stay in the present?"

"Yes dear."

"Cool. I'm still alive."

A stinging hex violently impacted his arm, and he rubbed it vigorously. "Ginny!"

She glared at him. "Do you have to ruin everything? Today we relax and have fun. Comprehend?"

Harry nodded meekly. "Sorry."

"You have a lot on your mind," Ginny said dismissively. "Now get ready and come on down. You only get a light breakfast, Mum wants you hungry for lunch."

Harry groaned. "Just how many people have been invited?"

She smirked. "Just a few. We'll sing 'Happy Birthday,' you'll cut a cake, and then we'll dance."

Harry's face paled. "Dance? Sirius is throwing a party, isn't he?"

"Harry Potter," Ginny drawled. "Bane of Voldemort, slayer of basilisks, guardian of the Philosopher's stone. Hero of the wizarding world, defeater of dark lords... And you're worried about this little get together?"

"I actually only killed a single basilisk," Harry pointed out, in a matter of fact tone. "And I wasn't exactly the guardian of the Stone either. I'm not the hero of the Wizarding world either -"

"Are you saying something?" Ginny asked sweetly, pretending to have not heard his retort.

"Just saying how much I look forward to it."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "That's the spirit. Now get up."

(0)

Harry showered, donned a tee and shorts and made his way downstairs.

The Weasleys and Sirius were already at the table, and Harry slipped into a seat besides Ginny.

'Happy birthday's and 'thank you's were exchanged, and Harry started eating. As soon as he took the first bite, his hair turned bright pink, and his nose elongated by a good two inches.

Immediately, he glared at the twins.

"We didn't do it," Fred protested.

"Believe us, Harry," George pleaded. "It must have been Mum."

They all burst out laughing at the expression on Molly's face.

Breakfast was jovial and happy. Harry ate enough to settle his stomach and tide him over till lunch.

At noon, Ginny grasped Harry by the arm, dragged him upstairs to the room Harry and Ron shared and ushered him inside. Or at least it was Ron's room, when Harry wasn't over. When he was, he and Ginny would snuggle down together. While there was general teasing about the arrangement, Harry was surprised that none of the Weasley brothers had taken it upon themselves to question him. It came as a greater surprise to learn that it had been Ron, and not Ginny, who had talked to Fred and George.

"I laughed, I talked with everyone and I didn't brood!" Harry said quickly, as soon as she let him go.

She laughed and shook her head. "That's not the problem. You can't wear... That."

Harry looked down at his apparel. "What's wrong with it? This t-shirt is expensive, I'll have you know."

"Snob."

"So what do you expect me to wear?"

"You have to wear robes," Ginny said grinning. "Yes Harry, you_ have_ to. Everybody's going to clean up a bit. And I will not have you going against the dress code."

Harry sat down on his bed. "I'm not going to argue with you."

She pecked his cheek. "Good boy. We went to Diagon Alley a week ago. I got you something to wear today. It's in my room, hold on."

"What about my hair?" Harry asked.

"While pink does suit you, I think I prefer raven," Ginny replied. "It'll wear off within the hour."

"You did this!"

"Quiet, Harry. Stay put."

She returned in five minutes, a lumpy package in her arms.

"Couldn't find it," she explained. "Turns out Mum had it in her room. I have no idea why."

Harry shrugged. Questioning the workings of Molly Weasley was not prudent.

An uncomfortable hour later, Harry stood in front of a full length mirror.

He wore simple grey robes, with bright silver accents. It was cut a little loose, and had no hood. His hair pushed up and towards the right, in a somewhat tame fashion - Ginny had learned how to deal with it a long time back.

"You meet my approval, Lord Potter," Ginny drawled, in convincing pureblood fashion.

Harry met her eyes, his face equally serious. "I live to serve, my lady."

The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched, and they laughed.

Ginny herself was wearing a dress - A long brown affair with flaring sleeves, clasped at the neck with a butterfly brooch.

Harry offered her his hand. She winked and took it, their fingers intertwined.

Sirius opened the door and stepped in. "Come down, you two, what's keeping you so long?"

Harry pointed a finger at the red head by his side. She raised an eyebrow, and he stepped away from Ginny and faced her. "Satisfactory?"

She pursed her lips and flicked an imaginary spot of dust from his shoulder. "You'll do."

"Whipped," Sirius muttered.

"Did you say something, Sirius?" Ginny asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

Sirius ignored her. "Come on."

Harry took her hand again, and they walked downstairs.

The table was covered with a fiery red cloth. A large cake - in the form of a kneeling stag- sat at the centre of the table. The Weasley's, Fleur, Tonks, Sirius, Moony, Hermione, and a few other members of the Order stood clustered around the table.

Harry was quite taken aback. Ginny squeezed his hand, and he smiled widely at the assembled group.

A chorus of greetings broke out, and Harry waved as he approached the table.

"Normally we would eat lunch first, then cut the cake," Sirius told him. "But I managed to get Molly to agree that we eat the cake first."

Harry just stood there, grinning madly at his godfather. It was so nice to see Sirius all excited about something like a birthday cake.

"Potter!" Fred called out. "Blow out the candles and cut the cake!"

Harry's smile widened, and he leaned forward. He took a deep breath and blew hard, extinguishing all the fifteen candles at once. The group clapped, and Harry let go of Ginny's hand to pick up the knife. He gestured to Ginny, and she placed her hand over his.

They cut the cake together to a loud and off key chorus of "Happy Birthday". The twins let off a few weak fireworks, and confetti rained down on them. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, ignoring the whistles and good natured jeers.

The cake completely eaten, they all sat down for a five course meal. Harry thanked Molly profusely for the spread, and she gave him a warm smile.

He was just reaching for the plate of salad, when he felt anger that was not his own. He let out an involuntary growl, and clutched Ginny's hand tightly. The pain was intense, overwhelming... Harry caught a brief glimpse of a wooden box... Then he forced the images from his mind, concentrating on his love for Ginny.

"I'm fine," he said at once, grinning widely to emphasize the point. "Please, let's enjoy ourselves."

Conversation picked up once more, Harry ignored the looks sent his way.

Repressing the urge to laugh, he leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"Voldemort got my present."

Ginny chortled, almost spewing juice onto her plate. Hastily apologizing, she caught Harry's eye and winked. She imagined the expression on Voldemort's face on seeing the gift and laughed out loud, drawing several questioning gazes. Harry couldn't control himself anymore, giving in to the laughter.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort..." he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "Got Merlin's present."

Ron and Hermione joined in the laughter.

"You-know-who?" An alarmed look crossed Molly's face.

"No, I don't know who."

This led to more peals of laughter, and none of the four explained themsleves.

Lunch was followed by a couple of songs in the completely redecorated ballroom. The dust and grime had been cleaned, the carpets replaced, and new, brighter lights hung, lending a delicate soft glow to the chamber.

Harry simply held out his hand towards Ginny. She took it and they stood close to each other, barely moving, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I think Ron's jealous," Ginny commented, drawing a questioning look.

"We get to be together and even sleep together," she explained. "And Hermione doesn't even stay here... You haven't been spending too much time with him have you?"

Harry sighed. "No. I'm not actively ignoring him, it's just... I'm busy."

"You're spending too much time training," she said dryly.

He twirled her around once and looked into her eyes. "I have to be prepared. You know raw power isn't enough. I have to be able to wield it, without getting tired."

"Your body's only fifteen," she protested. "It's not supposed to handle so much energy."

He shrugged. "It can be trained."

She shook her head. "You can't treat yourself like some object you know. Don't burn yourself out."

He grinned. "I won't."

She wasn't convinced, but she let it drop. "You need to take me out."

He skipped a beat in surprise, and she subdued a hiss of pain when his foot crashed down on her toes.

Harry managed to look apologetic. "Where do you want to go?"

"Potter Place isn't exactly furnished is it?" She asked rhetorically. Sure, there were sofas here and there, and carpets and a couple of beds, but it wasn't personalized yet. They had to do that themselves.

"No it isn't. We'll go as soon as possible. Do you really want to? We can go house-hunting instead..."

"I'm sure. We do need to furnish the mansion, even if we don't plan on living there."

The couple, like James and Lily before them, had found Potter Place far too grand. It was too opulent, and big - it was more of a palace than... a_ home_. They hadn't found the perfect place yet in the other timeline.

"Whatever you want, Gin. Maybe I'll take Ron along with us, and drop him off at Hermione's."

Ginny pecked him on the cheek. "That's sweet of you." She let out an unladylike snort. "Harry, you're blushing."

"WHAT!" His face reddened at the high pitch of his voice, and he cleared his throat, trying to deepen his voice, and glared at her. "I am not! We got over that a long time back."

"It's subsiding now, but you _were_ blushing." She smirked at him. "Almost everybody is looking at us. No, don't look!" She sighed when he did exactly that.

"Must be something to do with being fifteen again." He shook his head sadly.

"I also need clothes."

He smiled. "I'm sure Hermione would be happy to go with you. Don't you need some girl time?"

Ginny laughed lightly, and he pulled her close again.

"I do, and she'll want to as well. How are you going to deal with Mum?"

He grinned widely. "I'm not. I'll get Dumbledore to speak with her."

Her eyes danced in amusement. "Very Slytherin of you."

He made to answer, but was interrupted by Sirius, who had just stopped the music.

"Presents!" He declared happily, and Harry laughed as his godfather dragged him across the room to where his gifts lay in a corner.

"I get the feeling you're more excited than I am," he commented. "And it_ is_ my birthday."

Sirius paid him no attention, motioning for him to unwrap his presents instead.

He received a couple of books from Hermione, no surprise there, a chess set from Ron, a new cage for Hedwig and a box of fudge from Molly and Arthur. Neville had sent him assorted sweets and bronze cuffs, and Luna had sent him a wacky wooden bracelet, along with a four month subscription for the Quibbler.

Sirius gave him a knife that could open most doors, the twins gave him... A book. He looked at them, and they both winked. He winked back, he knew they would give him a whole host of their newest inventions when Molly wasn't looking.

Tonks gave him a pair of trick gloves that could cause tiny shocks to an unsuspecting opponent when offered a handshake. Harry smiled widely at her, he would definitely be using them.

Ginny gave him an elegant tee shirt that read, "GIN IS MY TONIC". Sirius immediately presented him with a jumper that displayed a stag on the front, and "PROPERTY OF GINNY WEASLEY" on the back. Harry immediately put it on, he had had at least five similar tee shirts in the previous timeline. Ginny could get quite mad at the girls throwing themselves at him, and he sort of liked her being possessive like that, although he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Not to be outdone, the twins too had made a tee-shirt. It portrayed a black grim, with DOGFATHER in gothic black block letters.

But Harry knew the best present was yet to come. He summoned a package with simple brown wrapping paper and tore off the cover, then tossed the wooden box inside to Ginny.

She opened the box and pulled out a fiery red chain. Ron took the box from her, and took out several tiny charms from inside. They were small and could be attached onto the chain.

Harry smiled widely.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Tradition," Harry replied beaming.

"Tradition?" Sirius echoed.

"Uh... Yeah, er..."

"It's going to be tradition from now," Hermione interjected quickly. "We thought about this last year." She shot Harry a dark look, he really shouldn't be slipping up.

"This chain goes around Harry's neck," Ron explained. "And these charms go on the necklace."

Harry took the chain from Ginny and held it taut between his hands. She put the charms on the necklace, each won evoking memories.

The chain itself stood for Ginny. When Hermione had thought of this, the chain they had used had been silver, but Harry had wanted it to be red in colour, to signify the thread upon which he based his life. The person he now fought for, the single most important thing to him - Ginerva.

A lightning bolt went first, symbol of his parent's sacrifice, and the twist of fate.

Next, a red, spherical charm, denoting the philosopher's stone from Harry's first year.

Then a green, coiled snake - for the events in his second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. It had initially been a diary, but Harry hadn't liked it, it reminded him too much Ginny being possessed.

Then a black dog - for Padfoot, a reminder of his third year.

Next Ginny put on a bone, for the resurrection of Voldemort. Neville had once asked Harry why he carried charms like the snake and the bone, when they were reminders of a haunted past, and twisted evils. Harry had explained that while they reminded him of pains he had endured, and the sacrifice given, he no longer feared those memories, the charms held no negative influence over him. It was a form of remembrance, and _acceptance_.

There had been others, an orb indicating the prophecy, a locket for his sixth year, a slab of marble which had served as a monument for the destruction of Voldemort, engraved with the names of those who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, another slab inscribed with symbols for the elements, a ring for his marriage... But these were from another time.

The green eyes met brown, as Harry waited to see what they had dug up this time.

Hermione handed Ginny a round charm, and she fitted it onto the chain. Harry held it up to the light and examined it carefully.

It was a miniature clock, a vintage wooden affair with lightning bolts for hands. Fitting.

He smiled at his two best friends and lover, then carefully put the chain around his neck. Ginny moved over behind him and clasped it, and he tucked the chain beneath his shirt, resting against his bare skin. The chain was enchanted to make no noise when the charms hit each other, in addition to being lightweight and at a constant temperature.

Ron discreetly showed him another charm in his palm - the sign of the Deathly Hallows. He would put that on later, somebody might recognize it here.

Molly blinked furiously, willing away the tears that had sprung in her eyes. She, like the others present in the room, had felt that they were intruding in a private moment.

The moment was broken in typical fashion by the Weasley twins, who had decided that the ceremony was becoming far too solemn. A couple of loud bangs accompanied lots of smoke, as tiny fireworks exploded within the hall, multi coloured beams of light ricocheted around the room, and Molly's shriek was lost in the applause and whoops.

(0)

"Did you enjoy yourself, pup?" Sirius asked.

The party was over, the decorations had been taken down, and the hall cleaned. A certain house elf named Dobby had done most of the work.

"I did," said Harry, beaming at his godfather. "Thanks, Sirius."

The man ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "You should go to bed, its been a long day, you look tired." Harry shifted uneasily, wondering if the glamours were fading. He barely needed to apply them anymore, but he did _not_ want to get caught up in an argument with any of the adults. "I'll send Ginny up later."

Harry coloured and spluttered something nonsensical.

"What I really want to know," Sirius asked curiously, "is how did you get Molly to allow it. Of all the people, she is the last person I'd expect to allow her daughter to sleep in a young man's bed, even if you are Harry Potter himself."

"I... er..."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "Harry, Ginny helps you with your nightmares, she's good for you. I can see she makes you happy so I have no problem with you two." He paused, remembering a certain deceased couple who were his best friends, then shook his head, bringing his mind to the present. "Just don't abuse this trust."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I won't. Anyway, I'm not staying here tonight Sirius."

"Oh. Please, please tell me - how do you go home? We've all tried to follow you, but none of us understand how you travel."

Harry grinned. "That's a secret."

Sirius frowned at him. "As long as you're safe. Lord knows how you've got convinced Albus."

"Completely safe."

(0)

The night of August the first found Merlin in 'Jerry's Bar'. He had been visiting the favourite haunts of death eaters for a few nights now. His aim was simple, he wanted the locations of their hideouts, he wanted dates and times of possible attacks, and above all, he wanted Peter Pettigrew.

He was sitting at the back of a dinghy tavern, a glass of ale mead in his hand. It was a dinghy, dirty place, frequented by thieves and mercenaries. The lighting was dark, wine was aplenty, shouts and howls regularly pierced the thick smoke which hung over the room.

Merlin had applied glamours and done some Transfiguration. His hair was grey and close cropped, Muggle make up covered the scar, and his eyes were black. He wore dark robes, with the hood pulled up. Gloves covered his hands, and his feet were encased in black boots.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning, and the tavern was slowly emptying. Towards the centre, a couple of tables were put together. A group of men sat around, playing cards and smoking cigars. A few serving girls buzzed around them. The men were completely drunk, one young man had passed out, and was now lying on the floor.

Out of the six men sitting at the table, Merlin knew three of them to sport the Dark Mark. The rest of them were scoundrels, and would join the Dark Lord willingly. These were the type of people who led the raids on Muggle neighborhoods killing and torturing innocent people. If anybody stood upto them however, and they would turn tail and run. Cowards and bullies, the lot of them.

Merlin stood and walked slowly over to them. His hands were inside his robes, one hand closed around his holly wand, the other rested on the deluminator. He clicked the put-outer and activated the invisibility cloak.

Instantly, the tavern was shrouded in darkness. Harry spent two stunning spells, one at the bartender and one at Cheesy. The bartender was in charge, and he would try to maintain order. Merlin needed confusion. Cheesy was one of the death eaters. They were of similar stature, and Merlin had taken care that he was wearing robes similar to Cheesy. Merlin grabbed him before he hit the floor and cast a disillusionment charm on him. He levitated the death eater to the ceiling and stuck him there.

Merlin drew a vial and drank the contents. It was Polyjuice potion, with one of Cheesy's hairs. He had obtained it four nights ago.

He sent out a few random spells to aid the confusion and panic. As soon as the transformation was complete, the invisibility cloak coiled back into a wristband, and Merlin clicked the Deluminator again. It was a few minutes before the chaos completely died down. A few brawls were broken up, and Merlin took Cheesy's place at the table.

He didn't say anything, pretending to be too drunk to engage in proper conversation. When it was his turn, he played a bad move, causing him to lose all his money.

"Bloody 'ell" he exclaimed loudly, thumping the table with his palm.

The group sniggered and one wizard called for another round of wine.

Merlin waited for about twenty minutes. There were only four of them left at the table, and the others could barely keep themselves upright.

Merlin banged his empty tankard down on the table. "Need money," he grunted.

The man on his left laughed. "Pla' better."

Merlin scowled. "Rat owes me money."

"The piggy silver hand?" One of them asked.

Merlin nodded and swore roughly. "Pettigrew. Seventy five galleons."

"He a bloody rat o'right," one of them grunted.

"E's with Falmer," one of the men offered. "Has You-Know-Who's favour, the rat."

"Seventy five galleons," Merlin said moodily. "I could get us Dwarven Whisky."

The others slurped wine and nodded in agreement, generally cursing the rat.

"We will..." Merlin coughed. "Shoulda ask Falmer. Want the Whisky."

"Rat's sewn up tight," the man opposite Merlin argued.

"Not always," the death eater on Merlin's left countered. "I'm going to Falmer's sometime."

Merlin decided to take a chance. If Pettigrew was staying with this Falmer, chances were Falmer was pretty high up. Which meant he had access to wine and women.

"You get his wine," he slurred. "Lucky dog. When?"

"No time soon," he replied, then let loose an ear rending wail, for no reason whatsoever. The bartender looked sharply at him, but didn't do anything.

"You get me my galleons?" Merlin asked.

"I'll get me grandma's galleons," the man replied.

"Your grandma's dead," another said, setting his tankard down.

This descended into general name-calling and a bit of punching. They were too inebriated to even draw their wands, and couldn't even throw a proper punch.

Merlin clicked the deluminator again, and rose from his seat.

When order resumed, they found Cheesy lying flat on the bar, having knocked over an entire rack of wine, and his clothes soaked in beer. The bartender had been stunned again, and the death eater's wand was lying besides him.

Cheesy was never allowed into the tavern again.

(0)

A few days ago, Amelia Bones had received a letter. She had walked into her study to find it lying on the table. The letter was short and to the point.

"_Harry Potter used to live at #4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

_A few days ago, a mysterious fire broke out at #4. Luckily, the residents had left only days before. Potter is safe and sound._

_Keep an eye on Umbridge, I doubt she knows Harry no longer lives there. Meet me on the second of August, in your living room._

_Improve your wards,_

_Merlin."_

It was disconcerting, how he had slipped in, left the note and got out.

Late evening on the second of August found the head of the DMLE was standing in the middle of the sitting room. Her wand was out, and she continuously case 'h_omenum revelio_'. Only Susan, her niece had shown up so far.

"Hi."

She whirled around to see him lounging on a sofa.

"Feel smug?" she asked.

"Very."

She summoned a folder from the table. "I have the lists."

He handed her a large paper. "Those are the coordinates, and that's a picture of where you need to go. Apparate over there, Harry will be waiting for you, I have other business to attend to."

"Harry Potter?"

"No, Harry Potter." When she failed to see the humour behind his statement, he shook his head sadly. "Are all politicians stuck-up self-centered..." He trailed off. "Maybe I shouldn't complete that."

She made a noise that was both amused and frustrated at once. "You shouldn't."

"Harry will explain the plan to you. Please remember, he's no ordinary fifteen year old. Treat him like an adult."

She nodded. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Have fun."

(0)

Harry was waiting by the alley at Magnolia Crescent, dressed in jeans and a jumper. A pop announced the arrival of the head of the DMLE.

Harry bowed low. "Madam Bones."

She inclined her head. "Mr. Potter."

"Just Harry, please."

She smiled. "Harry then. Call me Amelia."

The teen grinned. "You wouldn't let Merlin call you that would you?"

She shot him a sour look. "I have no command over him whatsoever. I hope you realize I've thrown my last knut in with you lot."

Harry shrugged and motioned for her to walk with him.

"It's a choice... Between what is right, and what is easy." Inwardly, he momentarily cringed at having used that line. "Look, whatever Merlin's told you, that's the truth." He kicked out at a stone as they turned left past the alley. "The Wizarding World needs people like you, going behind the Ministry's back, aiding a vigilante... It has to be done."

She studied the boy calculatingly, taking in the easy way he walked, gracefully, and yet there was an element of childishness, of innocence. His hands were stuck deep in his jean pockets, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Your words are wise Harry."

He nodded gravely. "Thank you... Amelia."

They walked on in silence, moving through roads lined with identical houses. He led her to the park and sat down on a tree stump, gesturing for her to sit on the rusty bench opposite.

Amelia cast a cleaning charm and sat down primly, fixing him with an expectant look.

"First off, I'm not sure exactly when the dementors will arrive..." Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked at her uncertainly.

She smiled warmly. "I have cleared my schedule for the rest of the day."

"That's good. Secondly, thank you for all your help. You don't have to do this, I understand that you're risking a lot for me."

She shrugged. "I do not claim to like the situation, but I understand the risks and benefits. It all comes down to one thing..."

"Voldemort," Harry finished. He blinked in surprise. "Congratulations Amelia, you're one of the few who don't flinch at his name."

"It helps when you think of him as Tom Riddle," she offered with a half hearted smile. "Your own courage does you credit."

Harry waved away the compliment. "I have even less choice than you do... Right. To business. The plan is fairly simple. You're simply visiting me, as Susan's Aunt. Your being here is chance."

She frowned, but gestured for him to continue.

"The dementors will arrive, and I'll cast a patronus and drive them away."

"You can cast a patronus?" Her tone was incredulous. Instantly, she tried to apologize. "I just mean, normally-"

His lips twisted into what he hoped was a smile. "I'm not exactly normal... Yes, I can. It takes the form of a stag... Prongs, my dad..." He shook his head. "I'm rambling."

She didn't say anything.

"Fudge will dance around in delight, then try and get my wand snapped. Dumbledore will run interference at the Ministry, and I'll get myself a hearing in a week's time."

"I don't see how that could help. These hearings... It's nothing grand. You won't get to make a statement, if that's what you're trying to do."

"Fudge will jump at this opportunity to discredit me further," Harry explained. "The trial will be held in Coutroom Ten."

Her eyes widened.

He chuckled grimly. "Oh yes, I'm serious."

"I can cast a patronus you know. You don't have to use magic."

"But I want to. I'm doing this for two reasons. One, to take Fudge down a notch. And two, for our amusement."

Her tone was sharp. "_Our_ amusement?"

He nodded. "Believe me, you'll find it hard not to laugh when the day comes."

She stared at him for a few seconds, then shook her head and sank back.

"Don't worry Amelia, I'm actually looking forward to it."

She wisely decided not to pursue the matter, choosing instead to hand him a folder.

Harry withdrew a long piece of parchment, covered with Amelia's spacious handwriting.

He grinned. "Remind me to get you a dicto-quill for Christmas."

She laughed. "I think I'm starting to get to like you Harry."

Harry chuckled. "Thank you." The emerald eyes resumed looking at the parchment.

"That's who I think work for Voldemort," she explained. "Regardless of whether they carry the Dark Mark or not."

Harry glanced through it. She had written down names, positions in the ministry, the power and connections each one had. There were in depth reports on each character.

"There' are only eleven names there," she told him. "I'm still writing up the remaining. It's going to take time."

He nodded and pulled out another sheet.

"That's the list of those who will definitely support us," she explained.

Harry looked up at her. "Us?"

She shrugged, and he went back to the paper.

"Percy Weasley. What about him?"

"Percy?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "Oh, you mean Weatherby? He's a nobody. He has access to Fudge all right, but I don't think he'll do anything for us."

"This person - Johnny. He's an Unspeakable you say. Are you completely sure I can trust him? And I mean with something really big."

"I think you can."

He nodded his thanks, but didn't offer any explanation. "Falmer. Have you heard of this guy?"

She shook her head. "Falmer you say? I don't think so."

"He's extremely important. I need to get to him."

"Is he hostile?" she asked.

"Yes. He's hosting Peter Pettigrew."

She pursed her lips. "I'll go through the records and ask some questions."

"Discreetly of course," Harry interjected. "For all Merlin knows, Falmer could be his death eater nickname or something."

"Of course," she agreed.

"That's all," he concluded. "Now we wait for the dementors."

"Sounds fun," she agreed, taking out a sheaf of papers from her handbag.

"Paperwork?"

She sighed sadly. "Paperwork."

(0)

About an hour later, the dementors came. Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless-the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire park, blinding them.

"You see?" Harry asked, getting to his feet. He stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up-he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around, unseeing.

She nodded grimly, clutching the edge of the bench tightly, remaining seated. "Pa... Patronus."

Harry nodded and drew his wand. He had left the stone that threw off the trace in his bedroom before coming here, so his magic would now be detected.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Nothing happened. Desperately, he thought of Ginny, and swallowed, raising his wand for another try. Ignoring the voices screaming in his head, the sick visions that were on the border of his consciousness, he intoned carefully, his voice was low. _"Expecto Patronum."_

A giant stag erupted from his wand and cantered towards the dementors. Amelia had to shield her eyes from the brightness, the patronus was the strongest she had ever seen. Like most things, Harry's patronus had improved considerably after the war.

Groggily, she stood upright and looked around. Then she shrugged and pulled out a bar of chocolate. She made to break it in half, but Harry stopped her. He shook his head. "You eat it all up."

She didn't argue, taking a huge bite. Warmth suffused her, driving away the chill of the dementors.

"See what you can dig up. Merlin will contact you shortly. Look, when Fudge's head is ready to roll, you're next in line for minister of magic. And you're not corrupt. Voldemort himself might come for you. You can't keep him out. But you can buy yourself enough time to get out. And don't worry about keeping Merlin out. You can't do that. His methods of travel are... different."

She gave him a long look then sighed. "I'm scared for Susan."

"I don't think you have to worry for her right now."

"You seem awfully sure about future events. Maybe Voldemort doesn't come after me."

He laughed, a dry, mirthless laugh. "We can hope Amelia, we can hope..."

Amelia shook her head. "I think you might be insane."

"Just a little."

(0)

Rita Skeeter published her first article on the third. The Quibbler ran it the previous day, but it didn't cause too many shockwaves. It was a brilliant piece of work, Rita did not directly write out the truth, for that Pettigrew had to be caught first. She cast suspicion, sowed doubts in the minds of the readers. There was no outright accusation at Fudge, yet by the end of the article, the average reader at the very least felt Sirius Black should be given a chance. Not the least, because that would mean poor Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world would have someone to look after him, someone magical and who knew his parents. The plain hard facts - that Peter was an animagus and the secret keepers had been switched, that would come in the third article.

Harry laughed as he read the article. Ron, who had been reading over his shoulder clapped him on the back.

"Brilliant mate!"

"I know," Harry chuckled. "I don't even have to blackmail Skeeter anymore. The truth is wonderful, controversial stuff. I'm not too sure how long she can get her articles published in the Prophet though. Fudge will do anything to protect his reputation now."

"But you'll have kicked the Hippogirff's behind," Ron crowed.

"Exactly, and then the Quibbler will pick up." Harry was pleased. Tomorrow Dumbledore and himself were going to recover the horcrux from Gaunt shack/manor. After visiting Hermione that was, there was something gnawing away at Harry's mind. It was unlikely that she would come to a different conclusion, but nonetheless...

Today he was going to enjoy himself, relaxing in the company of the twins, Ron, Sirius and Ginny.

(0)

"Hi Harry!"

Harry cast privacy charms as he sat down in a chair. "Hi Hermione."

"My parents are out," she reminded him. "They work you know?"

Harry stopped mid swish. "Oh. Well, it doesn't hurt..." He completed the charm.

"Your letter didn't give too much information. What's up?"

He sighed and put his wand away, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the tension building up.. "It's... Look, I'm a horcrux."

She nodded carefully, her face blank.

"The last time I destroyed the horcrux within myself... I got this huge power increase, and you said anymore could kill me, it could send me into Magical Mode forever... What about this time?"

Her face was pained, her eyes glistened. And then it occurred to Harry.

"You knew!" He accused. "You've already thought about this, haven't you?"

She nodded miserably.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. What do you think?"

For a long few seconds, Hermione looked away. She was chewing on her bottom lip so hard, she almost drew blood.

Her voice was low, Harry could barely hear her.

"You'll get another power increase..." Harry looked say her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"It will kill you.."

He simply nodded and looked away. He had come to the same conclusion.

"Hermione... What about the horcrux in me? I'll get all the hallows together, but we don't know what saved me from the killing curse the last time around. The hallows or my sacrifice. Last time I went to Voldemort thinking I was going to die. For sure. What if that was part of why I lived, true sacrifice..."

Hermione's expressions told the story. She had been thinking of the same things, but she was unable to figure it out... Yet. There were so many variables, so much was unknown...

"You can't tell Ginny," Harry's voice was urgent, insistent. "If she thinks of it herself, that's that. But don't go and tell her yourself. No hints, nothing. She can't know. You decide what you want to tell Ron... Scratch that, don't tell Ron either. He'll get all mad and think I'm messing with Gin."

"Harry, she should know-"

"NO!" His voice dropped. "I can't... You can't tell her."

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"We'll think of something... Maybe wipe her memory of me..."

"HARRY!"

"WHAT?! Do you want her to spend the rest of her life in grief, always thinking of what could be? She won't know happiness again!"

"You can't do that to her! We'll find a way past this, you always have," Hermione said doggedly.

Harry leant back and sighed explosively. "Right then, thanks Mione. Goodbye."

She raised a hand and waved, not trusting her voice. She watched as Harry got up and gave her a brief smile, before disappearing in a flash of flames. But she knew that smile, and it wasn't really a smile. He just twisted the corners of his mouth.

Hermione collapsed down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, no longer fighting back the tears. She had spent almost every day since she had been thrown into the past, trying to find a way around this. She had nicked books from the Hogwarts library, and had devoured them all... But she could see no solution.

Harry Potter. Brave Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. Time and time again, fate punched him in the gut, yet he persisted. Abusive guardians, possessed teachers, giant spiders, basilisks, dragons, prophecies, death of his nearest loved ones, depression, Voldemort... He had even died and come back. He had fought past everything. And now...

And now he would die.

(0)

**July 31**

The cold red-eyes scanned the simple letter.

_Dear Tommy-boy,_

_Or maybe I should say Tommy-Snake? That raises concerns about your parentage... I digress._

_On the happy occasion of the birthday of Harry James Potter, he-who-you-scarred, I have taken the liberty to present you with this gift. Please do accept it._

_With great pleasure,_

_He-whom-you-now-hate,_

_Merlin_

Anger bubbling up within him, The Dark Lord stared down at the gaudily wrapped small box.

He lifted it with scaly hands and picked daintily at the multi coloured ribbon. The wrapping fell apart to reveal a wooden box. Voldemort lifted the cover to reveal... Yet another wooden box.

Suppressing the urge to blast the box to smithereens, he lifted the lid of this inner box to uncover his present...

A tube of shampoo.

**(0)**

**A word to describe the Hero trilogy, by joe6991. **_**Epic. **_**It gets depressing, crazy, yet it remains epic. A truly well written story, with an amazing plot. joe6991, you be awesome.**

**(0)**

**Please do leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**The Voldemort scene is for comic relief, after the depressing nature of Harry's visit to Hermione. I hope you found it funny.**

**Cheers,**

**Timefreak**


	17. Introducing Lord Potter

**I've just read '****_So Sue Me_****' by ****_LunaKatrina_****. Which is amazingly hilarious. This chapter is inspired by that fanfic, even if I cannot achieve the same sarcasm and witticisms that ****_LunaKatrina_**** does. Also, passages have been used from the fifth installement of the harry potter series, which belongs to J.K. Rowling, and definitely not me.**

**(0)**

**You may find a slight bit of OOC in this chapter, but just go along. I am aware that Amelia Bones wears a monocle in canon. Here, she wears spectacles. Also, in canon, the trial is on the 12****th****. But that would be because Dumbledore tried to postpone it as far as possible. Here, there was no need for that.**

**(0)**

**This chapter isn't beta-ed yet, so please excuse grammatical mistakes, and the general standard of this chapter. The corrected chapter will be up soon.**

**(0)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - INTRODUCING LORD POTTER**

**(0)**

Albus Dumbledore handed Harry one last document.

Flexing his wrist and wincing at the momentary pain, he lifted the Blood Quill once more, and signed with a flourish.

"You are now legally of age, Lord Potter." Dumbledore offered a congratulatory handshake.

Harry shifted in his seat. The number of papers he had to sign for this procedure... His muscles ached, and the back of his hand stung painfully. He picked up the rag soaked in the essence of Murtlap and covered his hand with it, letting out a sigh of relief.

"My back hurts," he said petulantly.

Ginny smirked from where she lounged on a plush sofa. "I told you take a break in the middle."

Harry ignored her. "What about the trace? I'd like to get it removed... Legally."

"You just have to send a notice to Mafalda Hopkirk," Dumbledore answered. "I shall do that for you."

Harry frowned. "Don't do that right now. That would tip Fudge off to my legal status."

"He means to spring it on our dear minister at the trial," Ginny explained. "Which is when exactly?"

Dumbledore fished around in his robes and took out a pocket watch. He peered at it and replied. "In seven hours."

Harry cocked his head at the silver haired wizard and pointed to the grandfather clock in one corner of the room. "You do know there's a clock there?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Your point, Lord Potter?"

"Why would you use a pocket watch - never mind." Harry shook his head sadly. "Senile old man."

Dumbledore chuckled and stood. "I should probably leave for the ministry right now, if what you say will happen, does happen."

Harry shrugged. "Fudge may not change the timing, but I think he will."

"We will meet then, in Courtroom Ten." Dumbledore inclined his head and raised a hand, calling for his phoenix.

A flash of fire, and he was gone, leaving one single phoenix feather floating softly down onto the desk.

"Overly dramatic," Ginny commented.

"His parting dialogue rhymed too - then, courtroom ten..." Harry grinned. "I like this Dumbledore - he's much more fun."

Ginny laughed and nodded. "He is. So Lord Potter, shall we get you ready?"

Harry blanched. "Gin please! There's lots of time to get ready!"

Ginny grinned wickedly and got to her feet, crossing over to where he sat. She shook her head emphatically. "You need to make a proper impression Lord Potter."

He snorted. "You just want to torture me." He assumed a pompous expression. "In the days of yore, the husband had a modicum of control over his wife whereby- _Ow, _Ginny!"

(0)

Silence met Lord Potter as he stepped into the room. He glared around at the few people - a veritable village of red heads, and Sirius - daring them to comment.

Ginny slipped by him and entered the room, gesturing dramatically towards Harry. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Sirius Black - Lord Harry Potter."

Sirius was too busy taking in Harry's appearance to respond to Ginny's jibe. He ran his eyes over the almost tamed hair, wet with water (or gel), the shaved face, starchy, well cut robes of dark blue, with white accents, the expensive looking bracelet on Harry's wrist, the Potter ring on his left index finger, and the long, pointed wizard's shoes. Then his eyes flicked up to Harry's glasses that completed the ensemble. He refrained from making a comment, choosing instead to ROFL, or in regular words - roll on the floor laughing. Not literally of course, the floor was too hard for that.

"Harry mate-" Fred started.

"Are those-" George added.

Harry raised a palm upwards and wrought a ball of blue magic, silencing the twins. Sirius and Ron continued to chortle.

"Yes," he ground out. "These are horn-rimmed glasses."

Molly smiled warmly. "Well I think he looks very nice."

"Oh he looks nice all right," Fred commented.

"It's just so..." Ron trailed off searching for the right word.

"Proper," George supplied.

Hermione sniffed disdainfully and patted Harry's cheek. "Don't listen to them Harry. You look very..." She kept a straight face. "Proper."

Harry took a smirking Ginny's hand and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I could provide comic relief. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bunch old men and women to anger."

"Do be careful Harry," Molly pleaded.

"I told you Molly," Harry said gently. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

Ron laughed. "No you don't, you're just winging it."

Ginny tugged on his hand. "You need to leave Harry."

"You'll be there won't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ron assured him. "Wouldn't miss it."

One of Amelia's friends had managed to persuade Fudge to let the hearing be made public, a step that Fudge hadn't been prepared to take earlier. In addition, Rita had got hold of a group of five reporters who had asked to be at the hearing, and Umbridge had happily agreed.

Arthur Weasley came rushing into the room. "I'm sorry for being late - Harry, we can go now."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, nodded to the rest of the room and left.

Arthur side-along apparated Harry to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry.

"Please state your name and purpose."

Harry grinned. "Harry Potter, here to upset Minister Fudge."

He pinned on his badge proudly, reassuring Arthur that nothing would come of it.

_'Harry Potter - irritating Fudge'_. He liked this badge.

"Please submit your wand for registration," the guard drawled, not even looking up, obviously bored.

Harry considered this. "No."

The guard raised his head and took in Harry's appearance.

It took him a few moments to place the face. "Oh. Harry Potter."

"Trying sneering when you say the name," Harry advised. "It makes for a more insulting tone. You could take pointers from Severus Snape."

The guard grinned. "The greasy bat?"

Harry widened his eyes and bowed low, offering a hand, which the guard shook. "I like you," he told the guard seriously.

"Your wand?"

"That sounds wrong," Harry muttered under his breath, and then smiled pleasantly. "I'm currently Lord Potter, my legal status has changed, and my title allows me to come and go as I please."

"It's true," Arthur tried to reassure the guard. "You won't get in any trouble."

The guard paused for a few seconds. "Go on then."

"Thank you."

"Lord Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Nice glasses."

(0)

"Are you trying to upset people?" Arthur asked.

"Actually yes. This is just for fun." Harry smiled warmly. "Arthur please, don't worry. As Lord Potter, they can't do a thing to me. Just enjoy the show."

"You have no experience in politics Harry," Arthur ran a hand through his short red hair nervously. "You be careful. Fudge can get really nasty."

Harry sighed and gripped the older man's shoulder comfortingly. "Arthur, there's a side of me you haven't seen yet. These people don't have a legal leg to stand on. I'm going to rile them up, be disrespectful, blatantly taunt them, and at the end of this farce, I'm still going to walk away under my own power."

Arthur just stared at him.

Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes, gave himself the proverbial pat on the back for self-control, and strode away confidently, leaving a bemused redhead in his wake.

(0)

Courtroom Ten. A large chamber, meant to try death eaters and the like. It was meant to be an intimidating place, with the rows of seats stretching high above the accused, benches at the back and sides for the public to jeer from, and an uncomfortable chair, complete with heavy chains. Quite the set-up.

The last time around, Harry had been cowed by it all. This time, he knew his rights, he knew the relevant laws, and he knew how to act. Most importantly of all, he didn't care a damn.

After the war, some of Voldemort's sympathizers took it upon themselves to find out how Harry had done the seemingly impossible. Many of those still on the Wizenmagot were curious as well, and so under the pretext of making sure Harry had not used dark magic, or was not taking the left fork, they decided to haul him into the blasted courtroom and intimidate him.

Harry however, was quite sick of politicians, and had the – for once - unwavering support of the public behind him. He stormed into the room, unleashed a torrent of wonderfully strung together verbs and adjectives, slammed them all for their incompetence and ingratitude, and walked back out. It was quite the performance.

And here he was again.

The teen amused himself by playing with green fireballs as he waited in the antechamber. Predictably, Fudge had changed the time and place, to no effect of course.

Only five reporters had come, but they managed to make themselves seem like twenty. The four camera-men waited with equipment ready at hand.

Almost forty members of the public were waiting as well, including the Weasley's, and other assorted members of the Order of the Phoenix. Fudge would later decide that he should have screened the audience for this particular hearing, as it was completely dominated by pro-Harry bipedals.

The 'guard' watched Harry apprehensively as he played with magic, unsure whether to confront the boy or not.

When Harry encased an entire arm in a glowing blue light, he decided to keep his distance.

Eventually he was asked to enter.

Harry rose and straightened his robes, gazed at his pointed, uncomfortable shoes in distaste, and followed the bailiff.

His eyes wandered as they walked, constantly moving, subconsciously identifying threats and positions, taking in everything and missing nothing. It was instinct to Harry, he always was good at combat...

Harry strode confidently through the high black arch, and past the nail studded double doors. The dull roar of a talking crowd died down when he entered.

The room was exactly as he remembered it, except this time, people occupied the public galleries, seated in the benches on the sides against the stone walls, illuminated by harsh light.

Flashbulbs erupted, cameras repeatedly clicked, and the reporters were already scribbling away. Harry caught Skeeter's eye and winked, not so subtly.

Harry bowed twice, to the benches on either side. He met Ginny's eye, and she gestured for him to keep calm.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would not fail, but even in the worst case scenario, he would be fine. Even if they tried to arrest him and send him to Azkaban... They could try, but they could not contain him. Only three aurors stood outside... Not that it mattered. Even ten wouldn't have been enough.

He walked forward slowly, almost lazily, clearly showing his contempt for the entire operation, his shoes clicking loudly on stone.

The cold male voice rang out. "You're late."

"Actually I'm just on time." Harry had practiced this voice, a matter of fact tone that was snarky and condescending, and perfect for both sarcasm and truth. Think Robert Downey playing Tony Stark.

Silence met this statement, as if Fudge couldn't believe he had had the nerve to talk back. No doubt they were expecting a timid, nervous little kid, who was completely intimidated and scared, overwhelmed.

He took full use of the silence.

"What's the deal with this place anyway?" He waved a hand around. "Stone walls, barely illuminated... I mean what, are you trying to be cliché on purpose, or did you just decide the imperial dungeon look suited you? Do you want me to cast a _Lumos_?" He paused to let them reply, but none of them could find their voice. He did notice Amelia Bones was hiding her mouth with her hand. "The second woman from the right on the third row is day-dreaming. Oh wait, she's sleeping. Am I that uninteresting? Personally I sort of like this new look, except for the glasses of course-"

"Mr. Potter!"

"Ah Minister!" Harry lips curved high and wide, but many shivered at the hardness in the emerald eyes. "You don't like my glasses either? My girlfriend picked them out, so I probably should keep my mouth shut, but horn-rimmed glasses?"

Amelia's voice rang out, calm and even. "Excuse me?"

He grinned at her. She was such a sport. "I'm sorry, you're wearing horn-rimmed glasses as well. Is that your iconic look? Perhaps I should get one too, but definitely not a green bowler hat... Speaking of which, have you lost your hat Minister? Is that why you look so upset? I can buy you a cowboy hat if you want, they're much cooler, even if you are on the stocky side and built for sumo-wrestling and not horse-riding." He could have gone on, but he chose to stop there. And he had run out of breath.

"Such impertinence Mr. Potter!" The sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge made Harry feel... Well, sick.

"I'm so sorry Umbitch, I mean Umbridge... Sorry, my tongue slipped. Did you want to buy the Minister his new hat?"

He was fairly certain somebody had cast silencing charms upon the audience, many of them were openly laughing, and most of them were grinning, albeit in a rather shocked, apprehensive manner. A few chuckles could even be heard from the rows of the Wizenmagot.

Fudge waved a hand to ask Umbridge to calm herself. She had been about to burst out at the… slip of tongue. The Minister banged his gavel hard. "Mr. Potter watch your tongue! Take your seat and keep silence!"

"While it looks very nice, I'd rather not take it, I don't think it would look very nice in front of the fireplace. A rocking chair would be better, have any of you gone to the Golden Thatcher lately? I hear there's this massive sale, but sorry Minister, you don't get bowler hats there."

"Sit down ! Now!" Fudge had reddened quite a bit now, the colour was rather... No. It didn't suit him.

The smile vanished from Harry's face, he straightened up, and his eyes glinted dangerously. He radiated immense power and seemed to grow taller, much like Dumbledore did at times.

"That's Lord Potter to you."

An instant outcry was raised at this, and Harry rolled his eyes at it.

"You are still a child , do not get ideas above your station."

Harry raised a hand, his movement was fast, almost a blur. When it stopped, he was holding a roll of parchment. "I was emancipated earlier today, this document can prove it."

"Such lies !"

Harry let go of the paper, and it flew straight at Umbridge, smacking her in the face.

She snatched it and slammed it down in front of her, getting to her feet.

"Did you just stand?" Harry inquired politely. "I saw you shift, I thought you might have, but I couldn't quite make out." The dig at her height was mostly appreciated judging by the looks from the public, and the adoring gaze from Skeeter. Her eyes were almost glazed over.

"He attacked me, I demand he be arrested! Aurors!"

Harry rolled his eyes, then fell to his knees dramatically.

"Please no! I'm so sorry Umbitch-" he paused and cleared his throat. "-Umbridge I mean, sorry, slip of tongue..." He assumed a droll, mechanical tone. "I plead guilty to assaulting you with the evil paper of doom, do be lenient with your wrath, your royal toadness-" he coughed, fooling no one -" I mean highness."

She was nearly apoplectic with rage, and couldn't get any words out.

"Aurors stay where you are!" Madam Bones rang clear and calm... Or so she hoped. Harry detected the slight catch in her voice, she was trying to suppress laughter.

"Mr. Potter, you will respect your betters!" Fudge tried to make himself sound intimidating, but he didn't quite succeed. On the other hand, he performed a passable imitation of a petulant five year old, throwing a temper tantrum. Only his voice was deeper... Slightly

"I'm sorry, I hope the paper didn't cause too much pain." He didn't sound sorry at all. "Minister, you_ will_ address me as Lord Potter. I am now the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do you really wish to disregard my title?"

Now wishing he hadn't made this public, Fudge nodded tightly. "Lord Potter, sit down!"

Harry stepped forward and ran a hand over the chains. "This chair is for murderers, rapists and death eaters." His voice was cold and hard, and Fudge barely managed to keep himself from flinching. "What are you implying by putting me in this Minister?"

Just to see what he would do, Amelia spoke up. "I agree with you on this Lord Potter, this is highly unusual. Minister! Shall I order a new chair?"

Fudge opened and closed his mouth. What was happening?

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Do not worry dear Minister! I came prepared..." Harry drew a tiny box from his robes, a small sleek thing that fit in his palm. He threw it at the ground, and it expanded into a chair.

The chair was... Interesting. It was white, and throne like, with large bunny ears peeping out over the top, and furry feet growing out from the bottom. It even had a bobbing tail at the back. It had been a close run thing between this one, and the clown-themed chair, but Ginny had liked this one, and that had settled the argument.

It was topped off by a large, green, bowler hat, resting snugly between the bunny ears.

Fudge opened and closed his mouth again, completely flummoxed.

"Not exactly what I had in mind Lord Potter." This time there was a noticeable waver in Amelia's voice. "I appreciate a level of amusement, but do not think yourself above this body. Take a seat, and let us proceed with the hearing."

Harry sat down promptly, and Fudge actually shot Amelia a relieved look.

Fudge cleared his throat. "Very well, we shall begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir!" Answered Percy's eager voice. That dampened Harry's spirit, the stupid, stuck-up, pompous... But he had made a difference in the end. Maybe he would talk to Percy afterwards...

"Disciplinary hearing of the fifth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter-"

Harry coughed pointedly, interrupting Fudge.

The Minister gritted his teeth and made the correction, "-_ Lord_ Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"I will be making the case for my defense... Myself." Harry assumed a startled expression. "That actually rhymes, sort of."

Amelia frowned. "That is highly irregular Lord Potter."

"Irregular, but hardly illegal."

"And you care so much for our laws," Umbridge shot back at him.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. Sarcasm was hardly Umbridge's strong suit, but that attempt had been... Acceptable. "Why, thank you."

The human/toad consoled herself by imagining how Harry would repent at Hogwarts.

Fudge pressed on with the charges. He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

"You are Lord Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

Harry took his time before answering, shifting around in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, but I do not live at number four, Privet Drive."

"Of course you do!" Fudge blustered.

"I have not lived there since the first week of July! Minister, I do think I would know if I was living there." Not for the first time, he thanked the Wizarding law-makers for their remarkable oversight and stupidity when they made the laws concerning contempt of the court.

"Then why were you there?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"First off, that is not relevant to the hearing." Harry met her eyes coolly, and she looked away immediately. "Hence you have no right to ask me that question. Second, I went there to visit the place I grew up." He shrugged. "Nostalgia, if you will."

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?" Fudge blundered ahead, knowing he was beaten on that point.

"Yes."

"And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?" said Fudge.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

Harry shrugged.

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles"'

"Yes." Harry was now drawling, clearly showing his disdain.

"Fully aware that you were in close proximity to a Muggle at the time?"

"Actually I didn't see any muggles around," Harry commented.

Amelia cut across him in a booming voice.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry, beaming at her. "It's corporeal, it takes the form of a stag."

"I find that hard to believe," she said. "You are fifteen years old, are you not?"

"Yes I'm fifteen. Perhaps a demonstration?" The next second Harry was standing with his wand out, and Fudge reared back at the speed of the boy.

"You are not allowed to use magic!" Fudge roared.

"Minister..." Harry made a show of massaging his temples, as if truly vexed. Which he was. "As Lord Potter, a legal adult, the rules of under-age magic do not apply to me_. Expecto Patronum_."

He overpowered the charm, consciously trying to increase the size of the patronus.

A massive stag burst out, easily triple the height of Harry, and four times as long.

It reared up on it's hind legs and then crouched low, allowing Harry to put a hand against it's muzzle.

"Impressive," said Madam Bones, staring down at him, "a true Patronus at his age ... very impressive indeed."

Some of the wizards and witches around her were muttering again; a few nodded, but others were frowning and shaking their heads. But the display of magic had awed them, they had never seen such a patronus before, and it had lifted spirits and inspired happy thoughts.

"You were in a Muggle neighborhood, and yet you say there were no muggles in the area?" Umbridge paused and waved a short hand. "Do you think we are fools ?"

"Were you talking to me?" Harry looked behind him, as if she might be speaking to someone else.

"Yes!" She fairly screamed.

"Madam Umbitch- sorry, Umbridge-"

"He's doing that on purpose!" The squat witch yelled. "You are outright disrespecting a senior member of this court!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and he actually sounded vaguely apologetic. "Slip of tongue really... I'm sorry my tongue keeps slipping, but those names are rather similar don't you think?"

Fudge swelled pompously. "Madam Umbitch-" he made a choking sound as he realized what he had said.

This was too good. Harry almost rubbed his hands in glee. "You see?" He said, pointing at the Minister.

"Lord Potter!" Madam Bones boomed.

He bowed his head contritely, and Fudge decided to hand the questioning over to Madam Bones, obviously the boy was cowed by her.

"You say there were no muggles around when you performed this magic?"

"Yes."

"Our report states that there was one Bradley John, who did see the event." The witch frowned, she hadn't seen any Muggle.

"Well, I didn't see him mam. Perhaps we could ascertain why I cast the patronus?"

"Because you are an attention-seeking brat!" Umbridge said self righteously.

"The reason is immaterial," Fudge replied. "You did it for whatever obscure reason of yours, blatantly ignoring our rules and laws, and you will be condemned for it!"

Harry stood up, and a faint blue aura glowed around his palms for a fleeting moment, most people saw it, but it happened so quickly, they couldn't call him on it, not that they had any legal reason to ask him not to do that.

Fudge licked his lips. "I suggest-"

"I think before you vote, I ought to be allowed to present a defense."

"Go ahead Lord Potter," Madam Bones agreed.

"I did _not_ cast the charm because I am an attention seeking brat. I did not cast the charm for no reason. I did it to repel the two dementors who were intent on sucking my soul out."

Ah,' said Fudge again, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the Wizengamot, as though inviting them to share the joke. 'Yes. Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this.'

"Wonderful, don't you think?" He went on, still smirking. "Let me explain. He's been thinking it through and decided dementors would make a very nice little cover story, very nice indeed. Muggles can't see dementors, can they, boy? Highly convenient, highly convenient ... so it's just your word and no witnesses..."

"If you doubt me, give me Veritaresum."

This caused another outbreak of chatter and hurried mini-conferences, rather loud this time.

"That is highly irregular Lord Potter," Fudge said, the smirk gone. "Will you insist on your lies?"

"Enough!" Harry roared, sending the court into shocked silence. He rose from his seat again, and this time a light wind picked up, buffering his robes near his feet, making him seem even more intimidating than before.

He walked forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Fudge's face. The Minister was quite tongue-tied at this, the anger and power was rolling off the boy in waves, and Fudge was unable to turn his head away from the approaching figure.

Harry stopped a few paces from the high chair.

"The Minister has seen it fit to bring up past events. You say I received a notice for under-age magic three years ago. I was innocent then! It had been a house-elf who was trying to frame me!"

Umbridge laughed her silvery, fake laugh. "A house-elf Lord Potter? In a muggle dwelling?"

"The elf in question resides in Hogwarts now. He can come here at once, and you may question him."

"I - I don't have time to question house-elves." Fudge blustered.

"No. We never have enough time to correct past wrongs do we?" Harry's voice was hard and low, chilling. "There were dementors in Little Whinging, and that's why I performed the Patronus charm. I am willing to submit to questioning by Veritaresum, but you obviously don't seem to want that... I wonder why?"

"Lord Potter-" Umbridge started.

"I have not finished!" Harry roared. The air pressure dropped like a blanket over the court, and Fudge gave a tiny girly shriek when his ears popped suddenly.

"You are not allowing me to put forward my defense! Must you keep interrupting me?" Harry waved a hand around. "Look at this farce esteemed members of the Wizenmagot! Hearings for Under-age magic are conducted in small one on one sessions, not here in Courtroom Ten, with the entire Wizenmagot looking on! Your time is being wasted! What sort of due process is this?"

Harry took a step back and twisted his mouth in an unpleasant sneer. "This is a blatant attempt to discredit me further, I have read the articles in the Daily Prophet, and let me warn you Minister, slander against Lord Potter will not serve you well."

"You blew up your aunt two years back!" Umbridge said shrilly, finally finding her voice.

"That was accidental magic!" Harry retorted, and the gusts of air picked up around his feet, now swirling in visible eddies. "She was insulting my parents, war heroes James and Lily Potter. Do the members of the Wizenmagot remember that couple who gave their lives so I may live?"

There were mutterings and nods at this, James and Lily Potter had been well-liked and respected, Charlus Potter, James father, even more so.

"Do you think I should have let the dementors suck my soul instead of protecting myself?" Harry demanded. "You Minister Fudge, have arranged this grand spectacle, thinking that you would make my humiliation public! Drop the charges now, and let us end this. There are some people you just don't want for enemies."

"Are you threatening the Minister Lord Potter?" Umbridge simpered.

"It is a warning," Harry said slowly, his eyes boring holes into the fat woman. "To stop your petty war against me. Neither I, nor Albus Dumbledore want power within the Ministry, didn't the defeater of Grindelwald reject the position of Minister not too long ago?"

"We are here for your hearing Lord Potter!" Fudge countered sharply.

"Then end this farce, so you may join Kathy, Rebecca and Penny."

The blood drained from Fudge's face. How on earth had the boy got his hands on the names of... His guilty pleasures?

Harry met Fudge's eyes, silently issuing the threat.

"What do you mean Lord Potter?" Amelia wanted to know.

Harry waved a hand airily, brushing away the question. "I was rambling... I'm sure Minister Fudge can understand... He drew a tiny folder from his robes and put a palm flat on the rough material, expanding it. He clicked his fingers, and the documents within spread to land in front of each person of the Wizenmagot.

"Those are statistics," Harry said, and his tone was now calmer. "As you can see , there are many children, teenagers just like me, who perform under-age magic almost weekly. I understand they don't do it in a Muggle environment, but nonetheless, I don't see them called up for a public hearing!"

Lucius Malfoy turned a page to reveal a small photograph. It depicted the Dark Mark, with the Sword of Gryffindor through it, and black blood dripping from the hilt. He swallowed nervously.

Cornelius Fudge flipped the first page to find a framed picture looking up at him. A gasp escaped his lips, and he instantly turned the page over, his stomach churning, and palms sweaty.

Harry smirked at him. The picture was of Fudge, in a very compromising position along with Kathy and Penny. A very, very comprising position.

"Minister, will you drop the charges, or do we proceed to play this game out?"

Fudge blinked and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

Madam Bones couldn't wait to ask Harry what he had slipped into Fudge's file, the man looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Umbridge decided to help the Minister out. "Dementors Lord Potter? Do you persist in that theory?"

Fudge groaned inwardly.

"I'm very curious to know why there were dementors there esteemed Undersecretary with five OWLS." Harry chuckled out loud at Umbridge's expression. His gaze hardened. "I wonder why... Who controls the dementors?"

"The Ministry has a tight leash on the dementors!" Umbridge replied pompously, and Fudge nervously inched away from her.

"So the evidence suggests that someone in the Ministry sent dementors after me... Someone with enough leverage to get the job done... The question is why?"

"Lord Potter-"

He cut across the toad as if she had not spoken. "Perhaps somebody who is trying their hardest to discredit me, someone who could arrange for this whole episode to be blown up... Perhaps in a public hearing?"

The courtroom had gone completely silent, even Umbridge realized she had put her foot in her mouth, practically handing Harry the words to frame his accusation.

"Do you anybody who could this, Madam Umbitch - Umbridge?"

His eyes caught Madam Bones, and he blinked.

"I think this calls for an inquiry, don't you think Minister?" She asked. Amelia understood that Harry wanted to use her as a witness only as a last resort; it was time to wrap this up.

"Should we complete the inquiry, and then return to Lord Potter's case?"

Fudge jumped at the chance. Inquiries could always be held off indefinitely, and Harry Potter had done enough damage.

"I think," he said, putting on his sternest expression, "That the charges against Lord Potter may be dropped as of now, and I will form a committee to investigate this report of rogue dementors."

"Thank you dear Minister." Harry's words were dripping contempt, and he bowed to the Wizenmagot.

It must be said here, while there were quilts a few Voldemort sympathizers, and egoistic differing dunderheads, there were a few who admired the boy for his display. It provided amusement, a pleasant change from the tedious monotone of politics, and many didn't like Fudge, and outright hated Umbridge. The minister kept a tight hold over many of them, through Lucius Malfoy and his cronies, and extensive blackmail.

The silencing charm fell, and a slow clap started out - courtesy of the twins, Harry was sure. The applause picked up, and even members of the Wizenmagot blatantly applauded.

Now that the hearing was over, Fudge could move to fine Harry for contempt of the court, but that would result in another verbal battle, and Fudge didn't want that. There was the matter of that infernal picture as well. Actually, only the threat of the picture was holding him back.

Feeling sick inside, and dearly wishing Harry's head was between his hands, Fudge clapped a few times, a monstrous smile on his face, that surprisingly, didn't quite reach his eyes...

Lord Harry James Potter nodded respectfully and shrunk his chair. The bowler hat fell of it, and landed on the ground. Harry turned on his heel and walked out, head held high, taking care to step on the hat.

The squashed, green bowler hat was a not so subtle threat, a signal to the Minister. Don't mess with Harry Potter.

(0)

"Satisfied?"

Rita nodded, sinking back into her chair. "Since it was an open hearing, nor Fudge, nor the Senior Editor can deny what happened. I am sure I'll be allowed to publish the article to present your views."

"Thank you. Our mutual friend asked me to show you this..." Harry flashed her an image, the same one he had slipped Fudge. Skeeter's eyes bulged, and her hands darted for the photo.

Harry chuckled. "Not yet Rita." He tucked the photo away and the reporter glared at him.

Harry shrugged."Merlin calls the shots. There must be a reason he doesn't want this to become public... Yet."

She made an annoyed sound, and he laughed again. "I have a girlfriend to get to..." Seeing the look in her eye he fixed her with a steely gaze. "Not a word about her, understand?"

"Just a little bit?"

"The more coverage she gets, the bigger a target she becomes. Don't ask me again." He waved his farewell. "Have fun Rita."

"I will Lord Potter." And judging by the look on her face, Harry knew she would.

(0)

Harry paused at the front door, gathering his wits. The verbal battle at the Ministry had left him tired, and he had got only five hours sleep in a hectic thirty six hours.

He raised a hand and knocked once, his knuckles causing only a dull thud.

The door swung open and Harry entered #12.

It was Ron who had opened the door. He gave Harry a huge grin and thumped his back. He was so excited he couldn't get the words out properly, his voice an awed whisper.

"Mate..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Brilliant."

Harry wore a bored look and shook Ron's hand. "That's Lord Potter to you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Deranged attention-seeking lunatic."

"Technically, deranged and lunatic amount to the same thing."

"Still haven't snapped out of 'snarky Harry' mode?"

Harry shook his head morosely. "It's hard to be me."

Ron shook his head at that last statement, then decided not to comment further. "Come on, everybody's waiting in the kitchen!"

"I'm tired," Harry complained peevishly. "I'll deal with the adoring crowd later."

"Ginny told me you'd say that. I'm supposed to ignore you. Come on!"

Harry sighed and followed Ron to the kitchen, pausing at the doorway.

Instantly applause roared in his ears, boots and howls pierced the air, and the twins took the opportunity to set off a few more mini fireworks.

For just ten people, they made an awful lot of noise.

Ginny embraced him, smiling warmly. He sighed

contentedly, taking in her scent.

She drew back and their eyes connected.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

He grinned. "Just a little."

Sirius's smile lit up his face. "You make me proud Harry! I heard all about it."

"Harry James Potter! In all my life, I've never such a..." Molly trailed off, at a complete loss for words.

The twins had plenty.

"Wonderful"

"Brilliant"

"Awesome"

"Amazing-"

"That was quite a performance Harry," Dumbledore said loudly, cutting off the twins.

"Thank you Professor. Molly, Arthur - I told you I could handle it. Please don't tell me you think that stunt they pulled deserved to be treated with respect. I just pulled down the facade."

"I was scared Fudge would throw you in Azkaban!" Molly protested.

Harry crossed over to her and patted her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry that you were worried, but I stand by what I did." He leant over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She was quite flustered by this, he hadn't done it before.

"Charmer," muttered Ginny so only Harry could hear.

"It was..." Arthur smiled, "well done."

"Especially the part where you called Umbridge that other name!" piped up Ron, deliberately avoiding Harry's eye.

His statement had the desired effect, as Molly Weasley berated Harry for his language. The severity was lost however, when the corners of her mouth twitched, and she finished - "even if she deserved it."

"I knew you'd come around," Harry said grinning widely. His scar burnt, and he stumbled forward, quickly clutching the table for support.

Ginny gripped his hand comfortingly, leaning forward to catch his whisper. "Voldemort." He must have received the news from Malfoy. Surely Lucius hadn't been silly enough to show the Dark Lord the picture Harry had slipped him… Had he? That was just asking for a _crucio_.

"He's extremely tired... Fred, George! Help him upstairs!"

Harry jerked away from the table and stumbled towards the doorway, collapsing immediately into the twins' arms.

"Let them take you," Ginny whispered into his ear, her voice pleading, and he immediately relented.

"He just needs to rest," she said with a forced smile. "I'm going up to him, we'll come down for supper."

She left quickly, before they could question her further.

Without Harry or Ginny to question, Molly decided to turn on Dumbledore. Hadn't Harry said something about working with Albus on that awful connection?

(0)

"He threw us out of the room Ginny," Fred said apologetically when she reached his room.

"Sorry about that, Thanks you two."

Ginny pushed open the door to find Harry putting on a tee-shirt. The robes he had worn lay thrown in a corner, and she picked them up wordlessly, folding them carefully.

"Sorry," he offered.

"Don't be." She took his glasses from him and bent down to untie his shoes.

"I can do that myself," he protested weakly.

She just smiled at him and pulled them off, followed by his socks. He kissed her forehead gratefully and she watched as he crawled between the sheets.

Ginny changed quickly, and climbed up beside him, propped up on an elbow, running one hand gently through his hair.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you tell me you could close the connection?"

He sighed. "Yeah... I know how to, I mean since Dobby..." He trailed off. Dobby was alive here. "I'm sort of keeping the connection open."

She didn't say anything, knowing he would explain himself.

"I can see what he's planning... Learn of attacks before they happen... Stop them."

"I won't say I like it Harry."

He chuckled tiredly, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You did well at the Ministry."

"Thanks Gin."

a few moments of silence later, she snuggled down besides Harry, and he put an arm around her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

She smiled, even if he couldn't see her.

"Always."

**(0)**

**Keep in mind that Fudge and Umbridge simply did not expect a confident Harry. Never had someone openly defied the court like that, so they were flummoxed. And being Lord Potter does help.  
>This was a for-fun chapter, and even with the bit of cheesiness at the end, I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Please do leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is unbeta-ed. Please excuse any mistakes.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**A brief passage has been adapted from the Half Blood Prince. That particular book belongs to J.K. Rowling, and not me.**

**(0)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**(0)**

"You seem distracted, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "Perhaps we should postpone..."

"NO!" Harry took a deep breath and held up a hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. But I don't want to put this off any longer. We need to get rid of all the horcruxes as quickly as possible so I can go get myself Avada Kedavra'd." Harry's voice was bitter, and he hadn't meant to say the last sentence.

Dumbledore looked away. So young, and yet so old.

"Let's just go." With that, he pulled the hood over his head.

"Please be careful," Ginny pleaded. "If you get yourself hurt because of some stupidly heroic deed..."

Merlin nodded. "I'll be careful. We know Dumbledore's already done this before, we'll be fine."

She glared at him for a long moment. She had wanted to come, but he had insisted she stay here. He had promised that she could get rid of the horcrux though.

"Bye Gin."

Merlin and the headmaster turned on the spot, and Ginny watched as they disapparated away. She sighed, turned back towards #12, and moodily climbed up the steps to the front door.

(0)

Dumbledore followed Harry onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping down-hill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore came to a halt besides his companion. Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Harry's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks, even if he knew what to look for.

Merlin shifted to Magical Mode to watch Dumbledore take down the wards. The colours surrounding the door gradually lost their intensity, and faded away. At long last, Dumbledore stopped his chanting and put his wand down, breathing heavily.

Merlin clapped loudly. "That was amazing," he said sincerely.

"Thank you," Dumbledore acknowledged gratefully. "Now, if you would be so kind so as to speak to the snake..."

Merlin stepped forward, right in front of the serpent nailed to the decaying door.

_"Open,_" he hissed.

The snake's eyes sprang open, and it raised its head. "_You are not the lord_."

_"But I am a speaker, Open in the name of Slytherin, greatest of Hogwarts four_."

The snake hissed rudely, but it uncoiled nonetheless, and the door swung open.

"_What would you have done if I hadn't been here?_" Merlin asked Dumbledore.

The old man grimaced. "Powerful offensive spells," he replied. "Which would doubtless trigger further resistance. It would be... exhausting."

Merlin nodded and shifted to magical mode. Convinced there were no active protections left, he stepped over the threshold.

The inside of the house was crumbling. It wasn't much to look at, there was no furniture to be seen, and the ground was practically covered in snakes.

_"Move aside_," Merlin hissed, and the snakes obeyed without question. Dumbledore stayed at the porch as Merlin moved further in.

Merlin went into magical mode and sought out the familiar signature of the resurrection stone. There was a malicious darkness attached to it, and he shuddered involuntarily. The horcrux. He stepped through the door on his left and pried up the floorboard, uncovering the horcrux. merlin suddenly had a great temptation to put the ring on, and his hand automatically reached for the ring... why shouldnt he? such a nice ring... He was about to touch it when a sharp cry from behind stopped him.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway, snakes surrounding him, hissing angrily.

"Thanks Professor," Merlin said weakly. He levitated the horcrux into a bag he had got along, making sure Dumbledore couldn't see the Stone.

_"Leave him_," Merlin hissed.

One of the snakes reared up and spoke back. "_We shall kill him... for you._"

_"I will kill him myself,"_ Merlin hissed back._ "He will die screaming and crying - by my hand._" A bit melodramatic, but no harm done.

The snakes backed away slowly, and Merlin gestured for Dumbledore to exit the shack.

Dumbledore nodded, and they left without another word.

(0)

Harry had convinced Dumbledore that he and Ginny needed to destroy this particular horcrux alone. The headmaster had got the Sword of Gryffindor with him earlier, and they had destroyed the locket and the tiara before leaving. Slytherin's artifact had been dispatched without any fanfare, Harry had used parseltongue to open it, and Ron had cleaved it in the next second. Harry had retrieved the tiara from the Room of Requirements eariler, and Dumbledore had done the honours for that one.

Ron, Harry and Ginny stood around the ring. Ginny held the sword, and the horcrux lay on the floor before them.

Ginny held the sword in a two fisted grip, the tip facing the ground, and brought it down hard.

An angry wail emanated from the ring, and black blood flowed from it. Ginny shuddered, it reminded her of the diary.

Harry hugged her gently, and kissed her forehead. "Well done."

She gave him a small smile.

Ron picked up the Resurrection Stone, peering closely at it. The power to bring back the dead - their spirits at least, if not their bodies...

Harry wanted so badly to reach out and take it, use it to see his parents once more...

Ginny reached out and took the stone from Ron. The male Weasley looked at her, then at Harry, and nodded curtly. He left the room, and Ginny turned to face Harry.

"I want to..." Harry's voice broke.

"Not today, not now," Ginny said softly. She carefully put it in her pocket and kissed him, a slow tender kiss.

He swallowed, tears welled up in his eyes. If he summoned his parents and Sam back, it was highly likely that he would keep them around, going mad himself, like the second brother. The stone itself corrupted the user. Also, the spirits of the summoned dead themselves would not enjoy the experience. Dumbledore had managed to stop himself from summoning Ariana, he could do this. There was also the fact that he had summoned Sirius once, after he had got married, and his then-dead godfather had told him in no uncertain terms not to use the Stone.

Ginny hesitated, then brought out the stone. She turned it three times, ignoring Harry's shocked visage.

_"Harry..."_

Instantly Harry forgot about everything else. His entire focus was on Sam.

_"Thank you Harry."_

Tears flew down Harry's cheeks. He fell to his knees. "Sam I didn't - I never -"

_"You saved me from Voldemort's torture. What you did took a lot of courage, and I thank you for it. I mean it - don't blame yourself."_

"I..." Harry choked up.

_"Never give up hope Harry. Never."_ Sam smiled gently, then his mouth formed a hard line_. "Ginerva, the stone is not to be used so lightly."_

Ginny gazed back at him resolutely, and the dead man sighed audibly.

Harry managed to speak past the lump in his throat. "Thank you Sam."

_"Take care, both of you. Now if you'll let the dead lie..."_

Ginny let the stone drop to the floor, and the image vanished.

She sat with him on the bed and drew him close to her, and he took comfort from her touch and warmth.

Harry summoned the stone and looked carefully at it. So small, and it held such power... He suppressed a shudder and put it in his pocket.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"I'll keep it with me... It feels right..." And it did. It was unexplainable, but he did feel the need to keep all the hallows on him.

She nodded in agreement, and they sat down by her bed. He was far too strong to give into the temptation to use it.

Harry expertly spun the Sword of Gryffindor into the air, and caught it deftly as it came back down. It was a potent weapon, with magical properties that would allow Harry to wield it with destructive force... But he did not need such a weapon, and so he would give it back to Dumbledore later. In addition, carrying the sword around was inconvenient, and rather obvious. It was so much easier to fight with a wand...

Harry pulled her into his lap and simply held her, his face buried in her hair. Words were immaterial.

They continued to just sit there, until Ron came to call them for dinner.

(0)

_Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Harry couldn't see anything, he had no idea where he was._

_Then a body slowly emerged from the darkness. Long black hair framed a once handsome face, haunted dark eyes regarded him dully._

_"You killed me," Sirius said in a monotone._

_"I didn't," Harry protested, backing away. "I didn't mean to, I never wanted you to die!"_

_He spun around to face Fred. Remus and Tonks stood besides him._

_"We died for you," Remus intoned._

_"Tonks nodded. I didn't get to see Teddy grow up."_

_A screech and a flash of white. Hedwig dived inches from his face and pulled away. Mad-eye Moody, Lavender Brown, Podomore, Dumbledore... And Sam._

_Sam was in the same state he had been in those final moments. He didn't say anything, just regarded Harry with blank eyes._

_"I didnt, no choice! You said so!" Harry's voice was weak, and he fell to his knees. All around, the bodies pressed close and closer. Then one small boy stepped forward._

_A small, pale body - white in death. "You were my hero,' Colin hissed at him._

_"He's just a freak!" Vernon shouldered his way to the front._

_"Freak!" Petunia echoed, and all around the dead took up the chant. "Freak, freak, freak, freak!"_

_"Killer!" Sam shouted, and that too was echoed around._

_"FREAK! FREAK! KILLER! FREAK! KILLER!"_

_The voices continued to rise, a growing crescendo that overwhelmed Harry. He collapsed bonelessly onto the black ground, shaking his head, shivering, trembling..._

With a loud gasp, Harry bolted upright. He resisted the urge to be sick, and rolled off the bed onto his feet.

Across the room, Diffit stood at attention, staring right at him.

"What did I tell you about coming to my room at night?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

The elf popped away without a word, and Harry collapsed back on the bed. Diffit meant well, but he didn't want an audience, and there was nothing the elf could do anyway...

The images from his dream surfaced within his mind, and he shuddered uncontrollably.

Suppressing his emotions, Harry sprang to his feet and hurried into his shadow robes. A wave of his hand opened the window, and he ran right at it, jumping cleanly through, morphing in mid air.

He needed release for the pent up frustration, and he knew just the thing. It was the full moon tonight. He had thought about doing this for a long time now, and he wanted to wait no longer.

Here was his chance. It was dangerous, risky, and crazy, near suicidal. But he was also sure that he wouldn't be mortally wounded, or killed outright. He could escape easily if the need arose. If he had really, really thought about it,he would have realized how insane his actions were, but he was past caring about inconsequential things like getting himself nearly killed. His mental faculties weren't exactly firing on all cylinders.

He had done this sort of thing before. One of the werewolf clans were exceptionally bloodthirsty, led by a fierce wizard very much like Fenrir Greyback. They caused chaos every full moon, even more vicious and random without Voldemort to follow. As usual, Harry had stepped in to save the day. All he had to do was fight the alpha. It didn't matter that he wasn't a true werewolf, his wolf animagus allowed him to lead the pack. Of course, it wasn't so simple, the fight had left Harry bed-ridden for almost a week, the tendons and muscles in one leg completely torn asunder. He hadn't told Ginny of the fight beforehand, and she wouldn't speak to him for almost another week after he had left his bed. The thought of her wrath almost deterred him, but he gave up to his wolf nature.

The wolf nature, was another factor. The wolf in him liked to challenge other alphas, and fight for control. As terrifying as it had seemed to be, he did feel exhilaration as he prepared as well.

And as long as was only bitten in his animagus form, he wouldn't be changed into a werewolf.

Many werewolves were like Lupin - they were loners. But there were also a large number that roamed in packs on the night of the full moon.

Harry flew to a particular forest, and a certain clearing. Howls regularly pierced the air. Dark shapes writhed through the trees. This pack had about eight werewolves together. Sometimes all of them would be together, sometimes just three or four... But tonight - tonight there were at least twelve. Which meant there two packs.

The raptor's vision allowed him to see the confrontation clearly.

Two transformed werewolves prowled around each other in the centre of the clearing. They howled and feinted at each other, but neither attacked outright.

One of the wolves - a black and brown animal - was clearly more confident, it regarded the other with disdain, stepping around casually, yet dangerously.

A minute later, the other werewolf slunk away, and the black and brown werewolf howled in triumph.

Merlin demorphed, balanced delicately on the branch. The blue eyes flashed over the entire scene once, and his mouth twisted into a feral grin.

He dropped softly down onto the ground, summoning a gust of air to slow himself a few inches off the ground - it reduced the sound, and even with the superior hearing of the werewolves, they didn't hear him. The wind was blowing away from him, so he wasn't detected right away.

Merlin began to morph.

A pattern of dark grey fur sprung up all over him. It thickened and detailed, before springing into three dimension. His teeth multiplied and grew longer and sharper, his jaw stretched out, and his spine bent and elongated. He fell forward onto huge forepaws, sharp and deadly claws grew out a whole six inches.

He was six feet of lethal muscle and power. Liquid, lethal power. He took a step forward. So easy, so simple - an act that took absolutely nothing out of him.

A werewolf would decimate a normal wolf. But Merlin's animagus form wasn't a normal wolf. It was bigger, faster, stronger.

And Merlin had a very important advantage - the ability to think and reason, combined with the natural instincts of the wolf. However, the wizard's mind was not in full control of the werewolf.

Merlin padded forward, and the werewolves immediately turned to face him. He ignored all of them, making straight for the center of the clearing, and the black and brown werewolf.

Merlin howled - a long, daring, challenging howl - there was no doubt that he intended to fight this werewolf.

The werewolf howled back defiantly, and Merlin snarled. He continued to move towards the werewolf - in a straight line, not slowing down, nor circling around him.

The werewolf was uncertain of this opponent. The grey wolf moved confidently towards him, not engaging in the usual circling and howling.

The werewolf tried to circle and flank the wolf, but Merlin shifted his direction slightly, and continued to move directly towards the werewolf.

Twenty feet. Fifteen feet. The werewolf howled in warning. Merlin ignored it.

Ten feet. Merlin burst into a full tilt run, right at the werewolf and leapt, claws extended and ready for battle.

The animals crashed together. Merlin's momentum almost knocked the werewolf over, but the werewolf was heavier than Merlin, and contrived to bowl them both over. They rolled on the grass, claws raking, teeth snapping.

Merlin's fangs sank into his opponents right foreleg. He wrenched, and blood filled his mouth.

The werewolf crashed a massive paw against his back, the claws drawing blood. They broke apart, and for a second, silence prevailed. Then they jumped at each other again.

Merlin twisted and avoided a sweeping paw, skidding a few forwards and reaching out with his hind leg to catch the werewolf in its injured leg. A normal wolf wouldn't do that. The grey wolf took a giant leap sideways, out of reach. The werewolf buckled, then righted itself. With another howl, it ran at Merlin.

Merlin held his ground in a defensive crouch and waited. At the last second, he sprung forward and sideways, his body corckscrewing. His paws lashed out and raked against the charging werewolf's side.

Merlin scrabbled back to his feet and ran after the werewolf, whose momentum was too much for it to stop and turn at once. The grey wolf leapt onto the back of the werewolf, the fangs going for the jugular... And the werewolf rolled and swung out with it's uninjured forepaws, it's head twisting to sink it's teeth into the grey wolf's side.

Merlin rolled away in the opposite direction and got to his feet. A large gash was splattering blood onto the forest floor - courtesy of the werewolf's teeth. The werewolf swung a paw again, and Merlin ducked underneath it, springing for the brown muzzle.

The wolf crashed against the werewolf's face, scoring cuts along it's jaw and cheek.

The werewolf swung away and sprang back against Merlin.

The animals crashed together once more, teeth flashing, paws striking at lightning speed.

They sparred for several seconds, ducking blows, twisting away from teeth.

Then they leapt away, facing each other, snarling. Merlin now sported a cut across his muzzle, and the werewolf shook off a blow to its head.

Merlin darted right, feinted a lunge, skidded back across and a paw flashed out, cutting into the werewolf's already injured leg.

The werewolf howled in pain and lashed out blindly, but Merlin had already bounded out of reach.

The werewolf now moved on three legs, facing Merlin at an angle to protect the injured leg.

Merlin snarled menacingly and moved forward, slowly. One step, another step, yet another.

The werewolf snarled and flashed out a paw, but Merlin reared back, and it passed harmlessly by.

The grey wolf prowled around the werewolf, continuously feinting lunges.

Frustrated, the werewolf shuffled backwards a bit, and then sprung at Merlin.

The werewolf landed on Merlin, forcing the wolf onto it's back. it aimed for the belly, and Merlin kicked out with his hindlegs in a sort of donkey kick. The werewolf still managed to nip him before it moved away.

Merlin was upright instantly, the werewolf right in his face. They fought fiercely, mauling each other, a deadly dance of paws, claws and teeth.

Merlin continued to try and attack the injured leg, and when another blow landed, the werewolf completely lost its use.

Merlin sprang back, crouched menacingly and sprang. He hit the ground just in front of the werewolf rather than on it, surprising it. He twisted to a side, evading an outstretched paw and swung both his forepaws. They crashed into the side of the werewolf's head, and the black and brown animal collapsed, reeling from the impact.

An instant later, Merlin was crouched over him, fangs hovering an inch over the werewolf's jugular.

The werewolf stilled, and a short whine emanated from its throat. Submission.

(0)

"What on earth have you been doing?" Hermione exclaimed as Harry removed his tee shirt.

He looked at the floor and mumbled.

"HARRY!"

"Just heal me, ok? I'm trusting you here. Don't go blabbing to Ginny."

Hermione pursed her lips and muttered about deranged heroics as she waved her wand in complex arcs, muttering spells.

Harry had flamed both of them to Hogwarts, and they were using the room of requirements. The room had served up a small room with a chair and a bed. The walls were white, as were the sheets. Harry was reminded of the hospital wing.

"Look Harry, I know you don't want Ginny to worry, but you have to tell somebody what you're doing."

"Dumbledore knows." Or he will, Harry thought, when I see him next.

"I can't heal this properly, you'll have to visit Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said primly. "I really think you should tell Professor Dumbledore that me and Ron are from the future, or at least about me. Ron can be your backup. Together me and Professor Dumbledore can think of all sorts of things."

"I'll think about it," Harry said shortly. "I'll go see Madam Pomfrey later... Probably." Hollow words, they both knew he wouldn't visit the mediwitch..

"Tell the headmaster about your increased magic as well. He can probably think of something."

Harry nodded and changed the subject. "I know how we can get the cup from Gringotts."

"So you're finally going to speak to the goblins?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? No!" Harry snorted. "We kill Bellatrix."

Hermione just stared wide eyed at him.

"Oh come on. You know I've killed a lot in the past. You and Ron are unaccustomed to killing, but just last week I took out more than fifteen death eaters trying to save my mentors."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it a few times.

"I kill all the members of the Lestrange family," Harry's voice was calm and even. "Then I get Sirius free. He inherits that vault, and so we get the cup. Then I get Snape to get rid of Nagini. That leaves Voldemort mortal, so i'll challenge him to single combat. We meet, I let him kill me. Two things can happen. Either I die permanently, in which case it falls to you lot to end Riddle. Or I live, and I use the excess power to kill him myself. Then I die."

Hermione's lips formed words, but no sounds emerged. She was utterly speechless.

"By the end of October, this ends. I've had enough of it all." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm tired."

"You can't just give up! Think of Ginny!"

He looked at her incredulously. "What do you suppose I think of?"

She lowered her tone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Then her voice hardened. "You're sinking into depression or something, and its gone far enough. You need to tell Ginny all this."

Harry shook his head wearily. "I'm not sinking into depression Hermione. I spend too much time with Ginny for that. I'm actually enjoying myself a lot recently."

Hermione pursed her lips and fixed him with her sternest glare.

It had of course, no effect on him. He rolled his eyes, then straightened. "I'm not going to tell Ginny. And neither will you." Harry's tone was equally hard now, laced with steel.

But Hermione didn't back down. "You have to. Or I will. She deserves to know."

"Not now. And you will not tell her." Harry's eyes were cold and hard. "You will not tell her," he repeated. "I bloody died for you. I. Died. For you! You_ will_ respect my wishes!"

Hermione's lips trembled. "Don't pull that card."

"I hate to. But you won't listen otherwise."

She began to protest, but he morphed and disappeared in a flash of flames.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize he'd left the girl alone with no way to go back. He immediately flamed back, lifted Hermione by her shirt and flamed to her bedroom. The phoenix released the girl unceremoniously onto her bed, and flamed away again.

(0)

Harry flamed to just outside the Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He ascended the spiral staircase and entered the room. It was empty, and Fawkes was missing from his perch. The teen knew the headmaster was awake, courtesy of the Marauder's map.

Harry moved across the room and pushed against a nearly invisible door. You had to know it was there to notice it.

He stepped softly down the marble stairs and emerged into the private quarters of the headmaster. The hall was large and well furnished, decked out in colours of silver and red. Harry moved through a bedroom and another small room, which housed all sorts of odds and ends. Dumbledore did like to clutter things up. Harry doubted the old man himself knew what many of the devices were used for. He pushed open the door to the last room.

Harry paused at the doorway. The chamber was small, two divans sat around a large mirror, facing each other. Dumbledore stood in front of the mirror, gazing deeply at it, and Harry recognized it. The mirror of erised.

At length Dumbledore spoke. "Come in Harry."

Harry carefully stepped into the room, staying away from the mirror. He was not sure he wanted to look.

"It doesn't bite," Dumbledore said, not looking away from the mirror.

"It enthralls," Harry retorted. "And it seems to have captured you at least. What's it doing here?"

Dumbledore chuckled and walked over to a divan. He sank down into it and sighed as he stretched his legs out.

"I assure you Harry, the mirror has not ensnared me."

Harry merely grunted, his arms now folded. "You've kept it here since my first year?"

"No. It's only been here for a month now. I shall not fall into its charms, do believe me. I am only keeping it for another week or so."

"Do you still see yourself holding a pair of socks?"

Dumbledore smiled. "We both know that's not what I see."

"So you see your family...?" Harry trailed off. "You don't have to answer that."

"It's all right," Dumbledore waved off the half-apology in his usual bening manner.

"I used to see them - my family," he admitted. "But the night you told me you were Merlin..." The ancient wizard sat down heavily. Harry began to move slowly towards him.

"It changed that night," Dumbledore continued, not looking at Harry. "I see something else now."

Silence prevailed for a few seconds. Then Dumbledore spoke, and his tone conveyed volumes of emotions.

"Now I see you."

Harry's head shot up so fast he almost got whiplash. He stared at Dumbledore, not fully believing what he had just said.

Dumbledore looked up at him and nodded sadly. "I do. I see you and Giner- Ginny. I see a time after all this is over. You two stand together, and you're both so happy... And you have this bundle in your arms..."

Harry had no idea what to say. He stood rooted to the spot, emerald eyes burning with emotion.

Finally Harry did something he had never done before. He crossed with quick steps over to Dumbledore and put his arms around him, hugging the older man.

The headmaster was surprised, but then he returned the gesture tenderly. After a while, Harry drew back and flashed the wizard a weak smile. "That... It means a lot."

Dumbledore gave him a wry grin. "I hope that someday it truly happens." He didn't miss the look of anguish on Harry's face. Deciding to talk about it later, he gestured to the mirror. "Do you wish to see...?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

Harry simply shook his head again.

"So what brings you here?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure... I fought a werewolf."

"Pardon?"

"A werewolf. A human that turns into a wolf on the night of a full-moon."

Dumbledore waved a hand impatiently, his features showing his concern and irritation. "Why?"

"I defeated the leader of a pack, so now the pack will answer to me. Except I won't turn up to any of their meetings, so there will be..." Harry paused and snapped his fingers, thinking of the right word... "Chaos. The point is, Voldemort won't control them."

"Harry-"

"Don't." Harry scowled. "It was my decision all right?"

"Must I remind you what rides on your shoulders? If anything were to happen to you..."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah I know... But I survived, didn't I? I knew I would be okay, you should have some confidence in my abilities... Look, we agreed to act as equals. Meaning you question my decisions, but you don't get to change them. I don't answer to you."

"And Miss Weasley gave you permission to fight a werewolf?"

Harry blanched. "Don't you dare tell her. I mean it Professor. She will kill me."

Dumbledore chuckled despite himself.

"Of course," Harry went on, puffing out his chest. "It's not like I need her permission or anything..."

"Of course not," Dumbledore said placatingly, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I can't get to sleep... Why are you awake so late anyway?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, choosing instead to move towards the doorway. "Do you wish to pass some time?"

"Huh?" Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah... Yeah."

"Fancy a game of chess maybe?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock. "Chess?"

"And why not?"

"Sure..." Harry chuckled and fell in step with Dumbledore. "It's just odd... We never did such stuff you know, you were always..." He struggled to find the right words.

"Above such things?"

"Maybe, our relationship wasn't so ... _Friendly_... I'm still going to beat you though."

"I have it on good authority that your chess skills are less than adequate."

Harry settled himself into one of the chairs across the small table and waited for Dumbledore to bring out a chess set. "On good authority?" He repeated.

"Oh yes."

"You use the portraits don't you? You spy on me? What are you, a stalker?"

Dumbledore laughed, a full belly laugh. "I think perhaps you need to learn to respect your elders..."

Harry smirked. "Bring it on old man."

Ten minutes, and four short games later, Harry was thoroughly chastised.

**(0)**

**Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter has not been beta-edited yet.**

**(0)**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. **

**(0)**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

**(0)**

Merlin whistled merrily under his breath as he watched the four Death Eater's walk menacingly, their black cloaks billowing in the stiff breeze, faces hidden by silver masks. Or at least, they thought they were menacing.

It was surprising just how easy it was to pick up information. You just had to sit at a run-down tavern stashed down an alley, and let the wine flow. These four were on a simple mission - to intimidate an old man living in a posh home, in one of the more affluent parts of the London suburbs, predominantly inhabited by magical folk.

Emile Cauldron was his name. An old man, who lived alone, retired after a long career in the black market. Voldemort wanted his cooperation, Cauldron had many connections, and a lot of gold squirreled away.

Apparently Cauldron had dallied over his answer to the Dark Lord, and Tommy-boy was getting impatient. Hence the Death Eaters.

The invisibility cloak covering him, Merlin followed them as they entered the overgrown garden, and stalked up to the front door, taking care to step on the magnificent purple flowers bordering the short stone path.

The lead Death Eater barked out a few orders, and the others scurried to obey. They drew their wands and cast silencing charms. All the better.

One of them pointed her wand right at the door, a blasting hex on her lips... And Merlin clicked the Deluminator.

The blasting hex was never cast, the orange stunner hitting the woman in the small of her back.

Merlin stepped out into the open, the cloak coiling back into a wristband. He clicked the Deluminator again, restoring the dim lights. The remaining three Death Eaters turned on him at once.

"Pathetic," he muttered as he watched two hexes fly by him. He had to move to avoid the third, but the spells were so slow... He brought up the Deathstick to bear at them. Two more orange stunners met their mark, leaving just one.

Merlin ghosted towards him, twisting slightly to avoid a red jet of light, and daintily plucked the wand out of the Death Eater's hand. He deftly tripped up the man and bent over him, blue eyes glowing madly.

The Death Eater stammered incomprehensibly, fear clouding his words.

"_Silencio_. Ah, much better..." Merlin tossed the man's wand up into the air, and fired a _Reducto_ at it, smashing it to pieces. "I have a message for your master. Tell Tommy-boy, I'm going to come for him. Tell him to be scared. He'll probably use Leglimency on you and see this anyway, so you don't really need to tell him..." Merlin looked right into the terrified man's eyes. "See you around Tommy."

He silently cast a stunner, and the man fell unconscious. Very dramatic. Merlin collected their wands, and snapped them all, throwing the pieces on the ground.

"_Accio camer_a." The tiny red and black object zoomed into his hand, and Merlin clicked away merrily. He would drop the pictures off at Rita's home later.

Emile Cauldron was not happy to be woken up, but one look at the bodies littering his front yard, and all sleep left his eyes. He gaped wordlessly at them.

"I did that," Merlin offered. "I hope you weren't planning on giving in to Voldemort -" He ignored the man's shudder. "- and if you were..." Merlin gestured to the prone Death Eaters. "Ooops. You can't do that anymore."

Cauldron continued to stare, speech had completely deserted him.

"My advice to you is to get out of the country. You have plenty of money don't you?"

"Who... Who are you?"

"Not important. In five minutes, the aurors will be tipped off, and they'll be here. It's up to you whether you want to stick around or not. I doubt Voldemort is planning on letting you live, not after this."

Merlin bowed, and allowed the cloak to cover him, disappearing from sight. He didn't spare Cauldron another glance, turning around and walking away. A familiar black bug drifted around one of the purple flowers, and the corners of his mouth pulled up, ever so slightly.

(0)

"Such a simple task..." The voice was cold, high and cruel.

"Master, please, I didn't..."

_"Crucio_!" Voldemort watched dispassionately as his minion writhed on the floor. true this man was only a messenger, bringing the bad news, but those four imbeciles he had sent werent here... so this man would have to take the curse instead.

Another death eater burst through the door, a newbie. Voldemort almost let out a snort. How many times did he have to tell them, one _must_ knock before entering!

"My lord, I-"

"_Crucio_!"

(0)

A soft, cool pair of lips caressed his forehead, and Harry bolted upright, almost hitting Ginny.

He had come to Grimmauld Place for an early lunch, and as he looked around, he saw that he had fallen of his chair, a bowl of salad lay upturned near him, a couple of olives had contrived to land in his lap.

Concerned faces crowded his view, but they at least stayed behind Ginny. He gave her a weak smile in thanks, and held up a hand.

"I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not!" Molly protested. "What happened?"

Only the Weasleys, Lupin and Sirius were present so Harry decided to tell them a bit.

"When Voldemort feels very happy or very angry... I can sense it... Through the scar." He ignored the shocked faces and accepted Ron's hand, pulling himself up.

"I'm fine, really. We're working on it... Me and Dumbledore." Harry sat back into his chair.

"No prizes for guessing what he was angry at," Sirius said with a slight grin. He pointed to the Quibbler and Daily Prophet, lying on the table, both carrying identical headlines.

**DEATH EATER ATTACK!**

There were four pictures printed along with the article. One showed the death eaters lying unconscious at the front door. Another showed them in handcuffs and under arrest. A third showed the dark mark, prominent on pale flesh. The last was of all four death eaters being led away by a grinning Tonks.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Probably that."

The twins tried to make light conversation - that is, picking on Ron - but they soon gave up. The mood was pensive and withdrawn. Harry ate quietly, looking only at his plate.

With a nearly inaudible muttered "not hungry", he rose and left, leaving his plate only half empty.

Without a word, Ginny piled food onto her plate and topped her glass of juice. She took the fork and knife from Harry's plate and added it to her own. Then she picked up the plate and glass.

She looked to her mother, and after a moment's hesitation, Molly sighed and nodded. Ginny left, going behind Harry.

Those left at the table exchanged concerned glances and went back to their food.

(0)

Ginny's hands were full, so she called out instead.

"Harry!"

A few seconds later, the door swung open. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the elder wand.

Ginny didn't speak. She maneuvered herself onto the bed opposite Harry and placed the plate between them. She handed the glass to Harry, and he placed it on his bedside table.

She reached out and gently caressed his cheek for a few moments, before picking up Harry's fork and knife and offering it to him.

He smiled briefly and took it. He ate a few more bites and another couple of gulps of pumpkin juice, then put the fork and knife back down. "I don't want to eat anymore."

She nodded and finished the remaining food; Harry went back to examining the elder wand.

"So... I've been thinking," Ginny said when she had eaten the last morsel.

"Wow, really?"

She mock glared at him, and then went on. "We can get rid of Nagini on Christmas eve. She attacks my dad, remember?"

Harry nodded. That was an option, but that would mean...

"And the confrontation with Voldemort... You can do that at the end of the year, at the ministry."

Harry didn't reply. This would give him another year, but it was just postponing the inevitable.

Finally he spoke, his voice soft and low. "I planned things differently. I thought Snape can kill Nagini, and I challenge Voldemort to single combat, or something like that. I thought this would be over by October at the latest."

"Harry... I know it's a bit selfish, but come on! Your way is risky; it will change too much..."

"Gods Ginny, you think I don't want to?" Harry stood up and paced agitatedly, sparks dancing across his fingers. "Of course I want to delay as much as I can. We can have so much fun this school year, one last year with you and..." He trailed off as he realized what he had said.

"Harry?"

He stood still, his face impassive, face blank, yet eyes filled with emotion.

"I just -"

"Harry... _Please_. What did you mean by one_ last_ year?"

He swallowed, and flames exploded around his palms. Harry quickly put it out and shut his eyes, concentrating on controlling his magic. After a few moments he opened his eyes, and they were now calm.

"I'm not sure about what could happen Gin. Things could go wrong at the end. The last time around, I really thought I was going to die, maybe that's what saved me, it was a true sacrifice. This time..."

She flew into his arms, and he held on for dear life. He felt the charms he had set up alert him someone was coming, but he didn't care.

Molly gently opened the door and peeked inside. She saw the couple wrapped up in each other's arms, tears visible in Harry's eyes. And the tiny shudders through Ginny's frame told her that she was probably crying. They paid her no attention.

With an aching heart, she withdrew and shut the door. Harry never cried. He never allowed himself to show any weakness. If he was open with Ginny, she couldn't bring herself to disturb them.

Harry sniffled a bit and chuckled. "Look at us Ginny. We're turning into real taps."

Ginny managed a smile, and she gently kissed his cheek. "I know. Far too much emotional drama."

"We're becoming old Gin."

"It's so sad."

"Yeah. Let's stop the waterworks for now, and go torment Sirius."

"Sure... I need to change."

Harry cocked his head. "So?"

"Get out."

He raised his eyebrows.

"_Rictesumpra_!"

(0)

Feeling sad and morose, Molly Weasley made her way back downstairs. Ron was flipping through a quidditch magazine, occasionally passing a comment at Sirius. The older man was tinkering with a large metal box-like structure, with pipes sticking out all over.

"Sirius? What's that?"

"I have this monster flying motorbike," he explained, not looking up. "It hasn't been used for so long, it needs a few repairs. I'm doing the honours."

The Weasley matriach placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you don't intend to fly it?"

"I'll take Harry for a couple spins," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Sirius!"

Sirius assumed a placating tone. "You think I've never ridden it before? Me and James used to ride it often enough, we won't be seen by Muggles and it's good fun."

"It's irresponsible, and I won't stand for it!"

"We'll be perfectly fine!" Sirius argued, his voice rising. "If Harry wants to go, we'll go, and that's that."

"It's too dangerous-"

"How is it so dangerous? I know how to use it, and I told you, Muggles won't see us! Harry needs to have some fun, and we'll both enjoy this! James would take him if he was here, but he's not. So I'll do it instead."

"James! That's what Harry is to you - your best friend!" She didn't notice Ron back away slowly, his gaze fixed behind her.

A low voice spoke up behind her. Low, hard and chillingly cold. "How dare you."

She whirled around to see Harry in the doorway. There was something about him... He seemed like Dumbledore when he wanted to assert himself. You could see the power the boy wielded, and for a second, Molly was scared.

"My father died years back, and Sirius knows that! I'm his godson, he's my godfather - he does NOT see me as James Potter. You're twisting a knife in old wounds with that sort of a comment."

She stared at him in shock.

A current was dancing through his hair, and a red headed girl turned up by his side. She took in the situation, saw Harry's stance, and smacked the back of his head lightly. The current was instantly gone, as was the aura of power around him.

He sighed and advanced slowly into the room. "Look, you're the closest thing I have to a mother, and I will always take the time to listen to your advice... Probably. But you are_ not _my mother, the same way Sirius can't replace my father. What you just said, that has to have really hurt my godfather." He took a deep breath and continued, his tone firm but polite. "Sometimes, we all need to lighten up. I have a... lot of stuff... On my mind, and I see absolutely no harm in taking this motorbike for a ride, as long as we don't break the statute of secrecy. Sirius cares for me as much as you care for me, if it's really dangerous, he wouldn't allow me." He paused and considered his last sentence. "Well, he wouldn't take me." Harry looked around expectantly. "Are we all good?"

The Weasley matriach was absolutely flummoxed, but she returned the light hug Harry offered her.

Harry sat down besides the metal contraption. "So how can I help?"

(0)

Later, Ron and Harry sat in their room on opposite sides of a chess board.

Ron seemed to be strung up about something, but Harry didn't ask about it.

A few moves into the game, Ron looked up.

"You've been doing a lot."

Harry nodded cautiously. "I suppose."

Ron gestured to the Quibbler lying on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I didn't tell Ginny either," Harry replied, shifting his rook a few places. "It barely took ten minutes."

"We did it together last time. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, I'm not trying to keep you out of the loop or anything."

"I want in," Ron said determinedly. He directed a pawn to trap Harry's bishop and looked up. "Like last night - you could have taken me. You aren't trying to keep me out of the loop, but it sure feels that way."

Harry sighed. "I don't mean to sound condescending, but stuff like the rescue attempt? You couldn't deal with it."

Ron reacted hotly. Predictably. "I can use a wand Harry! I can fight death eaters. You, me, Hermione - we did it last time around. Now we've come back in time, and all I'm doing is sitting around twiddling my fingers!"

Harry gave up studying the chess board. His voice was cool, but not unfriendly. "When was the last time you killed?"

The red head gaped at him.

"I killed at least ten death eaters during the failed rescue attempt. Stunning them, binding them - it's not good enough. You know I used to do a lot of combat with the Prongs department, but you don't know the full extent. I fight, and I fight hard. I kill. You know the reasons, you know we have to use lethal curses and hexes. You and Hermione, you can't fight the way I do. I'm not saying you're soft or anything - but you couldn't handle it."

Ron swallowed. "You..."

"This is war Ron. What do you want me to do, blunder around and hope to get lucky like the last time?"

Ron sighed and shook his head. "No... I understand. But I still want in."

"You can come for reconnaissance."

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning we visit seedy bars, and look for information, cause a couple of fights, then sleep the whole morning."

"That sounds... Fun."

Harry snorted and directed his last knight into what he hoped would result in a winning move.

Ron gave him a long look, and then destroyed said knight.

Humoring him with a sound of mock outrage, Harry devoted his attention back to the chess-board. He knew Ron wasn't happy with the situation, but they silently agreed to postpone any further arguments.

Harry fully understood Ron's problem. He was just sitting around #12 doing absolutely nothing, and with the foreknowledge he had, it was hard to just sit tight.

But he couldn't let anything happen to them. Harry knew they Ron and Hermione couldn't fight the way he fought. They couldn't kill.

He could, and he was good at it. Then he thought of the nights he could spend sleeping, posting Ron on harmless, yet necessary surveillance duty, and grinned wickedly.

(0)

Hermione arrived on the night of the tenth of August, just in time for Ginny's birthday party. She was put up in Ginny's room, although half the time the youngest Weasley didn't sleep there anymore.

The eleventh of April was a pleasant day for the occupants of Grimmauld Place 12.

There was no party like there had been for Harry's birthday, but those present had fun nonetheless.

They had just finished the birthday cake, and Ginny had opened all her presents.

Harry and Ginny sat on a two seated in one corner of the hall. They spoke to each other in soft tones, looking only at the other's face. Ginny would occasionally swat Harry's arm, and they both shared plenty of smiles and grins.

The twins were had retired to their room, Ron and Hermione sat in armchairs near Sirius and Molly.

The Weasley matriach watched the boy-who-lived and her daughter, touched by their interaction. Sirius caught her eye and shrugged.

"They're obviously happy," he said softly. "This is the first time in a long while I've seen him relax, he always looks so troubled, like he's a carrying some huge burden."

Molly blinked away tears. Sirius didn't know the prophecy, he didn't know how true his words were. "I know," she managed finally. She glanced at Ron and Hermione. She knew they were dating, Ron had already told her that. Hermione was smart, talented and not unattractive. She was a decent girl, and she would be good for Ron.

When everybody made for their respective rooms, she asked Hermione to stay back.

Sirius was the last to leave. When he did, Molly turned to Hermione.

"Hermione dear, just so you know, I have no problem with your dating Ronald."

Hermione simply inclined her head, she knew Molly wanted to talk about something else.

"I... Have you observed Harry and Ginny - at Hogwarts I mean?"

Hermione nodded slowly, unsure where this was heading. "Yes Mo- Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled. "You can call me Molly. Harry already does so."

Hermione smiled back. "Yes... Molly."

"I was just wondering... They seem so..." Molly fidgeted a bit. "The way you and Ron behave with each other, and the way Harry and Ginny interact is... different... They're very... affectionate"

Hermione frowned, then her forehead cleared. "Oh. I understand what you mean. He's always holding Ginny's hand, he's always kissing her cheek or forehead. Or she sits in his lap, and he hugs her very often?"

Molly nodded.

"Have you ever seen them..." Hermione blushed a bit. "Snog?"

Molly frowned. "Well... not really. In fact, he doesn't kiss her on the lips very often."

Hermione smiled. "Harry's a complex person Molly. He's been through so much stuff... and he has a lot on his shoulders."

Molly's eyes widened. "You know?"

She nodded. "The prophecy? Yes, me and Ron, both. My point is, because of his past, and the way he inherently is, he tends to crave physical contact more. And I mean simple contact - holding hands, stuff like that. He needs it, and he only ever really opens up to Ginny like that. And she doesn't mind - I mean, I wouldn't want Ron to be that touchy-feely, we're just not like that."

Molly nodded slowly. "Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime Molly." Hermione studied the glass in her hand. "I was jealous for a while."

"Jealous?"

"Well... They're so... Synchronized. So perfect together. A relationship that deep... Isn't that what every girl wants?"

"I can understand. I've been married for years, but I don't think me and Arthur have their level of intimacy... So what changed?"

"I just thought over it, and remembered all the sacrifice, all that Harry had to go through for him to behave the way he does. Ginny too, for that matter. Possession by the Dark Lord is no joke..." She grinned wryly. "It's a wonder he's kept himself sane, anybody else... Have you heard of post-traumatic disorders?"

Molly nodded slowly. "I see your point..." She chuckled lightly. "For a while, I thought maybe Ginny had fed him a love potion or something."

"What!"

"Can you really blame me? She's wanted him since she was five years old, and all of a sudden, I see them interacting the way they do, and he's sleeping with her, and... He just follows her you know what I mean? If she wants eggs, eggs it is, if she wants him to dress up, he does..."

"That devotion goes both ways Molly," the girl responded. "Don't think Harry isn't doing what he wants to... Believe me, when they do argue... You do _not_ want to get caught in one of their fights."

Molly raised an eyebrow, but Hermione just shuddered.

(0)

The four time travelers sat together in Hermione and Ginny's room.

"So we've got rid of the locket, the ring, the diadem and the diary," Hermione said. "That leaves the cup, Nagini and..." She trailed off, swallowing nervously.

"Me," Harry said tonelessly.

The heavy silence that followed was broken by Ginny. She spoke cheerfully, but it was evident it was forced.

"We can take care of Nagini around Christmas, when my dad gets attacked."

Hermione glanced at Harry and met his eyes. The boy shook his head almost imperceptibly, his emerald eyes hard.

"We have two options," Harry said slowly. "Either we do as Ginny says - in that case this all ends at the end of the year."

Ron nodded. "Sounds good."

Harry nodded, keeping his head averted from Ginny. She would read his eyes and see the pain within. Then she'd want to know what was wrong. "Or, we could speed things up, and do our best to end it by October. Snape can get Nagini for us."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "That could work. But it's easier Ginny's way."

"And we get to muck around with Umbridge," Ginny added.

"Why do I feel like your main priority is making Umbridge miserable?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Ginny didn't say anything, she simply grinned. Ferally.

Harry's brow was creased as he made up his mind. He so desperately wanted to postpone things, delay the inevitable... And why not? Because every day he delayed, people could die.

Then he looked up and saw Ginny's face, and his resolve crumbled. "We'll do it Ginny's way."

He refused to meet Hermione's eyes, choosing to study his fingernails instead. They were rather interesting.

(0)

Harry had allowed Hermione to give full closure to Dumbledore. The old man and the younger teen sat facing each other in the headmasters office.

Hermione had just finished telling Dumbledore her conclusion. "So what do you think Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If I may be so blunt... Harry will die, trapped in this... _magical mode_."

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "He really thinks he's going to die, he believes that deep down."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Somehow, we have to give him hope. Once he believes that he can survive, only then can he be successful."

Hermione wrung her hands. "Only Ginny can do that, and he refused to let me tell her. He doesn't want her to know. I can't tell her behind his back."

"It could be a sort of escape mechanism," Dumbledore stated thoughtfully. "His way of managing, thinking that he'll die at the end, and this will be over. It may sound insane, but -"

"I understand. I've read books on psychology."

"I think... I will tell Ginevra."

"No. You can't do that. He told me to warn you not to do that."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I can take his hate. I'll accept full responsibility."

"No," Hermione shut her eyes and blinked back tears. Her eyes flew open. "The more time we have, the better the prospects, right?"

The headmaster nodded, so she continued. "Delay the process at Gringotts. I'm sure you can do that. Slow down the transfer of the Lestrange vaults to Sirius."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Yes... That might work."

She gave him a forced smile. "There has to be a way... He always comes through."

"I will do my best... Here you go." Dumbledore gave her a piece of parchment.

"What's that?"

"It gives you access to the restricted section at the library."

Hermione's eyes widened comically. "Oh! Thank you professor!"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

Hermione carefully tucked the permission slip away and leant forwards. "Professor... What about dementors? Or maybe... the Veil? Maybe a dementor can suck away the horcrux in Harry, and leave him with just his current magical power."

"I have thought about that," Dumbledore admitted. "But the very idea is vile, we cannot be sure the dementor will not take Harry's soul as well... I think you can safely dismiss the veil. Not much is known about it, and Harry will most likely disappear forever."

Hermione didn't give up. "Can we use crystals to redirect Harry's power?"

Dumbledore thought about this. "I fear that may not work... I shall look into it."

Hermione nodded. "A little research never hurt anyone."

Dumbledore briefly entertained an idea of launching into an extended lecture on how research could, in fact, hurt, but he decided it just wasn't worth it. "No it didn't."

(0)

"Did you brush?"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his pillow. "I'll use a charm... _Accio_ holly wand."

Ginny threw a bright purple toothbrush at him, and managed to snatch the wand from mid-air. "Get up Potter."

"_Accio_ Ginny."

She shrieked as she flew towards the bed, landing on Harry. He grinned roguishly and extricated his wand.

She smacked him on the head and snatched the wand back. "It's not good for your teeth."

He flipped over, causing her to tumble off the bed. With a smirk, he drew the blanket over his head and snuggled down.

Ginny pointed the wand and swished. The blankets rose up into the air, and Harry jumped up.

"Ginny!"

She pointed towards the bathroom, and he stomped off towards it, wandlessly taking the offending toothbrush along the way.

Molly had watched the entire exchange from the doorway.

Ginny shrugged apologetically at her mother. "He's a big baby."

Her mother shook her head in wonder. "You really know how to deal with him."

Ginny grinned. "He enjoys being taken care of, only if it's me though. He will deny that of course"

"Of course. Ginny... How did he do that? Wandless magic?"

Ginny sighed and sat down on the bed. "The way I see it mum - with great responsibility, comes great power. He has great burdens, so fate gives him power to deal with it all. He would prefer to have no powers and no responsibilities, but what can we do about what's happened already?"

Her mother nodded. "Albus told me about the prophecy - not the entire wording, but he told me enough... Please be careful Ginny."

Ginny's face darkened. "And that's the main problem. Harry wants me to stay away from him till all this is over, so I don't make myself a target. He doesn't really understand how much that hurts. He's agreed not to discuss it, but there's definitely something wrong... and he won't say what. There is something bothering him, something that goes beyond the prophecy, but he insists he's okay."

"Men can be thick dear," Molly comforted softly, moving over to sit by Ginny. "Albus told me something... What would happen if you got hurt?"

Ginny's expression showed her confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if anything were to happen to you, Harry would break. I didn't believe Albus at first, but when I saw how much he dotes on you... I think he's right. And if Harry falls... We all fall. Sweetie - you just have to get on with it. Be there for him and let him come to you when he's ready."

The girl took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks mum."

Her mother smiled warmly. "Oh, and I do want to know... How do you stop Harry's nightmares?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't mum. I just wake him up when he starts shaking, and comfort him afterward. Only Harry can stop the nightmares, but he isn't in the right frame of mind yet."

Her mother simply sighed and looked towards the open doorway.

Harry returned just then, yawning widely. Molly said goodbye to both of them and left.

They snuggled under the blankets and talked for a while.

"What's the plan now?"

Harry bit his lip. "Getting Sirius acquitted. That's the priority, and that means I have to get Pettigrew."

"Any leads on this Falmer character?"

"Dumbledore's going to speak to Snape tonight, and Amelia bones is searching as well... We'll see."

"Don't go storming any more death eater strongholds alone."

"You talk as if I've ever done that."

"Of course you haven't."

Harry chuckled. "Say... I didn't tell you this. The mirror of erised, Dumbledore has it. Guess what he sees?"

"Ariana of course. Or a pair of purple woollen socks."

Harry shook his head. "He sees..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Us."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not kidding. He sees the two of us, after the war, married and with a kid. I hugged him for that."

"That's... Wow."

"I know. It means a lot to me."

"So... What did you see?"

"I didn't look."

"Oh." She squirmed around, trying to get more comfortable. "I still don't like him."

"Don't expect you to."

"Not everybody can forgive as easily as you."

Harry rolled his eyes, even if she couldn't see him. "Of course."

"I mean, he played _you_ like a chess-piece, and _you_ can get over it -."

"Gin."

"I can't just let it go -

"GIN" He lowered his voice. "It's okay love."

She sighed and switched tack. "Please go easy on Bill."

Harry groaned. "Dammit Ginny, I don't want to duel him, let alone him _and_ the twins at the same time! I let slip one orange stunner, and Moody will know I'm Merlin."

"He just wanted to know if you can really protect me. You're the one who asked him if he thought he could duel Voldemort."

"I wasn't in a good mood," Harry protested. "I'd just listened to Razor talk about how he was looking forward to muggle-baiting."

She smacked his chest. "That's no excuse. Whose Razor?"

"Some creep, I don't know his real name..." Harry sighed. "I know. I'll apologize later..."

"You will?"

Harry considered it for a moment. "No, not really. I'll just beat them real quick. And you're the one who said it would be fairer on Bill if he had the twins to back him up, because -" He imitated a high pitched whiny tone - "_Harry can handle it_."

She patted his arm, fingers tightening around his bicep, which was impressively hard. "You're my macho man, you_ can_ handle them."

Harry sighed. "I should probably stop complaining."

"Probably."

(0)

One of the larger chambers in the cellars was cleared, and set up for the duel.

Bill, Fred and George stood at one end of the chalked out oval, Harry stood at the other.

They had quite a few spectators for the duel - Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Hestia and couple more Order members stood around.

Ginny was speaking in hushed tones with Dung, and Harry saw them shake hands briefly, Ginny immediately wiping her hand afterwards. So she was betting on him. Oh well, he wouldn't say no to a bit of easy money.

"Bill!" Harry called out."

"What? Backing out?"

Harry shook his head. "I have the highest scores in Defense against the Dark Arts class you know?"

Bill snorted derisively. "Kid, I'm a curse breaker."

"I just want to know if this is a fight or a duel?"

"The difference being?" Fred asked. Or Harry thought it was Fred.

"If it's a duel, I'll only use my wand, and I'll play nice. A fight means I can take you out anyway, as quick as I can."

"Fight!" Ron crowed, and Hermione immediately shushed him.

It was a good thing Molly was sleeping upstairs. Somebody had accidentally slipped her a mild sleeping draught... Yeah, _accidentally_.

They decided on 'fight', and the combatants squared off.

Moody whistled, and Harry was off. He ran at an angle, a couple of stunners flying through where he had been standing. Bill had anticipated this, and a nasty yellow hex flew to intercept him.

Showing off his completely incredible reflexes, Harry ducked, falling onto a roll, coming out into a huge jump, rolling again, moving quickly, coming up behind his opponents. He shot off a lightly powered _ Avalanchio_ at one of the twins on the way, dropping him.

Harry reached out, plucked the other twin's wand from his hand, swept his legs from under him, and stunned him. The twin was between Harry and Bill, effectively neutralizing the curse-breaker for those few seconds.

Bill backed away as George fell, dishing out hexes as fast as he could.

Harry twisted away, brought up a shield to absorb two jets of light, and yelled out. "_STUPEFY_!"

Bill brought up a simple _Protego. _His eyes widened as he noticed the spell coming his way was not red, but pink. It flew through his shield, and he was blasted away. Ginny, who was ready with her wand, slowed him down so he didn't hurt himself anymore.

Whistling merrily, Harry revived the twins, accepted applause from the adoring crowd, sent a body-bind at Moody, totally nailing the ex-auror. He yelled "_Constant Vigilance!"_ at the frozen man, and ran off with Ginny to count their rather substantial earnings.

A successful afternoon.

**(0)**

**The ending part of this chapter – Harry says stupefy out loud, but he non verbally casts another spell. Fake casting, if you will.**

**(0)**

**Please do leave a review, comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	20. Order, Order

**CHAPTER TWENTY - Order, Order**

**(0)**

**Thanks to all those that left a review. Much appreciated.**

**(0)**

**Chapter is not beta-edited yet.**

**(0)**

**Pithy statement unrelated to the chapter:-**

_**That's what it takes to be a hero, **_

_**a little gem of innocence inside of you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong,**_

_**that decency will somehow triumph in the end.**_

_**-Lise Hand**_

**(0)**

It was an odd collection of individuals that met in the headmaster's office.

Severus Snape wore a trademark look of annoyance, Dumbledore was looking around serenely, and Amelia Bones wore a stern look, Merlin... His face was hidden

The headmaster sat in his throne behind the desk, the rest of them sat around in assorted armchairs.

"Lemon Drops?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

Snape closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

Bones sighed and fished out three galleons. She threw them at Merlin, who froze them in midair and collected them.

"Just so you know," Merlin informed her, "I'm smirking."

"I could guess," Bones said dryly.

Dumbledore let out a polite chuckle. Snape gritted his teeth and restrained himself from banging his head against the nearest table.

"I hereby call this meeting to order!" Merlin declared pompously. This earned him a death glare from Snape, to which Merlin smiled warmly back, then realized no one could see his face and grimaced in annoyance. Of course, no one could see that either.

The head of the Magical Law Enforcement took a deep breath. "So... Pettigrew?"

Merlin yawned, stretching. "Did you get anything on Falmer?"

Bones shook her head. Not a lot. There's no information about him, all I could get was that he should be arrested if found.

"The Dark Lord has kept the rat sequestered away-" Snape announced.

"Sequestered?" Merlin sounded impressed.

"If we could refrain from antagonizing each other..." Dumbledore's tone was mild, but held a hint of reproach.

"Don't get your beard in a twist Albus," Merlin said jauntily, eliciting a strangled growl from Snape. Amelia Bones didn't react.

Dumbledore frowned at Merlin then switched his gaze to Snape and gestured for him to continue.

"The Dark Lord does not seem too sure of Pettigrew's loyalty... But apparently the rat is still useful."

"He's keeping Pettigrew secure so there's no more betrayal." Bones nodded thoughtfully. Although I doubt Pettigrew will turn back to us now. He has clearly thrown in his every last galleon with the dark lord.

"A rat animagus can be quite useful..." Merlin shrugged and shifted in his seat. "So Snape... Falmer?"

"A new death eater, a wand for hire, foreign," Snape answered. "He's playing host to Pettigrew, in some secure location. None of us know where this is - maybe Nott or Lucius know..."

"Can you find out?" Merlin asked.

"I could... At a great personal threat. I could use Leglimency and force... But that would end my career as a spy."

Merlin leaned back and fixed the orbs on Dumbledore. "Your call headmaster."

Dumbledore shut his eyes and put his elbows on the desk, his fingers supporting his head.

"There is no easy decision... Let us wait a few more days."

Merlin turned his blue orbs on Dumbledore. He had warned the headmaster this meeting would be inconclusive, and a waste of time.

Dumbledore was good at wasting time.

Snape strode out, his robes billowing out behind him as impressively as ever, leaving the remaining three to talk politics.

Merlin zoned out for most of the conversation, Amelia and Dumbledore were trying to gauge the loyalties of various members of the Wizengamot should they press for reforms. They spoke at length, deciding on allies that needed to be approached, other political figures that needed to be removed, and even those few that might need to be bribed. Amelia did not like entertaining that last thought, but being the politician she was, agreed to it's necessity.

It was another half-hour before Amelia finally left, leaving Merlin and Dumbledore alone in the office.

Harry pulled down the hood and stretched out, reaching out to take a lemon drop, ignoring Dumbledore's sniff.

The teen smirked. "I can hardly be seen accepting these in public, can I?"

Dumbledore folded his half-moon spectacles and laid them on the desk. "There is nothing wrong in taking delight in candy."

"Of course not," Harry cooed patronizingly. "Except when an ancient decrepit old man offers them at every opportunity."

"I fail to see your point. Also, ancient and old mean the same thing," Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry shrugged. "I like to be descriptive. Have you ever tried Hershey's dark chocolate? There's this particular type..."

"Aunt Bathilda used to make these tiny cookies..." Dumbledore smiled. "I used to pester her to make them."

"_Aunt_ Bathilda?"

"Well... She is older than me... The title stuck."

"Even now?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I haven't seen her for a long time..."

An easy silence fell upon them, which the teen finally broke.

"You know, when I think about it, we can expose Voldemort." Harry drummed his fingers upon the arms of his chair. "We can get Amelia Bones to bring me in for questioning regarding the death of Cedric Diggory. She can insist on Veritaserum. That would also lead to people being aware that Pettigrew's alive, which could mean Sirius gets a trial."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes... But?"

Harry sighed. "But that would change things. Future events may not occur the way I remember them."

"But you already have changed things," Dumbledore pointed out. "After all, a butterfly beating its wings on one side of the world..."

Harry nodded distractedly. "Yeah... Can cause a storm on the other side." He paused and ran a hands through his messy hair. "I don't know what to do..."

"Think objectively," Dumbledore suggested. "Our aim is to get rid of Voldemort. First, we need to get rid of his horcruxes."

"The only horcrux that poses a problem is the Hufflepuff Cup," Harry continued. "Instead of wasting time, I'm really thinking of storming Gringotts... But that would show our hand to Tommy."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "It would. There is another factor that you need to think about...

The wizarding world. If Voldemort is just defeated quietly, Fudge will remain in power, the corruption and inherent problems in our society will persist..."

"And what of the lives that will be lost if Voldemort is brought out into the open?" Harry shook his head. "This is impossible... I'll already be changing things by revealing Pettigrew... AHA!" Harry smacked his forehead. "I knew I was forgetting something. Azkaban! There's a mass break out sometime in January."

"Have you thought about killing the Lestrange's while they lie in Azkaban?"

Harry shook his head. "Dementors effect me more than they affect others, and I doubt I can make it there... Though I have killed one."

"You have?"

Harry snorted. "Don't sound so surprised. Since when have the normal rules applied to me? It's simple really, use the patronus inside them."

Dumbledore just stared.

"Push your wand inside them, dig it in, and say the charm. They're actually skeletons covered by the black robes you know? I broke a rib as I did so. Earned me a grey hair, that incident."

Dumbledore blinked. "You have quite a few experiences."

Harry laughed mirthlessly. "As if my Hogwarts years weren't enough, I ended up doing so much stuff after the war... In so little a time..." He broke off. "So Azkaban... Can Fawkes get inside?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Azkaban is one of the few places where a phoenix can't travel."

"Fudge isn't really a problem," Harry said suddenly, moving around to Fawkes' perch. The phoenix had just gone through a burning day, and looked like an unremarkable orange prune. "I can get him out of power if the need arises... After I defeated Voldemort, I went public and attacked the pureblood supremacists. We formed this thing, there was a committee of lawyers, with half-bloods, purebloods, muggleborns... Even centaurs and goblins. The aim was to make a new magical world, rising out of the ashes of the war..."

"Did it work?"

"It was slow going. It would take at least another two years for true model to be completed, you should ask Hermione for their ideas... One of the main problems raised was Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes. In your drive to give everybody a second chance to redeem themselves, in hoping Draco Malfoy and others like him would come around, you gave them too much leeway. You give Snape too much power. You want a spy, but you're neglecting the education of entire generations." Harry paused and threw Dumbledore a dirty look. "Don't look so confused, there's a lot that's wrong with Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's face was cold. "Do tell."

"Snape may be gifted at potions, but he's a horrible teacher. He's vindictive, he doesn't give clear instructions, and he shows blatant favoritism. Don't give me that look Professor, that man is pathetic."

Harry collapsed back into his chair. "People like Malfoy taunt and bully as much as they want, and they get away with it. One simple proposal was to dock 5 points for every use of the word 'Mudblood'. I'm sorry to day this Professor, but you aren't a good headmaster. That illusion springs from your status as Leader of the Light. As it is, most of the administrative work you need to do, McG does."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, then looked up questioningly. "McG?"

"I meant... I mean we called her that... Professor McGonagall."

Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "So what else?"

"Professor Binns. As much as it is part of the school's charm, the history that we learn needs to be updated. Valuable lessons can be imparted. A new curriculum was to be made... Like I said, you should ask Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded and steepled his fingers. "Maybe I shall do that... If you don't mind me

asking, how did you get so proficient at battle magic?"

Harry sighed. "I do have extraordinary power you know, and I do have amazing reflexes. After the war, I trained to keep my magic under control, and also because I found I was so good at combat,I pursued it. It was complete focus, I just trained, trained, and trained some more. I practised, duelled... It was my way of coping. I sort of felt the remaining death eaters were partly my responsibility, and I got a lot of hands-on experience there, not that I didn't have experience already..." Harry shrugged and paused for breath. "You must understand that the magiks Sam, Marco and Zamu taught me... They're kept secret for a reason. I can fly, Professor, truly fly! I don't levitate myself, I use the very air to do my bidding. There are no incantations for this, its complex and it took me hours to master... There is a reason Voldemort went after them first. As powerful as they were, they were a big risk to him..." Harry paused and picked up the glass of water he had been served, taking a long swallow.

"Have you ever wondered how to use magic to bolster one's physical strength and speed?"

Dumbledore's head shot up. "You know."

Harry nodded. "Yes. So do you, to a limited extent, you improve your reflexes during battle. My own speed comes from hours and hours of practice... And magic. Sam taught me. He knew a lot, so do Zamu and Marco..."

"He would never share his knowledge with me."

"Do you blame him? You're a manipulative old..." Harry shook his head and grinned apologetically. "I mean you would use this knowledge however you see fit, for the greater good. I like to think they saw me as someone who they could trust, someone truly good at heart, who could be given this knowledge.

"At first, I just went to them to learn to control my magic better," Harry explained. "Then we bonded... We became close, especially me and Sam... And then they taught me more and more..."

"I am truly sorry for your loss. Zamu and Marco leave the day after. I was wondering if you..."

Dumbledore trailed off uncertainly.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, I don't desire to meet them."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "As you wish."

"Using magic to bolster your physical self is very dangerous," Harry warned. "It's toxic to your blood to do so, so it has to be used very sparingly, and as little as possible. I used this technique once, for ten minutes at a stretch, improving my speed, strength and durability. I fought my way out of the sticky situation, but the pain afterwards... It really hurts, I was bedridden for a couple of days, and I couldn't use my left hand for almost a week."

Harry raised the glass to his lips again, wetting them. "My wandless capabilities are so good because my magic _wants_ to escape. While the magic is a part of me now, it wasn't at first, and the tendency for it to escape, to be used, is higher than what you have."

Silence followed as Dumbledore absorbed this. "What other faults of mine do you wish to unveil?"

"Oh, there are so many mistakes in hindsight," Harry said airily. "The post war analyzing committee -"

"Post war analyzing committee?"

"Comprising of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. A grand total of two members. She was my... Therapist if you will. I refused to see a mental healer, I mean I wasn't insane or anything..."

"I see."

"Well yeah, there were a lot of mistakes, and you made most of them... But hindsight is twenty/twenty eh?"

Silence reigned for a few minutes, Harry quietly sipping water, and Dumbledore poring over paperwork regarding the upcoming school year.

Finally Harry broke the silence, and his tone was thoughtful. "Sam used to think you know... That magic really doesn't belong here."

Dumbledore looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

Harry shifted his weight and drew his wand. He pointed it at a wooden box that lay on the desk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The box flew up into the air, and Harry directed it close to Dumbledore's head. The older man's eyes remained fixed upon the emerald orbs.

"Look at this," Harry said, a wry grin twisting his mouth. "A first year could do this. I could bash in your skull with this." Harry levitated the box back to it's place. "It's far too easy to kill, to harm with magic. Just think about it. Imagine if death eaters carried simple kitchen knives, and levitated them into other's hearts?

"You have a twisted imagination."

Harry shook his head brusquely. "This is the way Sam explained it to me. You can accomplish too much with Magic, it upsets _balance_... The muggles have weapons, true, nasty weapons. But with magic I can take away your free will. It gives so much power, Sam thought it really shouldn't exist... I don't know, I mean there are good uses as well. We can cure diseases, repair stuff... But the penchant for misuse is so much..."

Dumbledore decided to change the topic. "Miss Granger is adamant we need safe houses."

"We do," Harry agreed. "In the event that something goes wrong... The muggleborns need to have places they can go to. Especially anybody who even seems to be close to me... Also for the Slytherins that I will be approaching. I want school-unity, and I will be talking to a few snakes... I need to be able to provide them with guarantees."

"I have started to make arrangements."

Harry shook his head impatiently. "Give this job to Hermione. She'll be faster and more efficient."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I dare say she will be."

"Very... Daring of you." Harry shook his head at the silliness of the statement and held the elder wand between his thumb and forefinger, examining it carefully. He did not feel any pull from it, like what had caused him to go back in time.

Such a delicate instrument, made of wood. It could be broken so easily, and yet the power that it contained... 'The history of the deathstick can be traced across bloody pages'. Many had fought and died over this wand. Harry suppressed a shiver and flipped it into the air, catching it as it came back down with practiced ease.

"Do you think I'm immortal?"

Dumbledore had been carefully looking away. He swivelled to look at the teen and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I would rather not find out."

"I'm not in any hurry either. Take a guess."

The old wizard chuckled. "I would guess... No. If you were to be struck with the killing curse, it may kill you, it may not. But if something more..."

"Like if I was beheaded," Harry supplied. "I doubt I'd be alive then. I don't really think the title Master of Death means I cannot be killed at all... Maybe the words have been twisted, and it was Master of... " he shrugged. "Or some forgotten power... Maybe it means I can't be killed by magical means... I don't know."

"I am of similar opinion," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry grunted and put the wand away. His left hand glowed, and a blue-green flame sprung into existence above his palm. "I have trouble controlling my magic."

Dumbledore leant forward and signalled for Harry to go on.

"When I get... Emotional. Sparks run through my hair, my hands glow... Furniture rattles... I've never seen you lose control."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I used to, a long, long time back. Not in the manner you describe... My hands would glow, no more. But I have had years to perfect my control, more than a century of practice, you have barely had a few years." He paused for breath. "I still do it, on purpose of course. Have you ever noticed that I seem to be... Taller? I let loose a bit, allow an aura of power to show, it helps intimidate my opponents."

Harry laughed. "You scare Fudge alright. I know about that, I do it too. But I'm losing control more often now... Can you help me?"

"I am of the belief that you are more powerful than me... You and Tom, both. Your raw magic far exceeds mine."

"But you're more skilled, which is why you can hold your own."

Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely. I would suggest that you spend a few minutes in the morning, when you awake... Consciously allow your power to show, then reign it back... Repeat this exercise."

"Tommy-boy... He had trouble controlling his magic?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Only a little bit... His magic is completely natural, and he was practicing magic at a very early age..."

Harry shot him a dark look. "Like I should have. No, don't apologize... Let it lie... Although if you really want to be dressed down, go talk to Ginny. Dumbledore-bashing is her specialty."

Dumbledore grimaced, but didn't offer any comment.

"Anyway, thanks Professor."

"Anything for you, Harry."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "That's exactly what I don't want."

"You have a certain..." Dumbledore paused, searching for the right word... "Pull. Charisma, if you like. You are a leader Harry, people naturally gravitate to follow you. It is a boon, you gain the most loyal of friends, and it is a curse..."

"Those you care about die." Harry completed dully. "I know. I know all too well. I don't want any of it."

"Heroes often don't," Dumbledore said. "I have embraced this role, played these games..." He sighed wearily.

"You need to continue at the helm," Harry said quietly. "Not too long now, a year at the most." He chuckled lightly, and Dumbledore repressed a shiver. "You orchestrated your own death the last time around. Your final move, trying to break the power of the elder wand while giving inspiration..."

The headmaster bowed his head. "That does sound like something I might do... It would come as a relief, to lay down the standard..."

Harry laughed darkly. "Look at us Albus. Two old souls, sitting around and talking of war and death." He shook his head. "Gin would smack me."

A smile formed on Dumbledore's lips. "Perhaps she would. I am happy that you have her."

Harry grinned. "I'm happy too. I have no idea what I've done to deserve her... Look at me Albus. Past, present future, I'm screwed up in every sense."

"Everybody carries baggage."

"Yeah..." Harry massaged his temples. "So, how's recruitment?"

"I took your advice. There's an order meeting tomorrow morning..."

"I'll be there. As Harry Potter."

"If you could refrain from antagonizing Severus..."

"No hexes," Harry promised. "I intend to have some fun tomorrow morning. You will of course, reprimand me. I'm not going to break up the Order or anything, don't worry."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "If you cause too many problems..."

"You can complain to Gin."

"A fitting act for the Leader of the Light, defeater of Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry laughed. "The Minister of Magic used to complain to Ginny when he couldn't handle me. Don't hurt your ego over it." He stood up and stretched.

Dumbledore nodded in farewell. "I look forward to the meeting tomorrow."

"So do I. See you when I see you."

Dumbledore watched him walk out, shutting the door softly behind him.

"What a man."

(0)

Harry groaned. He had a massive headache, and his entire body felt stiff. He cracked open an eye-lid, and shut it immediately, the harsh sunlight pouring through the window almost blinding him.

"Harry."

"Gin?" He croaked. His throat was dry.

"Get up, and do it slowly."

He did as she asked, ignoring the pounding in his head, and managed to open his eyes "What happened?"

She grinned. "You don't remember anything?"

Harry rubbed his forehead and cast his gaze around. They were sitting in their room at #12, just the two of them. "Yeah... Bits and pieces." He moaned and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

"You got drunk, and crashed an order meeting," she informed.

"What!" His voice was high-pitched, and he shut his eyes, trying to recollect.

"Yes you did. Way to go Harry, you showed everybody how much of an adult you really are."

"Did I give away any information?"

"No. But you did put on an impressive display of raw magic." She sighed and ran a hand through his hair, gently patting his head. "Harry, do I need to remind you what happens when you get drunk?"

He bit his lip. "No." He had almost demolished a small building the last time he was drunk, a month before they had got married. He had learnt the hard way, why Dumbledore never drank alcohol. The perils of being super-powerful.

He thought hard. "Bar... Free drinks... spiked."

"Am I supposed to understand that?"

"I was at this bar..." He explained. "There were free drinks all around, I don't remember why... I only took a few sips of the non-alcoholic beer... I think it was spiked."

"You think? Oh hey Tonks, come in."

The auror sauntered in, and took in the form on the bed. "HELLO HARRY!"

"Aargh..." Harry covered his ears, wandlessly banishing a pillow at Tonks, who caught it and set it down.

"So Harry," she said, perching herself at the foot of the bed. "Let me tell what you did this morning."

Harry pushed himself upright, resting against the headboard. He nodded at her to continue.

"So there we were, sitting down at a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix," Tonks said, in her best once-upon-a-time voice. "And then Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, barges in, and calls for order. Which by the way, was a horrible pun. You then proceeded to call Albus Dumbledore the Supreme Cluck of the Order of the Chicken, thereby insulting us all."

Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Tonks grinned. "You then commented that it was good that Dumbledore had taken your advice, and recruited more people. Your former quidditch captain was there, and you greeted him, saying 'Morning Wood.' Cue awkward silence. That was dirty."

Ginny laughed. "Mum came upstairs and called me down, saying Harry was out of control."

"Yeah, Dumbledore asked her to do that. Everything you touched would explode, there were currents in your hair, and your entire arms were encased in a blue light."

"Was anybody hurt?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, it was actually hilarious. You then asked Madam Pomfrey, who was attending her first meeting, where was Salmon."

Harry gaped at her. "What?"

Tonks laughed. "Apparently Pomfret is a fish, and so is Salmon, and you thought it was funny.

Nobody else laughed."

Harry banished another pillow at her. "Not even Sirius?"

Tonks shook her head. "Not even Sirius. Anyway, then Dumbledore used that voice on you, you know that booming voice-laced-with-power type, which has everybody quivering? You didn't even flinch."

"Actually you responded in kind," Ginny supplied. "I arrived then. Even drunk, your power trumps Dumbledore's."

"You were scary," Tonks informed him. "Even Snape shut up." She cocked her head at him. "How are you so powerful? Remus tells me you weren't so strong before."

"I grew up," Harry said shortly. "You can blame it on Voldemort."

"Right..." Tonks shrugged. "That's all actually. Ginny called out your name, you turned around, saw her, and meekly walked away behind her." She gave Ginny an appraising look. "That was pretty cool."

The redhead grinned. "Even drunk, Potter knows who's the boss."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Gin..."

Tonks pointed at his pajamas. "You managed to change before crashing. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you."

Harry shook his head. "I didn't... Where are my clothes?"

"I changed him," Ginny informed Tonks, whose hair immediately cycled through a variety of colours. The redhead stood up and retrieved the clothes, and handed them over.

Harry rummaged around, and withdrew a vial, downing it before Ginny could protest. A puff of steam issued from his ears, identifying the potion as a pepper-up.

"Harry!" Ginny protested.

The boy shot her an apologetic look, then stood up and made his way to the door.

"Sorry," he offered. "I have things to do, places to go."

"Tonks." Ginny's tone was deceivingly calm. "Please leave."

The metamorphmagus looked between the couple with great interest. "Can I please watch the fireworks?"

"No!" Harry and Ginny shouted together.

"There will be no fireworks," Harry said firmly. "Tonks, you can stay." He shot Ginny a stern look, and the girl pursed her lips, her displeasure evident.

Harry shot Ginny an apologetic look, and mouthed 'sorry'. With a resigned expression, Ginny waved him away.

Harry left, pleased to have got off so lightly. She hadn't even scolded him.

It was rather unfortunate that he had to go to this particular meeting on a hangover, but the pepper-up would help.

The meeting was to try and solidify an idea - to set up a magazine, a weekly newspaper of sorts that gave out correct information, stuff that Harry wanted the public to know. The idea was coming along well, even if Harry was the sole funder. Oh well, he had enough money to spare.

(0)

The very next meeting, Harry walked confidently into the ballroom. The large chamber had been redecorated for the purpose of hosting Order meetings. The kitchen was never the best place.

The muttered conversations died down as he entered, and Harry wore a slight smile as he made his way up to the two chairs at the head of the table. Dumbledore gave him a curious look but said nothing.

Harry was dressed casually, but he had an air of solemnity about him. He eased himself into the chair that was kept for Merlin, and looked around with interest.

It was a good thing Snape wasn't there. The reactions were mixed, but nobody seemed to be hostile.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called, and was instantly obeyed. "Harry?"

Harry's voice was soft, and yet it carried all over the room. His tone was firm and commanding, and many automatically straightened in their chairs.

"I am aware this chair is kept for the wizard who calls himself Merlin. He has no intention of ever coming here and taking part in a meeting, unless it is necessary. Instead, I am here in his stead." He held up a hand for silence as mutters broke out. "I have been learning under his tutelage, and he learnt from Sam, Marco and Zamu. Merlin has taught me much, and I am more than capable of making decisions for him. I know him better than anyone."

"You're too young!" Molly Weasley of course.

"Age." the corners of Harry's lips pulled up, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "It is a relative thing, is it not? How old is my soul? I have never truly been a child. I am an adult -" He paused and glared at Tonks as she silently snickered. "I'm sorry about the... Incident, last time. Merlin spiked my drink, and alcohol doesn't agree with me, as you all now know."

He raised a hand, and wrought a ball of magic. "How many of you can do this? Only Professor Dumbledore, and it is not easy for him to do so. My power and skill cannot be questioned. I ask you. How many of you have killed a basilisk at the age of twelve, with nothing but a sword and a phoenix for help, with your best friend's sister lying a few feet away, her soul being sucked out?" The hall was completely silent, enraptured by his soft, slow voice.

"How many of you drove away more than fifty dementors, at the age of thirteen? And most importantly, how many of you had to take part in a ritual, something worse than your worst nightmare, and resurrect the Dark Lord? And then, to fight him, and live... I would love to be a child. But circumstances have not allowed that to happen. Dumbledore here has been keeping a watch on the Department of Mysteries. You think that there is a weapon there. In a way, that is true." He met Dumbledore's eyes, and after a moment, the old man sighed and nodded.

"There is information there, that indirectly leads to the weapon. Have you never wondered, why am I so important, that I need so much protection? True, I am a public figurehead, but so is Dumbledore here. What is so important about me?" He paused, face blank. "I am the weapon."

There was of course, an outbreak of shouts and calls, and Harry sighed. He clapped his hands once, and the resulting explosion of noise brought instant silence.

"Thank you. Out of all of you, I stand the best chance of defeating the Dark Lord. I am not bragging. Hell, I wish it were someone else. I promise however, to do my best, to fight my hardest, to win."

He took a breath and surveyed the faces. "Are you with me?"

And then the entire room pledged themselves to him.

At the back, under the invisibility cloak, Ginny smiled. A small, sad, yet proud smile. He was a true leader, a hero.

(0)

Later, Ginny, Harry and Dumbledore stayed back, and sat together.

"I must confess, that... game... was unexpected."

Harry laughed. It had taken some time, and a lot of persuasion, but he had got everybody to say the name 'Voldemort.' He had wanted to make them sit in a circle and hold hands, then chant the name till the fear was eradicated, but that suggestion hadn't gone down too well.

Ginny gestured towards the newspapers lying on the table. They were muggle newspapers, and carried stories of unexplained accidents that were claiming lives across the country.

"Voldemort wasn't attacking muggles so much the last time," she said.

"Maybe he was," Harry responded. "We can't be sure, I mean, it's not like we were given any information the last time. I do remember listening to muggle news though, and not hearing about unexplained deaths..."

"Severus informs me that Voldemort is pushing harder for alliances with the giants, and even vampires."

"He didn't get the vampires last time," said Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Things can change."

"Maybe..." Harry said slowly, "Maybe my rescue of Zamu and Marco, and interfering in that attack on Cauldron is making him more aggressive. I stopped one group of new recruits too a couple of nights back, they were going to murder some muggle family... But I just stunned them and poured beer on them. I doubt that could be traced back to me."

"Ask Mundungus to keep an eye out for any information on possible attacks," Ginny suggested. "Tonks too, she can use her metamorphmagus ability."

"For that matter, everybody can disguise themselves," Harry pointed out. "Send people to these places..." He grabbed the Daily Mirror and started scribbling names at the top.

"And these places are bars, taverns, inns?" Dumbledore asked.

"What's the difference between a tavern and an inn?" wondered Ginny.

"Mostly, yeah," Harry answered Dumbledore, ignoring his girlfriend.. "You get people on this, I get to sleep more. Here you go." He tore out the strip of paper and pushed it towards old man.

Dumbledore pocketed the note. "I shall try to do as you suggest."

"The numbers..." Harry shook his head. "The number of casualties, of orphans at the end of the last war..." He bit his lip. "They were horrifying. I'm talking muggles and magic folk. We cannot let that happen. No more innocents. Maybe the Order can't do what needs to be done. That's okay. You set Merlin on these scum that go after defenseless muggles."

"You would kill all of them?"

Green eyes met blue. "If I have to." Harry stood up abruptly. "Excuse me."

Dumbledore watched as the teen walked gracefully, disappearing through the door.

"I am worried for him," he said. "There is only so much one man can do."

"He already told you," said Ginny. "Don't worry about his soul. He doesn't enjoy killing. I've accepted him for what he is, even when his hands are stained with blood of many. You should do the same." She stood. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight."

(0)

She found him on the top floor, gazing out through french windows at the night sky. An arm snaked around his waist, and she lay her head against his shoulder.

Harry gently kissed the top of her head, then looked back up. His voice was bitter. "Ron and Hermione... You should have seen their faces Gin, when I told them I kill. They're still stuck in that idealistic war, where only stunners and disarming hexes are to be used."

"They fear you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so... But Hermione seemed... Repulsed?"

"Don't worry about them. I'm here for you."

"And what would I do without you?"

"Brood, be depressed."

"Ouch."

She laughed, and her laughter was music to his ears. "I am stepping up Gin," he told her. "I'm going to stop them, at every opportunity I get. Every time they go muggle-hunting, if I can, I will intercept them."

"You be careful."

"Pray Ginny." The green eyes smoldered. "Pray for the poor devils that are doing this."

(0)

"I underestimated you the first time, but that's not going to happen again."

Harry smirked and drew the holly wand. "Whatever you say Billy-boy."

Bill glared at him. "You're going down punk."

The Weasley's had insisted on fighting Harry again, and the teen had finally acquiesced. Mundungus was still accepting bets, even if he had lowered the odds on Harry. Ginny of course, had put down several galleons on the green-eyed teen. There were fewer spectators this time, the match was being held late at night, right after Molly had gone to sleep.

"Just to be clear," said Harry. "This is again, a fight. Alright?"

"Yes Lord Potter!" The twins cried out in perfect unison.

"Right then, could everybody please clear the oval?" Harry waited till everybody was ready. "Excellent. Sirius?"

His godfather nodded and counted down from five.

"...Two... One..." He put both his forefingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled as loud as he could.

The Weasley's instantly sent various hexes towards Harry, one at him, the others on his sides.

Harry simply ducked and flourished his wand. A white light exploded from it, blindingly bright, encompassing the entire oval, and a fair bit beyond.

It only lasted two seconds, but Bill knew the moment it happened, that they had lost. He blinked furiously, bringing up a shield and crouching, right in time to meet a boot.

Harry winced as his foot crashed into the man's face. He was aiming for Bill's thigh, it was just bad luck the Weasley had crouched.

A stunner caught Fred, and George ran forward, still trying to clear his vision. A spell hit his legs, locking them together, and he fell in a most undignified manner. His wand flew from his grasp, and his head hit the floor hard.

It was a good thing Harry had suggested using cushioning charms on every inch of the oval.

**(0)**

**Do leave a review! The next update should hopefully be sometime this week.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	21. Black Angel

**(0)**

**Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, each one is appreciated.**

**(0)**

**This chapter has not been beta-edited yet.**

**(0)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Black Angel**

**(0)**

Merlin watched carefully out of the corner of his eye, as the large man downed yet another beer.

Falmer - No last name, no information. One of those faceless mercenaries, this guy was drawn to Voldemort by promises of riches and women. Standing at seven feet, with a black bushy beard, olive skinned complexion, and veins standing out against his arms, Falmer looked very dangerous.

His shifty black eyes kept their focus, even as more and more alcohol emptied into his belly.

Men like Falmer were their best in the Muggle world. For all his physical strength, the man wouldn't get up from a well placed _Reducto_ or_ Sectumsempra._

Voldemort was unsure about Pettigrew's loyalty, so he had sewed him up tight, shut in Falmer's hideout. He was only allowed out for missions where absolute stealth was required - a rat animagus was ideal for infiltrating places.

Falmer himself was wanted by the aurors, and was rarely ever seen in public. He was here on a scare-mission for Voldemort, and it had taken Merlin a lot of galleons, three whole casks of wine, and several nights in less than reputable bars to get to this moment.

The trap was extremely simple. Merlin had used polyjuice potion to turn into one of the two waiters, and then directed Falmer to a special chair.

Special, because there was a thin transparent sheet on it, which was was a portkey, timed to go off in another twenty seconds.

It went smoothly, the large man had just bellowed for another bottle of beer when a light blue glow emanated from just under him. Nobody noticed till it was too late, with a cry, one of his entourage leapt forward, but Falmer was gone before he could make it.

As soon as that happened, anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards sprung up in a ten meter radius around the entire tavern, courtesy of Bill Weasley. It had been tough work, they had had only ten minutes to rig it up, but with a few expensive ward-stones, Bill's skill, and Merlin's enormous power, they had got the job done. Anti-apparition wards were always easy to set up, but stopping a portkey... Tough.

Merlin clicked his deluminator, threw a bag full of dungbombs at the center of the room, followed by fireworks, stepped into the space between the door and the wall and flamed away, unnoticed.

(0)

He arrived to see Moody cast a stunner at the large man, who had fallen down when the portkey had arrived.

The red beam of light only caused the man to stumble away, then he roared and dived to a side, coming out of the roll with his wand aloft... And was hit from the back with an orange jet of light, dropping him instantaneously.

"What was that?" Moody demanded.

"An overpowered stunner," Merlin said shortly, bending over the fallen figure to take his wand. He tossed the stick to Moody and proceeded to undress Falmer, checking for weapons while he was at it.

Working swiftly, he uncovered four knives, two spare wands, a small cask of whiskey, a pouch full of galleons and one round disk.

Merlin stood up and waved the disk. "Here's my ticket."

"Hurry up lad, they'll be there quickly."

"Lad? For all you know I could be older than you. Right. I'm going to stun you now."

Moody nodded, and the red spell hit his chest, knocking him out.

Merlin quickly downed the potion to dispel the polyjuice, and changed hurriedly into Falmer's clothes, aware of every agonizing second ticking away.

He yanked out one of Falmer's hairs, and dropped it into another large vial, and downed it. Merlin waited anxiously for the change to be completed, then revived Moody.

"Bill Weasley put up the wards," he said, to confirm that he was Merlin, before Moody could assert his paranoia. He jerked his towards the unconscious man. "Take care of him."

He opened the bag Moody had got along and thrust a few more dungbombs into his jacket.

Then Merlin stepped away and shut his eyes, concentrating on the portkey clutched in his wrist. It was password-activated, and he didn't have the time to guess the words. Instead, he pushed his magic through it, forcing it to work.

There was the familiar tug behind his navel, and Merlin was gone.

(0)

Merlin arrived unceremoniously, falling on his backside, unused to the body weight of Falmer.

He was lying on a worn but soft Persian rug in front of a fireplace. A single wooden log burnt ominously. Dark drapes hung around the circular room, two doors lay at opposite sides. Wizards, with wands drawn were rushing in, their faces showing confusion, and… Fear? A quick journey into Magical Mode helped him choose which door he would prefer to exit by.

Merlin rose to his feet, schooling his features into an expression of extreme anger. He drew Falmer's wand and threw the portkey at the nearest man.

"WHERE IS THE RAT!"

The man swallowed, and Merlin took a threatening step towards him.

"He... He's in his room, Captain" the man blustered, his hands shaking in fear.

"BRING HIM TO ME!"

He paced angrily to and fro for half a minute, ignoring the scared faces around him. Apparently Falmer was quite the dictator.

The door opened, and Pettigrew shuffled into the room. Excellent. Now all he needed was to get him alone.

"Send word to Lucius," he snapped over his shoulder. "I've been compromised." He strode forward and grasped Peter by the arm, pulling him along past the door.

Behind him, four men brought in by portkey landed lightly on their feet, their wands drawn. They had been at the bar from which Merlin had picked up Falmer.

"Captain!" One of them called.

Merlin turned to see them, and tensed. "It was a portkey," he said, his voice cold and hard. "Interrogate the bartender and the waiters, I'll deal with this rat."

"What happened Cap?"

Merlin grinned wickedly and turned to burn his eyes into Pettigrew. "That's what I want to find out."

He moved quickly, dragging Pettigrew along.

Merlin moved swiftly down the wide corridor and turned right, emerging onto a landing. There were stairs leading upwards, and he was almost out of sight...

"The Dark Lord has orders for Pettigrew. What are you doing?"

Judging by the looks the others were giving this man, he must be Voldemort's ambassador out here, not under Falmer's control.

"Learn your place!" Merlin growled, whirling around. "Volde-" he immediately realized his mistake and paused. Nobody allied to the Dark Lord would say his name, and these men were already on edge.

All movement ceased for a brief second, and then Merlin cast a _Reducto _down the corridor, showing plaster upon the party.

Pettigrew took the opportunity to wiggle away from his grasp, changing into a rat as he ran for safety.

He didn't get too far, Merlin stunned him quickly, tossing a dungbomb into the corridor.

Jets of light shot towards him, and he dropped to the ground, discarding Falmer's wand, and drawing his own as he fell. He rolled to the side, casting a shield as he did so, getting up with a wand in each hand, pointed straight. "_GARJZLA_!"

The twin black lightning bolts caused ruckus within the closely bunched group. Merlin dove for the rat, scooping him up and bounding up the stairs.

His shield absorbed another two curses, and men began pouring out of the corridor, running for him. A _diffindo _sliced his arm, he didn't even notice.

Merlin twisted away from the unmistakable green of the killing curse and kicked the door at the top open, sending flames down behind him. The wooden steps caught fire at once, and screams began to sound.

He stumbled out into the cool night air, on the flat roof of the building.

There were four men on the roof, and they seemed to have been playing cards. They were now running towards him, having heard explosions below.

Merlin cursed, what on earth were people doing on the roof.

"Dumbledore!" he bellowed, pointing behind him, sprinting for the roof's edge.

They hesitated. "Captain?"

He lashed out with both wands, throwing bone breakers at them.

Two went down at once, but the others dived away, bringing up their own wands to bear.

Merlin jumped, and cleared the roof, falling down even as a nasty-looking black hex made its way over his head.

In mid-air, he threw the rat up, transformed into a phoenix, grabbed the traitor and flamed away.

The man on the roof leaned over just in time to see a ball of flames, and then, nothing...

(0)

Merlin appeared in Regulus' room, startling the red head waiting for him.

Ron looked over Falmer's body with interest.

"Give me the damn potion," Merlin said irritably, throwing the rat on the floor.

Ron handed him a vial, his eyes fixed on the still animal.

"He's unconscious," Merlin said, swallowing the potion.

Harry stripped off the large clothes and pulled on his shadow robes, putting up the hood.

"Went well?" Ron asked.

"It was okay," Merlin replied. "Got discovered, had to fight my way out."

"Any injuries?"

Merlin shrugged. "Probably a few scrapes."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "You could have a couple of ribs broken and you'd call it a scrape."

"Can it. Oh, and by the way, good work."

"Thanks. See, I'm good for something." Ron had been doing some reconnaissance work, and he had worked out Falmer's location, spotted him, and called Harry.

Merlin groaned. "I don't have time to argue with you now Ron. You're not coming when I fight, and that's final. Heck, you still have the trace!"

"Says you."

"Shut up.

(0)

Merlin glided down the steps, thankful to meet no one.

He walked into the kitchen, met with instant silence as everyone turned to look at him.

Everyone being, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, Molly and Sirius.

"Sirius Black, I have a present for you."

"A present?" Sirius asked warily.

"You didn't tell him?" Merlin asked Moody.

"Only me, Bill and Albus knew," the gruff reply came.

Wordlessly, Merlin slammed the rat down upon the table.

Sirius' eyes widened, then he scrambled forward, only to be restrained by Kingsley.

"Sirius, stand down!" Dumbledore commanded.

"Actually, I think you should have some fun." Merlin chuckled, and Molly repressed a shiver. "Why don't you scare him a little?"

Sirius grinned wickedly, but his eyes were still burning with anger. "Oh I will... Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist Albus! I promise not to hurt him... Too much."

"You injured?" Mad-eye asked, his voice still gruff, but there was a trace of concern in it.

"I'm fine," Merlin rasped.

"If you need any potions, do not hesitate to ask." Dumbledore paused, hesitating. "Perhaps Madam Pomfrey...?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Dumbledore fixed him with a stern glare, but Merlin didn't back down.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll be going now." Nobody said anything, so Merlin turned and strode out, activating the invisibility cloak immediately.

He walked back up the stairs and entered his room, wandlessly locking it behind him.

Ginny was sitting on their enlarged bed, staring blankly at a textbook.

Harry pulled the hood down and smiled warmly at her, and she rolled off the bed, walking over to him.

"Hi love," he said softly.

"You know I'm angry at you."

"There' wasn't any time to come tell you personally," Harry defended himself. "I had to ask Ron to do it."

Her voice was tight. "Okay."

Harry sighed captured her hands in his.

"Gin..."

"Did the plan change?"

"What?" Harry was momentarily taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. "Uhh... No. Falmer had a portkey, I used it."

Ginny stalked away and sat down on the bed, and closed her eyes, massaging her temples.

He waited, shifting his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Right, first things first." Ginny stood up again. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine."

She sighed in exasperation. "Remove your clothes."

"What?"

_"Do it."_

He pulled off the robes, now clad only in boxers.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Do you know how to heal that?"

He looked down at the dark blue bruises on the side of his torso. It looked horrible, but it didn't really pain. Just a twinge now and then, when he stretched. It was from his fight with the werewolf, he must have hurt it again at Falmer's place, when he had fallen.

"It doesn't really hurt."

She snorted and walked around him, carefully examining him. There were a few cuts and scrapes here and there, and she easily treated them. The cut on his arm was slightly problematic, but she managed to close it, leaving a faint scar in its place. It would fade away in a few moments.

"Did you heal this yourself?" She asked, warm fingers tracing a thin scar on his chest.

Harry fought down the urge to shiver. "Er... Yeah." He scratched his head, looking sheepish. "I got it when Sam... At the rescue attempt."

"We're going to visit Madam Pomfrey tomorrow."

"Ginny!"

"You can get an unbreakable vow from her."

"I'm okay!"

She sighed and shook her head. "We're not experts - me, you , Hermione..." She chuckled at the look on his face. "I know Hermione's treated that bruise on your side before, it's obvious someone's given it attention, and it's definitely not you."

Harry looked away, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"If you don't want to tell me where and how you've how got yourself hurt, at least let me force you to see a proper healer."

He swallowed and nodded weakly. "I..."

"Harry... You have to let me take care of you."

He licked his lips nervously. "I didn't... I mean, I trust you -"

"You just don't want to have to fight with me."

Harry sighed and clicked his fingers, summoning pajamas.

Ginny sat on the bed while he wore them, and then patted the space next to her. He lay down besides her, his head resting in her lap, and she gently stroked his hair.

"I'm not badly hurt or anything, if I was I'd tell you..." He trailed off uncertainly. He would, wouldn't he? But he hadn't told her about his possible, likely death at the end of it all…

"I understand love... Mostly." She paused and wiggled a bit, making herself more comfortable. "I'm angry with you because of the suicidal tendencies you've displayed."

"What!?" She knew about the werewolves?

"Harry... You got Falmer didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And then you put up wards to keep the rest of his group away while you searched him, not fully sure what you could find, and whether or not you'd have to question him."

"Well, yes... But not exactly... I was fairly certain he had an emergency portkey."

Her tone was dangerous, he recognized the warning signs. "And you took the portkey?"

He dallied over the answer, unsure where she was going with this. "Uh... Yeah."

She shut her eyes and massaged her temples, trying to control her temper. "So you're plan hinged on getting access to a portkey that would take you to an unknown location, with an unknown number of hostiles, with no real idea of how to play the role of this Falmer guy. You do realize you would have been found out if any of those men in the first group had reached wherever you went, before you did?"

"Yeah, that's why we put up wards."

"Harry, I know enough about this subject. You couldn't have erected these wards for more than fifteen meters from the bar - it was a bar wasn't it?" He nodded and she pressed on, her voice growing going lower and softer, but as Harry knew by now, really upset, and he resisted the urge to run away and hide beneath a bed. "All they had to do was run out of there."

"They wouldn't think of that. Nobody pulls anything over them, these guys would just panic, and eventually move out.. but too late."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "And were they late?"

"They were, I mean they came and saw me, but it was still, Er, it wasn't exactly -"

"Shut up."

He instantly closed his mouth, wondering why he couldn't just brush it off, she always could read him far too easily...

"Do you, or do you not see just how completely crazy the plan was?" She didn't give him time to reply, not that he had an answer. "You have your phoenix form, but accidents do happen. What if a spell hit you before you could away? What if Peter wasn't even there at the moment? Hell Harry, there are so many possibilities, so many things that could have gone wrong... You barely got out didn't you?"

"Gin..."

"No Harry! The problem is, you don't even consider it _to be_ a problem. You've got too overconfident, or you really don't care what happens to you, or you're really desperate. Most likely all three. Well, I think enough of that. You don't pull any more crazy missions like that. I understand you have to fight, you have to do what you can, but do try and make your plans a little more... Organized."

"People are dying Ginny, what would you have me do?"

"Don't pull such crazy stunts. What were you thinking when you took that portkey?"

"I... Okay, so the plan wasn't exactly foolproof..."

Her voice rose sharply. "Foolproof? I know the best laid plans can go wrong, things can always go wrong... But that... That was idiocy! You may not value your life, but I do!"

Harry blurred, moving quickly into a sitting position facing her. "What, you think I'm trying to play hero? I don't exactly want to die Ginny."

"Then act like it!"

"I was fine!" His voice rose angrily. "Nothing happened, did it?"

"Look at this!" She jabbed a finger towards his side. "What the hell do you think this is? A joke Potter?"

He blinked. For all her temper and fiery nature, she never cursed. Normally he did, and she would admonish him. Then his ire rose again. "I know it's not a joke! This. Is. Nothing. I'm fine! I don't need you mothering me!"

She gaped at him, shock, confusion and anger warring in her eyes. "Mothering?" She echoed, her voice choked.

He swallowed, but refused to back down.

Abruptly she got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and paused. "When you think things over, come find me."

Harry stared dumbly as she left. Swearing loudly he collapsed down on the bed. His hand glowed, and he punched the headboard.

"Nice one."

Harry turned to glare at Ron, standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

The red head shrugged and gestured towards the smashed furniture. "What happened?"

"We had... An argument."

"About time," Ron said with a grin. "It's not healthy for you two to never fight."

Harry didn't deign him with a response, choosing instead to summon a small box from under the bed. He opened it and withdrew a small vial.

"What's that?"

"Pepper-up," Harry replied curtly. He downed the potion and shuddered as steam issued forth from his ears.

"Is that safe?"

Harry shrugged. "I think so. Look Ron, I am really not in the mood right now. Excuse me, I need to visit the Minister."

"The Minister? Hey! Harry! You're wearing pajamas!"

That last bit caught Harry's attention and he stopped. Ron smirked at him, and Harry shot him a dark look as he summoned a simple black robe. He put it over his pajamas and whirled back around. Briefly, he considered sticking his tongue out at Ron, but then decided against it.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry made his way downstairs.

Dumbledore was sitting in the kitchen, sipping from a rather large mug. Seated around him were Sirius and Mad-eye. Peter lay in his rat form on the table, still stunned.

Molly Weasley was bustling around the sink. "Harry!" She called out. "Tea?"

Harry grunted and dragged himself onto a seat.

"Why the long face kiddo?"

Harry gave him a death glare and banged his head on the table-top.

"What do you want boy?" Moody asked.

"Don't call me that." The ice in his voice almost caused Mad-eye to flinch away.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... Not a good time. And don't call me that."

He nodded gratefully at Molly when she set down a tray in front of him. Ignoring the looks sent his way, he took a huge gulp of the tea, welcoming the burning sensation as the hot liquid scalded his throat.

"Where's your lady?" Sirius asked.

"Huh?"

"You're always around her... You fought with her didn't you."

"Sirius," Harry growled. "Shut up."

His godfather grinned widely. "Reminds me of your parents, it does. So how are you going to make it up to her?"

Harry ignored him, choosing instead to inhale a biscuit. He caught Dumbledore's eyes and jerked his head. The headmaster gave him a questioning look.

"We should go right now," Harry explained. "Ginny's upset with me, so I'd rather not hang around here, and we need to do this anyway."

Dumbledore gave him a concerned look. "Are you certain you are up for this right now?"

Harry nodded and stood.

"Where are you going?" Molly asked.

"We're going to see the Minister," Harry replied. "I'll make a deal to get Sirius released as soon as possible."

"Careful lad," Moody warned. "Fudge can't wait for you to make the slightest mistake."

Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Professor?"

Albus didn't look too happy, but he picked up the rat and summoned a jar. The animagus was safely ensconced inside it.

"We'll get you freed Sirius," Harry promised.

"You do that," Sirius agreed. "I'll bring out the firewhisky. No Molly, I really meant that. Relax woman! I was just kidding! Hey Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold off for a few minutes? I'd like to have a chat with Peter here.

Harry paused and considered this.

"Two minutes. Don't hurt him."

"Just a punch or two," Sirius promised, already taking the jar from Dumbledore. "Excuse me people, I have some urgent stuff I need to take care off."

Molly sat gaping as Sirius took off for a more private location, a positively insane grin on his face. "Harry?" She asked.

He met her eyes. "That rat betrayed my parents. Because of him, Sirius had to suffer in Azkaban for years. Don't you think he's allowed two minutes of retribution?"

"I'd best go see he doesn't kill the traitor," Moody grunted, pushing his chair back.

Harry waved him back down. "Don't worry, he won't."

Only a minute and a half later, Sirius was back, and he looked most pleased.

(0)

"Lord Potter." The man looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"Minister Fudge." Harry replied coolly, sitting down uninvited. Behind him, Dumbledore entered the room, beaming widely.

"Albus Dumbledore..." The Minister twitched nervously. "I thought this meeting was only between Lord Potter and I."

"Things change," Harry retorted. He leant forward and drummed his fingers on the table-top, his movements fluid and quick. "Minister Fudge, I'm here to make a deal."

Fudge narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "Go on."

"Two years back, evidence was brought to light that suggested Sirius Black was innocent." Harry pulled forth a jar and set it upon the desk.

Fudge paid the jar no attention. "If you're talking about that debacle at Hogwarts Lord Potter, surely you are mistaken..."

"I was not confounded!" Harry said icily. The lights dimmed momentarily, and Fudge nervously swallowed.

"What do you want?"

"I have here, Peter Pettigrew, in his rat animagus form" Harry ignored the Minister's protests and opened the jar, levitating the rat. He cast a quick spell, and Pettigrew transformed into his human form.

"I... What trick is this!"

Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. "We are willing to let your previous blunders slide Cornelius. You have a chance to seem like a hero, having provided true justice, exposing the mistakes of Minister Bagnold and Crouch. You can take full credit for unveiling this incident. We ask that the charges against Lord Black be dropped, and the news be put forward to the public."

The gears turned in Fudge's brain as he thought this over, analyzing the pro's and con's.

"Lord Potter... Would you make a public statement saying how grateful you are for this injustice to be corrected?"

The green eyes burned into him, and Fudge jerked back from it.

"No," Harry said coldly. "I will not. Let me be clear with you Fudge. Right now, I'm giving you this chance so I don't have to deal with a lot of rubbish, a couple of long trials and endless red tape. I'm allowing you to take the credit. Lap it up."

Fudge unconsciously inched further back into his seat, considering this. "I... I will think this over. You can leave Mister Pettigrew-"

Harry chuckled darkly. "You think I'm a fool Fudge? If I left him here, you'd have him killed and disposed of, and Sirius wouldn't be free."

"Choose wisely Cornelius," Dumbledore intoned. "One way or the other, I will have Sirius freed."

Fudge made up his mind and nodded stiffly. "You have my agreement. Lord Black will be free within a week, and Peter will be sent to Azkaban."

"If you question Pettigrew about Voldemort-"

"No!" Fudge shrieked. He stood up and glared at Dumbledore. "I knew this was all a sham, you-"

"Minister!" Harry snapped, shooting Dumbledore a dark look. He knew Fudge was too stubborn when it came to Voldemort, he hadn't wanted it to be brought up at all. "Calm yourself. You can believe what you want to. Let us speak no more of Voldemort. I came here to speak about Sirius Black, and that's all. Do we have a deal Minister?"

Fudge hesitated briefly, then nodded and sat down. "We do."

"One last thing," Harry drawled. "I expect an apology to be printed in the Daily Prophet. You have besmirched my name, called me an attention-seeking lunatic, and I _will _have an apology for that. I am not penniless Fudge, I could wield my wealth like Malfoy does..."

Penniless, reminded Fudge of the picture Harry had. "I... I will not say that you have been right. The Dark Lord is not back!"

"That's okay," Harry stated. "But I want no more of this smear campaign. Have the papers apologize, and then keep me out of the mess if you want. In fact, I think that would be best. I hardly need any more attention." He stood up. "I believe that is all. Good night Minister."

"What of Peter Pettigrew?"

"When you have done whatever that is needed to be done, ask Amelia Bones for him." Dumbledore paused. "She and Potter may not get along, but I trust her to act fairly. Goodnight Minister."

The elderly wizard left, in a flash of brightly coloured robes.

Harry leant forwards, placing his palms on the desk, his eyes boring into Fudge.

"Rita Skeeter will be taking all the credit for the investigation. You will only take credit for pursuing justice, and ensuring this whole affair isn't covered."

"Sk-Sk-Skeeter?"

Harry sighed. How had this idiot become the Minister?

"Yes. Rita Skeeter. She's actually waiting outside the door, your security sucks. She'll come in now, and you two can hammer out the details. Got that?"

Fudge stammered and spluttered in reply, and Harry slammed his hand onto the desk, instantly silencing him.

"Make no mistake Corny," Harry said softly. "I hate you. You're pathetic, weak..." He abruptly cut off, and shook his head wearily. Harry straightened up, whirling around and leaving without another word.

Cornelius Fudge stared blankly ahead, wondering why he had pissed off the head of house Potter in the first place.

The door opened, and Rita Skeeter slipped inside. A wide predatory grin was plastered on her face; she looked very much like the cat that got the canary. Rita was going to milk Fudge for every scrap of credit.

And she was going to enjoy it.

(0)

"Did you have to do this right now?" Dumbledore asked as they climbed the steps to #12.

Harry glared at him. "You mean shouldn't I be resting after getting the rat? I'm fine Professor. Perhaps you should trust me to know when I reach my limits."

"You don't have to reach your limits to rest," Dumbledore said softly. "I'm simply worried about you Harry. The plan itself wasn't good, you didn't give yourself any time to recuperate after it, choosing instead to take a pepper-up and confront the Minister. I can see the effects, you do know that a pepper-up is a temporary thing, and only really masks your exhaustion?"

Harry groaned. "Albus, please! I just had a similar argument with Ginny... Just let it go. I'll be more careful in the future. Alright? Goodnight Professor."

A wave of exhaustion hit him as he climbed the stairs, and he almost stumbled. Shaking his head at his fitness, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry entered the room, taking small steps, head bowed, eyes on the floor.

Ginny looked up, and her expression softened as his apparent exhaustion. Nobody else would be able to make out just how tired he was, but Ginny had plenty of experience, and knew Harry all too well.

She sprang up and moved forward.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "You aren't mothering me. I'd probably run myself into the ground without you to keep me in check."

She kissed his cheek, and guided him over to the bed. Harry pulled off the robes, banishing them at a chair.

"Ron told me you had a pepper-up. No, shush. We'll talk about that later." Ginny sighed and leant back against her pillow. "I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll get hurt, something will happen to you, you'll die... Everytime you go out, I'm scared."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm proud of you for doing what you do, but promise me you won't carry out quarter-baked plans again."

"The expression is half-baked."

"Abducting a man and grabbing his portkey is quarter baked."

"Okay, I'll be more careful. Promise."

"Sometime later, after you defeat Riddle," Ginny broke off at the flicker in his eyes. "And you will. You got that?" She poked his chest. "Say it. Hey, _look at me_. Say it."

"I will defeat Rom Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort."

She frowned at his sing-song tone, but let it go. "Right, so after that, no more fighting. No Prongs department, nothing. Maybe one or two missions that simply cannot work without you, but that's it. You, me, we're going on a six-month long vacation all over the world."

Harry chuckled. "You've planned it all out?"

"I'm doing that right now. I think we'll start with a fifteen-day cruise around the Mediterranean, with only Dobby for company."

Harry wisely chose not to comment, settling for a grunt.

"Yeah. Then we'll play quidditch for a few years, perhaps work as freelance curse-breakers, design our own broomsticks... Have four kids."

"Four?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He didn't have a single nightmare that night, and not even Voldemort's anger could wake him.

(0)

It took only two days for all the legal stuff to be taken care of. Sirius Black was free, and Peter Pettigrew was behind bars.

The Daily Prophet carried the news, eight entire pages devoted to Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and the Potters. The true facts about what happened all those years ago, on Halloween night was revealed to the public.

The reaction towards Fudge was mixed, since Rita Skeeter took most of the credit for the investigative work and an even a special interview with Sirius Black. They had met at the Hogs Head and Rita had got a solid hour with the man.

Sirius made a brief appearance at Diagon Alley, buying a new wand, and visiting Gringotts. The cameramen waiting for him barely got a few pictures off, but it was enough to run several more days.

Of course, Sirius had to throw a party. A massive party. Every single person in the Order of the Phoenix was present. Even a few others, like Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom, Neville and Susan were allowed to come. Dumbledore had been against it, but Sirius and Harry had talked to him, and politely told him this was happening, #12 did belong to Sirius after all.

Dung even managed to get Dwarven Whisky, and firewhisky and butterbeer were aplenty, a long table almost sagged under the weight of food, and tiny fireworks erupted every few minutes. It was a wonderful event.

Harry relaxed in a rather plush armchair, his gaze flitting between Sirius and Ginny. The man was flirting rather openly with Hestia Jones, and the healer was giving him as good as she got. She had even got Sirius to blush once, Harry filed away a mental note to send her a gift later.

Ginny floated around the ballroom, stopping here and there, simply socializing. She had taken Susan under her wing, the poor girl was rather lost amidst this particular crowd.

Even Voldemort couldn't spoil it... He couldn't right? Wrong.

_A high cold cruel laugh, monstrous in its anger..._

Harry shook his head, blinking furiously.

_A short, stout man, with a luxurious beard, dressed in a three piece grey suit... A muggle..._

Harry bent over, and pressing a palm against his forehead, trying to see where Voldemort was, what he was doing, keeping the connection open...

"_Crucio!" This was joy... Revenge... And then anger washed over him again..._

The glass he was holding fell, and landed with a soft thud against the carpet. Nobody noticed, him sitting in a corner as he was...

"_Honey?" A tall willowy figure crept around the door, and screamed as she saw the skeleton figure, with red eyes, a lipless smiling mouth... The sound of waves crashing down upon the nearby shore was momentarily lost, as the woman yelled in fright and shock... Pathetic._

The world tilted around Harry, he rose shakily to his feet, bolstering his body with magic. The hate coming from Voldemort was almost solid -anymore, and Harry would be laughing just as Voldemort was...

He almost ran for the door, bumping into somebody...

"Sorry," he mumbled, swaying slightly.

Ginny looked across the room, and her bright smile died as she caught sight of him. She immediately made her way over to him, ignoring his gestures for her to stay.

"Harry?"

He paused in the corridor outside the ballroom. "I'm going."

"What! Where? Harry!"

"He's torturing some muggle... Ethan... He knows the address... I know the address... He's alone."

She bit her lip, and her voice quavered just that little bit. Harry didn't notice. "Okay... I'll meet you in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't argue. "Alright. Listen, I need you to get the potion for a withdrawal, to treat me after the fight. My blood should be at about ten percent magical toxicity. You know what to do."

"Be careful," was all she said, and then sank down onto the floor as the hero walked away.

(0)

Merlin had waited for the past few weeks, seeking out an opportunity to fight Voldemort. This was a good chance, there were no anti-apparition wards, no anti-portkey wards, if he was losing, he could easily back away. If he lost consciousness, the portkey would automatically engage.

As he ran lightly on the brick road towards the private villa on the beach, he reviewed his mental shields, and loosened his hold on his magic, letting it flow through him unchecked. His speed increased, he was almost a blur.

Merlin wasn't sure if he could fight Voldemort. This would be a true test of his abilities.

Like out of a movie script, thunder rolled, and lightning flashed across the sky. Ahead, the silhouette of a tidy, two storey cottage came into sight. The lights inside and in the front yard were on.

Merlin managed to understand a little bit about what was happening from Voldemort's mind. This muggle had been a bully, and had picked on Tom Riddle in the orphanage. Now Voldemort was taking revenge on him, and his... Not wife. Escort. This was a private, rented villa, the muggle was obviously rolling in coin.

Merlin knew he had tripped the basic wards Voldemort had put up - wards that alerted him if anybody approached. The Dark Lord paused and turned around slowly. Behind him, the muggle lay writhing on the floor, the escort was lying in the doorway, unmoving.

Merlin slowed down, and came to a halt twenty feet from Voldemort.

"Ah... Merlin, is it not?"

The blue eyes pulsed. "Tom Riddle."

"You dare -"

"How cliché. Monologuing already Tommy-boy?"

Voldemort looked over him, almost appraisingly. He seemed amused. "You are very resourceful, I could use someone like you..."

Merlin completely closed off the connection between their minds, just as he had done after Dobby had died... "What's in it for me?"

The lipless mouth curled upwards. "Power, money, fame, women... Whatever you desire."

"How about you wear a wig and lipstick, and proclaim your undying love for muggles all over the world?" Merlin winced, that was definitely _not _one of his better jibes.

The cold voice hissed. Merlin was not sure whether Voldemort was amused or angry. Probably both.

"You are brave... Very brave. A pity I shall have to kill you."

"Empty words Tom. You and I both know none of us will die tonight."

Voldemort raised his wand, but not at Merlin. "Perhaps a simple anti-apparition ward? You will still have a portkey."

"Just as you do."

Voldemort waved his wand in a complicated arc, and Merlin felt the ward settle over them. It was an extremely dark version, he supposed that made it faster, and easier for Voldemort to cast it.

"And now, we duel."

_Bow to death, Harry..._

Merlin smirked under the shadows. "I don't duel. I fight."

Voldemort, surprisingly, didn't reply. Most uncharacteristic for a Dark Lord, really. Instead, he raised his wand, very slowly, and brought it up in front of him.

The first drop of rain fell, and a thunderclap shook the sky. And there, under the dark clouds, witnessed by the gods, the titans fought.

"_Crucio." _The unforgivable shot towards Merlin faster than he expected. He was almost caught by it, but managed to roll away in time. He came out of the roll, a wand in each hand, just in time to stop another curse.

The black jet of light struck a shimmering shield, and the very air _thrummed_.

Merlin completely let loose his magic, not holding back at all. He moved quickly aside, shooting off a simple disarming hex.

Voldemort's eyes widened as the red spell shot towards him, he did not expect somebody else to be able to cast at that speed. The Dark Lord took a step to his right, out of it's path.

_Of course_. When Voldemort got himself a new form, he could have had a weak, slow body. Instead he had ended up with a fast, supple form, with reactions almost as good as Merlin. Damn.

They paused after that brief exchange. Voldemort cocked his head to a side.

"Very good," the cold voice hissed softly.

Merlin snapped off one of his favorite spells. "_Garjzla!_"

Twin black bolts sped towards Voldemort, who brought up a transparent, blood-red shield. The defense almost crumbled, the Dark Lord was unprepared for the power in the spell, but he managed to hold it off, throwing his own raw power into his shield.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry conjured a rectangular... Pillow. This pillow was much too hard to sleep on though, and it did its job perfectly. It was blasted apart by the curse, and yet there was no debris that he had to watch out for. In addition, the pillow was hard enough that the curse didn't make it through to Merlin.

Merlin threw a pair of reductos near Voldemort, then brought up his shield to stop a another black hex.

The blasting curses showered debris on Voldemort, and Merlin took the opportunity to through two dungbombs in between them. The invisibility cloak covered him, and he ran to his right, throwing several bone-breakers in Voldemort's general direction.

The Dark Lord's shield kept them away, and he flourished his wand with his unnaturally long pale fingers. He yelled his anger, and a concussive blast resonated around him.

Merlin was thrown off his feet, tumbling a good ten feet away.

"I can sense you!" Voldemort called out. "I can feel you..._ Crucio!_"

Merlin rolled away, the cloak coiling back into a wristband. The hallow was cumbersome, and he couldn't cast properly from under it. Oh well, it was worth a try.

The smoke from the dungbomb grouped up and launched itself at Merlin, directed by Voldemort's wand. Merlin kneeled on one knee, and held up the Elder Wand. Fire blossomed from it, moving outwards into a spiral. The dark cloud and the red fire fought for dominance, pushing against each other.

Voldemort released the spell, and a gust of air dissipated the smoke.

Merlin rose, cutting hexes flying towards his enemy, bone-breakers, and a tripping jinx thrown in for good measure.

Voldemort sidestepped most of them, his blood-red shield absorbing the rest. He threw his own curses in between, dark spells that Merlin rolled and ducked about to avoid.

Merlin was fighting without conscious thought. His senses were heightened, strength emboldened. He dodged a Crucio, sent a cutting curse, brought up a shield to absorb two red spells, slashed a bunch of ropes, conjured another pillow to stop a killing curse, and let out another two bolts of black lightning energy.

Voldemort hissed in frustration, and pushed more power into his spells. He pushed away a crushing current of air, and brought up a shield to absorb a pair of bone-breakers.

Time to up the ante. Voldemort thrust his wand up into the roiling sky, and threw down a torrent of hell-fire at Merlin. Black flames tinted with purple flew fast, and the hero drew forth his own magic, smashing the elder wand into the ground. A screen - brilliant blue-white flames erupted from the ground, holding firm against the black.

Merlin had never had to fight so hard before. Sweat rolled down his face, his arms began to ache from the sheer magic he was expelling. If he was using his Holly wand for this, it would explode. Idly, he wondered why Voldemort's wand wasn't overloading - he must have done some obscure dark ritual to it.

The light show continued for many seconds, the black flames seeking some path, some way to get past the white barrier.

And then suddenly the black flames disappeared, and a simple petrifying curse arched around the receding white barrier, striking Merlin.

With a grunt of pain, the wizard expelled a burst of magic through his body, fighting off the petrifying effects. He stood up, lurching to the side to avoid another two jets of light.

Merlin wrought a ball of magic at the end of the Elder Wand - an electric blue mass of roiling energy and threw it Voldemort, wandlessly deflecting a combination of blasting and cutting hexes. He had put away his holly wand, it might cause the _priori incantatem_, and Voldemort would know who he was. Not his best idea, deflecting the curses - wandless magic can get exhausting, and he needed every scrap of energy he could summon. If the curses sent his way were darker, more powerful, he could not have done that...

The red eyes widened as Voldemort took in the magic coming at him. The Dark Lord himself wrought a black ball of dark magic and threw it, before putting up his blood-red shield.

Merlin immediately sank down to one knee and covered himself with a glowing blue transparent shield.

The two balls of energy collided an a massive explosion of light and sound. The epicenter was closer to Voldemort than Merlin, and the resulting shockwave scattered Voldemort, tossing him away.

Merlin too was tumbled over, but he only slid a couple of feet away. Groaning, he pushed himself up, a bone-breaker already on his lips.

The brown curse was intercepted by a large rock, and Voldemort got to his feet, apparently unscathed. There was a dark nimbus now pulsing around him.

Merlin grunted in pain as he moved out of the way of another volley of curses. A killing curse, a couple of dark spells, another jet of black fire... And then a cutter split his side.

Damn. Voldemort had sent the cutting curse on a twisted route - a wide arc that curled in and hit Merlin unawares.

Merlin stumbled and fell over - the move saved his life as a killing curse passed just overhead.

Merlin raised a shield, deflected another curse, and sent a chain of his own.

"_Allovada, Sectesumpra, Confringo, Bombarda!"_

_Pain. _

_Pain._

_Pain._

_No pain. A high cold cruel laugh._

_Pain. _

_Pain._

_No pain._

_Pain._

On some level he knew what had happened - Voldemort had caught him with a _crucio,_ and he ought to activate his portkey, if he was capable of speaking, of thinking straight...

An invisible force caught him, and Merlin was thrown up into the air.

Despite the ache, a small smirk played around his lips as rose up. A mistake on Voldemort's part, he should have just killed Merlin in between the torture curses.

The cruel mouth parted in surprise as Harry suddenly twisted in mid-air to avoid a _crucio_, then flew, actually flew through the rain, like an avenging demon, a wraith... A black angel.

Merlin brought up all the rage, the anger that had slowly been building up in him. He had been snapping at Ginny for several days now, and she had patiently tolerated him. Perhaps it was time to direct that fury at someone more deserving. The rage built in Merlin's chest, and he forgot his pain. He forgot the splinters in his body, the cuts all over, the bruises, the ache from the _cruciatus_.

The blue eyes glowed maniacally as Merlin came to the ground, landing on one knee, wand aloft.

"_Reducto_!"

The force of the spell almost overcame Voldemort, but he managed to deflect it just enough to move out of it's path. The red beam continued onwards, and struck the house behind...

A thunderclap muted the noise as debris from the destruction rained down. Bricks flew, dust scattered, the wall was blown apart where the blasting hex struck it.

"_Flotana." _Merlin whispered softly, and the bright pink curse crashed into Voldemort's shield, staggering him backwards.

The dark haze around Voldemort grew thicker, then coalesced into a figure... The Dark Lord summoned a snake, almost twenty foot long, with long jagged fangs, and mottled purple-blue scales.

Merlin really doubted that type snake existed on earth. It was a demon, wrought of dark magic, not a real snake.

The summoning had taken quite a bit out of Voldemort, and the snake-like man withdrew a bit, the dark nimbus around him fading. He was taking the opportunity to heal himself, to recover. And send a harmless stream of fire or two at his opponent.

Two can play a game. Merlin smirked, and envisioned a regal snake, with white scales and powerful jaws, fangs dripping deadly venom... "_Serpentsoria."_

It didn't appear as he expected. The snake he summoned was certainly large, but it had greyish scales. It wasn't as big as the hellspawn Voldemort had brought forth, nor was it as fearsome.

Merlin let the snakes engage, and downed a pepper-up, dodging a brown curse.

He sent a volley of his own spells at Voldemort, and almost stopped in surprise when a bone-breaker got through and snapped the Dark One's arm. An inhuman sound of pain issued from Voldemort as he swayed, but the Dark Lord quickly recovered, petrifying his arm to keep it still and whirling around...

The muggle had thrown a brick at Voldemort, distracting him, allowing Merlin's bone breaker to penetrate his defense...

The demon snake had disposed of Merlin's apparition, and lunged forward. The shadowed wizard threw a gust of flames, burning the snake's eyes and braced himself. Pure power strengthened his arms, and he stopped the snake with brute physicality, forcing it away. He knew sending normal hexes at this thing wouldn't really hurt it.

It reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk, and...

Fantastically, there was a flash of light, and a brilliant phoenix soared through the air, dropping a ratty old hat into Merlin's arms...

The snake was still recovering; Voldemort was turning back around... Merlin cast a simple stunner at Voldemort, but followed it up...

The silver knife was obscured by the stunner, and it arced magnificently, guided by magic, carving out a gash in Voldemort's side...

And Merlin thrust a hand into the hat, and pulled from its depths, a gleaming sword, fashioned from pure silver, inset with red rubies...

The demon snake burst apart into dust, the Sword of Gryffindor cutting through it's head, sinking deep into the brain...

They stood facing each other.

Voldemort, one hand petrified, the other clutching his wand, pressed to his side.

Merlin, the sword of Gryffindor in one hand, glowing soft blue as he charged it up, the Elder Wand held in the other hand...

A look of pure loathing etched itself into Voldemort's face, even if the lipless mouth was curling upwards...

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

But Voldemort's curse was not directed towards him, it sped towards the prone muggle, and the Dark Lord disappeared, a portkey whisking him away...

Merlin tried to hex the the muggle out of the way, but it was too late.

For a long second, he stood there, staring blankly at the remains of their titanic struggle, as lightning lit up the sky. He could still feel remnant magic littered in the air, a whiff of ozone hit his nostrils...

A flash of flames, and then he was gone.

**(0)**

**Please. Do leave a review. Especially your thoughts on the brief fight scene at the end. Hope you liked it.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	22. Summer Events

**Chapter Twenty Two - Summer Events**

**(0)**

**The first section of this chapter picks up where 21 left off. The rest are random moments that have occurred over the course of chapter 21, and September the First.**

**(0)**

Ginny paced anxiously, heels clicking loudly on the white floor. The girl had not changed and was still dressed in the elaborate robes she had worn to Sirius' party. Madame Pomfrey watched her, sympathy in her eyes. Waiting was always hard.

As soon as Harry had left to fight Voldemort, Ginny had cornered Dumbledore, and the old man readily took her to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey had barely hesitated before giving an unbreakable vow. Dumbledore had performed the bonding, the healer pledging her promise to Ginny.

All the mediwitch knew was that Harry was Merlin, and he would need her to give him medical help. She would do whatever she could.

A part of the vow Madame Pomfrey took was to ensure that she couldn't say anything to even the Headmaster without Harry or Ginny's permission. Dumbledore had frowned at this promise, but had not commented on it.

As soon as the vow was made, Ginny had rushed down to the dungeons with the headmaster. The girl stayed out of sight as Dumbledore spoke to Snape, ordering him to go to the staff room for an hour. The Potions Master had been reluctant, but Dumbledore had been forceful, and a minute later, Ginny was setting up equipment and gathering ingredients.

Using magic to bolster one's physical self is harmful, as Harry had explained to Dumbledore. This potion would help reduce the blood toxicity. Ginny knew how to make this concoction all too well.

Dumbledore had not been allowed back into the Infirmary. He had wanted to be there when Harry arrived, but Ginny had been adamantly against it.

The girl checked the stopwatch in her hand. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"Poppy, please."

"Poppy... I need to go check up on the potion. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The mediwitch simply nodded.

Only a few seconds after the door had closed behind Ginny, there was a flash of light and flames which died down to reveal a phoenix in flight.

Startled, Poppy watched open-mouthed as the phoenix was replaced by a human figure, wearing deep black robes, Writhing shadows covered his face, and two glowing blue eyes shone from the darkness.

_Power. _She could almost taste it in the air, emanating off the wizard in front of her.

A silver sword of myth and legend clattered to the floor, and Merlin sank down on one knee. The mediwitch hastened forward, but he forestalled her with a raised hand.

He powered down as quickly as he could, bringing his considerably diminished magic back under his control, leaching every iota of power from his muscles and bones, till they were no longer supported by magic. Then, and only then, he pulled down the hood, and rose to his feet.

"'Lo, ma'am," he said tiredly, fishing around in his robes and bringing out a vial of pepper-up.

The mediwitch's only response was a stinging jinx aimed at his wand. Harry twitched, almost imperceptibly, and the spell faded an inch from it's target.

With an apologetic look, he downed the potion, in one long gulp.

"POTTER!"

He smiled charmingly, but the effect was destroyed by the battle-worn look he wore. "Please, call me Harry."

She gaped at him for a second, then shut her mouth with an audible click. Brandishing her wand, she ushered him towards a bed.

"The pepper-up was necessary," Harry explained, as he pulled the robes over his head, leaving him clad in only boxers. A multitude of small cuts, splinters, scratches littered his torso. The bruising on his side had flared up again. A nasty, long, jagged cut was etched into his other side. It was blackish, and the blood seeping out was darker than normal. Voldemort had directly caused that one - a dark cutting curse.

But the worst injury was his left hand. It was almost grey, black veins standing out sharply against dry skin. A small, light red cut lay across his palm.

Poppy first checked the back of his legs. Only a couple of scratches, a few cuts, nothing major. She quickly healed them and told him to sit down on the nearest bed.

Then she proceeded to gather potions and salves, and bring them over to where he sat.

"Drink," she commanded, thrusting two glass vials containing a transparent liquid at him. Harry knew them all too well - potions to help with pain.

He shook his head. "Not till Gin gets me the potion she's making. This might interfere."

She twittered reprovingly, but now was not the time to scold him. That would come later.

He pointed a finger at the now multi-coloured portion of skin, as the healer set to work on his chest. "That's only bruises. No damage from spells, I... fell down."

Poppy held back an acidic remark. "And this cut?" She demanded, gesturing to his other side.

"A cutting curse... of the dark variety. Did Gin tell you who I was fighting?"

She swallowed. "Yes. I... you are very brave."

Harry didn't say anything, although his mouth twisted slightly. Not in a smile.

"And your left hand?"

"Demon," Harry spat. "Hellspawn. A snake he summoned. I think it managed to bite me... Just a scratch. Not fatal..." _Yet._

"You think?" Poppy retorted sarcastically, unscrewing the lid off a jar, uncovering the sticky, purplish-grey salve inside. "You will need to apply this to your side, over and around the cut. Rub it inside. It will sting."

"I am no stranger to pain," he murmured softly, but she heard him nonetheless.

The healer moved to his back. A minute later, and his back was healed well enough for him to lie down on it. Once Harry was flat on his back, covers pulled up to his hips, she petrified his left arm - with Harry's permission, and set to work on the snake-bite. There was only so much she could do till he could drink potions, but that didn't deter Poppy. Her wand moved in patterns, long incantations flowed from her lips, and every now and then she cast diagnostic charms.

Then the door burst open, and Ginny entered.

"HARRY!" She hurried to his side, and he quickly sent a jolt of magic down his arm, dispelling the petrifying curse, and tucking his hand under the covers. Not quick enough.

A shocked gasp escaped the redhead, and she immediately seized his arm, dragging his hand out to inspect it.

Harry hated to see her like this. "It doesn't hurt," he offered. "Just - OWWIIEEUUAA!"

She gave him a wry grin. "Doesn't hurt, huh? The potion will be ready in five minutes, it just needs to cool down. Poppy?"

The mediwitch wordlessly handed her the jar she had shown Harry earlier, and signalled to her to tend to the long cut that ran down his side.

She slathered her fingers in it and gently rubbed it in around the wound, not touching it yet. His face remained impassive. Her fingers dipped in the jar again, and then tenderly moved onto the cut itself, easing the purple substance into the muscle. Harry's jaw jerked slightly, but there was no other reaction.

Poppy gazed at him, permanent respect in her eyes. Yes, he was no stranger to pain.

Ginny whispered soothing words into his ear, gently kissing his forehead, stroking his hair with one hand, her other working the salve into his wounds. Poppy continued to work on Harry's hand.

They stayed like that, in silence, until five minutes later, Ginny drew two transparent vials, each containing a green, gelatinous potion.

"Can you please step outside for a moment?" She asked.

Poppy desperately wanted to protest, but she knew it would get her nowhere. She nodded stiffly. "I will be in my office."

Harry drank the potions even as Poppy walked away. His face twisted in a grimace, and his hands trembled involuntarily.

For minutes, Ginny just sat by him, holding on to his one good hand, running fingers reassuringly through his hair. Harry's body spasmed ever so slightly, and he had shut his eyes tightly.

It was painful, the withdrawal, but it had nothing on Voldemort's_ Crucio_. Harry was aware that the curses Voldemort had used in their battle had had his full hate and evil behind it. The_ crucios _he used on his servants were never at full intensity, except when the snake-man_ completely_ lost it.

He hated the way his limbs shivered, but there was nothing he could do about that. Petrifying himself only made the pain worse.

The second it was over, Ginny was coaxing potions down his throat. A blood-replenishing potion, a potion for pain, a post-cruciatus concoction... How had she known to give him that last one?

Poppy came back, and administered a foul smelling, but surprisingly tasteless black potion, before giving him a glass of crushed bezoar-water. The potions helped her treat the snake-bite, and she assured him his hand would be back to normal within the week.

(0)

It was another hour before he was finally allowed to leave, and the couple left for the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was frowning, and Harry rolled his eyes at the disappointed air the man gave off.

"Have something to say, Professor?" Ginny asked him.

Dumbledore spoke slowly and carefully. "Harry... you are the only hope in this war."

"And so I should stay at home, and not involve myself in any fighting." Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I've heard all this before."

"Did you get Tom?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. A bone-breaker, snapped his left arm." The smile faded. "Professor... he summoned a demon-snake."

Dumbledore let out a small sad sigh. "Aptly named hell magic. How far down the dark path he has travelled. That is from the darkest of the dark magics..."

"Yeah well, we all know how twisted Tommy-boy is." Harry yawned widely and winced at the momentary pain in his side.

"Right, that's enough." Ginny stood. "Thank you for your help, Professor. I'd best get him to bed now."

"I'm fine," Harry protested as the girl almost hauled him to his feet. "Relax, woman!"

Dumbledore watched, a small smile playing around his lips as the redhead dragged the Boy-Who-Lived over to Fawkes' stand. And much to his surprise, the phoenix answered her call, transporting the couple away, to #12

With a heavy sigh Dumbledore leaned back, wrinkled fingers tracing the rubies set in the Sword of Gryffindor.

A hero indeed.

(0)

"This is awesome!" Harry yelled as the motorbike powered through the air. The wind tore at his clothes and whipped his face, making it impossible to breathe without a charm. He ignored it, rejoicing in the pure exhilaration the massive two-wheeler incited.

"I know!" Sirius yelled back over the din.

The machine cut through the clouds at breakneck speed, then took a sudden dive.

Sirius opened up the throttle even wider, and Harry whooped and yelled.

Two hundred feet from the ground, the bike leveled off, and floated on at a serene pace. Harry gazed at the view of London below, the black night making it easy to pick out individual windows with fiery light burning through them. Pinpricks of light darted along the roads, and Harry let his head fall forwards onto Sirius' back. Watching the city at night seldom failed to make him feel peaceful.

"You're the best, Sirius."

"I am, aren't I?"

Harry grunted. "Not really. Ginny comes first. But you're definitely second."

"Someday kiddo - you, me, the redhead. I'll show you how to take a real vacation."

It made a pleasant picture in his head, and Harry allowed himself to dream. "Yeah... I'd like that."

"Maybe your honeymoon?"

"Sirius, I love you. But you're not coming on my honeymoon."

The man sniffled.

A sudden longing struck Harry. "Sirius? I need to tell you something."

(0)

Sirius took another gulp of firewhisky.

"Did that really happen?" He asked the couple in front of him. "Or was it just this?" He pointed it at the bottle in his hand.

"I'm fairly sure the conversation that you just heard, really took place," Harry said smiling.

"Just drink up, it'll help you deal with the information," Ginny suggested, to general astonishment. She narrowed her eyes at the raven haired teen. "That doesn't give you permission, Potter."

"Time-travelers," Sirius grunted, studying the bottle carefully. "Bloody time-travelers."

He took another long swig.

(0)

"Mage Publications is hereby ordered to pay Lord Harry James Potter 2.25 million galleons for the use of his name and reputation without permission." The judge banged her hammer down hard to pass the sentence.

"The toy company, Gerdule and partners are ordered to pay one million galleons for the illegal manufacture of Harry Potter plushies, without his permission." She banged the hammer down again. "Both Mage Publications and Gerdule and partners are required to recall all Harry Potter products, within three weeks, except for..." She frowned. "_Harry Potter and the Flobberworm's teeth_?"

Harry managed to keep a straight face and nod. "Yes, your honour."

The judge pursed her lips, but said nothing more, choosing instead to give the hammer another swing. And that ended the rather short court session.

"I didn't know Flobberworms had teeth," Harry's solicitor whispered in his ear. That is, Andromeda Tonks. She was excellent at her job, devious, cunning, and honest with her clients.

"I'm not sure myself," Harry whispered back. "It was a random thing."

"Are you sure you don't need to see a mind healer?"

Harry gave the the woman a pointed glare. "Quite sure."

(0)

Harry sat back in the cushy armchair and gazed around at his - mostly - attentive audience. The tiny room was barely illuminated by the many small candles that floated around, no light came in through the windows - it was midnight. True, Harry didn't have to keep the meeting for so late, but he had wanted a mysterious setting, in the dead of the night, when everyone was sleeping. Also, molly couldn't know what they were planning just yet, which meant this meeting was secret.

Ginny had almost fallen out of her chair, so he had sat her in his lap and let her drift off to sleep, leaning against his chest.

Fred and George sat directly opposite him, Remus and Sirius occupied chairs to Harry's sides. The round table between them was covered with various parchments.

"Harry," Fred finally managed.

"We love you," George enthused, forgetting to share the sentence with his twin in excitement.

"Thanks," Harry said, not fighting the large grin. "Remus?"

The werewolf shook his head in wonder. "I'm all in, Harry. Thanks for this."

It was simple - the funds from suing the book publishers and toy company were used to buy up a prime property on Diagon Alley. The leftover money would be used to set up the shop, and fund the workers salary for the first few months, till they managed to make a profit.

Remus would take up a full-time job at the shop, which was simply titled 'The Marauders Shop.' He would - of course - take days off when the full-moon approached.

There was about thirty-thousand galleons left, and this would be used to get wolfsbane. Remus and Merlin would distribute it, gaining allies, and also allowing the marauder to leave his role as an emissary to the werewolves.

A satisfactory state of affairs.

What was Sirius doing at the meeting? Harry didn't know.

(0)

Andromeda Tonks sniffled. "You've made a right mess of my office."

Harry and Sirius immediately pointed at each other, the older man knocking over a bunch of papers.

Sirius grinned apologetically, but made no move to clean up.

Folders and papers lay spread out all over the solicitor's desk, and even on the floor. Towers of different documents were piled up here and there, bits of stationary lay about.

Ginny entered the spacious office, carefully balancing a tray. She laughed lightly as Harry knocked over another pile of papers, and advanced into the room. Sirius poured out a glass of firewhiskey and sat back to down it. Harry reached out to do the same, and Ginny rapped his hand with a spoon. He made a face, but didn't comment, taking a glass of water instead.

"Don't worry Andi," Ginny said smirking. "Harry and Sirius will clean it up.

"We will?" The two males asked together.

"Oh yes. You've finished right?"

Andromeda nodded. "Nott's going down."

"So is Jugson, Avery, and Franklin," Sirius added.

"We can't do too much to Malfoy," Harry said, frowning at a document. "Maybe we can squeeze... about four hundred thousand galleons."

"That's good," Ginny pointed out.

"But not enough," Andromeda finished. "We've done our best, I say you pack up now, and let me and Ted handle the rest."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good." He stood and stretched, slowly slipping towards the door. He blinked in surprise as Ginny hustled Andromeda out, giving him a wink as she did so. The door slammed in his face, and Sirius groaned.

Harry collapsed into his seat, and reached for the firewhiskey. And of course, Ginny had to choose that moment to retrieve her handbag. The girl grinned widely and picked up the bottle as well. She kissed Harry's cheek and waved goodbye, the door once again slamming shut, leaving the two of them to tidy up.

Harry shrugged. "It's worth it. We're going to cut out a lot Voldemort's financial support with these moves. Who knew so many people owed Nott?"

Sirius snickered. They had just spent the last six hours trying to devise ways cut off Death Eater funds - like buying up the small businesses that Jugson owned, or cutting down on Avery's blackmail.

The black market operation Franklin made money on - Merlin would help smash that, and Tonks would get a bonus for busting the case.

Most of the stuff they had planned was borderline illegal, but then a lot of Voldemort's income was illegal too.

Harry looked around the office and sighed. There were a lot of papers.

_A lot._

(0)

Voldemort glared angrily at the '_Magical Trumpet_'

It was a new magazine, that ran weekly issues, one every Sunday. It had been slowly gaining momentum, and all of a sudden, today, magazines had been delivered to even those that hadn't subscribed.

In addition, these magazines littered the streets of Hogsmeade, Shimmering Cliffs, Diagon Alley, and other magical areas. Everybody was reading it, and passing the knowledge on.

This week, the magazine was devoted to the Dark Lord. The title read _'Voldemort, Tom Riddle, Half-blood.'_

It gave a detailed account of the Slytherin line, explaining that the Gaunts were heirs of Slytherin, and how Voldemort had become who he was. It was written factually, and impossible to deny the logic used.

The Dark Lord hissed his displeasure, and the other two occupants of the room flinched away. He ignored them.

When the magazine had published an issue devoted to giving statistics, detailing how Purebloods were not superior to Muggle-borns, he had tried to find the people responsible for this magazine, and have them... Eradicated.

So far, the search had turned up nothing.

Voldemort didn't know Xenophilius Lovegood was hiring a few extra, loyal staff, and was being extensively funded by Harry Potter to produce these magazines. He didn't know Skeeter was writing the articles under the name of Sweet Lily.

Skeeter herself had decided to use the pseudonym, for her safety. If Voldemort was defeated, she would show her hand, and would definitely win the Golden Quill for the next several years, as well as other accolades. She would be the most famous reporter, a household name.

She had already received two Silver Quills, and a Bronze Quill for her articles and investigative work concerning Sirius Black, and one Rubeus Hagrid. Ah, about that...

(0)

Fudge looked like he had swallowed a very nasty lemon. He glared at Harry, who was slouching, his head lolling sleepily onto Ginny's shoulder, showing blatant disrespect for the Minister.

Wishing he had never heard of Harry Potter, Fudge read out in an almost strangled voice. "Rubeus Hagrid is formally cleared of all charges. He will be awarded eight thousand galleons in reparation -" Fudge closed his eyes and moaned mentally "- and will be allowed to wield a wand again. We at the Ministry are -" he actually choked here, but got on with it, "- are terribly sorry for the wrong done to you, and hope you accept our... apology."

Hagrid ran and bodily picked up Harry, crushing him in a hug, thanking him profusely.

Luckily, Harry had managed to cast a weak shield, and so it felt like he was being hit by the house, and not the entire farm.

Ginny winced sympathetically at Harry's grimace, but Hagrid's joy was such that she allowed herself to be hugged too.

(0)

Harry stared at the portrait of Walburga Black. Sirius' mother glared right back at him, lips moving soundlessly. The over-powered _Muffliato_ he had cast in a small bubble around the portrait, coupled with a simple silencing charm, had taken care of the lady's constant stream of insults.

Harry took a deep breath, and let loose a little, power building up in his arm. He thrust his hand up, elder wand almost touching the painting, and channeled the power out in an impressive display of flames. For a few seconds, the fire washed over the portrait, and it seemed that it would not penetrate the protections, but then with an audible _whoosh_, it tore into the canvas.

Moments later, a little pile of ash littered the floor, and a couple of soot stains marked the wall. The painting was completely destroyed.

Harry turned around to face his slightly stunned audience.

"Well," Sirius managed finally. "That was... impressive."

Ron laughed and mouthed 'show-off' at him. Ginny have him a proud smile. But Molly... There was something in her eyes that Harry couldn't quite place. She was shocked, yes, but there was more.

He hoped it was not fear.

(0)

"Thank you for doing this."

Merlin merely inclined his head and settled down on the dirty floor, legs folded beneath him.

They were in the Shrieking Shack - Merlin, Sirius and Remus. It was the full-moon tonight, and the teen had chosen to keep his honorary uncle company, rather than go out looking for werewolves to fight.

"Relax, Lupin," Merlin chided gently. "You've taken wolfsbane, I really don't think you're going to attack me. Most probably, you will recognize me as Alpha."

Sirius snorted, but didn't comment.

Remus managed a smile. "I think you can call me Remus, seeing what you're doing for me."

"Any minute now," Sirius called out.

Merlin nodded and blurred, going from his sitting position to crouched wolf instantaneously. Opposite him, Sirius went mutt.

Less than a minute later, Remus cried out a warning, and sank to his knees, hands resting on the floor, head bowed. He went rigid at first, then his limbs began to shake...

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

The werewolf's head snapped around, yellow eyes finding the massive grey wolf. Remus snarled, and for a second, it seemed like he would leap at Merlin. Sirius tensed, sinking low, ready to spring, but the grey wolf seemed undaunted.

Then the werewolf shook its head, and Remus gained control. The instinct to fight this other wolf had been strong - another wolf was either an ally, or an enemy. Part of the pack, or not. Remus overpowered the urge to fight Merlin, and bowed his head, signalling it was okay.

Sirius barked merrily and leapt at the werewolf, who gave a brief howl and met the challenge head on.

Sirius and Remus wrestled playfully for a few seconds, then all of a sudden, the dog was picked up by the scruff of its neck, and flung aside. Merlin batted at the werewolf's head and howled his dominance, standing proud.

The werewolf's gaze met the dog's, and an unspoken understanding passed between them. The next second, they had teamed up and lunged at the grey wolf, bowling it over.

The animals played about for close to an hour, before stopping. They all had a few scratches here and there, a few drops of red stained the floor, but there was no serious injury. None of the shallow cuts sustained would be transferred to their human form.

Merlin howled and moved over the exit, beckoning the others with his head. Remus hesitated, but Padfoot gently nudged him onwards, and he acquiesced.

Wolf, dog and werewolf carefully slunk out and ran towards the forbidden forest, evading the swinging branches of the Whomping Willow.

Merlin led them, running tirelessly. Remus kept up behind him as they darted between trees and twisted under branches, bounding up rocks and leaping back down. Padfoot's endurance however, was fairly limited, and he slowly fell back, finally dropping away altogether. The dog left for the shack, and it was almost another hour before the wolves returned.

Tired out, the Padfoot was lying in a corner, head resting on forepaws, eyes closed.

Remus briefly bowed in a gesture of thanks, then sat down as well. Opposite him, Merlin bobbed his large head in return, and lay down.

The wolves remained like that, motionless, their vigil uninterrupted.

(0)

"Lemon drop?"

Ginny's lips twisted unpleasantly. "What are you, six? I don't want your stupid lolly.. It's probably poisoned, anyway."

"Ginny..." Dumbledore sighed. "Will I ever get your forgiveness?"

She pretended to think about this, tapping the side of her head with her forefinger. "Hmmm... I don't think so."

"There is nothing to be gained by this animosity."

Ginny snorted, then leant back into her chair. "Professor... Harry is a noble, brave, forgiving, wonderful soul. He's willing to let go of all the hate and anger he should feel against you, he's willing to overlook the fact that he was just a pawn on your chessboard. The most important pawn, but a tool nonetheless."

She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Professor. It won't work. My eyes have been opened, I've seen you for what you truly are." Ginny shrugged. "Maybe you really do repent, maybe you are trying to work in Harry's best interests right now... But I still don't trust you headmaster. Never forget that. I. Don't. Trust. You. I believe that you will do whatever you feel you need to do for the greater good. Maybe you'll hate yourself for doing it, but you'll do it nevertheless. I hope we're clear."

Dumbledore's gaze was intense.

Ginny scoffed. "Professor, trying to show me your power to intimidate me, or whatever it is you were hoping to achieve... It can't work. When you've lived with Harry, and felt the sheer raw power at his disposal... You're good. You're extremely powerful. But you're not Harry Potter, and you never will be. And I mean that in more ways than simply magic."

"I am truly sorry you see me like that." Dumbledore's demeanor was calm, composed.

"I'm laying it to you straight you manipulative old..." She visibly brought herself under control. "Look. We're allies okay? You and Harry are good friends. You and me are allies. If I ever have any reason to suspect you're playing around with that chessboard of yours... I will tear you apart, and if I don't, Harry will."

"He is not your weapon."

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily. "He's not yours! If he will listen to me it's because I love him, and he knows that. I've seen him at his worst, I've seen him at his best, and I _accept_ him. He never got that from anyone. You damn well made sure of that. So don't give your bull, Professor."

She shook her head sadly. "He never checked whether his parents left a will for him. And you know why?"

The headmaster didn't reply.

"Because he didn't want to hate you. If there was a will, sending him to a place other than the Dursley's, it would mean you had sealed it, used your influence to place him there..." Her brown eyes burned with barely contained fury.

She continued to speak, her voice hardly above a whisper, barely holding back her rage. "Do you know what you had once told him? Right after his godfather had died, and he had been possessed by Voldemort? I will quote you, you twisted, heartless old bastard._'Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well - not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years.'" _ The words were burnt into her mind from the memory she watched in a pensieve, Ginny had often wondered how Harry had found it in him to forgive the man who was almost as responsible as Voldemort for his suffering. "You, Albus Dumbledore, I will always hate. Just for that."

Her voice rang like a death sentence, and Dumbledore bowed his head.

"You say that you saw me and Harry in the Mirror of Erised. I do not know if I believe you."

She stood and left, pausing very briefly.

"I wish I could."

(0)

At the end of the dimly light lane stood the worn-out, broken cottage.

Harry's head was bowed, green eyes almost shedding tears. Dressed in dark colours, he was almost invisible against the pitch black night.

By his side, Ginny shivered a bit as a stiff breeze played around, lifting and blowing her hair out.

_On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Pale fingers traced one of the many messages written on the slab of stone._ 'We Love You Harry Potter'_

Bittersweet. The people who wrote these messages were the same who were ready to turn their backs on him because of an article or two. He didn't know what to feel - happy for their support? Hatred for their ready betrayal? Indifference for their fluctuating whims?

The gate was covered with rust, nettles and weeds grew all over it, as they did all around. Dark ivy climbed up the walls of the house, and top right part was completely blown apart.

With shaking hands, he drew the Elder Wand, and cast the most powerful privacy charms he could manage.

Harry then reached out, and gently eased the gate open. It protested for a moment, then gave in to the force, moving aside with a groan.

A soft hand caught his for a moment, and gently squeezed, before letting go.

The front yard was small, and barren. Surprisingly, there weren't even any weeds, it was completely lifeless.

Harry looked up, gazed at the star studded blackness. The moon was almost full, but could not be seen, clouds covered it.

He stepped forward, his feet walking a narrow gravel footpath to the front door. A whispered incantation, and his forearm was cut. He pressed the blood to the plain brown door, and it swung inwards with a loud groan.

Instantly, dust rose, covering him. His eyes watered and blinked furiously.

Behind him, Ginny muttered a charm to dispel it. He didn't notice her, lost in his own world, his feet taking slow, small steps, entering the house

He had been inside here before, and even though he knew what to expect, the indescribable wealth of emotions almost made him want to throw up.

The entire place was cloaked in dust. His movements caused it to rise, and Ginny kept her wand out, continuously whispering the household spell, clearing the air.

The green eyes darted here and there, taking everything in greedily, and yet apprehensively.

A scorch mark on the wall... Harry's fingers traced it. A spell from the yew wand, held by Voldemort's hand...

And there, at the bottom of the steps. A single red rose lay there, preserved by magic. It marked the spot where James Potter had died.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."_

He didn't go up the steps yet, instead moving slowly through the hall and into the kitchen.

Some of the furniture had been taken and was put in the Potter vault, Dumbledore had seen to that. The rest lay where they had all those years ago, never to be used again.

His eyes swept over the China, took in the delicate glass plates and silver spoons.

He bent and ran his fingers through the red furry carpet at the centre of the hall, stood and opened a broken cupboard, and carefully withdrew the framed picture inside.

James and Lily, dressed in their nightclothes, a tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket lay in the redhead's arms. The picture fell from his hand, and bounced noisily on the floor below, unnaturally loud in the silence... But it did not break. He didn't even blink.

As if in a trance, Harry turned and made his way up the stairs. Behind him, Ginny retrieved the photograph and climbed the steps.

The Master Bedroom was untouched, since Dumbledore hadn't set foot inside it. The bed could never be slept in again, he knew that if he put a finger on it, it would collapse.

His eyes drank in the heavy red and silver curtains, dulled by age and dirt. He completely ignored the guest bedroom, instead moving across to the room... He didn't think of it as _his_.

Down the corridor, chunks of plaster and bricks littered the floor, Harry picked his way across them, and stood in the doorway, the door itself was blasted to pieces.

The room was almost completely destroyed, rubble littered the floor. Ivy climbed down through the hole in the roof, and crawled onto the floor.

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside now."_

Harry looked up, and saw a bright star... No, planet. Mars. Mars was bright tonight. He laughed, the dry humorless sound tore into Ginny's heart, but she knew better than to disturb him now.

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

_"Not Harry! Please... Have mercy... Have mercy..."_

There... The spot his mother must have died, protecting him, defending him, because he was her son, and she had loved him...

_A woman screaming, a high, cold cruel laugh, a blinding green flash..._

The white lily that marked the spot she had died took his breath away. So beautiful... his eyes roved further ahead, and there...

The cot. The deformed, broken wood was almost unrecognizable.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

For a moment, the clouds moved apart, and a silver light beamed down upon him, the moon clearly visible through the hole in the roof. And just as suddenly as it had appeared, the moon was hidden again, plunging the night sky into darkness once more.

And Harry finally turned, blindly seeking her arms, and she gladly held him, the tears finally flowing, wetting her neck.

(0)

He knelt by the headstone, made of white marble, it shone in the darkness.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

His voice was soft, yet burnt with a passion, the air_ thrummed _with raw magic as he spoke.

"I swear," he said. "I swear by you both, I will rid the world of the evil that is Voldemort. For you. For both of you."

His voice turned pensive, thoughtful almost.

"I don't know if I'm close to joining you... But I do promise to do my best, whatever happens, and to try and enjoy the time that I have, as I know you would want me to."

A small smile graced his lips. "I wish you could have met Ginny. She's amazing, I'm sure you would love her... She's not here now, I wanted to meet you alone...

"I promise to cherish her, and to love her the best I can, the same as you did dad - for mum."

"I love you both."

He bit his lip, and for a moment, it seemed that he would say more. But then he swallowed, and fell silent.

He held up a white rose and grasped the stem, both palms wrapped around it. The single thorn poked his right palm, but he barely felt it.

The green eyes closed, and Harry concentrated hard, willing something to happen, thinking about the love he had for his parents, the love they had had - no,_ have_ - for him. The flower felt warm under his hands, and slowly grew hotter. He felt it suddenly burst into flames, and dropped it in shock.

The fire didn't die out, it never would. Neither snow, nor rain or ice would ever quench it. He smiled, and gently picked it up, the red flames licking the petals, yet never burning them.

He placed the fiery white rose, propped up against the headstone, and stood.

A final bow, and he was gone, a faint, almost inaudible pop signalling his departure.

**(0)**

**Do leave a review. Suggestions are welcome, as is constructive criticism. I'd like to know if the word-flow isn't appealing, or the descriptions are satisfying… Whatever**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	23. Reality Check

**Chapter 23 - Reality Check**

**(0)**

Unrelated pithy quote:-

_When a man imagines,_

_Even after years of striving,_

_that he has achieved perfection,_

_his decline begins_

_-Theodore Martin_

**(0)**

"Password?" The bartender asked.

"There is no password," Harry replied. "Nice to see you, Tom. Doing good?"

"It's nice to see you as well, Mr. Potter, and yes I'm fine." Tom wiped the bar top with a dirty rag. "I'm glad you're free Sirius."

"So am I, Thomas." Sirius replied grinning.

"And you are..." Tom paused, gazing at the woman behind Sirius, searching his memory for a name. "Annie?"

"Andromeda Tonks nee Black," the solicitor corrected.

The bartender laughed and waved them towards the stairs. "Second door on the right."

"Thomas?" Harry asked Sirius as they ascended the narrow staircase.

"Running joke," Sirius replied. "Even if it hadn't been used for fifteen years... Here we are." He opened the door without knocking.

The room was fairly clean, a wooden coffee table stood in the centre, three chairs were around it - two together, the third opposite the others. A plain narrow bed lay towards the right.

A tall, blonde woman stood looking out of the window. She wore tailored dark blue robes, with threads of gold weaving in and out of the material. She held herself with an air of royalty, straight-backed, head held high.

Narcissa Malfoy turned towards them and stepped forward. She inclined her head gracefully and opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh stuff it Cissy," Sirius said airily. "I never stood on formalities."

"No you didn't," she replied coolly. Her eyes settled on Harry, and he made a half-bow. She nodded at him, and then Andromeda stepped inside.

Narcissa's mask slipped, and surprise entered her features for a split second.

"Andromeda. I was not expecting you."

Harry shrugged. "She wanted to come."

Harry poured them tea from a canister kept on the table, and withdrew to the bed, sitting down on it.

For a few moments there was silence. Harry and Sirius took large gulps of the beverage, Narcissa took a delicate sip. Andromeda didn't touch her mug, her eyes not moving from the woman opposite her.

"Let's dispense with formalities Cissy," Sirius suggested, leaning forward.

"You called me here," Narcissa said. "To what end?"

"My name might have been struck off the family tree," Andromeda said slowly. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are my sister."

"I've offered Andi a chance to rejoin the family, become a Black, but she has refused." Sirius looked away, staring out of the window, a far-off expression on his face. "We once played together. As kids. I loved you Cissy, and I still do."

Narcissa's mouth twitched a bit, but otherwise her face remained blank. Even her eyes were expressionless.

"You're married to Malfoy," Andromeda pointed out. "I don't know if you really love him. I don't know if you're really happy. But I do know something else about him."

Harry spoke up, and his voice was cold and hard, scarily so. "I will kill him."

Narcissa blinked in shock. Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes widened.

"It does not matter to me who you are," Harry went on, in the same unforgiving voice. "You serve Tom Riddle, you die. Look at me, look into my eyes, and tell me I cannot."

Narcissa swiveled around, an acid reply on her lips. The words caught in her throat as green eyes bored into her. A flutter of feeling rose in her chest, the likes of which she had only felt around the Dark Lord... Fear.

"Albus Dumbledore won't win this war," Sirius said with conviction. "Nor will the Dark Lord."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Harry will."

Sirius held up a hand to forestall Narcissa. "Hear us through, then speak."

"The Dark Lord will give you nothing but pain," Andromeda warned. "He tortures his servants, those that fail him are stripped of everything and left to rot."

"Me and Draco are not good friends," said Harry. "But I do not wish for him, the life of a Death Eater. There is no glory in serving Voldemort. There is only countless Crucios, and grovelling before your master."

"If Lucius is ready to become neutral, we have safe-houses," said Sirius. "If he is willing to become a spy, we will welcome him."

"If he wishes to stay a loyal Death Eater, death awaits him." Harry stated, voice utterly devoid of emotion. "Tell me, what would he choose?"

Narcissa closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I believe..." she said slowly. "There' is no hope for him."

Harry nodded. He had thought so. Lucius was a loyal death eater, a twisted bigot of a man, capable of vile, cruel acts.

Harry had no high hopes for Draco either. The Malfoy heir was a boy who at the age of twelve, was happy for muggleborns to be slaughtered by a monster lying in the Chamber of Secrets. He was a bigot of the highest order, a bully through and through.

"And your son, Cissy?" Andromeda else. "What about him?"

"Draco's head is full of pureblood dogma, and it is his wish to serve the Dark Lord." Narcissa paused and turned her gaze on Harry. "You told him something, on the train ride back from Hogwarts. It has made him even more determined to be a Death Eater."

Harry blinked. That was unexpected.

"Do you want him to become a Death Eater?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa didn't say anything.

Andromeda bobbed her head. "Okay. So what about you?"

"The very fact that you're here, and you've answered our questions so far shows that you have second thoughts about serving Voldemort," Harry pointed out.

"My loyalty is to my family," Narcissa stated firmly. "I wish the best for Draco, first and foremost."

"I'm going to give you a few options," said Sirius, unfolding a length of parchment. "Please hear me out, and don't interrupt."

Narcissa remained silent.

"Right then..." Sirius cleared his throat. "You can divorce Malfoy, and become a Black again. I am willing to offer both you and Draco refuge. You can reclaim the dowry... I understand it was a rather large amount."

"Or you could simply disappear, go into hiding," suggested Andromeda.

"You could talk to Lucius and convince him that there is nothing to be gained from following Voldemort," Sirius added.

Harry chuckled at that, and Narcissa repressed a shiver at the sound.

"Or," the boy-who-lived said, his face blank. "You could do nothing, and let me tear your family apart." He leant forward. "Draco might not yet be a death eater. But if he tries anything, anything at all while we are at school... It is possible that Voldemort will ask your son to threaten my girlfriend. If I feel there is a threat to her, no matter how minimal..." He didn't have to complete the sentence.

Narcissa didn't speak for several seconds, thinking things over.

"I will," she said slowly, "inform you in the event that Draco receives such a mission. "If you try and kill Draco, and I'll come after you with everything I have. A mother's wrath is the worst."

Harry's mouth twisted. His voice was barely a whisper. "You're wrong... My wrath is the worst."

And looking into those smoldering green eyes, Narcissa found herself believing him.

They didn't agree on anything, the brief meeting was wrapped up shortly afterwards. But now, Harry knew they were doubts in Narcissa's mind. And in addition, she knew to come to Andromeda or him for help, if she ever decided she needed it.

Harry hung back as Sirius and Andromeda exited the room, then stopped in the doorway, turning his head to gaze at Narcissa.

"You know," he said, a small, genuine smile playing around his mouth. "I often wondered how Dobby managed to warn me at all, back in my second year. Thank you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she deadpanned.

Harry shrugged. "Of course not."

But as he turned back around, he saw the corner of her mouth pull up, ever so slightly.

(0)

"Fred, dear brother of mine."

"Tell me George, oh twin of mine."

"Do I see what I think I see?"

"Our ickle Gin-Gin - "

Ron chose to interrupt at that moment. "Hey, what are you two - oh." He had made it to the doorway of Ginny and Harry's room, and had just looked inside. The twins themselves were standing just outside the room.

Ron's face took on a pained look. "Is he..."

"Yup," a twin confirmed.

"He's brushing her hair for her," the other extrapolated.

"That's so adorable, it's sick." Ron commented, and he did look just a bit peaky.

"Far too much fluff," Fred agreed.

"We can't even threaten Harry," George complained. "He'd wipe the floor with us."

"Sweetie?" Ginny murmured, as gagging sounds reached her ears.

"Yes love?"

"Please get rid of them."

"As my lady commands." Harry twisted his head to glare at the redheads watching them. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" Ron asked warily.

Harry brandished his wand, snapping it back and forth. A nonverbal incantation spewed out a long whip-like structure, smashing into the three of them and sending them tumbling away.

The green-eyed wizard grinned wickedly and waved his wand again, closing the door.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't stop."

"Yes dear."

(0)

"I need information."

"What do you want?"

Merlin sneezed. The combination of the rather violent explosion and the voice distortion charms was... Unpleasant. Remus reared back, almost falling off his chair.

"I'm sorry..." Merlin sniffled. "I need to know what's happening with the werewolves."

"I haven't spoken to any of them for a long time now," Remus said slowly.

Merlin growled in annoyance, and the wizard hurriedly went on.

"But I do know that Voldemort has been increasing pressure. He wants as many packs on his side as he can get, and as soon as possible." Lupin paused and surveyed the wizard seated in front of him. "I think you're making him more aggressive."

Merlin laughed, sending a shiver down the werewolf's spine.

"His major enforcer is Fenrir Greyback," Remus offered.

The blue orbs pulsed. "He's managing to gather support for Tommy boy?"

"He's already got allegiance from many."

"What if he were to be disposed of?"

Remus started. "Disposed?" He echoed.

Merlin's lips twisted under the shadows. "Permanently."

Silence.

"Well..." Remus shifted uneasily. "It would help."

"Pacifist," Merlin spat. "Do you think we should let him live?"

The werewolf sighed. "No... He needs to be... Eliminated."

"Find him for me," Merlin rasped.

"You could use some backup," Remus suggested. "He doesn't go anywhere alone. Most of the time he stays in some hovel with his pack, and they're a bloodthirsty lot."

"Do you think any of them can be swayed? What if they had a different pack leader?"

Remus paused before speaking. "I... I don't think so."

Merlin nodded. "I thought so. I shall kill Greyback, and give the rest of them a choice. Stay away from Voldemort, or die."

"Be careful," Remus warned. "Silver can cause us great pain, but a simple scratch is not enough."

"Believe me Lupin," Merlin responded. "I know."

And he did.

(0)

"I'm going to eliminate Fenrir Greyback. Do you want to come?"

Ron stared at him. "What?"

"Eliminate," Harry repeated. "Exterminate, eradicate, execute, massacre, murder, dispatch, slaughter, disembowel, put-down."

"Annihilate, assassinate, slay, smother, slaughter, butcher, tear apart, send to hell, put six feet under, obliterate" Ginny tacked on.

Ron opened his mouth then closed it. He repeated this twice.

"That's disturbing," Hermione supplied.

"What she said," Ron agreed, pointing a thumb at her.

"Silver knife to the chest," Harry said, as if they had never spoken. "You miss, you resort to spellfire. Werewolves are a resistant lot, it takes about three average stunners to knock one out. Their reactions are a tad faster, and they are definitely strong."

Ginny opened her mouth and Harry immediately cut her off.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

Ginny huffed and folded her arms.

Ron gently massaged his forehead. "What just happened?"

Hermione decided to enlighten him. "Ginny wants to go with Harry, but he said no. She wanted to say that she didn't have the trace and is an excellent fighter but he said no. She then tried to explain that he needed some backup, but again, he said no."

"Scary," Harry muttered. Ron simply blinked.

"You're completely serious aren't you?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't!" Ginny almost shouted. "He was going to make a Sirius, serious pun," She explained when Hermione looked at her oddly.

Harry shot his girlfriend a mock-glare, then met Hermione's eyes.

"Yes." He said simply.

Hermione nodded. "Alright then. Answer me truthfully. Am I good enough to come with you?"

Harry took his time to answer, shifting uneasily. "Well... Yeah. I think so. You're good enough, but you don't have the mental strength yet. You don't aim to kill, and that is a disadvantage I cannot afford. My own efficiency will be reduced, trying to look out for you."

"Don't lose yourself," Hermione said quietly.

Harry smiled, and it reached his eyes. "I have Ginny for that. So, you people still want to come along? I'm going to ask Sirius to as well, if he wants to."

Ginny frowned. "What about the trace?"

Harry grinned. "Leave that to me."

In the end, Ron and Hermione both decided to fight if the situation allowed for it.

And it did.

(0)

Nymphadora Tonks glared at the accursed wood.

The furniture mocked her. Oh yes, it did. It stood there, seemingly innocuous. But she wasn't fooled.

Its purpose wasn't to serve as an umbrella stand. No, the Troll-Leg was a devious, cursed object, tasked by demons to ensnare her at every opportunity.

Six times. She had counted. Six times, in the last two days alone it had tripped her up.

"I'm going to enjoy blowing you up," she warned it. "I will blast you to pieces. Then I'll fix you and hack you apart with an axe." Her eyes lit up. "I know! I'll gift you to Hagrid! He'll probably make a chair of you. And then sit on you."

The umbrella stand did not reply.

"You think I'm joking?" She drew her wand and brandished it threateningly, but the furniture did not seemed cowed.

Tonks sniffled disdainfully, then let her wand slide back into it's holster.

"Someday," she promised. "Someday."

Changing her hair back to lurid pink, Tonks swept away stately in an impressive flash or billowing robes... Tripping over the troll-leg on the way out.

(0)

Lucius Malfoy was scared.

For the past week, every so often he would find a card. It would wait for him in restrooms, in his private cubicle at the Ministry. He would find it in his robes, and even once dangling from his ponytail.

All the cards were white, blank on one side, and had a number engraved on the other side. The number was charmed to appear as if bleeding.

It had started from 15, and yesterday, he had found 1. He feared that it was the work of the character that called itself Merlin, the man in shadows. Or, as he was more commonly known among the Death Eaters, The Black Angel.

Lucius had just left Fudge's office, thirty galleons lighter, a small donation to 'Saint Mungos'. Fudge was now totally convinced that Dumbledore and Potter were plotting against him

He strutted towards his private office, his mood dark. Only yesterday he had learnt that some of his funds had been mysteriously cut off. He had lost one hundred thousand galleons. When he found the person responsible...

The guard - he had convinced Fudge he needed one - was slumped behind his desk, and didn't respond to Malfoy's presence. The aristocrat knew at once, that something was wrong. The hairs at the back of his neck prickled, and he drew his wand.

Lucius cast a glance down the corridor. There was absolutely nobody in sight. The heavy oak door to his office was closed, but Malfoy decided to take no chances.

_"Homenum Revelio_," he whispered.

The spell only detected the guard, it didn't show anybody else. Lucius let out a relieved sigh and stepped forward.

He tapped his cane against the desk, startling the young wizard seated behind it. The guard, who had been lightly dozing snapped to attention at once.

Malfoy glared at him, but said nothing, choosing instead to sneer contemptuously. Idly he thought of his son -the poor boy had still not perfected the fine art of condescending facial expressions, despite practicing for hours in front of a mirror.

Lucius expertly used his cane to open the door and stepped inside. He moved a couple of paces, and the door slammed close behind him.

His paranoia reasserted itself and he whirled around, wand levelled at eye-level.

Nobody.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his jangling nerves. Slipping his wand back inside the cane, he turned back around.

It was only natural that he let out a girly scream of fright.

Leaning casually against the massive designer desk, Merlin waved a hand merrily, popping a blueberry through the shadows and into his mouth. A bowl full of the fruit lay besides him, but Lucius was too busy testing his lung capacity to notice.

Merlin offered the silver utensil. "Blueberry?"

Malfoy finally remembered he was a wizard, and an inbred... er, purebred, at that.. He was skilled with a wand, and was a fairly quick draw.

Of course, he had nothing on Merlin. The shadowed wizard glided over, one hand grasping Malfoy's throat, the other crushing his finger's till the blond dropped his wand. Merlin kicked it away and roughly shoved Lucius across the room, throwing him into the chair meant for visitors.

Merlin himself sat down in the rather comfortable chair- better described as a throne - meant for Malfoy. A wave of his wand ensured Lucy couldn't move anything besides his head.

Malfoy realized that trying to get the attention of the guard was useless, there were obviously silencing wards in place. Having come to his conclusion, he shut his mouth and tried to regain the aristocratic persona - rather hard when your nightmare is sitting in front of you, and you're in a body bind.

"That's a nice cane..." Merlin raised a hand, and the slim, expensive metal flew into his hand. Lucius' eyes widened at the display of wandless magic, and at the way the wizard was handling his beloved cane. That cost almost a thousand galleons, for pity's sake!

"Join us," Lucius blurted, desperate to say something, anything.

Merlin let out a bark of laughter. A cold, yet burning sound that caused bile to rise in Malfoy's throat.

"Join you?" He echoed. "Join murderers, rapists, killers..."

Malfoy finally found some courage. "You are no different."

"You prey on the innocent. You strike fear into their hearts, you wear silver masks and dark cloaks, and hit hard and fast, leaving only only a green skull and serpent in the sky." Merlin twirled the cane around, and popped another blueberry into his mouth. "Tell me Lucy, how did it feel these last few days? Constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering when the next card is going to turn up, worrying for your life?"

Lucius schooled his face into a blank mask, but his eyes betrayed him.

"You were scared," Merlin stated. "Fear is a powerful weapon, perhaps the most important one Voldemort has... I arranged this elaborate meeting for two simple reasons. One, because I was bored."

He chuckled darkly at Malfoy's expression. "And two... Because I can. To show you I can strike wherever I want, whenever I want. I could kill you right now, nobody's going to stop me."

"The Dark Lord will kill you."

"Tom has tried, and failed. My power rivals his..." Merlin shifted around, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the tabletop, fingers interlaced and supporting his chin. "Tell me Lucy, do you think Voldemort cares for you?"

Malfoy's lips parted, but no words came forth. Slowly, he closed his mouth.

"You're an evil coward, a pathetic excuse for a human being, but nevertheless, you are intelligent. Tell me. If you're money and influence was to end, would you still be Voldemort's right hand man? Tell me. If you fail him, does he not torture you, whatever be the reason, and sometimes, for no reason at all? Tell me. Would he ever risk himself for you? Tell me. Does Tom really care about blood purity, when he's a half-blood himself?"

Lucius said nothing.

"Think about what I've just said. If you leave Voldemort, I will spare you. You have four months. At the end of four months, I'll start killing. One by one, each one of you will die. Avery, Nott, Jugson, the Carrows, Mulciber, Macnair, Snape, Rookwood... All of you." Merlin threw a blueberry up into the air, and the fruit disappeared into the shadows as it came back down.

"Appreciate the irony Lucius. For so long, you used to hunt your prey, wearing a mask, striking in the dark. Now someone's doing it to you. And all of you make daily appearances at the Ministry. It would be so easy to arrange... An accident."

There was a knock on the door. "Mister Malfoy?" A feminine voice called out.

Lucius whirled around. Then he realized he had regained control of his body, and he dived for his wand, picking it up and pointing it at... Nothing. Merlin had vanished, a bowl of blueberries the only indication he had ever been there. And the damn wizard had even taken his pimp cane!

The door opened slowly, and a short blonde peeked inside. "Mister Malfoy? Do you need something?"

Lucius frowned and pocketed his wand.

"No," He replied slowly. "Nothing."

(0)

"I'm a Black."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Yes Tonks. You are a Black."

"I'm beginning to regret re-entering the family," Andromeda muttered, palming her face.

"I'm a Black," Tonks parroted.

And she was. Her long, straight hair was black, her skin color was black, her eyes were completely black, no white's showing.. Even her nails were black. And her teeth. And her tongue...

"I'm a Black."

Sirius groaned, and Tonks suppressed a girly giggle. Sometimes, she loved being a metamorphmagus.

(0)

Albus Dumbledore sucked on his lemon drop, shuddering pleasantly at the tang. His eyes twinkled as they moved from face to face, observing the teachers assembled. Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape.

Minerva broke the silence. "What have you called us for Albus?"

"Lemon Drop?" he offered.

The glare she levelled at him almost made Snape envious, and the headmaster quickly stowed away the bowl of candy.

"I have asked you to come here, to discuss one Harry Potter."

Not surprisingly, this drew a raised eyebrow from Minerva, a sneer from Severus, and a frown from Pomona. Filius did not react.

Dumbledore silenced Snape with a look, before the Potions Master could impart his less-than-complimentary description of Harry.

"Voldemort grows stronger everyday," Dumbledore said slowly, heavily. "He amasses men, beasts... Dark creatures. All that stands between him and Britain is Harry Potter."

Snape snorted.

For a moment, Dumbledore lost his benevolent expression, his gaze turned icy as he set his eyes upon his most trusted spy. "You know this to be true Severus. Harry Potter is in the thick of this war. He is the most important player on our side - on the Light side." His demeanour turned distant as he wondered if Harry could be termed as Light. He was ruthless, merciless, a powerful killer - albeit dangerous to only people not really deserving of mercy... Or were they? This was a point on which Dumbledore believed they would never agree - the value of offering second chances, of trying to accommodate those turned dark, in hopes of swaying them to the light.

"Dolores Umbridge will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, as you already know. I want you to try and shield Harry from her, whenever you can, however you can, without comprising yourselves. Although I do believe that Harry plans to deal with her himself..."

"Harry may on occasion, skip your classes. I would urge you not to take this as a slight upon yourselves, and to understand that whatever he is doing during that time is of more importance than sitting in a classroom. You will be allowed to test him in the material he has missed, should you wish to do so. He has assured me, that he will do his best to attend all the classes, but war waits for no man. For the same reason, I must ask you not to assign him any detentions."

He cringed internally as his deputy's lips almost disappeared into a thin line.

"You cannot be serious!" Snape burst out.

"This can be looked upon as favoritism," Flitwick said, frowning now.

"Can we take house points?" Pomona asked, her tone sarcastic.

"Yes..." Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Harry is risking his life, pouring his money, time and energy into this war. A lot of the time he will be out of bounds, perhaps not even on the school grounds. I am asking you to turn a blind eye to this, and indeed if the need arises, help him escape dear Argus."

"He'll become even more arrogant!" Snape hissed angrily. "You give him too much leeway-"

"And you do not give him enough credit!" Dumbledore almost yelled, shocking all of them into silence. "This is a boy, no - man, who has suffered more than any of you can possible imagine. Even I do not know how large a part he is truly playing in this war - he does not fully trust me."

"He cannot be busy every moment of the day," Snape countered. "Let him sacrifice some sleep."

"Some sleep?" Dumbledore echoed, his left eyebrow rising. He was well aware Harry was tiring himself out, to his observant eye it was plenty obvious. "That does remind me... You will need to keep an eye on his health. I fear he is going to run himself into the ground... If you see signs of sleep-deprivation, or him not eating properly, we must intervene and help him."

"Surely you're joking," Minerva exclaimed.

"I wish I was." Dumbledore said softly. "I wish I was."

(0)

Shortly afterwards, only Snape and his employer were left.

The Potions Master fixed the headmaster with an angry glare, and didn't let up.

Dumbledore appeared unfazed, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "I am warning you Severus. Harry Potter is not Harry Potter."

Snape developed a twitch in his left eye. "English, Albus." he ground out.

Dumbledore smiled amicably. "Ah, but it was... And yet it wasn't..."

Snape managed to suppress the urge to lean across and physically throttle the Headmaster. It wasn't easy, but he had years of experience at dealing with the old man's cryptic comments.

"Harry has changed immeasurably, since the resurrection of Voldemort... It would be wise not to antagonize him."

Snape said nothing, his face was a mask, but his eyes showed what he thought of that.

"I am warning you Severus..." Dumbledore's visage was stern now, commanding. "If you go too far, he will kill you."

"What!"

"He will kill you. He will squash you, and do it effortlessly. Harry is among the most powerful wizards to ever walk the earth. I am telling you, he has changed. He has killed, and will do so again." Dumbledore leant back and raised a glass of water to his lips. "Believe me if you wish to, Severus. But do not complain if he decides to... Hurt you."

For a long moment, Snape stared at Dumbledore - calm blue eyes met unfathomable black tunnels... And then the Potions Master rose.

A slight inclination of his head, and he left, his robes billowing behind him, as impressively as ever.

(0)

Half an hour before the hit on the werewolves, there was a disturbance at the Ministry of Magic. Someone had set off dungbombs in the Atrium and First Floor. Fireworks were cracking merrily in almost all the courtrooms. For the next three hours, chaos reigned, as wizards and witches tried to dispell the smoke, and stop the fireworks. When the smoke did die down, it revealed several large posters of Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge, the former giving the latter a rather large, bulging bag. It was obvious that the bag was full of galleons.

This caused an additional hour of ruckus.

In all this confusion, it was no wonder that nobody entered Mafalda Hopkirk's office. If they had, they would have found her sleeping over her desk - most unusual for her. The witch would later wake up with a blinding headache, and no idea of what had happened. Merlin, who had been responsible for all these events disabled the various instruments and artifacts used to monitor the use of Underage Magic. He did not completely destroy them, merely tweaked them so they wouldn't work for a couple of hours.

The witch would never know anything was wrong.

(0)

Ron picked up the silver, skull-like object and examined it carefully. "What the hell are these?"

"Masks," Harry grunted shortly.

"These are Death Eater masks," Ron said testily.

"You want us to wear these?" Hermione asked asked incredulously.

Harry sighed and turned to Ginny. "Remind me why I'm taking them along?"

Ginny looked up for a second, shrugged, then went back to her novel.

"You have to be disguised," Harry explained, not-so-patiently. "You can't show your faces, surely you understand that."

"Yes... But..." Ron struggled to find words to express himself.

"Wearing the mask does not make you a Death Eater," Harry barked, clearly fed up. "Put it on, dress in dark clothes, and meet me here in fifteen minutes tops."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. Ron opened his mouth, and Harry drew his wand. Ron shut up.

When they had gone, Harry got to his feet and changed, donning his shadow robes. He picked up the box he had got with him, and withdrew seven silver knives. He set two aside, one for Ron and the other for Hermione. Sirius would have his own. He stowed the rest in various locations all over his body. The robes were very accommodating, twisting and parting as if they had a life of their own, neatly concealing the weapons.

Harry stood and flexed his fingers, letting his wands shoot into his palms, and back into their holsters in quick succession. "Keep a couple of potions ready, they should be there in the chest under the bed."

"Which ones?"

"A potion for nausea... Maybe one for shock?"

Ginny nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Firewhisky maybe?"

Harry's head shot up. "Really?"

"No."

"You're evil."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come back in one piece, or..."

"HA!" Harry crowed. "You can't threaten me with the couch anymore!"

Ginny smirked. "You don't get to ride Blackie." Blackie was the rather unimaginative name of the large... Black motorbike that belonged to Sirius... Black.

Harry's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Her grin widened. "Watch me."

"You can't do that! Sirius owns it, not you!"

"And I own you. Now be quiet, I'm trying to read."

(0)

Sirius, Ron and Hermione were all dressed in dark, loose fitting muggle clothes. Death Eater masks hid their faces, hoods were pulled up to cover their heads. Charms were applied to turn their hair and face electric blue, in the likely event that the hood fell down, or if they were unmasked.

Merlin held up a piece of string, and the rest leant forward to touch it. It glowed blue, and then they vanished.

The portkey took them about hundred meters off a long highway, that stretched in either direction, disappearing between gently undulating hills.

Using his phoenix form to flame four people was fairly taxing, so Merlin had opted for a portkey instead.

Merlin waved down the road. "Apparate there, you see that petrol pump in the distance. Fix that spot in your mind, move out."

The group did as he asked, and towards the west, the road dipped. Nestled near a grove of trees, were a ragged bunch of buildings. A sleepy village.

"The werewolves are in one of the last buildings," Merlin informed them. "We'll hit hard, and hit fast. You three hit them right from the front, I'll get us inside any wards they have, and leave you at the front door."

"We're the distraction?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes," Merlin rasped. "Here's a pair of dungbombs for each of you... Please think before using them. Use your brains." The blue orbs bored into Ron.

"What?" The redhead responded defensively.

Merlin's smirk was hidden by the shadows roving over his face. "Nothing. Put on disillusionment charms, and let's go."

The quartet jogged at a brisk pace down the road. Merlin slowly allowed some magic to bolster his physical self - not a lot - he wouldn't need to take a potion to recover later. Just enough to improve his reflexes... Significantly.

""Pathetic," he murmured as Hermione's breathing became audible, but no one heard him.

Hermione was panting as they neared their target, jogging through the clean roads of the little village. A few women were milling around the grocery shop, a child or two ran through the streets. The sun was setting, the sky lit up in brilliant hues of red, purple and blue.

Crouching in the shadows of a pair of dumpsters, merlin let his invisibility cloak coil back up into a wristband. A brief look into Magical Mode showed him the wards in the surroundings.

"Alright, huddle around and drop the charms," he commanded.

"It stinks," Ron complained, squatting down..

"That's the building?" Hermione asked, pointing in the distance.

Merlin nodded grimly. "Yeah."

Almost a kilometer away from the main cluster of buildings, stood what appeared to be a ruined shack, unworthy of observation. Or so it would appear to muggles. Merlin had to concentrate a little bit, and it popped into sight.

The dwelling was a long, two storeyed stone structure, with ivy creeping up it's walls. Ragged red and black flags waved from behind the battlements. It was obviously an old fort of some sort. Voldemort had probably gifted it to Greyback and done the anti-muggle warding himself - it was that good.

"Okay people, listen up." Merlin paused for them to turn towards him. Sure of their complete attention, he went on. "Sirius has seen some bad things in the last war. Ron, Hermione - what you will see in there will become your new nightmares. There are depraved, perverse, evil lunatics in there. They will have prisoners - mostly muggle. Bottle up everything, and just keep fighting. Use whatever you see, fuel your anger, but never let it overwhelm you. Hermione, there are anti-portkey and anti-apparition charms about a hundred meters in a net all around the building. I need you to take the anti-portkey wards down. It's very important that you do it, for two reasons." He paused and held up a finger. "One - because there will be prisoners in there, and I need to be able to portkey them out of danger. And two - for us to be able to escape, assuming we need to. I've already given all of you emergency portkey's."

"If you can find and destroy the ward stone, that would help alot," Hermione suggested.

"I'll do what I can," Merlin promised. "Ready?"

Ron swallowed but drew his wand resolutely. Hermione mirrored his actions. Sirius nodded grimly, then flashed a cheesy smile. "Let's get 'em."

"Full body shields, a simple Protego should suffice,"Merlin instructed. "Follow me."

The very first step Ron took, he accidentally sent a large pebble skittering away. It hit the metal dumpster with a loud twang, and Merlin grimaced.

"Perhaps we could make more noise?" The shadowed wizard suggested dryly.

Ron reddened and nodded jerkily.

"Are you magical or what?" Merlin growled annoyed. "Use silencing charms." Muttering a few choice words that Ginny would have filled his mouth with soap for, he set off at a brisk trot towards the weakest portion of the wards, a small area, about eight by three feet. The basic shield charm would be enough to protect them if they ran in through there.

"Power up your shields," he warned as they neared the wards.

He increased his pace to run, and then they were there.

Complacency. Overconfidence. His first mistake. The pressure on his shield as he passed through was almost too much for a protego. Behind him, all his three companions stumbled, their shields buckling...

Luckily for them, they had an uber-powerful wizard on hand. Merlin poured power into his own shield, expanding it to cover all of them. No finesse, just raw power. The strain was immense, but he didn't appear to be affected by it. "Go!" He grunted.

The four of them entered the grounds under the protection of Merlin's shield, and he dropped as soon as they were past the wards.

"Wizards and witches," he rasped. "Merry hunting."

With that, the invisibility cloak covered him once more, and he vanished from sight. Merlin bent his knees, focused, and shot straight up into the air.

Flying without a broom wasn't all joy. It was hard work, it had taken him months to fully master... Merlin arrowed towards the imposing structure, arched gracefully over the battlements and landed soundlessly, sinking down on one knee to absorb the shock.

The roof was completely flat composed of grey worn stones. Trapdoors were set here and there into the stone for access to the inside of the building. Deck chairs were laid out all over, and towards the West wall, there was a round table, and a small bar besides it.

Surprisingly, it was all fairly well-kept. The dust, grime, dirt that he had expected to find was missing. Apparently for all his crudeness, Fenrir did like a bit of luxury.

There were currently three wizards on the roof, two sitting at the table, the last at the bar. They only had to look up, and they'd see Sirius, Ron and Hermione.

But they didn't. They were slouched in their seats, guzzling drinks.

Merlin moved stealthily, approaching them, a knife flickered in his left hand...

_Damn werewolf senses._ Two of the wizards sensed him, and they leapt to their feet.

The third, who was way more inebriated than the other two stared stupidly at his chest, at the protruding hilt. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he toppled over slowly, crashing down on the table and sending a glass bottle to the floor.

For a moment, all action stilled. Then the sound of breaking glass shattered the moment, and all Hades broke loose.

Werewolf#1 evaded another silver knife, but was caught by the second knife that immediately followed the first. It dug into his forearm, and he howled in anger and pain.

It was a good thing Merlin had erected silencing wards.

The shadowed wizard was moving even as he threw the knives, avoiding a couple of nasty hexes from werewolf#2.

#1 was unable to react, unable to save himself, completely distracted by the silver in his arm. Merlin's brown bone-breaker caught him, and #2 was alone.

The last werewolf didn't last five seconds. He tried to close the distance to be able to use his superior strength, but a blinding stunner disguised an underhand throw, and a silver blur cut him down.

Merlin gathered the knives and opened up the nearest trapdoor, the invisibility cloak covering him once again. He whistled under his breath as he climbed down the wooden, rather dirty steps. Strange. The roof was well-kept, but the interior seemed to be of a much lower standard. Oh well, he wasn't here to check out the decor...

The setting was entirely medieval. It was almost like number twelve. Flickering green lights set in low dark scones. Tiny slits here and there to let sunlight through, casting shadows all over the place.

Merlin kept switching to Magical Mode every now and then, to determine whether his next opponent was. He could make out there was some sort of commotion on the bottom floor - his three friends must have been spotted.

Someone was coming his way. Merlin melted into the shadows, pressing himself against the wall, completely still.

The werewolf must have been extremely distracted not to have sensed him, but he wasn't complaining.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_

Merlin didn't look at the man's face as he removed a knife. He didn't want to. There was no joy in taking these lives.

And yet there was the rush of battle, intoxicating. The feel of his massive power surging through his body, unstoppable, untameable...

Sometimes it seemed so pointless, all this fighting. The blood, sweat, tears...

_For Ginny,_ he reminded himself. _Always for Ginny._

Merlin strolled through the corridors, dispatching another two with ease. Everybody was running to the front door now, and the top floor was now empty.

At the top of the staircase leading down, he paused and turned, Elder Wand leveled.

_"Reducto!"_

Again. _"Reducto!"_

Chaos. Stone crumbled down, the walls shook, the noise was deafening.

Merlin sauntered down the steps, wand twirling in hand.

A group of three wizards came sprinting towards him. Opponents grouped together closely were easier to defeat.

"Garjzla!"

The black lightning got two of them, the third dove away from it, but when he got up, the corridor was empty.

He found the key wardstone. Where there should have been a room, the space was filled with stone, making it appear to be part of the outer walls. The wardstone was set in this room, nestled within the stone. Without Magical Mode he would have been unable to find it.

_"Reducto. Defodio. Reducto._" Merlin spoke in a calm, assured manner. Stone was gouged, chunks of grey rained down upon his hastily cast shield. The wardstone was caught up in the debris and destroyed.

Excellent.

The majority of the enemy were at the front doors, casting spells into the distance. Sirius and Ron would be drawing attention now, while Hermione hung back and worked on the wards.

The massive iron doors were blasted off their hinges, and lay twisted among rubble. Merlin waved his wand.

_"Accio doors."_

They were extremely heavy, but he had the power to enable the spell. The doors flew towards him, knocking down almost everybody clumped around the door and in the small foyer.

Merlin let it fall to the ground ahead of him, then pushed outwards with his wand.

"Depulso."

The iron doors skidded across the stone floor, crashing into the already downed opponents, running over them, pushing them all over the place. Several bones broke with audible cracks.

Sirius and Ron took full advantage of this, sending their own spells at the men on the floor.

Merlin didn't wait a second longer after casting that second spell. He was running now, dashing through the corridors invisible, looking for the entrance to the dungeons below. That was where Fenrir would be.

A quick glance into Magical Mode showed him a figure running up from below. He fixed the general direction in his mind, and sure enough, he reached a staircase heading down.

The werewolf coming up the stairs caught a flash of brown, and then an intense pain in his chest. And blackness took him forever.

The walls were grimy here, the floor dirty. The air reeked of blood, and Merlin could only imagine what happened here. The ability of man to torture and cause pain never ceased to make him sick. He had seen other places like this, but he could never desensitize himself to it.

He didn't want to.

The dungeons was a labyrinth of narrow, dark corridors, with heavy iron doors set here and there in the walls. The doors were entrances to cells, where the... Creatures that lived here had their fun.

The first few cells he passed were empty, but then he encountered one with a single man inside. Merlin steeled himself and entered.

It was horrible. Words could not properly describe the prisoner. Raw power rushed through his body, massive sparks ran up and down his arms. The air around him vibrated.

Merlin removed a portkey and placed it upon the man's bare chest.

"Freedom," he whispered.

Nothing happened. Hermione had still not brought down the anti-portkey wards. Destroying the wardstone had not completely disabled the wards, merely weakened them.

Merlin growled in annoyance and left the cell.

Bloodlust consumed him. He moved with grace, gliding down the corridors.

One werewolf met him on the way, and collapsed as a silver knife sliced through him.

Two more were running towards him now, he threw a Reducto right at their feet, spraying chunks of stone at them. A Garjzla finished them off while they blundered around, blinded by the dust.

He placed portkeys on every prisoner he found on the way - four humans, three of them women, two non-magical.

"Inhuman fiends," he muttered taking in the form of a curled up woman. "Freedom."

Finally, it worked. A flash of blue light, and the woman was gone. The portkey would take them to just outside Saint Mungos. The guard would be startled.

The corridor he was running through took a right turn, and then opened out into a large, circular cavern. A pair of large, creepy stone gargoyles leered from the middle of the ceiling, low hanging chandeliers gave off dim green light, reflecting off the dark tinted glass decorating the sides.

About eight werewolves were inside, and five prisoners. Two men, three women.

His stomach lurched unpleasantly as he saw the state the women were in. The air pressure suddenly dropped in the room, popping ears.

Invisible now, Merlin threw a dungbomb towards his left. It was a distraction, and it served it's purpose.

Merlin arrowed towards Fenrir, evading the rest as they cast spells uselessly towards the cloud of smoke the dungbomb had released. The werewolf sensed his approach at the last second and turned, snarling.

The invisibility cloak coiled into a wristband, and Merlin twisted under the outstretched hand, avoiding the long, black nails. He came out of the roll, arms strengthened with magic, one hand grasping the Greyback's forearm, the flat of his other hand crashing against the werewolf's elbow.

The loud snapping sound was not heard above the din of the other werewolves yells and curses.

Merlin continued to move, ghosting around Fenrir, a silver knife glittered in his hand...

For a long moment, Fenrir Greyback stood still, his face twisted in hate and pain. Then, like a marionette with its strings cut, he fell flat on his face, limbs jerking under the effect of the silver, the knife embedded in his back.

Chaos reigned. The rest of them turned and blindly fired spells, scattering like ants from a kicked anthill.

Amidst the confusion, Merlin threw the rest of his knives, dancing in between the curses and hexes, wand twirling in one hand.

One of the werewolves was at the exit when Merlin's cutting curse tore open his side. From behind him, Hermione, Ron and Sirius ran in, and the blood splattered on the girl as she ran past.

They stood stock still. Ron and Hermione gaped a the destruction. Sirius managed to move in time to put up a shield, reflecting away a curse from one of the two remaining werewolves in the room.

Merlin never paused, jets of light arching from his wand, unerringly hitting their targets, crashing through shields as if they were made of paper.

Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks, and Ron seemed a bit sick. Sirius face was grim, lips disappearing in a thin line.

"What happened?" Merlin asked roughly, snapping the duo out of their daze.

Sirius answered for them. "There are still about ten to fifteen werewolves inside, they'll be here soon. We found their prisoners and activated your portkeys."

That explained the rather shocked state Ron and Hermione were in. They had seen some of the worst humanity had to offer.

"Spread out," Merlin ordered, moving to the center of the room, collecting his knives on the way.

They did as he asked, scattering and staying close to the walls., wands trained on the opening.

Merlin portkeyed away the remaining prisoners. A precise cutting curse severed the largest chandelier. Merlin levitated it over to the entrance, and gestured for Sirius, who was nearest to the exit, to hold it up.

A well placed blasting hex brought down one of the massive gargoyles, and Merlin levitated this one over, and kept it hovering over the entrance, just besides the chandelier.

Sirius shot Merlin a gritty wink and nodded. He understood what it was for, a trap. The strain of holding up the chandelier caused a bead of sweat to rolls down his already wet forehead. Merlin seemed unflustered, holding his wand nonchalantly between two fingers.

The sound of footsteps and shouts invaded the chamber, growing progressively louder.

The first werewolf came to a stop just inside the chamber, directly beneath the gargoyle.

He took in the figure standing calmly in the middle. His eyes narrowed, fists clenched, lips pulled back in a feral snarl.

The rest burst into view, but all of them stopped when they saw the shadowed wizard.

One man, braver, or perhaps just more foolish than the rest, stepped forward.

"Black angel," he hissed.

Merlin said nothing, merely let his wand drop to his side. Still unnoticed, Sirius did the same.

Only three of them managed to escape the ton of rock and glass that shattered down upon them. Ron and Hermione quickly hit them with stunners, knocking them out.

Merlin gestured to them to move out, and waited till Ron and Hermione were near their stunned victims, before letting loose a short combination of blasting and cutting spells.

"Lesson One," he growled even as blood from the recently deceased werewolves dyed Ron and Hermione's clothes red. "Don't. Use. Stunners."

At the same time, he activated their emergency portkeys, taking them to the room Regulus black once used to inhabit.

Ginny started as four people suddenly appeared in a swirl of blue magic.

Harry was wearing a near maniacal look, the hood of his shadow robes down., exposing his face. He looked completely unharmed, and Ginny expected nothing else.

Sirius looked tired, sweat matted his long, black locks. The sleeve of his right arm was torn, and numerous cuts laced that limb.

Then she screamed. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other with identical looks of shock and horror. The front of their robes were covered in blood.

As one, the brunette and redhead turned to Harry.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded to know.

The grin faded from Harry's face, and for a second, you could see just how tired he was. Then his eyes narrowed, his mouth twisted into an unforgiving grimace.

He answered in just one word.

"War."

**(0)**

**Thank you for reading. Do leave a review - praise, constructive criticism, suggestions are all welcome.**

**Next chapter picks up at September First - Hogwarts, finally.**

**Cheers,**

**Timefreak**


	24. Hogwarts

**Chapter Twenty Four - Hogwarts**

**(0)**

**Thanks to my beta readers - Snarsha, Rit, Ivy, Bomb...**

**(0)**

"Where's my cauldron? Mum!"

"Hey Fred, seen my socks?"

"I need shoes! Shoes! No, I don't bloody well know where they are, I wouldn't be asking you if I did, would I?"

Harry sat calmly at the breakfast table, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. He watched (and heard) the chaos that was the Weasley household getting ready on the morning of September the First.

Tonks slid into a seat opposite him. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"'Lo, Nymph..." He trailed off. "Morning Tonks."

She shot him a dark look. "I've told you, there's no version of my first name that I could possibly like."

Harry merely grunted and took a large bite of an exceptionally brown pancake.

"So you're ready?" Tonks asked him.

"Ready," he confirmed. "Ginny packed my stuff yesterday. I'm all set and ready to go."

"By the way, congratulations on getting your apparition license." Tonks grinned. "You can expect the news on the Daily Prophet tomorrow. 'Boy-Who-Lives now Apparates!'"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks. But I think they'll have better stuff to report..." He paused and considered that. "Nope. Probably not. You're right."

"Harry?" Ginny poked her head into the kitchen. "Oh hey, Tonks! Potter, may I know why are your jumpers lying in my trunk?"

"Oh damn."

(0)

To their credit, only six items were still missing when they had finished packing.

Harry held his trunk in one hand, and Ginny's hand in the other. He stood just outside the door to #12 and turned on the spot.

They arrived unceremoniously, Ginny stumbling over her trunk and pitching to the ground.

"Sorry, Gin."

"I hate side-along apparition," she grumbled, accepting Harry's hand and pulling herself up.

Sirius appeared with a loud crack behind them. He swayed, then steadied himself. "That was tiring," he huffed.

"Apparating over long distances isn't easy for the weaker population," Harry told him pompously, then gestured towards the large red train that stood gleaming in the distance. "Shall we?"

"Do you see any paparazzi?" Sirius asked warily.

Harry craned his neck, standing on his toes. "Unfortunately yes. They're all waiting for Lord Black's first public appearance since being found innocent."

"And they want to see his godson, I'm sure," Ginny added grinning.

"Yeah..." Harry frowned. "You go on ahead Gin. Slip past them."

"Don't be silly Harry. Our relationship is going to become public knowledge anyway, once we're at Hogwarts. And that's forgetting that kiss we had at this train station at the end of last term."

"Let's just go," Sirius decided.

They walked together towards the train, moving quickly through the throngs of parents and children.

They received a lot of stares as they walked by, and many moved away from them, it would take time for Sirius to be fully accepted back.

"Lord Black, how does it feel to be free?"

"Lord Potter, have you broken up with Romilda Vane?"

"Lord Black, what do you plan to do now?"

"Miss Weasley, are you dating Lord Potter?"

The crowd of reporters swarmed around the trio, flashbulbs popping merrily.

"Lord Potter, why aren't you wearing your horn-rimmed glasses?"

Harry stared at that last reporter, then shook his head sadly. "I blame you for that," he told Ginny, his voice low. Ever since the trial at Courtroom Ten, the reporters had decided horn-rimmed glasses were his thing. Like Fudge and Bowler Hats. Sales of those glasses had risen considerably, much to Ginny's amusement.

"Romilda Vane?" She retorted.

They just shouldered their way to the train, where Kingsley and Tonks kept back the reporters, flashing their aurors badges.

"Goodbye kiddo. Give Umbridge hell."

Harry grinned and hugged his godfather. "You take care of yourself. You're a big target now, stay safe."

Sirius grimaced, but nodded. Harry gave him a final wave and boarded the train, picking up Ginny's trunk as he did so.

Ginny hugged Sirius gently. "Sirius. If anything happens to you, I will hunt you down."

"Don't worry Ginny. You have the mirror don't you?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Sirius. I'll speak to you soon."

"Take care of Harry!"

"Always!"

She stepped on the train and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll talk to you later Colin," Harry promised, finally extricating himself from the hyper blond. "Thanks," he told her when Colin turned.

She laughed and they walked together towards the last compartment.

It was empty when they arrived, and Harry snapped his fingers, levitating both trunks up onto the racks.

Shortly afterwards, Hermione and Ron entered, arguing loudly. Nothing new there.

"You guys need to head upfront don't you?" Ginny asked them. "What with being Prefects and all that."

Harry had told Dumbledore he didn't want the Prefect badge, so it had gone to Ron and Hermione... Again. Despite Harry suggesting Neville get it. Sometimes, Dumbledore really got on his nerves. If he learnt Draco had been given a Prefect badge... He had warned the ancient bag of bones about that. Darn it all, that was like rewarding the guy for being a jerk.

That cut off their argument. "Yes," Hermione said excitedly. "It's so good to be back here."

Ron hoisted his trunk up and rollers his shoulders. "Let's go Mione."

"Send Neville and Luna, if you see them," Harry called out to their retreating backs. He received a wave in response, and settled down, Ginny right besides him.

A short while later, a nervous Neville slid open the door of the compartment and poked his head in. He seemed tongue tied, and Ginny suppressed a laugh.

"Come in Neville, and please keep the volume down." She glanced down at Harry, who was now sleeping, his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair and looked at Neville apologetically. "He doesn't sleep too well, so I'd rather not disturb him if I can."

"That's okay," Neville said quickly, putting his trunk up and settling down. He had just sat down when Luna walked inside and sat down, a smile on her face.

"Hi Luna."

The blonde smiled dreamily at Ginny. "Hi there. Hermione told me to come here."

"Glad to have you Luna," Ginny enthused. "Luna, Neville Longbottom. Neville, Luna Lovegood."

Neville waved shakily at the girl, a bit apprehensive at her oddness.

Luna simply smiled back and fished out a copy of the Quibbler, then proceeded to read it upside

down.

(0)

Harry yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. His head was pounding, and his muscles ached.

Soft fingers stroked his cheek and he grabbed them, pulling himself into a sitting position. He brushed his lips across her knuckles and blinked, the compartment coming into focus.

Ron was talking with Neville, and Hermione was working out a crossword. Luna was sleeping, and Ginny was grinning at him.

"You slept for four hours," she informed him.

"Did I miss Malfoy?"

She chuckled and pulled him close. "You did." She didn't offer any more information, but he knew whatever had happened, Ginny had come out on top.

"Uhuh. The trolley-lady has made her rounds hasn't she?"

"I got you a couple of things... Here."

"Thanks." He tore the head off a chocolate frog and reached out for a sandwich.

"You'll be pleased to know," she said, "I averted the disaster of the Mimbelus Mimbeltonia."

"Huh?" Was Harry's eloquent reply.

"Neville's plant that splatters goo all around if threatened," Ginny reminded him knowledgeably.

"Oh yeah... Thanks." Harry suppressed a shiver as he vaguely remembered his experience with the plant. He paused between bites. "Cho?"

Ginny laughed wickedly. "She wasn't pleased to see you sleeping in my lap."

The train ride was uneventful, they eventually played a couple of games of exploding snap, and simply talked of mundane things. Neville did tell Harry that he had asked his grandmother about getting a wand, and had gone to Ollivander's and bought one for himself.

The weather remained undecided as they travelled farther and farther north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

"You have a Wrackspurts infestation," she told Neville very seriously. "Do you want a repellant? I can get you a Spinglebuggy crown."

Neville blinked. Then blinked again.

"The Nargles have him," Ginny explained. "I think he's been eating too many oranges."

Luna nodded sagely. "Poor boy."

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Harry saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

When the train stopped, Ron and Hermione disappeared, off to supervise. The remaining four walked up to the carriages.

Harry ran his eyes over the horse-like creatures, and leaned over to whisper into Ginny's ear.

"Do you see the thestrals?"

She shook her head. "I can't... But I've seen death."

"Not yet." Harry turned away to gaze into the blackness, his thoughts dark and heavy.

Ginny leant over and kissed his cheek. "Snap out of it," she whispered.

He shook his head to get rid of the melancholy and offered her a weak smile. She grasped his hand reassuringly, and they sat in silence.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road, then between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds. Hogwarts Castle loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out first.

There was a sense of nostalgia about him as he intertwined his fingers with Ginny's and made his way through the doors. The Great Hall was slowly filling up as students trudged in.

Stares and whispers followed Harry as he entered... Nothing new there. He then noticed a few girls looking at him appreciatively. He smirked inwardly, and shot a pretty sixth year a wink. The girl blushed and looked away.

"_Ouch_," he hissed as Ginny tightened her hold around his fingers, twisting his index finger rather painfully.

She gave him her cheesiest smile. He decided not to wink at any more girls.

Ginny paused, putting out an arm to stop Luna. "Save us seats Nev."

The pudgy boy nodded uncertainly and set forth to perform the task.

"Luna," Ginny said pleasantly. "Me and Harry are going to escort you to your table. Remember what I told you about the bullies."

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"You were sleeping."

"That's not an answer," he muttered as they walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna sat down somewhere near the middle.

"We'll see you tomorrow Luna," Ginny said loudly.

"Bye Luna!" Harry called.

"What are you doing with Loony?" One of the Ravenclaw's asked snobbishly.

The next instant Harry was in her face, his eyes glowing and aura flaring. His presence was heavy, intimidating - and the girl recoiled.

"Luna here," he enunciated slowly. "Is my friend. And I stick by my friends. Her enemies, are my enemies. Got that?"

He didn't wait for a reply, whirling around and taking Ginny's hand. They walked towards Neville, a smirk on Harry's face.

"For a married adult in his early twenties, you do act like a total kid at times. You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I'm fifteen Ginny. Give me a break."

She harrumphed, but said nothing.

Harry zoned out during the Sorting, his thoughts drifting. Dumbledore said a few short words, and the feast began.

The food was amazing, and it was with a very full stomach that Harry leant back to listen to Dumbledore make his announcements.

Umbridge didn't interrupt Dumbledore this time, instead waiting for him to introduce her. She rose and waddled a bit, beaming at them all.

Umbridge opened her mouth to speak, but a loud voice echoed across the hall, cutting her off and drowning her voice.** "Students of Hogwarts! Presenting the human toad, Dolores Umbridge!"**

The rest of the carefully prepared script was never appreciated, for Umbridge shrieked loudly and waddled forwards, a pudgy finger pointed predictably at...

"POTTER!"

(0)

Harry collapsed on the sofa with an enormous sigh. He groaned and stretched his legs.

Ron cleared his throat. "So I think, you know, maybe she over reacted."

Harry shot the redhead a glare. "You think? She completely lost control. I've just spend forty five minutes in the Headmaster's office, listening to her squealing like I've stolen her favorite pink cardigan!"

"All her cardigan's are pink," Ron pointed out, and was promptly ignored.

"You really riled her up at your hearing," Hermione commented with a shrug. "Although I really didn't expect her to behave like that..."

"You poor thing," Ginny twittered, reaching out to massage his shoulders. "You don't have detention do you?"

Harry shook his head. "She had absolutely no proof I had anything to do with it." He had of course, had something to do with it. Harry had hired Dobby to help play the recording, and surprisingly, the elf had agreed. Or perhaps, not so surprisingly, he was fanatically loyal to Harry after all.

Ron snorted. "Like that has ever stopped her."

"True..." Harry got to his feet and rolled his shoulders. "She took house points, but Dumbledore just reinstated them, when her back was turned."

He fished around, and drew four tiny disks, offering one to each of them, pocketing one himself.

"These are emergency portkeys. They work even in Hogwarts and they'll take you to Dumbledore's quarters. It's voice and touch activated. You have to touch it to your bare skin, and the passkey is Luxembourg."

Ron was still holding the portkey as Harry said the password, activating it. He promptly disappeared.

Ginny burst into laughter, and Hermione gave Harry her best McGonagall impression.

"Uh-oh." Harry offered.

A wide yawn convinced Hermione to turn in for the night rather than wait for Ron. She headed up to her dorm, and Ginny pulled Harry down onto the sofa.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "I slept on the train didn't I? I'll go out, Merlin work and all that. I think Voldemort's planning a bout of muggle-baiting. If I save even one person, get wind of even one attack and stave it off, all the minutes spent out in the nights is worth it."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Be back by one."

"Two."

"One thirty."

"One forty-five."

"One thirty."

"One thirty it is. You should go, get some sleep."

"Don't be out too late. You don't want to sleep in on the first day of classes do you?"

"Of course not."

"So you'll have what, four, five hours of sleep?"

"More than enough for me."

Ginny bit her lip. "You can take a quarter vial of Dreamless potion."

Harry gazed at the fire and nodded, careful to not meet her eyes. He hadn't exactly been adhering to her orders with regards to that particular potion recently. Ginny had taken a month long course, learning about certain potions, how to make them, in what quantity and when they could be given safely.

"Good luck. Night Harry."

"Night Gin-Gin."

She stuck her tongue out at him, kissed his cheek and left.

Two minutes later, Ron entered an empty common room, sucking on a lemon drop.

(0)

"Harry." Pause. "Harry." Pause. "HARRY!"

"Hermione he won't wake. He's taken dreamless potion."

The girl glared at the figure sleeping, head resting on his desk. She whirled around and glared some more.

"What! When?"

Ron grinned. "At the start of the period."

Hermione glanced around. Everyone had left, even Binns had floated through the blackboard and gone. Why he even kept a board no one knew. Binns was a ghost after all - he couldn't possibly write.

"Ron, we have potions next!"

"Stuff it Mione." Harry mumbled, sitting up and placing his hands in his lap. He shut his eyes and opened them two seconds later, all traces of sleep gone. He stood, stretched, and moaned as several cracks sounded up and down his body.

"Harry! You can't take take a potion to sleep in class!"

"Hermione," Harry returned sweetly. "I just did."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You aren't supposed to use a potion Harry!"

Harry felt around and withdrew a small piece of parchment. "Gin gave me permission to use it Mione, she's keeping track of my doses. So please, let's go."

She snatched and read the little note, in which Ginny told Hermione to lay off Harry, and yes, she had allowed him to use a potion to sleep during class.

"It's just Binns, Hermione," Harry said placatingly, bending down to touch his toes.

She shot him a nasty look but didn't say anything. Hermione knew better than to press the issue, she wasn't Harry's wife, and he'd just get irritated.

So off to Potions they went.

(0)

They arrived just in time for Potions. Snape... that is, Professor Snape arrived only a few seconds after them, his robes billowing as impressively as ever.

The bat... eh, man, gazed dispassionately around at the fifth years, giving an imperceptible nod aimed at Draco, and the look of loathing that he reserved for only person... Harry. Of course.

He fired off an impressive speech about them being dunderheads, and how he fully expected them to fail their OWLS. He was rewarded with Longbottom paling, looking thoroughly cowed. He was most displeased when a not too subtle dig at Potter didn't work, the boy just looked at him blankly. Was he even paying attention?

That wouldn't do.

"Potter!"

"Professor?" Harry drawled, making the word sound as insulting and sarcastic as possible.

"5 points for disrespect!"

"Thank you Professor."

Snape's perfect sneer was broken for a second, then he realized what he had just said could be construed as points awarded to the lions.

"5 points from Gryffindor Potter."

"Thank you Professor." Harry repeated, his face was as blank as ever, but the emerald eyes were cold and hard.

"That will be another five from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." Snape made a show of tsking.

The boy smirked at him. _He_ smirked at him. Potter was _smirking_ at him. A fifth year Gryffindor was smirking at him. He was smirking at him! Snape managed to break this rather repetitive train of thought and brought out his milk-curdling glare, levelling it full out at Potter.

Harry yawned. The boy blatantly yawned! When he was glaring at him! He _yawned_! The Potter boy yawned! Again, this train of thought was rather repetitive...

(0)

Harry carefully measured a dash of chopped ginger, and dropped it into his cauldron. Snape had taken almost forty points off him so far, whereas Ron had only managed ten. Harry was so totally winning their bet. Ron would be writing out their divination homework for the next week.

Harry thought about projecting thoughts out for Snape to pick up, like comparing a bat to a certain Potions teacher... But he decided not to antagonize the man any further. He could have asked Snape to call him Lord Potter, but there was no need to push him so hard. Harry was doing his best to simply ignore the man, and work on his potion.

And then, Snape went and ruined it in as way only he could truly do. Harry had not been responding to any of his jibes, except for yawning and smirking, and it was driving Snape crazy.

He couldn't even assign the brat any detentions, Dumbledore had made it clear that Harry would not be serving any detentions, except with Umbridge. Apparently, Potter couldn't be wasting time in detention.

Harry flexed his fingers when he had finished chopping the rat tail, and looked up. Green eyes met black, and Snape made a mistake. Leglimency.

It must be understood that Harry was utter crap at Leglimency. Completely pathetic. But his Occulmency was the best you could ever hope to encounter.

Harry felt Snape's intrusion, and sought it out. Carefully he seized it, and systematically broke it in four different places.

Snape immediately fell to the floor, clutching his head and moaning, in too much pain to do much else.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his potion, ignoring the general bedlam around.

(0)

"What did you do Harry?"

The emerald eyes were smoldering as they looked up at the old man.

"I prayed, Dumbledore," Harry growled out. "I prayed that Snape didn't use Leglimency in the classroom, and that he would only do it in dire situations. He invaded my mind."

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples. Snape was in the infirmary, with a severe headache, and he was screaming bloody murder. He had warned Severus that Harry had changed a lot, and he should be very careful with him... To no avail it seemed.

"I broke his intrusion in four places," Harry informed the headmaster. "He should be glad I didn't make it six."

For a moment, curiosity overcame the old man. "You can do that?" Then he held up a hand and shook his head, giving Harry a small wry grin before composing himself. "Couldn't you just direct him out?"

Harry gaped at the old man, and a current ran down his arm. With an effort, he reigned in his magic, and shook his head. "I can't believe you. He tried to enter my mind, dammit Albus - Professor, he must have done it before! Are you trying to defend him?"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I am not defending him, I assure you. This just causes so many problems..."

Harry rose to his feet. "Snape had a bad reaction to a potions mixture or something, that can be the cover. I'm going Albus. I'll come here before dinner if you want, you can get Snape to be here if you want, and we'll sort things out. I am warning you however, I will not take any bull from him."

"Six o'clock then." Dumbledore agreed, knowing he wouldn't get anything better from Harry.

"See you when I see you."

(0)

Harry didn't attend divination, choosing instead to speak to Sirius on the mirror, and catch a short nap.

A quick visit to the kitchens, and two beef sandwiches later, Harry strode towards the DADA classroom, pockets loaded with tiny meatballs and bite-sized pieces of dark chocolate.

Harry found a nice seat towards the back, and paid Dean a meatball to sit in front of him. The larger boy shielded Harry from view, letting him eat and dream in peace... Right.

Harry zoned out while Umbridge gave her speech, missing the small prank Ron had carried out. The three course aims that were displayed on the board miraculously disappeared. Umbridge simpered a bit, and wrote them out again. They faded away immediately.

Eventually, she gave up - not very quietly, but she did give up.

Books were opened, and the students began to read chapter one... Or some of them did. Ron and Harry were throwing a piece of chocolate back and forth. Neville's eyes were closed in ecstasy - he was enjoying the most delicious meatball he had ever eaten. He would later ask Harry the secret to it's taste, and Harry would decline to share said secret. He didn't know it himself, but later Dobby would tell him he had mixed a couple of green herbs together randomly and added it to the meat. Meaning Dobby didn't know either... And the secret of the meatballs were lost.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Professor Umbridge!" She called out, trying to make the word Professor sound like an insult. She very nearly succeeded, but the poor girl just didn't have it in her to use a blessed word like Professor in a degrading tone.

"Do you have a question...?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Do you have a question Miss Granger?"

"Yes, about your course aims - "

Umbridge plastered on her fake smile and inquired as to what could be so confusing about the aims.

Harry just happened to snap out of thoughts of a certain red-headed girl at the same time.

"Professor Umbi-," he coughed, "Umbridge. What are the course aims?"

The squat woman began to turn towards the board, then realized that it was blank. She laughed her wonderful silvery laugh, and somewhere, a cute baby hedgehog died.

"Professor," Hermione called out. "I noticed that we aren't going to do any practical work at all."

This caused a stir, as the class collectively made several confused and not-so-pleased noises.

Umbridge widened her eyes and beamed at them all. "That is correct Miss Granger."

"So we aren't going to learn to defend ourselves?"

"Defend yourselves?" Umbridge repeated in mock outrage. She smiled and twittered a bit. "My dear girl -" Hermione winced "- you have been led to believe that you need to learn to fight. There is nothing out there that can harm you Miss Granger. You don't need to learn practical spells."

"Cause the ministry will handle all the bad guys!" Ron piped up.

She was so pleased with that, she forgot to admonish the red-head for not raising his hand.

"Exactly!"

Harry's mouth was finally free, the dark chocolate now making it's way down his oesophagus. He raised his hand.

Umbridge sent Harry a look of loathing. He was getting quite a lot of that today. "Yes Potter."

Ron coughed loudly, sounding strangely like "Lord Potter."

The woman-in-pink glared daggers at him, but Harry was already speaking.

"Professor Umbridge are aurors immortal?"

"Hehe... Of course not Potter, nobody is immortal."

"Lord Potter." Harry responded quietly.

Their eyes met, and Umbridge gave in. Looking very much she had just swallowed a lemon, she nodded tightly.

"So Aurors aren't immortal... Doesn't that mean we need new aurors?"

Umbridge frowned, trying to understand what he was trying to achieve. "Yes..."

Harry discreetly threw another meatball at Neville, which the boy gratefully caught. "If none of us learn practical spells, how can anybody become an auror?"

She spent a few seconds trying to work that one out. The frown increased, then cleared. "If you learn this theory, you will be able to perform the practical -"

"So the first time we cast a spell will be at our OWLS?" Hermione called out.

"Hand Miss Granger! And yes!"

Lavender raised her hand. "Professor, how are supposed to pass our practicals?"

"If you read the theory, you will have no problems performing the spell Miss..."

"Lavender Brown."

"Miss Brown."

Ron raised his hand. "Professor!" he called out.

Umbridge suppressed a noise of annoyance and nodded jerkily. "Yes?"

"What about werewolves and vampires? Don't we need to be able to defend ourselves from them?"

Half a minute later, Umbridge was still blabbing half-baked sentences and words, unable to come up with a reply. She was torn between needing to emphasize how half-breeds were in fact dangerous, and how the fifth years had no need to learn defensive spells.

Tired of her incoherence, Harry raised his hand. "Professor Umbitch!"

She whirled around and glared at him. "Detention!"

"Thank you Professor." Having got what he wanted, Harry devoted the rest of the period to finishing his supply of candy and meatballs, paying no attention to the various questions and comments all around.

(0)

Harry entered the headmaster's office to find Snape already waiting for him. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and the Potions Master was pacing about. He gave Harry a death glare and sat down on a chair, at right angles to Dumbledore.

Harry didn't react, smoothing his face over. He walked over and took the chair the headmaster gestured him towards.

Dumbledore's voice was stern. "We will solve this as adults, is that agreed?"

Snape sneered, but Harry didn't react, other than a slight nod.

"Severus, you used Leglimency on Harry, and he snapped your connection, did he not?"

Snape nodded tightly.

"Do you agree you should never have used Leglimency?"

Snape didn't respond, his black eyes still filled with hate.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to Harry. "While Severus should definitely have not invaded your mind, do you agree you probably should not have responded with as much force as you did?"

Harry sighed and held up a hand. "May I have permission to speak?"

"Of course!" Dumbledore answered.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Snape. "Uninterrupted, please?"

The magic word seemed to worked, and Severus spat out a "Yes."

"Let's start with me," Harry said pleasantly. "I let myself get goaded far too easily, and I sometimes talk back in class. You're my professor and I should respect you as such. In addition, you're a spy, putting your life on the line day in, day out. Again, something to be thankful for."

Snape's mouth almost dropped open, but he managed to keep his mask.

"Now let's talk about James Potter." Snape made as if to burst out, but then visibly controlled himself.

Harry nodded his thanks, and continued. "I never got to speak with him. I never got to grow up with him. I didn't attend school with him. Whatever he did to you, he is responsible for that. I won't say he was not a bully, but I won't say he was either. You cannot honestly tell me you weren't at fault either." Harry paused, but Snape didn't interrupt.

"I received my first hug when I was eleven years old." Harry said, not looking at either of the men, gazing instead at a rickety silver instrument. "I didn't grow up pampered. I'm not arrogant... Well, just a little bit, but that comes with power like mine. I'm _Harry_ James Potter, and its time you see it."

"Now," Harry paused and licked his lips, still staring at the spindly contraption. "Severus Snape. I want you to hear me out, completely. You are the reason my parents are dead. You're the reason I had a horrible first eleven years, treated like a house-elf. You're the reason my life is a cosmic joke. But you're also the reason I'm alive." Harry shrugged. "Since the first moment I stepped into your class, you've belittled me, insulted my parents, goaded me, probably entered my mind. Without. Any. Provocation. You took out your anger and resentment on me. You let Malfoy destroy my potions, you break my vials, you give me horrible grades." Harry paused and shook his head wearily. "I've built up a lot of anger towards you, and I'd very much like to duel you, and tear your throat out for all the misery you've put me through. Petrificus Totalus."

Harry calmed Dumbledore with a look, then rested his eyes upon the bound Potions Master.

"You see?" Harry slumped a bit and waved a hand at Snape. "I didn't even use a wand. There are only four people alive capable of using magic the way I do. Me, Dumbledore, Voldemort and Merlin - who I've been learning from. I can beat you with my hands tied." He took a breath and assumed a matter-of-fact tone. "But I'm an adult now, and I can let go of my anger, my pain. We're never going to be best buds. But we can be civil to each other, or at least ignore each other."

Harry leant forward, and his eyes became chips of green ice. "If you even think about treating Ginny Weasley unfairly, because I love her, not even Dumbledore here will be able to keep you in one piece. When it comes to me, I will tolerate your comments, your sabotaging my potions... Do anything, _anything _to Ginny... You will regret it."

Harry got to his feet and bowed slightly. "Headmaster, please release Snape once I leave."

Dumbledore's eyes conveyed volumes as the old man nodded.

(0)

"I am so proud of you."

Harry grinned wryly. "Truly?"

Ginny kissed him sweetly. "Yes, I am. You've displayed such maturity..."

'I'm all grown up aren't I?"

"Right... When did you get back this morning?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "I was just a little late. Two o clock, honest."

"Was it important?"

"Uh... It was to my spirit."

"Harry..." Said Ginny warningly.

"I was flying. As a hawk. And it was so bloody - ow, Ginny! - awesome."

"Okay."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Harry. Really."

They sat together in silence, curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room.

Ginny broke the silence, lifting her head from Harry's shoulder to look at him. "When was the last time you did those meditation exercises?"

"Uh... A couple of weeks?" Harry offered sheepishly.

"Is your meditation room prepared?"

"Almost."

Ginny groaned and lay her head back on his shoulder, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"See?" Harry quipped, "I need you to remind me about all this stuff."

"Do you have Astronomy tonight?"

"Er, no. Why?"

"Shopping. Tonight. We'll get everything needed to outfit your room."

"It's not 'my' room."

"Shush. Have you shown Diffit the plans for the room? Honestly Harry! A bare room with soft lighting, a thick carpet, and a window for a wall. Is that so hard to arrange?"

He didn't answer, and on further examination, she found that he had fallen asleep.

The lad had guts.

(0)

The trip took a whole twenty minutes. Harry flamed them to very near the shop, and Ginny took charge from there. Harry spent the the twenty minutes thinking about what he was going to do later that night, and paid the galleons when asked to do so. The carpet and lights were sent to particular address from which Diffit could pick them up, and the couple returned to school.

Dinner was followed by detention with Dolores Umbridge.

Her office was just as Harry remembered it... Pink. He suppressed a shudder at the decor, and sat down in the chair she directed him to.

Umbridge gave him her sweetest, evilest smile. "You will write lines today."

"That's fascinating," Harry responded tonelessly.

She swelled in anger. "You have been spreading these nasty lies about You-know-who returning... You need to be taught a lesson."

Harry yawned. "Can you skip the speech?"

She glared at him, her fingers twitched, and for a second, Harry thought she might go for her wand. But she didn't, instead handing him the blood quill.

Harry raised his eyebrows and took it. "A blood quill Umbitch?"

Her face was contorted with rage. "Mr. Potter -"

"Lord Potter," Harry corrected quietly.

She made a strangled noise, then gestured wildly, asking him to begin writing.

"What should I write?"

"I shall not tell lies."

Harry stared at her for a second, he had thought maybe she would think of something else, he hadn't said anything Voldemort in class this time... Oh well.

He shrugged and lifted the quill, pressing it to the parchment. Harry forced magic to build, and let it flow into the quill, powering it, so the cuts formed would scar quicker.

_'I shall not tell lies.'_

_'I shall not tell lies.'_

He wrote on, wincing every now and then, giving the impression that it was hurting him.

What Umbridge didn't know, was that he had searched her quarters the night she had arrived at Hogwarts. He had found the blood quills - there were two of them, and modified them. Harry had nicked a sleeping Umbridge's arm, and taken a few drops of blood, which was used to tie the blood quills to the woman. Hermione had been surprisingly sadistic about it, going so far as to cast various charms, and tweaking it so it wouldn't cause pain. The quills now wrote the words into the back of Dolores Umbridge.

And so Harry wrote, pausing only to pop beads of chocolate into his mouth when Umbridge wasn't looking.

Bored silly, he didn't even realize when she asked him to stop. When she did get his attention, he grinned infuriatingly at her, and handed the quill to her with a mock bow.

"A pleasure, Professor."

Umbridge had no idea what to make of his behaviour, instead informing him that he would have detention with her the next night as well.

Harry paused at the entrance. "Have a pleasant night Professor." A simple statement, that was so much sweeter for him, because he knew she wouldn't have a pleasant night.

Not many people can when they're sleeping in a bed saturated in itching powder.

**(0)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please do leave a review and let me know what you think, this chapter was meant to be more... Comedic. Let me know how I did.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	25. Uniting

**Chapter Twenty Six - Uniting**

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Potter?"<p>

Harry waved a hand airily around the empty classroom. "Put away your wand, Malfoy, and sit down."

Draco let his wand drop to his side, but he didn't put it away. He didn't sit either, choosing instead to lean against a desk. Harry sat a few feet away from him.

"Did you think about what I told you?" Harry asked, his voice calm and even. "On the train ride back to Kings Cross?"

Malfoy sneered magnificently. "Is that why you arranged this meeting?"

"Have you made your choice, Draco?"

"The Dark Lord will kill you."

"Tom Riddle," Harry corrected. "Everybody knows that your master is a half-blood."

Draco sneered again.

Harry narrowed his eyes, and slipped into magical mode. A second later, he reared back in disgust. "You've been practicing Dark Magic, Malfoy?

The blond took a step backwards, startled.

Harry got to his feet, and Draco immediately brought his wand up to bear. The raven-haired teen didn't pause, drawing his own wand.

"Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus."

Draco's wand safely in his hand, Harry advanced and caught Draco before he fell, his green eyes cold and hard. "You fool." He shook his head and walked past him, throwing Malfoy's wand on the floor, and releasing him from the body bind. Harry eased open the door, breaking the privacy spells, and stormed out into the corridor.

"That didn't go so well," said Ginny, removing the invisibility cloak.

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically. He walked quickly, thinking furiously. Whatever had he done that had driven Draco to try out the Dark Arts? True, it was only a little, the taint was barely there, and definitely he hadn't practiced for a week or so, but nevertheless...

"It's not your fault, you know," Ginny said, ignoring his sarcasm. "Lucius and Draco were all happy and merry with Voldemort, till he took their dignity and Lucius' standing fell."

Harry didn't say anything, his strides becoming longer and more agitated.

"Harry!" His girlfriend called out sharply, causing him to abruptly pause. "Slow down, will you? Short redhead here?"

He simply ran his eyes over her, and continued down the corridor, albeit at a slower pace.

"Hey, don't give me attitude," she warned.

Harry groaned. "Don't you have something to do, woman? I don't know, maybe sewing or something?"

Ginny spluttered a bit at that. "Sewing?"

Harry shrugged, then reached out and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You are so tiny."

"Is that a compliment?"

Harry wisely chose to remain silent.

"I'll go round up Kathy and Pollux," Ginny decided. "See you in five?"

Harry nodded, and they separated.

(0)

It was a rather strange gathering. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff sat together near the front and left. On the right sat Luna Lovegood, the sole Ravenclaw. Towards the back, Kathy and Pollux, two Slytherin fourth years sat silently, besides Daphne and Astoria Greengrass.

Harry stood at the front, in front of the blackboard. Ginny lounged on the teacher's table.

Harry clapped his hands to draw their attention, not that he didn't have it already. "Alright folks, listen up. My name is Harry Potter, I've asked you all to come here because I'm tired."

"Please hold in any questions or comments til Harry finishes speaking," said Ginny. She turned her head towards her boyfriend. "Don't be snarky, Potter."

Harry dipped his head at Ginny in acknowledgment, then took a deep breath, green eyes flitting across the classroom. "I'm tired of the pettiness and utter stupidity that is house rivalry. To an extent, it's good, but we take it to ridiculous levels. The main problem, is the way Slytherin is ostracized -" he glared at Ginny as she hurriedly bit back her laugh.

"My vocabulary is not so poor," he informed her pompously, then switched his attention back to his audience which were regarding the couple with varying levels of amusement and indifference.

"Anyway, as I was saying," he continued, "I've been in the wrong myself, countless times. All Slytherins are not bad. Most of them could even be nice, but how on earth are we going to find out if we don't make friends with them?"

He paused, and his gaze rested on the Slytherins. "You have two problems; Draco Malfoy and his Death Eater entourage, and Severus Snape. Okay, that's three. I have resolved my differences with Professor Snape, hey, don't look so surprised, some of us can act like adults sometimes." This incited the odd chuckle, and Harry cracked a smile.

"This is a school. And whatever you might have seen happen before, let me assure you, from now, this will be treated like a school. If Malfoy makes any threats, if there's any bullying, those responsible will be held accountable."

Ginny spoke up. "All you guys here are amazing people, and I sincerely hope we can all become good friends. That's all this is about, a group of people from different houses, coming together and making friends. We want to break these established borders between houses."

"It's simple, really," Harry put in. "For example, I come over and sit with Susan for lunch. Taking meals at different tables, its allowed. We only need to sit at our respective tables at Feasts. We can sit pair up with each other at classes."

"We can study together from time to time," Ginny added. "Simply hang out and have fun. I for one will be glad to expand my social circle, make more friends."

"So, if you're willing, I think its time we introduced ourselves," said Harry, taking a step forward and encasing both his arms in a deep blue light. His voice rang with power and might. "I am Lord Harry James Potter." He dropped the posture, let the power drain from his voice and grinned at the gobsmacked faces. "Just Harry to you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's just showing off. I'm Ginevra Weasley, soon to be Potter. But please call me Ginny."

Luna rose. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Neville stood. "Neville Longbottom."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the Hufflepuffs. Susan stood up hesitantly, and intoned her name. Immediately, Hannah followed, and so did Kathy and Pollux.

Harry shifted his gaze towards the Greengrass siblings. After a few tense, silent moments, they both stood, a light smile tracing Daphne's face, a rather wider grin stretching Astoria's.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Daphne Greengrass."

It was that simple. Harry knew he had made friends this morning, and these friendships formed would change the dynamics of Hogwarts. The DA would further cut down the inter-house barriers.

As they filed out for dinner, Harry fell into step by Daphne. The blonde eyed him cautiously, but said nothing.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

"For what?"

Harry shrugged. "For being my friend?"

"Who said you were my friend?"

Harry chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that, Greengrass."

She gave him a long searching look, then nodded. "Daphne," she offered.

He grinned. "Daphne, then. Look, I want to know, will your being friends with us cause any major problems?"

The Slytherin glared at him. "I can handle myself, Potter."

"Harry," the wizard corrected. "I understand that. But I also know, better than most, how it is to be isolated. You spend a lot of time in the Slytherin common room, in your dorms, I want to know if things could get out of hand. Any hexing however mild, or stuff like itching powder, you come straight to me."

"What could you do?"

"Daphne... I promise you this. I look after my friends. Never doubt that. Now, Voldemort is back -" he refrained from rolling his eyes when she winced "- and you know it. All the Slytherins know this, I'm sure Draco's bragged enough."

Daphne snorted at this, and Harry cracked a grin. "I'm in the thick of this fight. I don't want to be, but I am. I have killed death eaters."

She stared at him incredulously, and he simply held her gaze, the green eyes conveying how serious he was.

"Do I want to?" He shrugged, and they resumed walking. "No, I don't think so... I'm not sure. I did a background check before approaching you. You're not stupid. You don't believe in this Pureblood idiocy. If any of the prospective death nibblers give you any trouble, I'll deal with them. And you don't want to know how."

He paused, and they walked on in silence, till they approached the doors to the Great Hall.

"I have several safe houses if you're worried that your family will get into trouble. Although I don't think it will be a problem, the Dark Lord really doesn't care about the petty squabbles here at school, and I can stop Draco from blabbing to his dad for revenge." He stopped and gave her a short bow. "Think about it."

She took all the information in quickly, nodding her head. "Harry."

"Daphne."

They entered the Great Hall and parted ways, Daphne heading for the Slytherin table, and Harry moving over to sit by Luna.

A few looks were thrown at him, but he ignored them all. The hall was fairly empty, breakfast was always a disjointed affair, students would trek down over the course of two whole hours, some of the lazier ones even later.

He didn't see Dumbledore at breakfast, so Harry made his way to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore wasn't in the room, so Harry settled down in the old man's throne, and put his legs up on the desk.

Of course, McGonagall would choose that moment to enter.

"POTTER!"

Harry who was flicking through a random tome he had summoned from the nearby bookshelf, promptly fell off the massive chair. Being the amazing person he was, he simply converted the fall into a roll, and sprang back to his feet, a wand in either hand, pointing at the Professor.

McGonagall took an involuntary step back at the intensity of his gaze, and the speed with which he had reacted.

Harry calmed himself, and let his wands slide back into their holders. He gave the woman a sharp nod. "Professor."

She recovered, and fixed the boy with a patented glare. Her voice was deceptively calm. "Why were you sitting in the headmasters chair?"

And of course, the old man chose that moment to enter. Without pausing, Dumbledore walked to his chair and sat down. He beamed at the two other occupants, and received a couple of glared for his troubles.

"Albus and I," Harry told the strict lady, "have a very friendly relationship. I had no idea you were coming, or I would not have sat there. In front of others, we maintain a professional distance, but otherwise..." Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore chuckled senilely. "Ah, dear McG..."

The Transfiguration Professor made a strangled noise at the back of her throat, and her Scottish accent came out in full force. "Excuse me?"

"Harry here calls you that," Dumbledore informed her, then sat back contentedly to watch the fireworks.

Three whole minutes later, Harry collapsed into a chair opposite Dumbledore, staring at the ancient wizard with narrowed eyes.

"You handled that most impressively," said Dumbledore, raising a glass of water as if to toast Harry.

Lord Potter narrowed his eyes even further, a most impressive scowl on his face. A few moments later, his expression cleared, and he nodded grudgingly.

"Well played headmaster."

Dumbledore gave him the grandfather look. "So what brings you here?"

"Huh?" Harry had momentarily forgotten. He remembered soon enough, and instantly straightened. Likewise, all traces of levity left Dumbledore, and he looked every bit as serious as the time-traveler.

"After you died," Harry said slowly. "The Ministry fell, and Voldemort took over. Resistance was... Negligible. Annoying flies to Voldemort. I wasn't trained, I hadn't even fully tapped into my own magic, the years at the Dursleys had stunted my growth. I was powerful, but in hindsight, I could have been so much more, even without the power from the horcrux..." Harry paused and bit his lip.

"Hogwarts," he went on, "was under death eaters. Snape was the headmaster, but there was little that he could really do, without tipping his hand, and everybody thought he had really murdered you anyway..."

His voice trailed off, and it was some moments before he continued. The utter desperation of those times assailed him, and the wood under his palm suddenly caught fire. With a mumbled apology, he roused it. Dumbledore didn't say a word, expression blank.

"Me, Ron and Hermione were off hunting horcruxes," Harry said eventually, and his voice was bitter. "And Ginny, Luna, Neville... And other kids were left to the mercy of the death eaters. They staged acts of defiance, but suffered for it. The Carrows were in charge of discipline, and the use of the Cruciactus curse was allowed..." Harry's fist clenched. "They even used the curse on my Ginny..." He closed his eyes and fought mis magic, wrestled it back under control.

His voice was timeless when he spoke next. "I almost killed Crabbe and Goyle when I saw them yesterday. Only somehow, Ginny knew what I was thinking... Like always. She dragged me away.

Harry's head shot up, and the green eyes were smoldering. "It was horrible. The Slytherins had free reign, and eventually, Ginny and her friends had to take refuge in the Room of Requirement. This is a warning Dumbledore. I am making friends in Slytherin. I hope to befriend the Greengrass girls, and a couple of fourth years. Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle... All these people. If they do anything, anything... I will beat them up so badly, they won't even complain to their daddies. I'll do it as Merlin if needed. You tell Snape to keep an eye out, and let toying know immediately, if anything happens. This is a school, not a political playground. I will make sure it is treated like a school."

"I understand your emotions," Dumbledore said, his voice toneless. "I respect you, I admire you, I love you. But do not go too far."

"Hermione's already spoken to you about how you're lax attitude towards Malfoy is encouraging bullying and hazing. You have the power to act, to ensure it doesn't happen at all. Make the penalties severe, tell Snape to warn the junior Death Eaters. If you fail, I will step in." Harry leant back and crossed his arms. "I'm not asking for your protection. If I'm caught, expel me. Of course, if all you have to go on is a black-robed, shadowy figure, with blue glowing eyes... You can't connect Harry Potter to him without evidence."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Junior death eaters? Is that not perhaps, too -"

"No." The word echoed in the room, quivering with the magical power dispelled with it. "These vicious fiends practised pain curses on my friends, on my Ginny... It cannot happen again, it will not happen again. If I have to kill every last one of them, so be it."

Dumbledore was silent for many seconds. "You will do whatever you want to. But to kill every last one of them... We cannot agree on that."

"Fair enough." Harry closed his eyes, and let Fawkes melody soothe his emotions.

"Harry." Dumbledore paused and shook his head, choosing his words carefully and slowly, his tone stern. "As long as I am headmaster of this school, I cannot allow you to act in this manner. You threaten to almost kill many of my students, you threaten to kill my Potions Professor... I do not like it. I may be old, and you may be more powerful than me, but this old man does have some tricks left up his sleeves. Chosen One or not, if you step out of line, I will take steps to counteract you."

Harry's eyes were chips of ice. Feeling calm now, he rose and inclined his head.

"See you when I see you."

The blue eye were twinkling again. "Sooner or later."

Dumbledore watched as Harry left the office, his movements swift and quick, predatory. The headmaster put on his half-moon glasses and picked up the page long complaint from Dolores Umbridge. Something about itching powder and abusive cutlery. He would have to ask Harry about it later...

Or not.

(0)

Classes proceeded as normal. They were informed that Severus Snape was taking a couple of days off due to personal reasons. Umbridge had Harry in detention for only two nights, the teen didn't provoke her after that. Harry decided he didn't want to waste anymore time in detention, so resorted to simply sleeping, playing hangman, or eating his now ever-present chocolate beads. Ginny would later confiscate the chocolates claiming he was getting addicted. While partially true, Harry protested nonetheless.

Harry's relations with Dean, Seamus, and the student population wasn't strained this time around. Because of the various newspaper articles, and the clear apologies handed to him, plus the political hold he seemed to have over Fudge - even if some of the students didn't believe Voldemort was back, he wasn't looked at like a deranged attention seeking lunatic/brat.

Over the course of the next few days, he became good friends with Susan, and improved his friendship with Luna. He and Ginny even managed to solve the quirky crossword in the Quibbler, even if it took them two days to solve it.

"Ron, lunch will be served in fifteen minutes. You probably shouldn't sleep right now. You should have called me the moment you saw the Death Eaters."

Ron sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>The previous night<em>

Ron watched the dispassionately as the seven men and two women downed another shot of whisky. They were celeberating their eminent rise into the Dark Lord's ranks. Their task was supposed to be simple. A little Muggle town was to be sacked. How hard it could be?

Ron scowled as they filed out of the bar, hitting each other on the back and laughing raucously. _Fiends._

It had been easy enough to overhear their conversation, so he knew exactly where to apparate to. Ron stood, and pulled his hood lower down over his face. He dropped a few sickles into his unfinished plate of salad, and left the bar as well. He pulled out the wand Harry had stolen for him, and apparated away.

Five minutes later, he was crouched behind a bush, his wand out, itching to let loose a few well-placed hexes. But the damn trace was still on him. The stolen wand Harry had got would do for Apparition, where the wand was almost not necessary, but when it came to offensive spells, it hardly produced a few red sparks... If the trace didn't activate anyway. Apparition was a different kind of magic, and using an adult's wand was enough to circumvent it. There was nothing he could do... Or was there? For a moment, Ron was reminded of that cartoon he had watched in another life, what was it? Batman. So. Damn. Cool.

He crept around the side of the building and snuck behind a wizard who was relieving himself before the fun. He picked up a decent-sized rock from the ground, and took a few cautious steps forward, raising the rock.

The man barely grunted as the rock hit him behind the ear. Unfortunately for Ron, he wasn't knocked completely unconscious. Even as he fell, the Death-Eater-to-be twisted around, yelling in pain as he collapsed in a heap... Sending the nearby metal garbage bin tumbling. The resulting noise brought the attention of every last bad guy in the village to the spot.

"Oh crap," Ron whispered. Perhaps he wasn't cut out to be Batman.

_Five Minutes Later_

Ron hurriedly spelled out his location, and sent it over the galleon.

"There he is!"

Ron yelped as a red hex crashed into the bushes near him, and turned, running as fast as he could... Which wasn't very fast. He had spent the past five minutes running, leading the bad guys on a merry chase. As long as they focused on him, they weren't attacking Muggles. Ron decided to work out a bit - he really was in poor shape. He would have called for Harry a while back, if he had the chance to.

Panting heavily, he ran behind a shed, and heaved a pot or two into the distance, as far as he could throw them. They simply didn't learn - a few of them went to check it out, despite Ron having used the same trick twice already. The muggles were waking up now, lights were being switched on.

"Get him!"

A powerful beam of light found Ron, and the next moment, he was being pelted with spells. Ron threw himself to the ground... And then realized none of the spells were reaching him. Standing between his attackers and himself, stood Merlin. The blue eyes glowed maniacally. Ron just knew Harry was laughing in there.

"Done playing the hero?" Merlin asked, a trace of humor evident even in the gruff voice.

"Shut up," Ron whined, accepting a hand and picking himself up. Merlin's shield wavered, and an Unforgivable sailed right through. Merlin simply stepped to a side, letting it pass by harmlessly.

And then, he drew his other wand, and flew right up into the air, before falling down on his prey like an... Avenging angel. Yes, it was fitting, that description. Ron watched in equal parts horror and fascination as Harry ripped through his opponents, batting away hexes, rolling under jets of cursed green light, sending his own bone breakers and bolt of electricity, each going where he wanted to, sowing chaos, confusion, and reaping death, always death...

Merlin tripped up the Death Eater - the one who already had the mark, and was wearing the silver mask. The supervisor for this little mission.

"Tell Tom I'll be seeing him soon," whispered Merlin, mouth just inches from the man's ear, before knocking him out with a vicious stunner.

Ron stared at the carnage. A few of them were still alive, in pain - but still alive. They would need immediate medical attention though. Some of the others were not so lucky.

"Let's go," Merlin said, and there was a hint of regret in his voice. "I'll send Amelia word once we get back. She'll clean up the mess."

A phoenix and a fire later, they were gone.

* * *

><p>They walked down for lunch, Hermione half-supporting a yawning Ron as they made their way down the stairs.<p>

Unsurprisingly, Ron perked up when he saw the food, and proceeded to inhale as much as he could.

Hermione gave a customary rant on table manners - "I'm hungry woman!" - Harry simply rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny had not yet arrived, and all three of them had finished eating, even Ron.

Harry frowned. "She's late. She said she'd meet me about fifteen minutes back."

Ron popped a grape into his mouth. "Relax Harry, no big, bad death eater's got her."

This was the wrong thing to say, as numerous thoughts of Ginny being captured ran through Harry's mind. A spark leapt between his fingers, and he shut his eyes to regain control.

"Use the map," Hermione suggested.

"She has it!" Harry responded.

"You're paranoid mate," Ron drawled. "Look, even Malfoy's sitting there!"

"But Nott isn't. Nor are Crabbe and Goyle, and they never leave Malfoy's side! Oh-" face-palm. Harry stood and strode over to Colin.

"Colin!"

"Oh hey Harry! I was -"

Harry cut him off brusquely. "Where's Ginny?"

"Ginny? I don't know. Hey guys, seen Ginny!"

His year mates shook their heads dutifully.

"What lesson did you have last?"

"Uh... Binns? Hey wait! Harry! Herbology! We had Herbology!" But Harry had already gone.

"Is it possible that he's over-reacting?" Ron asked absently, as the doors to the Great Hall slammed close after Harry.

Hermione gave him her best are-you-daft look. "You think?"

The redhead shrugged. "He's been on edge..."

"For too long now. And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Chew, swallow, talk. In that order."

(0)

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Language Harry - hey!"

He grabbed her wrist and almost dragged into an empty corridor, his wand inscribing the motions for a privacy charm.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Herbology! I stayed back to help Madeline, she had to do some extra work."

Harry was momentarily taken aback. "But... Colin said you had history of magic last!"

"We had Binns before Herbology, he was probably too starstruck to think straight. Look, relax, and tell me what happened."

"You were missing!" Harry almost yelled.

"Don't shout at me Potter!"

Harry leant against the wall and exhaled explosively. "You told me you'd meet me at lunch. You weren't there. Malfoy's cronies weren't there. You had the Marauder's Map. I was worried something had happened to you."

"Harry..." She paused and kneaded her forehead. "This is school alright? This is Hogwarts."

"So I asked Colin what class you had last," Harry went on, "and he said History of Magic. I checked the most common route between here and the classroom - which was empty, then I checked Gryffindor Tower, you weren't there either."

"How did you get into the girls dorms?"

"Wha - don't turn this into a joke! Couldn't you have passed on a message with somebody?"

"I could have, but stuff like this is going to happen Harry! And I have the portkey don't I?"

"No..." He shook his head, his movements agitated. "You're grounded."

"WHAT!"

"You're grounded. You can't go onto the grounds, except for Herbology, or if I'm with you."

"You can't be serious."

"I damn well am! Or you can have Dobby tailing you wherever you go."

"You - I - No!" She spluttered. "And don't curse."

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Harry..." She shook her head made a clicking sound. "You have to relax alright? I have an emergency portkey. I have a wand, I can beat any other student in the school, except you."

"One on one, maybe. What if you're outnumbered? What if you're hit from behind?"

She studied his face carefully. The poor lad was almost in tears. "What happened?" She asked softly.

A flash of something in his eyes. It took Ginny, despite her mastery at reading Harry, a moment to identify it. Fear.

Fear. Harry Potter scared.

"Tell me." She said sternly.

His jaw clenched. "Nothing happened alright?

"You poor baby... Come here."

He gladly accepted her embrace, almost crushing her.

"He threatened you," Harry whispered into her hair.

"Relax sweetie." She rubbed his back comfortingly. "You're muscles are all tensed."

Harry groaned. "Feels so good."

Her fingers dug in between his shoulder blades, thumbs slowly kneading skin. "If you buy me a

firebolt, I'll give you a massage."

Harry let out a small whimper. He wasn't going to deny her anything right now.

"Deal."

"Room of Requirement then..." She pulled away. "Tonight."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Tonight."

(0)

"Ssshhh, hush. You're awake."

Harry moaned and coughed. His throat felt clogged, and sweat beaded his forehead, despite the Room of Requirement ensuring the temperature was almost cold.

His scar twinged painfully. It always hurt nowadays, Harry suspected Voldemort had already discovered the link, and somehow managed to send more pain across the link than he had been able to wilfully do so, the last time around.

Then those hands - those wonderful, cool, caring hands cradled his head, and despite all that was wrong, the world was right for a few glorious seconds.

"What happened?" Ginny whispered.

"Voldemort." Harry replied blandly. He didn't want to go into details about the horrific scene he had had to witness. She understood that, and didn't ask him about it. Why hadn't he caught word of this... Expedition of Voldemort's? All those hours spent hanging around the low ranking Death Eaters... All a waste?

"I'm just..." Harry sighed and tilted his head, nuzzling her palm.

"Tired?"

For a few seconds, Harry didn't reply.

"Yes," he finally admitted. "So tired... He pushed himself into a sitting position. "He wants you. I saw him command his Inner Circle... Voldemort's after you."

Ginny shrugs. "We knew it was going to happen."

"Damn it all, I didn't want it to. No protection is unbreakable. We've taken precautions, but things can always go wrong."

"Maybe they will," Ginny said softly. "But it's worth the risk."

Harry wasn't too sure about that, but said nothing.

Perhaps it was.

(0)

Voldemort gazed down at the large open field from his position atop the rise. Bodies littered the the dead grass, dead bodies that rose as if being pulled by some invisible force.

Jerkily, limbs moved to position themselves, heads rolled upright, eyes opened, unblinking, unthinking.

An army of Inferi arose from the dead. dead turning to undead.

Voldemort nodded in satisfaction and turned to the masked men behind him. Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Avery and Mulciber.

"I want this Merlin," he whispered, and yet his voice carried over the gruesome sounds from the Inferi below. "Dead or alive. Use the Inferi."

"It shall be done," Lucius intoned, not little amount of fear in his voice. The scene below was cruel and horrifying after all.

"It had better be," Voldemort agreed, and took a few steps away. Nagini slithered up to join him, and the great snake slid up his body to rest in a coil across the skeletal shoulders. Unnatural shoulders.

"For your sake."

**(0)**

**I do apologize for the delay. My other fic, Emerald Eye Knight has taken priority as of now. Do give it a try.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review.**

**Cheers,  
>Timefreak<strong>


	26. Boiling up

**Chapter Twenty Six - Boiling up**

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've scheduled a meeting tomorrow," Hermione said, a tad nervously.<p>

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A meeting?"

"Yes," Hermione shifted a bit. "The DA."

Harry groaned. "I told you, not now! I'm busy, Hermione."

"Once a week, that's all," Hermione insisted. "Well, maybe twice..."

Ginny sat down besides Harry, and reached out for some soup. The wizard flicked his hand, extending the muffliato spell to include her.

"She told you about the DA?" Ginny asked him.

"You knew?"

"Not till half an hour back I didn't." Ginny shrugged. "You should do it. You like teaching, they need to learn... What's wrong?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Nothing... Are you going to ask Marietta to join?"

"Edgecombe?" Ginny's head shot up. "Didn't she give us up?"

"I can't invite Cho and leave out Marietta," Hermione pointed out.

Ginny smirked. "Then leave out Cho."

Harry snorted. "Are you jealous?"

Ginny smacked him lightly upside the head. "Grow up Potter. It's the principle of the thing."

"The thing?"

"Shush you."

(0)

"Thank you all for coming." Harry looked around at the many faces surrounding him. Ginny was somewhere at the back, Hermione was right besides him.

Despite Harry's protests, the meeting was held once more at the Hogs Head. Harry wanted it to be held in an empty classroom, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, Hermione wanted to do it just like last time. She said she didn't trust Umbridge or someone like Draco to walk in on them. He hadn't argued, even if he had considerable faith in her privacy charms.

"Umbridge isn't teaching us anything," he went on. "And now, more than ever, we need to learn to defend ourselves."

"Because of you-know-who?" Zacharias Smith asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Harry fell silent for a few moments, his eyes on the table. Then his head snapped up, and he gazed at the Hufflepuff.

"Did you have to see Cedric murdered with your own two eyes?"

Zacharias colored a bit, and his lips pressed into a thin line.

Harry shook his head. "None of you really know what it's like... How many of you have had to fight for your life? How many of you have faced death, looked at it right in the eyes? Let me tell you, when the chips are down, and the only thing that can save you is yourself, it's hard. It's scary. I was terrified when Cedric was killed before me. I cannot - there are no words to describe the feeling. You break out in cold sweat, your stomach twists, you feel nauseous, and so damn terrified you can hardly get your muscles to move."

Years had passed, but Harry still remembered the over-powering terror he had felt in the graveyard.

"I sincerely hope none of you ever have to face a situation like that. I hope none of you ever have to fight to live. But what if you do? Voldemort is out there, death eaters are out there - and even if you don't believe that - peace doesn't last forever. Some new dark lord might rise - not as dangerous as Voldemort - but capable of casting a killing curse all the same."

Everybody was hanging onto his words now, and Harry once more marveled at the loyalty he seemed to inside. Dumbledore was right. He was a leader, whether he liked it or not.

"There are dark creatures beyond the wards of Hogwarts, evil wizards and witches... While you may never have to fight, you have to know how to.

"We'll only be learning a few spells, I'm not trying to create an army here. The. Defence Association, or the DA - it's for you to be able to defend yourself. "

"What makes you qualified to teach us?" Terry Boot asked, his voice calm, unchallenging. He simply wanted to know.

"Because I've been in situations where I've had to fight or die," Harry replied. "Because I know how to fight."

Zacharias scoffed at that, then turned pink when several around him gave him the evil-eye.

From the back, Ginny watched as Hermione took out a book and charmed galleons, and began to give instructions.

"A fine young man there, he is," said Aberforth Dumbledore, setting down a glass of water for her.

Ginny nodded. She felt so proud of him right then.

"A hero," she said fondly, and Aberforth nodded his head.

"Aye," he sighed. "A hero."

(0)

"_Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Stupefy_!"

Harry ducked, twirled, then stood still, letting the final spell soar past his right shoulder.

Angelina was on the floor, a _Petrificus Totalus_ keeping her unmoving. Alicia was still trying to take out Harry.

While he admired the girl's effort, her spells were horrible. They lacked real power, and her accuracy simply wasn't good enough.

Harry had decided to duel Alicia and Angelina as a demo of sorts, to show the rest what they would learn. It had the added bonus of silencing any critics, when they saw the ease with which he moved, the obvious skill he had, the power he wielded.

"_Telletangra, Stupefy, Inacerous, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus_," Harry incanted, waving his wand with exaggerated motions.

Alicia raised a shield, which collapsed under the second spell. She shrieked and dove to a side, but Harry had anticipated that. The full body bind caught her, and she froze on the ground.

Harry couldn't resist a smirk as he looked at the gobsmacked faces around him. Except for Ron and Hermione of course. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, and he winked back.

"Okay," he announced, idly flicking his wand to release the frozen girls. "Let's get to work!"

He had rarely seen the DA more enthusiastic.

(0)

"Madam Bones?" Her secretary peered in. "I've got something here for you, it's marked urgent, but I don't recognize the symbol on it..."

"Did you check it for jinxes?" Amelia asked, not looking up.

"It's safe," the secretary assured her.

Madam Bones nodded and beckoned her secretary in. One look at the folder she was handed, and Amelia sat up straight, all business-like.

"I don't want to be disturbed for the next twenty minutes," she ordered. "If Cornelius himself comes down here, he can wait."

Her secretary nodded, closing the door behind her.

Amelia ripped open the folder and picked up the contents. There was a small piece of folded parchment, and what looked like several maps.

She unfolded the largest, and laid it out on her desk. It took her only a few seconds to realize what it was.

"The Ministry," she breathed. "The entire Ministry..." A quick examination showed that all five maps were of the ministry - each showing different areas with different degrees of detail.

She picked up the small piece of parchment, and carefully unfolded it. Only two words were written on it.

'_Behind You_'

Amelia yelped and whirled around, reaching for her wand...

Only to come face to face with nothing.

Then someone tapped her from behind, and she gave another undignified squeak, turning quickly.

"Hi."

Amelia glared at the wizard. He wore black hooded robes. Shadows swarmed his face, blue eyes gleamed from the darkness.

"Someday," she threatened, "I will arrest you."

Merlin chuckled, and the sound wasn't very pleasant. "Sorry."

"You will be," she muttered darkly, taking her seat. "What's all this?"

"These are maps," Merlin replied, gesturing with a hand.

"You don't say," Amelia responded dryly. "Where did you even get these?"

"You don't expect me to answer that, do you?" Merlin dropped into a chair opposite her, and winced beneath the shadows. "Why are these chairs so uncomfortable?"

Amelia smirked. "Cornelius comes down a lot."

Merlin chuckled. "Not your favorite person, is he." It was a statement.

"Every week, he manages to come down here and block my latest efforts..." Amelia shook her head wearily. "Anyway, what's all this about."

The blue eyes pulsed. "There's so much that is wrong with magical Britain right now. It's a breeding ground for extremist groups, dark lords... Almost anyone can make a following here."

Amelia said nothing, her face grave.

"You know what would help make things go right?" Merlin shifted forward in the wooden chair. He was speaking from experience, of a future in the past, but she didn't know that. "A war."

Amelia's eyes narrowed, but she held her silence.

"I'm not saying I want to plunge the country into war, no." Merlin paused and shook his head. "We're already on the brink of war. Voldemort is simply waiting, waiting for the right moment to stand up and reveal himself. But if war comes, and Voldemort is defeated, a lot of changes can be implemented, a lot of those that need to be put behind bars, can be put behind bars."

"I have listened to you, heeded your advice." Amelia's tone was cold. "You've made sense, you've given me some good pointers, showed me where our systems can go wrong. Which is why, I'll give you exactly two minutes to convince me not to dismiss you as a nutcase, and have you arrested."

The blue eyes flashed. "If every one of your aurors tried to take me down, you could not. Do not make idle threats, we're both better than that.

"Look, we need change, right? Lots of change, but I've shown you blueprints for a better future, a more reliable government. You've gone through my plans, you like them. But if it comes at the cost of a war, at the cost of lives, we don't want that. So what if there was some other way? A way, using all those contacts I've asked you to make, bearing in mind those two lists, one of those we trust, another of those we can't... Using the appearance and destruction of Voldemort, we bring about change..."

Amelia frowned. "What are you talking about."

Merlin smiled beneath the shadows.

"A coup, Madam Bones. A coup."

And to that, she had no reply.

(0)

Twenty miles along the coast from Blackpool, lay Pilingshire. A small fishing community, just the kind of place Voldemort liked to attack.

Only a week ago, darkness had descended upon Pilingshire. Voldemort, along with the most trusted of his inner circle visited the tiny community.

But Voldemort did not have them killed. He did not let his followers run free, satiating their own twisted desires. He was here for the graveyard.

Pilinshire had a massive graveyard. It was said to be hallowed ground, and there were many tales about the sanctity of this particular graveyard. People for miles around would bury their dead here.

Voldemort turned the dead, into undead. All around, death eaters worked furiously. His most skilled spellcasters - a few hired - helped to create a massive illusion, to hide the inferi.

The inferi were then hidden all around Pilingshire. More illusions, several _Imperio's_ ensured that life in Pilingshire proceeded as normal.

In a show of pure power, Voldemort erected wards for a mile all around. The ward was thin, but his followers worked hard to make them even stronger.

This work was carried out over the space of three nights.

Lord Voldemort was thinking about Pilingshire, and the trap set around it. The preparations were complete. It was time to set the bait. The only question now was, would Merlin bite?

"Lucius."

Malfoy kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. "Yes my lord?"

"Spread the word. Pilingshire will be ashes, one week from now. I want every initiate, every mercenary to know of this plan."

"My lord? We just spent so much time to keep our actions here a secret, perhaps -"

"_Crucio_," Voldemort intoned conversationally.

A few more seconds of Lucius Malfoy's life was spent writhing in pain on the ground.

Voldemort lifted the curse. "Make it clear however, that nobody is allowed to partake the festivities without my permission."

"Yes my lord," Lucius agreed, gingerly rising to his feet.

"Do not doubt me, Lucius."

"No my lord," Malfoy agreed, and hastened to leave the Dark Lord's presence.

A massive green snake slithered along the ground, then coiled up Voldemort's body, it's head coming to rest above his left shoulder.

"My lord!"

Voldemort turned around. The wizard before him was one of the most accomplished in the field of warding. He was most unwilling to lend his services, so Voldemort had had to threaten his brother.

"Ze wards are compete," the man informed him, giving the Dark Lord a deep bow. He held up a glowing blue cube. "You only have to smash zis, and everyzing activates.

Pity he had to die, ward-master Monsieur Dubois was quite competent at what he did.

The lipless mouth curled upwards. "Thank you, Monsieur."

The wizard hesitated. "My lord...my brozzer."

"Will be released," Voldemort assured him. Dubois nodded jerkily and turned away, eager to leave. He crashed to the ground, Voldemort's full body bind catching him square in the back.

"Dinner, Nagini" Voldemort whispered softly.

(0)

"Focus Luna. Take a deep breath. You can do this."

Luna's eyes fluttered open, and she took three deep breaths. She sat cross-legged on the grass, somewhere on Hogwarts vast grounds.

Harry - sitting opposite her - waited patiently. A few seconds later, he raised the Elder Wand once more.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded determinedly. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

Harry waved his wand in large circles. He wasn't casting any spell, simply _pushing_ out magic.

Harry was trying to help Luna embrace her ability, to look into magical mode, see the very fabric of magic. He was saturating the air with magical energy, and for the first time, Luna was actually trying to spot the unusual.

Harry had explained his ideas, what he thought she could do, what he needed her to do. Luna had not hesitated, agreeing at once.

Harry had never seen her so serious. He just hoped she hadn't her entire outlook on life. Luna was special, something different. Luna was... Luna, and he hoped he hadn't take that away.

Luna opened her eyes, and Harry had to stifle an unmanly shriek.

Luna's eyes were completely white.

"It's working, isn't it?" He asked, his voice a touch weak. He was asking Luna to dabble in something he didn't fully understand.

For a long moment, Luna didn't say anything. Then she nodded.

"It's working."

Harry leaned forward. "What's it like?"

"It's... _Magic_."

(0)

The moment Merlin apparated into Pilingshire, he knew something was wrong. His finely honed sense of danger was screaming at him.

From the information he had picked up, there was to be a raid here, on Pilingshire. The usual stuff - a bunch of death eaters preying on muggles.

There was some sort of fair - a party or something. Men, women and children were all over the place, country music blared over loudspeakers. The smell of food permeated the air - stalls here and there were loaded with treats. Flashy, colorful lights roved about.

If he had to protect this chaos... It would not be easy. At least he didn't have to worry about the more skilled death eaters being here, or Lord Tom himself.

There was the distinct sound of apparition, further ahead. Harry stuck in the shadows, letting the invisibility cloak cover him.

And then the wards were raised.

Merlin felt them. Powerful, extremely powerful. His skin felt something was crawling over it, then the sensation passed - the process was complete.

A trap. That was the only explanation.

Merlin tried to change into a phoenix. He would retreat, call for Auror's instead.

A bolt of pain sizzled through his head, and he stumbled a bit. He couldn't change!

What Voldemort and Merlin didn't know, was that Monsieur Dubois had done a thorough job. The ward-master had tried to account for every possibility, and a combination of many, many words had reacted to form an anti-animagus net. It was not intentional, but it had happened, and so Merlin was unable to morph.

Then the illusions dropped, and right before Merlin's eyes, the people changed. Very few of them began to scream and run. The majority turned into grotesque undead, inferi.

Inferi poured out of houses, rose from behind bushes, stepped out from shadows. They ran, and Harry felt the very ground shake.

The sheer number of undead was staggering.

Red jets of light shot in the general direction of Merlin. Clothed in dark robes, silver masks covering their faces, the most powerful of the Dark Lord's servants stepped forward.

Merlin ducked an unforgivable, and moved away swiftly. His only advantage was the invisibility cloak. As long as they couldn't see him, the inferi couldn't swarm him.

But then a hissing sound filled his ears, and to his horror, Merlin saw dozens of snakes wriggle their way out into the open, their forked tongues tasting the air, searching for him.

And they found him.

Very well. Battle it would be. Merlin twisted a wrist, and the Elder Wand flew into his hand. The invisbility cloak coiled up into a wristband.

And then a thought struck him. If the snakes were giving away his location, there would have to be someone here who could understand them. And there were only two Parselmouths alive... Which meant Voldemort was here.

Damn.

The death eaters were closing in. All around, Inferi gathered en masse, collecting around Merlin's vicinity, ready to attack when he showed himself.

Avery was the first to die, a trio bone breakers coming from the side at unbelievable speeds, smashing his ribs and head.

Immediately, the Inferi closed in on Merlin. The wizard stuck to the shadows, clicking the deluminator in the few precious seconds he had, leaving only a few lights glowing.

The Sword of Gryffindor would be of great service here. Merlin flicked his left palm, trying to summon it. Nothing happened. The myths of Gryffindor's champion, a person who could summon the Sword whenever he wanted were just that - a myth.

Spells rained down on the death eaters - bone breakers, cutting curses, bolts of black lightning, blasting curses, curious thin jets of pink light.

While these were the best of Voldemort's men, they were not prepared for the sheer power and ruthlessness Merlin displayed.

Jugson died next, a blasting curse plowing through his shield like a hot knife through butter, nailing him on the forehead. It was not a pretty sight.

They learnt quickly though, to reinforce their shields, or evade his spells altogether.

Merlin was fighting viciously, never in the same place. He ducked, rolled, jumped, twisted, conjured shields, curses flying from his wand at a terrific rate. It was a very difficult fight, but he was fairly confident his raw power would see him through.

And then the inferi struck. They jumped from rooftops, threw themselves out of windows. More and more inferi swarmed him, and the sheer number meant even his constant blasts of fire weren't enough.

He was being forced to retreat down a street, and then inferi came up from behind as well. Together, the death eaters and inferi were a formidable force, and Harry felt a flash of fear.

"_Incendio_!" he yelled, desperately pouring power into the spell, and twirling the wand around. The flames gave him a few seconds of respite, and he used it.

He crouched down on one knee, his wand pointed straight ahead.

This particular spell had no incantation. It was silent magic, powerful magic. Harry closed his eyes and focused.

His wand shook as flames blossomed from it's end. These flames were different, they burned hotter than any other. A roaring sound filled his ears as the fire formed fiery crows. They strained against his will, and he fought determinedly to keep control.

Fiendfyre.

The crows flew, the fire raged, inferi burned all around.

The crows advanced upon the death eaters, and they tried to make a shield of dark magic, overlapping shields in the hopes of containing it. The shield held, then the crows flew over it and descended upon the death eaters.

One more of their number fell, and the rest scattered, cutting through the mess of inferi themselves to get away.

They were far now, further away than Merlin trusted his control over the fiendfyre. He focused on roasting the inferi instead, and they burned and burned.

It was quite hard to keep a level head while using such dark magic.

All of a sudden, the flames furthermost away from Merlin began to die down.

Merlin summoned the rest of the fiery constructs and sent them that way, then relinquished his hold on the spell, cutting off any further growth of the fiendfyre.

There was only person that could control fiendfyre like that, snuff it out in that manner.

Voldemort strode through the fallen undead, his wand idly creating a path.

Merlin stood up straight, magic singing in his veins.

"I'm flattered Tom," Merlin admitted mockingly. "So much effort, so much planning, just for little old me."

"I must confess I did not expect fiendfyre," the Dark Lord replied softly, gazing around at the destruction the fyre had caused. "It is a pity you refuse to join me."

"Oh, don't be -" Merlin broke off, twisting away to evade a cruciactus. Two death eaters stood behind him, they had snuck around. More spells flew at him from the sides, the death eaters were back.

Merlin responded with a volley of blasting curses, blowing apart walls and causing a great deal of dust to rise. He used it as cover, but Voldemort cleared the air with sweeping strokes of his yew wand.

Merlin was being forced on the defensive. Fighting Voldemort was difficult enough. Add his followers...

One death eater got too close to him. Merlin jumped at the man, using him as a shield. A killing curse crashed into the death eaters body, a cutter split open the mask. Harry spared the wizard a glance as he dropped him. Rookwood. That was good.

Voldemort bellowed in rage, and Merlin felt the anger drainage through the scar. He gritted his teeth and ran on. If he could reach the boundary of these wards, he could get away.

He reached the end of the street, and came face to face with another mass of Inferi.

Merlin waved his wand, and concentrated. The wizard rose up into the air, flying seemingly without any support. He flew away, even as Voldemort rose into the sky as well.

So Lord Mould had managed to learn the trick after all. Oh well.

And all of a sudden, another volley of curses shot up at him from ahead. Merlin's eyes widened, and he dove down, wandlessly putting up a shield.

Voldemort had hidden even more death eaters around. Again, damn.

A red curse struck him, and pain coursed through his body. The Cruciactus curse. Someone had nailed him with an unforgivable.

The spell was weak, nothing as potent as Voldemort's, and Merlin was able to shake off the pain, magic running through his body. A powerful blasting hex left his wand, making for where the curses had come from.

The curse was cut off as the death eaters scrambled away. One wizard stood his ground and put up a shield. He didn't make it.

Again, the inferi had reached him. More curses flew towards Merlin.

And then pain rippled through his body once more, but this was pain on a level only one could administer...

Voldemort glided along the ground, wand trained on Merlin. The lipless mouth formed a cruel smile. He had won.

The cruciactus was lifted, and Merlin threw up both hands. He had dropped his wand, and he couldn't scramble for it now. A glowing shield erupted around him. He needed only a second, and he could get the Phoenix wand out.

The world was lit up as a multitude of spells crashed into the barrier. The shield flickered, and fell.

For the level of magic that had been used, it was a rather simple spell that ended the fight.

"_Stupefy_," Voldemort whispered, and Merlin's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There are only a few more chapters left in this tale, maybe three, or four perhaps. The ending - the last few chapters seemed rather rushed, and I do apologize for that.<strong>

**The next update should be sometime within a month. My primary focus as of now is my other fic, Emerald Eye Knight**

**Thanks for reading. Do leave a review.**

**Cheers,****  
><strong>**Timefreak**


	27. Captive

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Captive**

* * *

><p>Voldemort fingered the wand. He had seen this wand before, he was sure of it.<p>

It felt odd in his hands. He could feel the power within it, power and potential even greater than his own Yew wand. And yet, he had been unable to tap into it. His magic flowed through it as easily as it did through the Yew wand, but no more.

Where had he seen this wand before? The knowledge was right there, it was on the tip of his tongue, who was it who had wielded it...

"My Lord?"

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, not turning around. His concentration lost, he put the wand down, deciding to think it over later. It would come to him, sooner or later. "How is our guest?"

"He has been secured as per your instruction," Malfoy replied, still on bended knee.

"Rise, Lucius." Voldemort turned around. "Your son, Draco...does he wish to serve your master?"

Lucius swallowed, a sudden lump forming in his throat. This was unexpected. He composed himself instantly, bowing his head to cover the moment.

Voldemort caught it however, and almostlet out a chuckle. Fools. Emotional, sentimental fools. Brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, daughters...sons... Immaterial. Words without value.

"He does," Lucius replied.

"I want your son to look for Harry Potter. If Draco is able to see him with his own eyes, he is to report it to you immediately. If for some reason, he is unable to find the boy, he should explain why. During classes, meals...if he sees Potter, I wish to know. If he doesn't see Potter, I wish to know."

Lucius Malfoy was no fool. He put two and two together. "My Lord? Surely –" he caught himself, and tried again, in a more respectful tone. "The man who calls himself Merlin, could he be...?"

Voldemort smiled emptily. He always did.

"One way or the other Lucius, we will find out."

(0)

Everything was shrouded in near darkness, except the very center, where Merlin lay, secured with massive, heavy chains. He lay flat on his back, his arms were pinned by his sides, and even his fingers were rendered immobile. Harsh white light shone directly onto him, lights suspended from a ceiling too high to be seen.

Crimson eyes met electric blueorbs. Voldemort could not be sure if Merlin's eyes were opened or not, but he had the feeling they were. The magical robes he wore had improved impossible to take off. Vicious cutting curses would melt through it, harming the body under rather than tearing open.

Voldemort was confident that he could remove it, he just needed a little more time. He was not the most feared dark lord for nothing. He held a command over magic few had ever had, his skill and knowledge was vast. It would be easier however, to simply break the wizard.

They were alone. His followers had only time for a few crucio's before Voldemort had ordered them to leave.

"The Cruciactus curse is painful," Voldemort whispered softly, knowing the prisoner would still hear him. "But your tolerance for pain is unusual as well..."

He took a few steps forward. "However the mind can only take so much before breaking, and there are many questions I have for you. I would rather not have you lose your mind."

"That's mercy, right there," the chained wizard commented dryly, speaking for the first time since his capture. "What next, you're going to offer me cookies and a glass of milk?"

The lipless mouth curved. "I'm afraid not." He didn't sound too sorry.

The sound of scales slithering over a rough stone floor pervaded the room, and then a massive snake rose up besides Voldemort, sneaking up his torso, out over his shoulders then twisting around the neck. The long body stretched out, seemingly endless.

"Nagini," Voldemort hissed, a bone-white hand making a casual motion.

The snake uncoiled, slithering back down to the ground, moving towards Merlin, it's forked tongue darting out. The massive magical snake, twisted and strengthened by magic foul and black tasted the air, trying to sense fear.

It found it.

The snake loomed up, then leaned forward, almost tenderly grazing Merlin's skin with it's fangs, just breaking skin, right above the heart. The robes the wizard wore offered resistance, but when the snake's force proved superior, allowed it through.

Nagini withdrew, and slithered out of sight.

"Her venom can be quite painful," Voldemort remarked. "As I'm sure you will find out. It will take four days to kill you. Ninety six painful hours. All you have to do is take off that mask, and I will give you the antidote."

Merlin said nothing, and Voldemort smiled cruelly. He knew even as he spoke, the toxins were spreading through the captive's body, wreaking havoc with organs, playing with nerves...

"Of course, should you manage to hold out, I will merely give you the antidote again, and we can resume. A pity Bellatrix isn't here, she would have enjoyed making you talk..."

Merlin sighed audibly. "You'll never win Tom."

Voldemort laughed, a clear, cold bark. Inhumane. "Won't I?"

"No –" a cough cut Merlin off. The poison was spreading fast. "Even if you conquer Britain, even if you rule the world, you'll never be satisfied. You'll never be happy. You _– you_ will never win."

Crimson eyes burned with fury. Then, an abrupt gesture, and the temperature dropped sharply.

"The cold will eat you from the inside out," the Dark Lord said softly, white mist obscuring his face as he spoke. "You will learn it is better to submit, than to defy. Opposition, defiance...hope...they will not serve you here."

Voldemort turned around and took a few steps, then seated himself in a bone-white throne. The area immediately around the throne was sheltered from the cold. From his position, he could look upon his captive, and at the same time, Merlin could see him. The man was chained so if he opened his eyes, he would see Voldemort, sitting there, and could look nowhere else.

Voldemort settled down to wait. It shouldn't take too long. Although he had underestimated this wizard before, he would not do so again... Nagini's pain and the cold would work better than any crucio.

It would not be pleasant for Merlin. Not at all.

(0)

"Hey," Ginny acknowledged, waving a spoon lazily. She plunked it back in the bowl of soup, then looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Opposite her, Ron enthusiastically reached for the sausages. "I think he's sleeping in, he probably had a late night."

"Did you check up on him?"

Ron shook his head. "His curtains are closed. I'm not going to disturb him."

Ginny frowned. "Don't you have Charms right about now?"

Ron nodded. "Earliest class in the week. Hermione's already getting ready."

Ginny finished her glass of pumpkin juice and stood up. She gathered a few slicesof toast and scrambled egg.

With practiced ease, she carried the plates up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Fred!" she called out, seeing her brother lounging lazily on the couch in front of the fire. "My hands are full, help me open the door."

"Are you a witch or what?" George said from behind her, almost making her drop the plate. "Use a levitation charm."

She fixed him with a glare, and the redhead held up his arms. "Just saying. This way, your highness. Let this humble, lovable rogue serve you."

They paused outside Harry's dorm, where George struck a dramatic pose.

"Therein lies a beast," he proclaimed. "A powerful mage, with eyes green as a pickled toad."

Ginny fought down a blush, and stuck her tongue out.

"A mighty door stands in our way," George exclaimed, pointing towards the small wooden affair. "But we will not let it stop us in our quest! We will prevail! We will gain victory!"

A chuckle escaped Ginny, and she shook her head exasperatedly. "If you're done with your inspiring speech, can you open the door?"

Rather anticlimactically, George opened the door.

The dorm was empty. Only one bed had curtains around it...

"Shut the door behind you, honourable one."

George tilted his head pressed his lips into a thin line, but the spark of mischief in his eyes gave him away. "And what does my young, innocent sister plan to do, that requires secrecy and closed doors?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"

A second later, George colored a bit, and back away. "Actually, I don't need to know..." he shut the door.

Ginny smiled. They could be real pests at times, but she wouldn't trade her brothers for anything.

She set the plates down at the foot of Ron's bed and parted the curtains, slipping inside Harry's space.

The bed was empty.

(0)

It hurt to breathe. He had to breathe. He had to live. Living hurt.

Right about now, Harry would have taken a Crucio instead of his current predicament.

Naginis venom was beyond painful. His insides felt like they were slowly being melted down. His head ached, a throbbing pulse like someone had taken a hammer to it. His skin was dry, and itched all over. And he couldn't move his hands...the itch was driving him crazy.

More than once he had felt like he was about to vomit. Each time he hadn't. He was tired, so very tired. The high fever only compounded the problem.

And the cold. The damned cold. The cold would have killed him if not for the robes he was wearing. Even so, the temperature had been carefully controlled so he would be in maximum discomfort, without any permanent effects. His nose would have gone numb, but for the venom.

The cold air burned his throat, hurt his lungs. It seeped into his skin, made him shiver, shiver, shiver some more.

It was horrible.

And it had only begun.

(0)

"Hey Ginger, did Scarhead do a runner?" It wasn't his best line, but he was nervous. This order had come from the Dark Lord himself, and even though Malfoy knew he was capable of carrying it out, there was anxiousness within him. He had to do this properly.

"Get lost," Ron retorted.

"I haven't seen him at any classes," Draco said, examining his fingertips. "Did he finally realize he's better off with muggles?"

"Harry is ten times the wizard you are," Ron shot back. "You're scared of him, ferret."

That was true, and Draco could admit it to himself. He was scared of Harry Potter. But he wasn't scared of any other student in Hogwarts, and most certainly not Ginger Head here.

His scathing comment was cut off by Hermione, who had doubled back to see what was keeping Ron.

"And why are you so interested about knowing where Harry is anyway," she questioned.

"I'm not interested," Draco sneered. "Potter's probably playing with his tart anyway – oh wait – that's your sister I'm talking about. Any chance you'll get some of that Potter gold, Ginger? I bet you could use it. Maybe get some new dress robes ."

It was all Hermione could do to drag Ron away. She herself was seething, but now was not the time to beat Draco up. Not with Umbridge still in power. They had more important things to do.

"Harry still hasn't turned up," Ron informed Ginny as they sat down to eat.

"People are noticing, Draco was asking about Harry," Hermione added.

"You should have let me curse him," Ron said darkly, shooting the blond boy an angry glare as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

"And get us detention with Umbridge?" Hermione retorted. "For all we know, she'd expel us."

"She doesn't have the power to do that yet," Ron scoffed. "Back me up Ginny, what say we teach the ferret... Ginny?"

The girl had swivelled a bit, and was staring at Draco.

"Ginny?"

She looked back at them, lifting a spoon to her mouth. "Whatever you say Ron... did you find the Marauders Map?"

Ron shook his head. "I didn't find it."

Hermione frowned. "We should tell Professor Dumbledore." She glanced up at the staff table, where the centre chair was empty. "When we see him next anyway."

"Ron, after lunch, you use the portkey Professor Dumbledore has given us. Search his quarters, find him, let him know. Hermione, go to the owlery and send a letter to Harry. Use Hedwig. If anyone can find him, she can."

Hermione blinked at how suddenly Ginny had assumed command. "Ookay..."

"I have an errand to run," Ginny said suddenly, rising to her feet. "I'll see you guys soon, alright?"

"Where you going?" Ron wanted to know. Ginny didn't reply.

"Everyone meet in the common room, an hour from now," Hermione suggested. "If we don't set a time and place, it'll take us forever. Do you have a class right now Ginny?"

"I do," the redhead replied. "I'm not going."

Ron gazed at her retreating back. "Any idea what's up with her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's anxious about Harry. So am I, it's unlike him to keep Ginny worried. And Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Don't talk while chewing."

(0)

Ginny left the great hall and headed for the dungeons. Fairly certain that Slytherins leaving the hall would head through here, she stopped, and sank to the floor, leaning back against the wall.

A couple of students did pass by, but all they did was eye her strangely. Sitting on the cold floor wasn't a common thing to do.

Finally, Draco arrived, Pansy hanging onto his arm. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he pulled up short on seeing her, then moved forward to stand in front of her.

"Hey Weaslette, did Potter get lost? Or did he finally realize no one wants him here?"

That was all the confirmation Ginny needed. There was something very strange about Draco asking about Harry's whereabouts, rather than taking the opportunity to hex or insult her.

"He's sick," she replied, getting to her feet. Her wand was held loosely in her hand, but Draco took a step back anyway. "What's it to you anyway."

"Potter is worthless," Draco sneered. "Been digging your hands into the Potter gold have you?" Draco was fond of reusing lines.

Ginny rolled her eyes and started off down the corridor, back towards the great hall. "You and Parkinson make the perfect pair." She stopped and turned around. "Both of you are as ugly as each other."

Draco was incensed, but then the girl slipped around the corner. He thought about going after her, but then decided to get her back later. Maybe next week, if Madame Umbridge managed to get that Inquisitorial Squad together.

Besides, he had an urgent task he needed to attend to. His father had stressed he should try and see Potter with his own eyes, and report back immediately.

"You go ahead," he told Pansy. "I'll see you at Transfiguration."

Without any further explanation, he turned and hurried away. Pansy glared at his back, then huffed and continued towards the Slytherin common room.

Draco moved quickly, straight towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't notice the redheaded girl following him, too focused on finishing his quest as soon as he could.

Draco yanked open the door to the Infirmary, and took a few steps inside.

All the beds were empty.

Draco spent all of two seconds staring at the empty beds, then left, settling into a brisk walk. Ginny just about managed to not be seen.

She followed him out of the castle and across the grounds. Draco went into the owlery. Ginny gave him almost half a minute, then carefully eased the door open.

Malfoy was sitting at one of the desks and chairs grouped together in the centre, writing a letter. He was facing the entrance, so she couldn't walk in right now.

Draco penned his letter, and then stood. The second he had turned around, Ginny sped through the doorway, closing in on the blond boy.

She raised her arm, wand pointing at his back. Her silent stunner took him out, and she let him collapse unceremoniously.

Ginny levitated the letter from where it lay on the ground, thrown out of Malfoy's hands when she had stunned him.

_Father,_

_I have done as our Lord has requested. _

_I have searched for Harry Potter, but failed to see him. He has not attended any classes, and was missing from meals._

_His friends wouldn't give me a straight answer, and his girlfriend told me he was ill. However he wasn't in the Infirmary. I managed to draw out from Neville Longbottom that Potter isn't lazing about in the Gryffindor quarters either, which makes me believe that he is not at Hogwarts._

_Your son,  
>Draco<em>

A rather elaborate signature finished the letter.

Ginny pocketed the letter.

A startled gasp almost had her spinning around, wand coming up to point at the newcomer.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, advancing towards her.

Hands shaking, Ginny handed the letter to her.

())

"Do you know how many hours have passed since Nagini has poisoned you?"

Harry didn't. He had lost all sense of time. He was going through intense Occulmency procedures, trying to block out the pain, focus on something else. He had to wait, he only needed to wait... there would come an opportunity. Someone would get sloppy, he could regain just that little bit of strength needed, then morph to phoenix and get out of here.

It took him a long while to formulate that plan. The cold distracted him. The pain distracted him.

Voldemort bent lower over him, and the pain in his scar multiplied. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, unwilling to scream. Not now. Not yet.

"Eight hours. Just eight hours. Imagine what you will feel like by the end of today, by the end of your third day... we can stop it. Just reveal yourself, show me who you really are, and I can help you..."

Most people would have given in. Harry-bleedin-Potter didn't know how to. It was all he had ever done. Fight. Keep fighting. Never giving in. The boy didn't know how to lose, he didn't know how to give up.

So he didn't.

(0)

The portkey deposited Ron right in Dumbledore's quarters. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, unsure how to proceed. For all he knew, Dumbledore could be changing or something... he quickly batted away the mental picture and settled for calling out.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

It felt quite foolish, standing there and calling out.

"Yes my boy?"

Ron turned and gaped. Dumbledore was dressed in the most awful, gaudy dressing robe he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Blimey!" Ron blurted, then flushed.

Dumbledore advanced into the room, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "My wards alert me the moment someone enters, you need not call for me."

"I didn't know that," Ron said, still taking in the dressing gown. It was a mismatch of horribly bright colors, arranged in what could pass for a tribal design...or a five year old's tryst with crayons. Then he remembered what he was here for, having been temporarily distracted by seeing Albus Dumbledore himself in a dressing gown. "Sir- Harry's missing."

That stopped Dumbledore in his tracks. He turned around at once, blue eyes solemn, all traces of levity banished.

"I saw him last night, before I went to bed," Ron explained. "No one has seen him since, not even Ginny has heard from him. His bed hasn't been slept in, he hasn't any classes or come down for any meals."

Dumbledore frowned. Harry Potter was without doubt, the most important person in Britain as of this moment. If something were to happen to him...

"Had he spent the night outside the castle?"

Ron shrugged. "I think he was out, but we can't be sure. Those special robes of his, Ginny says she can't find them. That most likely means Harry is wearing them, since she organizes his stuff for him."

Dumbledore stroked his long beard, mind racing. "I'll see what I can do. You must return to your classes, and act like nothing is wrong. I will contact you the moment I get any news."

Ron nodded, then jumped back in alarm as two girls materialized right in front of him. Hermione and Ginny had activated their portkeys.

Dumbledore didn't show any surprise at their sudden entrance.

"What happened?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione handed Dumbledore the letter, while Ginny explained.

"I followed Malfoy, it seemed weird that he would ask about where Harry was. I told him Harry was sick, and he went all the way to the infirmary to check. I followed him from there to the Owelry, where he wrote that letter-" she gestured at the parchment Dumbledore was peering at through crescent-shaped glasses.

"I stunned him from behind," Ginny finished.

Dumbledore handed the letter to Ron, frowning. "That could be difficult to explain," he told Ginny.

"Harry could be- " Ginny's voice choked with emotion, "-he could be captured or dying and all you care about is that I stunned Draco!"

Dumbledore's eyes grew stern at that, blue eyes narrowing at the girl. "I am worried for Harry," he seemed like he would continue, but then he sighed and shook his head. "I have, perhaps, not made the best decisions concerning Harry, but it is better for everybody involved, if we work together, and trust each other."

Ginny bit back an angry retort, and looked away.

"Can you ask Professor Snape to find out if Voldemort has ca-captured Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"I will do so immediately," Dumbledore said gravely. "It is disturbing that Tom suspects Merlin is indeed Harry. However his demand of young Draco seems to indicate that he has made the connection... In the meantime, I would suggest that you try and carry on, attend your classes and give no information that anything is wrong. If someone-"

"I can't do that!" Ginny protested, nearly in tears now. She swallowed and straightened up completely. "I won't. I can't just go to class and act like everything's normal, while my Harry could be..."

Hermione was instantly by her side, an arm going around the younger girl reassuringly.

"I'll manage," Ron said quietly. "Me and Hermione both."

Dumbledore gazed at Ginny for a second, then nodded. "Miss Weasley can remain here. I shall speak to Madam Pomfrey to make it appear that Ginny is ill, and needs to spend in the hospital wing."

"What if someone asks about Harry? One of our friends, or the teachers... we were supposed to have a DA meeting this weekend."

"We'll find him by then," Dumbledore stated, with a conviction that he did not feel. A leader had to strong, even in adversity.

It would not do to show just how helpless he felt right now.

(0)

It was almost midnight when Snape returned.

They sat in the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"What are they doing here," Snape demanded, not taking the seat offered. He was still wearing the pitch black robes that the Death Eaters usually wore. The silver mask was in his hand.

"I must ask you to trust me on this," Dumbledore said. "There are things you do not know yet, secrets that are not mine to be shared. You can speak freely in front of them. Severus, please."

The last word persuaded the Potions Master, who would have otherwise protested some more. He saw just how tired the Headmaster looked, how he had stressed the plea just that little bit. Keeping his acidic remarks under control, he sat down.

"The Dark Lord has captured Merlin," he said, without any preamble.

Dumbledore lowered his head.

Hermione clutched Ron's arm, and he shifted to put his arm around her, the two of them seeking comfort from each other.

A strangled cry escaped Ginny. Her worst fears were being realized.

"How-how is he?"

Snape couldn't quite manage a glare, seeing her condition. He settled instead, for a piercing gaze. Dumbledore understood his unspoken question.

"Miss Wea- Ginny? Professor Snape must know more if he is to help."

Ginny bit her lip and lifted her head, brown eyes staring fiercely into Snape's fathomless black tunnels.

A second passed, then another. The tension rose. Then she nodded, the fire not dying from her eyes. Harry needed her strong now. She had to think, use whatever rescources available, make the important decisions.

Harry needed her, and she would not fail.

"Merlin is Harry," she said, her voice level and calm. It was not she felt.

Snape was most definitely not expecting that. His jaw dropped slightly, before he regained composure.

"I told you Severus, Harry Potter is much more than you know."

Snape looked away from the brown eyes. Now that he thought about it, it made some sense.

"The Dark Lord does not wish me to tell you he has Mer-Potter captured. He did not even tell me about the trap to capture him. It happened last night."

Ginny repeated her earlier condition. "How is he?"

Snape shifted slightly in his seat. He did not want to have to share this with the girl. He might be cold and ruthless, perhaps even hateful and spiteful at times, but he had no wish to tell the redhead her love was being pumped full of venom.

For that was what Harry was to Ginny, of that Severus was sure. He had seen the way they interacted with each other.

He spared a glance at Dumbledore, who was regarding the girl with grave eyes. Severus knew that look. Grave eyes, calculating eyes.

"Tell me," Ginny demanded, her voice insistent. "I can take it."

"He is not well," Snape replied finally. "The Dark Lord wants the robes he is wearing, he wants information from Potter. He has had his snake inject Potter with venom, and is hoping to use the combination of the illness caused and cold to break him."

That didn't sound too bad, but Ginny knew better. The venom must be extremely painful, and probably slow-to-kill if Voldemort had opted for it over the Cruciactus. And the cold... Harry hated the cold, she knew that. Extreme cold could do all sort of things to a person.

But she also knew he would not break.

Not her Harry.

She swallowed the anger, sadness and despair churning within her, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her mind, so she could think clearly.

"How long till the venom kills him?" she asked.

"Three or four days," Snape answered.

"Are there anti-animagus wards?" Hermione asked suddenly, sitting up straight.

Snape thought for a moment. "I was not involved with the warding, so I cannot be sure. I doubt there are anti-animagus wards within the room where he is held. Regardless, the chains that he is being secured with are heavily spelled, and I do not believe he could transform while being held by them. Even if he could, the chains might break his bones as they try and resist." He paused, coming to the obvious conclusion that Harry was an animagus. "What form does he take?"

Hermione looked towards Ginny. She would not give away any of Harry's secrets. It was up to Ginny to decide that.

The girl's forehead was furrowed in thought. A tense silence fell on the group, before the girl looked up, brown eyes alight with determination.

"I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the previous chapter, Harry fights with the Elder Wand. The Holly Wand is still on his person. Voldemort was looking at the Elder Wand at the beginning of this chapter.<strong>

**About who owns the Elder Wand. Remember Harry has united all the Hallows, and is the master of death. I also feel that simply disarming cannot result in a change of ownership. That would mean even while training, wands would change allegiances. That doesn't happen. There must be certain circumstances. Howeve that has happened in the books. Wandlore is a murky field... Also, the Elder Wand contains Thestral Hair... that's all I'm saying right now.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading. Do leave me a review.**


	28. Life

**Warning – this chapter is quite dark, and involves death, violence. **

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Life**

Harry was beyond tired now. He was exhausted. An exhaustion that he could feel in his bones.

And yet, he couldn't sleep. The venom and cold kept him awake. If not for his massive reserves of magic, he would probably be dead... or not. Not until Voldemort wanted him dead. Which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Harry."

Tired, sick and caught off guard, he jerked a bit before composing himself. Slightly, very slightly. Most people would have missed it.

Voldemort didn't.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...why must you insist on pretending?" Voldemort glided around the prone figure, stopping right in front of him. The red eyes bored into the electric blue orbs, as if he could look right through the mask.

Why indeed? Harry was tempted, so very tempted...

But he didn't. Of course he didn't. He was Harry-bloody-Potter, and he never gave in. He searched his brain for an answer, but the headache made it almost impossible to concentrate.

"Bite me," he managed finally.

Voldemort laughed, a high cold laugh that men had come to fear. "I won't," he replied. "but Nagini will. Again and again and again, till you give in. The circle has a betting pool, they wonder when you will give in. The stakes are quite high...one pretty redhead."

Again, he moved in response. It was slight, but again, Voldemort noticed.

"Why, is that love, Potter?" he sneered. "Do you care for the girl? How would you like her here with you? You can be prisoners together."

The bound man didn't move. Not even slightly.

The lipless mouth curled into a gruesome parody of a smile. "Give up Harry."

No answer.

(0)

* * *

><p>"Have you any idea at all, who might have stunned you?"<p>

Draco shook his head, never breaking stride. He paced the length of the classroom, robes flapping about his ankles.

"Did you write another letter?" Snape asked him.

"No. I came straight down here. If I find out who stunned me..."

"Will you mention this attack in your letter?" Snape questioned.

"Do you think I should?"

Snape didn't show any outward expression, but inside, he heaved a huge sigh of relief. The boy trusted him completely. He could handle this.

"You should," he replied. "But the Dark Lord does not take kindly to failures, even something like this. Lucius will no doubt face the Cruciactus Curse..."

Draco paled, quite a feat considering how pale he already was. He licked is lips nervously. "If I wasn't to mention it..."

"The Dark Lord would never find out. Nor would anyone else, your father included. This is your mission, I will not interfere."

Draco wasn't that stupid. He understood Snape was offering to keep quiet about the attack, but Draco couldn't tell anyone about it, not even his father.

"Alright," the boy agreed.

(0)

* * *

><p>"I called in an old favour, something I was keeping in reserve..." Dumbledore gestured to the door. "The man waiting outside is called Specter. He is an Unspeakable, and can help us do this. His particular area of expertise will be invaluable."<p>

"How can we trust him?" Ginny questioned, her eyes narrowed at the Headmaster. She stood at the back, arms folded, unmoving.

"He has given me an Unbreakable Vow," Dumbledore responded quietly. "I trust Specter."

"You can take your trust and stuff it-"

"Ginny!" Hermione stood and walked to the girl. Lowering her voice, she grabbed the redhead's arms and looked into the brown eyes.

Her tone was urgent, insistent. "Look Ginny, I know you don't particularly like Dumbledore, and you're angry and anxious, and Harry's been captured, but we're trying to find a way to help him, and this Specter could be useful!" Hermione paused, out of breath. "An unbreakable vow is good enough!"

Ginny stepped around the girl and shook her head. "I want the vow sworn to me."

The twinkle had left Dumbledore's eyes. He gazed at her, a cold steel in the blue eyes.

"We are at war. You may not trust me, but I am not going to debate my decisions with you. Regardless, we have to act together here, and you are only making this harder. If we use Specter's talents, we can remove Harry from Voldemort's clutches."

Her lower lip trembled a bit. The silence stretched out between them, the tension rose.

Finally Ginny spoke. "We don't need to tell him anything. Just our aim, what sort of a magical construct we want. He doesn't need to know the details about Harry."

"She's right," Hermione piped up.

Dumbledore sighed. "If Specter does know the details, he will truly understand the gravity of the situation."

"We are wasting time." He had been silent until now, sitting at a side. Now Severus Snape rose to his feet. "We can tell the unspeakable the Dark Lord has uncovered one of your spies, and it is vitally important we get him back. Specter doesn't need to know the whole story."

"I am afraid he may not agree to help us without details," Dumbledore countered.

"Enough!" Ginny's eyes flashed with anger. "Harry is being..." her voice choked up, and she fiercely wiped away a tear. "He needs us. Call this unspeakable in, and tell him to give me an Unbreakable Vow."

"If he does not agree?"

Ginny folded her arms. "We don't give him the full details. If he still doesn't agree, we get rid of him and start working by ourselves."

"If only there was someone else who could..." Hermione's voice trailed off, and she smacked herself on her forehead. A little too hard maybe.

"Ouch, no wait-" she waved Ron away. "Ginny – Zamu and Marco! They'll help us!"

"And they know a lot of stuff. Whatever this Specter knows, I'm sure they'll know!" Ginny facepalmed herself. "Why didn't we think of this!"

Dumbledore leaned back, wrinkled fingers massaging an equally wrinkled forehead. "I am truly sorry... That won't work."

"Why?"

"What we're trying to accomplish, this is Specter's area of expertise. This sort of thing is what he has researched on. It will take time and energy to track down Marco and Zamu, time we do not have. Specter on the other hand, is standing right behind that door." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry you do not trust me enough for this. But we must hurry."

That was all the warning he gave, before the door opened, and Specter walked in.

(0)

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger. Often called the most brilliant witch of her generation. Scarily smart. Harry Potter was her best friend.<p>

Albus Dumbledore. Bastion of the light. One of the most brilliant minds to ever attend Hogwarts. The leader against the dark for so long, it was almost time for him to put down the mantle. He had mistakes when it came to Harry Potter, and if presented with the chance, might even put the Greater Good above Harry once more. But he too cared for Harry Potter.

Specter. Unspeakable. A man who had researched magic for several years, a man with immense experience and knowledge. Seeing Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger was enough for him to understand this involved Harry Potter. He did read the Prophet every morning, and knew these two names always went with Potter. He didn't know what to make of Harry Potter, but he owed Dumbledore. That and the redhead looked desperate. He didn't give an Unbreakable Vow, but he didn't get a lot of details either. He was going to help.

Severus Snape. Potions Master – not a title easily earned. Master Spy. He had the inside knowledge. A man who had mistakes, mistakes that had cost Harry Potter. Severus Snape hated James Potter, he didn't particularly care for Potter either. Until a few hours ago, he truly hated him. Now... he respected Harry Potter. He would do this.

Ginny Weasley. She was smart, not as smart as Hermione, but the redhead could think outside the box. Ginny loved Harry Potter.

The five of them sat around a round table. Ginny rose to her feet, a steely determination in her eyes.

To a person like Dumbledore though, a man who had played games of deception and manipulation for decades...he could see the barely held back tears. He could see that hope had almost deserted her. He could see the desperation. She was barely holding herself together. As much as it pained him to see someone so young in this state, she was performing admirably under the strain.

"We can do this. We have to do this." She took another breath. "The idea is simple enough. We need to create a nullifying field of sorts. We need to be able to clear a particular area of one particular ward. The anti-apparition wards."

"That cannot be done." Specter said evenly. He was dressed in blue robes with a hood and mask covering his head. Specter was short and stocky, with a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"The anti-animagus wards then," Ginny responded immediately.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Animagus wards?"

Ginny hesitated, very briefly. "He can turn into a phoenix and flame out of there." This was not the time for secrets.

"It will be extremely hard," Specter warned, leaning back in his seat.

"We can do this," Ginny insisted. "She might be only fifteen, but Hermione here knows more about magic than most Unspeakables. And if you don't believe that..." she shrugged. "You're about to find out."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a large chart flew over from the corner to spread out on the table. "I believe it is time for us to get to work."

(0)

* * *

><p>Fifteen hours.<p>

It took the five of them fifteen hours to come up with a solution.

Fifteen straight hours of work, brainstorming, making models, discarding models. Dumbledore had broken out a rare bottle of Goblin Water. It was a non-alcoholic drink, which served as a stimulant. Magical coffee, if you will. It kept them awake.

"This is beautiful," Specter whispered, gazing reverently upon the small blue shard of ice that lay on the table in front of them.

The jagged end of the shard pulsed yellow and violet. A slight haze extended all around the small piece of ice.

"Beautiful," agreed Dumbledore. "Dangerous. What we have put together here, the knowledge - it does not leave this room. The penchant for misuse is far too high."

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

Snape didn't bother to reply. Specter nodded, slumping down in his seat.

Ginny nodded tiredly. She had barely contributed to the Shard itself, but had continuously provided encouragement and motivation, egging everyone on.

She knew they could pull it off – Hermione and Dumbledore were quite possible the smartest magical folk alive. Even without Specter they could probably have done it, but it would have taken a lot more time.

"Severus," she said. It was meant to be a question, it turned out like a statement.

Sometime over the past fifteen hours they had abandoned formal names, overcome barriers working together for a common aim.

"Albus?" Snape raised his goblet.

Dumbledore poured the last of the Goblin Water into it. Snape took a deep breath, exhaled, and downed the entire goblet at one go.

Hermione entered that very moment, levitating a steaming glass ahead of herself.

Wordlessly, she offered it to Snape. He almost smiled.

Almost.

He took two large gulps, and the potion was gone. His face immediately screwed up in pain. Pepper-up potion on a stomach full of liquid was not the wisest course of action.

"Fifteen minutes," he said, and strode out of the room.

(0)

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Snape met them in the Headmaster's office. He wore dark robes, the fingers of his right hand curled around a silver mask.<p>

Dumbledore was arranging a slew of potions in an order, Hermione was shrinking them. Ginny stood by the window, looking out. Her posture was bent, but there was a fire in her eyes.

Specter was nowhere in sight.

Snape gathered the potions, storing them within his robes. Finally, he took a small black pouch containing the Shard, and pocketed it as well.

He was never one for sentiment, so he didn't bother to try. The others knew this, and responded in kind.

Hermione's face was lined with worry, as was Dumbledore's.

"Take care Severus," the old man said, no twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione said nothing.

Ginny turned to look at him, and her fierce brown gaze met his pitch black orbs.

"Thank you," she said, her voice steady, calm.

He nodded, and strode from the room.

(0)

* * *

><p>A chill had settled over him. Icy claws clutched at his heart, his stomach was a mass of nerves.<p>

But despite all that, Severus Snape felt a certain contentment in himself.

He had one too many bad decisions. He held grudges, had held onto his hate...

It seemed so trivial now, as he walked towards the edge of the wards. So petty.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, he thought to himself, allowing a brief smirk to flit across his face.

His mind turned to the people that waited in the Headmasters office. They were so trusting, so ready to give him the burden. Dumbledore and Ginerva had handed him everything, everything. All he had to was tell the Dark Lord, and the war would irrevocably turn in one direction, and Snape would be right there, just behind the Dark Lord, right at the front.

The night was moonless, but cloudless. A blanket of stars stretched out overhead, and Severus paused, for the first time in his entire life to look up, and simply take in the majesty of the universe.

Another wry smirk, and he turned on the spot, vanishing with crack.

(0)

* * *

><p>Silver mask fitting securely over his features, Snape began the walk down the long aisle. He ignored the few people he passed on the way, steeling himself, going through basic Occlumency exercises, bringing false memories to the front of his mind.<p>

The doors were open. Snape walked through, and into the large chamber beyond.

The massive chandeliers emitted a dull oppressive green light. The chamber was almost entirely bare, a silver carpet extending along its length, ending at the foot of a throne.

It never failed to amuse him, just how cliché the entire setup was. The Dark Lord had probably found these settings prescribed in the handbook for evil overlords.

Bone white, skeletally thin. Black robes. Red eyes, slits for a nose.

Snape knelt, and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Rise, Severus," the Dark Lord said softly. "What news do you bring?"

"Merlin is Harry Potter."

"Fascinating," Voldemort hissed, taking a step closer to his spy, the red eyes meeting black.

"He wants me to look out for him, he believes you might have him held prisoner."

Voldemort said nothing, still holding Snape's gaze. He inclined his head slightly, gesturing for the man to continue.

"He wants me to break him out."

(0)

* * *

><p>Harry was unsure now. Unsure of what he was, where he was, what he was doing. Hallucinations danced through his mind when he closed his eyes. Sometimes, they persisted even when he opened them.<p>

He was thirsty, so very thirsty.

Tired, so very tired.

He was nearing the end, he knew that. No one, not even Harry Potter could hold out against this. It was too much.

Footsteps. Voldemort glided into sight, his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. And behind him, Severus Snape.

It took him more than a few seconds, but his mind finally managed to piece together that Snape was here. The Master Spy. Perhaps, help? His heart skipped a beat.

"Dumbledore has slipped," Voldemort hissed, advancing to stand just outside the circle of cold that surrounded Harry.

"Severus has informed me that you are indeed, Harry Potter. The old man has been quite anxious of late, unable to find his ace in the hole his saviour." Voldemort waited, but Harry said nothing, his addled mind slowly turning over, working out what that meant for him.

Had Snape deflected? No, he couldn't have. But he could have, maybe Harry had pushed him over. If that was the case, then it was over, Harry could not see how he would escape otherwise.

"You can drop the charade Potter. Drop your mask, and I will spare Ginny Weasley. You have my word."

Harry started, not expecting that. He tried to form a reply, but coughed, then coughed some more.

Voldmemort made a tutting sound, gliding forward to stand by Harry.

" Are you sick?" he asked with mock concern. Long, pale fingers splayed out, Voldemort rested his palm on Harry's chest, and pressed lightly.

His body was almost broken, the poison had shredded nerves. Even the slight pressure of the Dark Lord's palm sent shockwaves of agony through him. Blackness crowded his vision, and he welcomes it.

The lights grew dimmer, dimmer... and then Voldemort lifted his hand, and Harry teetered on the brink of consciousness for another few seconds, before coughing again.

"Bite me," he managed.

If anything, Voldemort looked even more pleased.

They left soon afterwards, both of them.

Harry tried to take slow deep breaths, but the pain and posion wouldn't let him. He groaned slightly.

"How about that, Potter makes a sound!"

The Death Eater, Harry didn't know his name walked around to stand in his line of vision. Voldemort had kept one guard to watch him all the time.

And then the man crumpled. Harry blinked. Was he hallucinating?

Severus Snape caught the man just as he fell, lowering him to the floor without a sound. He hurried over to Harry, snapping his fingers in front of the mans face.

"Pott- Harry?"

"Snape?"

"We have devised a way to get you out, but there's no time. You have to trust me."

Harry nodded, and Snape almost shook his head in wonder. The trusting fool.

The Potions Master worked quickly drawing a small collection of potions, and a black pouch. He unzipped the pouch, and withdrew a tiny shard of ice. The tip pulsed yellow and violet.

"This Shard will negate the animagus wards around us. I will stab you with this, it will absorb your blood in order to work. You will flame out using your phoenix form. Have you understood?"

"Shard?" Harry echoed weakly.

Snape cursed fluently, and repeated the instructions, a little more slowly. This time Harry nodded, and the blue orbs in his mask seemed to glow a little bit brighter.

Damn the boy. He did not know how to give up.

"Too weak to transform." Harry protested.

"That's what these potions are for. We have chosen a very specific sequence. First you will need to drink this –" Snape held up a large vial of brown liquid. "This is the antidote for Nagini's poison."

"How?"

"Shut up and drink it." He had stolen it, along with the boy- no, man's - wands, just a few minutes before going to meet the Dark Lord. He hadn't bothered being careful either, they would know it was him, and they would know soon.

"These bindings?"

"The second I take them off, the Dark Lord will come running," Snape explained. "Can I get the potions into you first?"

The blue orbs faded for a second. Severus nearly had a heart attack. They flickered back to life, and Harry nodded.

"Pour them where my mouth should be," he instructed.

Severus did so, pouring potion after potion down the boy's throat. It was extremely dangerous, all these potions being used together one after the other, in Harry's current state. It could quite possibly - in fact it probably would - put him into a coma, less than an hour from now. But they had no choice.

A low rumbling reached their ears as he forced the final few potions into Harry's mouth.

"What's that?" Harry questioned, already sounding much stronger.

"A distraction," Snape answered. "Are you ready?"

Harry shook his head. "The potions are working...a few more minutes. My wands..."

"I have them." Severus removed two very familiar wands from his robe, placing them besides the Shard. One Deathstick, one Holly and Phoenix.

"Pott- Harry."

"Yes?"

"Tell Dumbledore not to blame himself. It was my choice."

Silence, for a few seconds. Then Harry growled.

"No!" he said angrily. "I can get us both out."

"The second I remove the bonds, the Dark Lord will come here. The distractions I have provided are only taking him further away, delaying the inevitable by a minute or two. You need to stab yourself in the shoulder, above your heart. Flame to Dumbledore's office, they're waiting for you."

Harry said nothing, still shaking his head.

"Win the war Harry. Defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry said nothing, before finally nodding.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too."

(0)

* * *

><p>Voldemort felt the bindings being lifted. He paused, turned and began to run.<p>

Hate, Anger...Rage boiled deep inside him.

Severus Snape would pay. His special store room had been broken into, the antidote stolen. Fireworks had led him a merry chase to the other end of his hideout. He had sent a few men to check on Potter the moment the fireworks had gone off, but Snape was more than a match for them.

And so he ran, gliding across the floor, his movements smooth, gracefully, inhuman.

He heard a scream, the sound of spellfire, away from where Potter was – no, had – been held prisoner, and veered off towards the sound of the noise.

He arrived just in time to see Severus Snape throw a _Sectusempra_ at a Death Eater, nailing him across the chest. The Spy turned, saw Voldemort approaching, and ducked through the nearest door, narrowly evading the Dark Lord's _Crucio_.

"Find Potter!" Voldemort ordered. He would deal with Snape himself.

The wizard had boxed himself in, the door led to a room... there was nowhere to run.

Voldemort glided through the door, batting away a malicious looking curse. He raised a shield, absorbing two more spells, then batted away another two.

Severus was outclassed, and they both knew it.

And yet, there was a very strange expression on Snape's face. There was a smile on the man's face, and a_- triumphant_? – look in his eyes.

Wait, _triumphant_?

And Snape jerked out, prodding a long white thread with his wand.

Voldemort's eyes widened. Not thread - fuse.

The roof caved in. The last thing Voldemort saw before the destruction rained down upon him was Severus Snape, his eyes shut, wand abandoned, a look of utter calm on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

**Whew. That was a really hard chapter.**

**For all those of you who love Snape – hey, the man went out swinging. He was – at last – at peace.**

**Thanks for reading, and do leave me a review telling me what you thought of it.**

**Again, it will probably be a while before I update next. My other fic, To Master The Dark is my priority. Do take a look at that.**

**Toodles,**  
><strong> timefreak<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I do apologize if it seems rushed. It is. And it is very short, but the final chapter will be up very soon - it's been ready for a long time now.**

**It didn't go exactly like I'd planned, but oh well...**

**A single chapter to go now.**

**(0)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Nine<strong>

Hermione shrieked loudly as a ball of fire materialized in the office, falling down limply on the desk. It was a good thing Dumbledore had long since spelled the table to be fire-resistant.

Ginny was there immediately, her hands cradling the phoenix. The flames burnt her hands, but she didn't let go.

"Change! Harry, demorph, change! Harry!"

Dumbledore once more marvelled at her ability to keep her cool. He drew his wand even as Hermione pulled the redhead back.

"I can change him," the Headmaster suggested.

A brief memory flashed through Hermione's head - Sirius and Lupin pointing their wands at a rat, a flash of light, and then Peter Pettigrew...

"It's safe," she told Ginny, forestalling any argument.

Dumbledore waved his wand. A flash of light, a flash of flames, and the boy - no, man - was there, curled up on the desk. Dumbledore flicked his wand, his forehead furrowed in concentration, and the table grew bigger, now large enough for Harry to lay on.

"Harry?!" Ginny rushed to his side, one hand propping up his head, the other forcing his hood down. The material didn't resist, Ginny was the only person keyed into it besides Harry...

Harry blinked, his eyes opening. His face was pale, gaunt, veins standing out on his cheeks. He took in the ceiling which seemed to be...swirling? - and then the face hovering over him.

Red hair hung about in disarray. Pale lips were chapped. Brown eyes - unshed tears obscuring them. She looked tired, anxious, concerned, relieved. There was a depth of emotions in her gaze, and for a split second, he met those eyes, and knew she would read the affection in them.

"Hey," he said weakly. "You look like crap."

(0)

* * *

><p>It was blue.<p>

Blue-purple hues all around. A mass of twisting energy, up, down, to the left, to the right.

"Harry..."

Harry? What is Harry?

Thoughts gradually became ordered. Not what, who. Who is Harry?

"Harry..."

It was right there, the knowledge, but the thoughts slowed, and the blue-purple hues dimmed.

Darkness took over.

(0)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter lay on a bed in the infirmary. He'd been there one too many times, Madam Pomfrey thought as she carefully analyzed the data her diagnostic spells fed her. Her eyes ran through the list of potions Miss Granger had provided - Harry had ingested all of them at once. It was dangerous, but probably the only thing keeping him alive.<p>

His skin was pale and drawn, lips chapped, hair dirty. She repressed a shudder. To be a prisoner of Voldemort...

"Poppy?" the Headmaster questioned.

She held up a hand, and Dumbledore fell silent. Standing right opposite her, Ginny Weasley made a sound of frustration. Frustration and anxiety.

The mediwitch gave the redhead a stern glance and lowered her head once more. She understood the girl was worried, but she needed quet for her work.

Half a minute later, Ginny was fidgeting with the sheet covering the boy. Madam Pomfrey finally looked up, setting her wand down.

"This is out of my league," she said softly. "He needs to go to Saint Mungos."

Ginny shook her head. "He can't. Voldemort has spies everywhere. Harry's not safe at Saint Mungos."

"Miss Weasley, if he does not get serious medical attention soon..." her voice trailed off. She was a healer at a school for Merlin's sake. She wasn't used to telling people their loved ones might not make it. And definitely not young girls like Ginny - the girl wasn't even of age yet. Her heart went out to the girl that was desperately trying to put on a strong front. It wasn't easy, the healer thought - to be with Harry Potter.

Madam Pomfrey loved the boy, but she doubted she could stand the stress and pressure that came with being _in love_ with him.

"Albus?" she turned to the Headmaster. "You need to make the decision quickly."

He shook his head gravely. "Miss Weasley is responsible for Harry."

"Can't we get the healers here?" the redhead questioned. "Instead of taking Harry to see them, let them come to treat Harry."

"I'm afraid not," the healer shook her head. "There are magical tools, certain constructs and facilities that cannot be transported to Hogwarts."

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said softly. "There is no choice. I can post guards around the clock, and I will personally construct the wards to guard him."

"Fine," the girl agreed, her voice hitching slightly. She was almost at the end of her tether, the emotional drain wearing her down. "But I'm going with him, I'm staying with him."

Dumbledore merely nodded. She was distraught, there was no arguing right now. Once Harry was at Saint Mungos, he could see about getting her back to Hogwarts. Maybe a two way portkey, to let her visit the boy at specific times... It would do her no good to constantly sit by the boy and stare at his unconscious form.

"Albus, he needs to go," Madam Pomfrey insisted, glancing nervously at Harry. "Now."

The Headmaster nodded once again. "Then let us go."

They went.

(0)

* * *

><p>"Ginny?"<p>

The girl looked up, bags under her eyes, and Hermione stilled her impulse to lecture the redhead. Instead, the brunette offered a paper plate loaded with sandwiches.

Ginny wordlessly took a sandwich, nodding her thanks.

Hermione sat down next to her. "The canteen is very small, they only had these sandwiches."

"The healers are doing whatever they can," Hermione said softly. "Harry's been in there for three hours now, and you need to sleep. As soon as we get any news, I'll wake you up."

"I've half a mind to barge in there," Ginny muttered around her tomato sandwich.

"They're professional healers," Hermione replied. "They know what they're doing."

"I know," the redhead mumbled, her head dropping forward to rest in her hands. "I'm just..."

"I understand," Hermione said softly, putting a hand around the girl's shoulders. "But you need to rest Ginny. You look like a ghost."

"Wake me up if anything happens," Ginny told her, a familiar glint returning to her eyes.

Both Harry and Ginny didn't know how to give up, Hermione thought as she nodded. "I will."

The redhead leant back, her head resting against the wall. The seat wasn't the most comfortable, her posture wasn't comfortable, but Ginny was drained - emotionally, mentally, physically.

Sleep overtook her, and she welcomed it.

* * *

><p>(0)<p>

Purple.

Blue.

Harry.

He was Harry!

The thought lingered. He was Harry.

Purple.

Blue.

(0)

* * *

><p>"That will be all. Miss Weasley, please stay back after class."<p>

The door closed behind the last student, and Ginny rose from her seat.

"Professor?"

"Miss Weasley, I understand that you are going through a very tough time." McGonagall told her. "Your practical work has been excellent, but you have failed to submit your homework on several occasions, and the last essay was something I would expect from your twin brothers, not you."

The redhead's mouth set in a stubborn line.

"You have not been paying attention in class, you get irritated easily and you lose your temper far too often," the professor took a few steps forward and shook her head. "At first it was completely understandable. But its been a month now, and you have to get yourself under control."

The brown eyes glittered, and Ginny nodded tightly. "Is there anything else?"

The transfiguration teacher debated over lecturing her further, but then decided it wouldn't do any good. Her severe expression softened.

"We're all worried about Harry, Miss Weasley. But your friends do not deserve your behaviour."

Briefly, anger passed over the younger girl's features. Then Ginny sighed, and all the professor could think was how _tired_ she looked.

"Yes Professor. May I go now?"

Colin was waiting for her outside. "Everything all right?"

"Just peachy," Ginny muttered, stalking off down the corridor.

"Charms is the other way," Colin pointed out.

"I know."

"You're not coming?"

"No."

(0)

* * *

><p>It made sense now.<p>

Magic.

Magic was all around him. His thoughts stayed, he could understand what was happening. It was like waking up from a long, dead sleep.

He finally remembered! His name was Harry Potter, and he was a survivor. He was Harry Potter, and he would never give up.

_'Magic!_' he called out from within his mind.

The blue and purple mists swirled in reply.

"Harry..." It sounded like a hundred different whispered voices, with no discernible gender to the tone.

'_Send me back!'_

"I already did, once, a time apart..."

_'Don't you need me to stop the darkness and all that?'_

"Need you? You are only one soul..."

Anger.

_'What is the point of anything then? Why?'_

"Sometimes, sometimes a sacrifice is needed..."

He struggled. He struggled with his minds, willing himself to leave this existence, return to his body...

"You will leave now, Harry Potter. But someday you will return, and give back to whence you came."

He struggled some more, a wordless cry echoing through him. It was as if a dam broke, and the mists around him swirled, his very thoughts directing pure energy.

"Stop!" the voice called.

_'Speak plainly, and I might,_' he countered.

Silence reigned. Impatient, Harry began to struggle free again.

"Agreed."

And then the voice spoke, and it continued to speak. And Harry understood.

(0)

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger, please instruct Miss Weasley to come to my office as soon as she can."<p>

Hermione nodded, her expression questioning.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Harry has regained consciousness."

The girl's eyes lit up, a delighted, relieved smile breaking onto her face. It lasted only for a little while, quickly replaced with anxiety. "How is he?"

"The healer mentioned he is very weak. I will need to be on guard against another attempt on his life."

A single attempt had been made, a man sent by Voldemort to kill Harry while he lay helpless in hospital. Dumbledore's wards had foiled the attack, and the man was in custody. Surprisingly, Voldemort had not made a second attempt.

Harry looked a little pale and weak, but there was no other sign of his recent capture. A smile broke out on his face as he caught sight of her, but there was something holding him back, a sadness in his eyes.

His first words were not at her, but Dumbledore. Green eyes met blue, a wealth of emotions in both.

It was a fool's hope, Dumbledore knew that, but it hadn't stopped him from hoping. Now, looking at Harry's face, Dumbledore felt that last bit of hope fade.

"Snape's dead."

(0)

* * *

><p>Bouts of coughing would still overtake him every now and then, and his body ached most nights, but Harry's health was slowly improving. Ginny watched him write out an essay for Charms, the profound sense of relief at seeing him safe still warming her insides, weeks after he had regained consciousness.<p>

He never spoke about it, but being held captive by Voldemort was never going to be easy to get over. She gave him her silent support, and waited for him.

If anything, he seemed to be even more focused on finishing Voldemort. In her opinion - that was a bad thing. Harry was already doing everything he could, it was pointless to worry and fret so much - especially considering his health. She wanted him to take joy in simple things - going to class, hanging out in the common room - but she also understood his anxiety, and his wish for it to be done with.

Professor Severus Snape was laid to rest in a small, secluded meadow next to his mother. The ceremony was small and quick - just the way the man had wanted it to be done. Snape had told Dumbledore, a long time back - this was the way he wanted to be buried.

It was a sad end for a bitter, lonely man - a man who had made many enemies, few friends - but who had changed the world for the better.

* * *

><p>(0)<p>

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had a wealth of experience, power and knowledge between them. It was a scary thought - that they should ever use their talents for evil. Good thing they were only planning murder.

In the end it was a very simple solution - using Narcissa Malfoy.

Arranging an incognito visit only took a single favour - and Narcissa had many in her pocket. Getting the right timing - visiting exactly as a meal was being served was slightly tricky - but not hard.

Bellatrix trusted her sister.

Narcissa only shed a single tear at the loss of her sibling, and none for her brother in law. Draco was very close to taking the mark, Potter had promised her involvement would never come to the fore. She had a getaway arranged, ready to leave at a moment's notice. Whichever side won, Narcissa would survive.

She still hoped - she prayed, that Potter would win. A life as a Death Eater was not as glorious as Draco seemed to think. He would not survive long under the Dark Lord.

When the bank statements came - all of Bellatrix's possessions passing onto her - she hid it from Lucius. Bellatrix never cared for her own husband - her will passed on all her possessions to Narcissa - just as they had agreed upon when the war had broken out, all those years ago.

Andromeda Tonks was waiting for her at the end of the alley. Narcissa passed the small cloth bag to her sister.

"Thank you," Andromeda told her.

"I did it for Draco."

"I know."

Narcissa said nothing, turning on heel and striding away.

"Thank you, sister."

She got no reply.

(0)

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

Harry caught the cloth bag, and turned it upside down onto the table. A single cup rolled out - shining silver, but Harry could sense the dark taint within it.

Without any fanfare, he grasped the basilisk fang lying beside him, and stabbed the cup.

Another horcrux down. Harry ran his fingertips absently over the famous scar on his forehead.

One left.

* * *

><p>(0)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I am aware of plot-holes. I'm sorry I couldn't give you readers the ending your appreciation has deserved, but there it is. Magical Time just didn't pan out the way I had thought out at the end, and you have my apologies for that. My other fic - To Master The Dark completely stole my attention, time and passion. Just the one chapter left, and I hope the drama of it will help gloss over the holes. <strong>

**Do give Anima a look- a Harry Potter one-shot I've written out. **

**Thank you.**


	30. Endgame

**This is the final chapter I am extremely sorry for how rushed it is, for the plot holes, and all the drawbacks - it just didn't pan out the way I thought it would.**

* * *

><p><strong>(0)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty - Endgame<strong>

The explosion shook the foundations of the building. Harry put out a hand to steady himself, crouched down on a support beam.

Across the half-built structure where he was hiding, down the street, fire glowed with an unholy light. Towering columns of smoke rose towards the sky, the sound of screaming undead topped only by the cannonblast of several pipelines going off.

Harry grinned in satisfaction and wiped a sweaty palm on the front of his black jacket. His very immaculate black jacket, covering an expensive white shirt and silver tie. Tuxedo pants tapered into smart Italian shoes - pointy-toed, of course.

Four hours ago, he was at the Ministry ball. And now...

Now, Endgame.

The crazy grin faltered as a figure strode through the roaring flames.

Skeletally thin, a bone-white body, hairless, lipless, with red eyes and slits for a nose, Lord Voldemort glided down the street.

Long fingers gripped a yew wand, containing a single phoenix feather. Across the street, Harry raised his left hand, human fingers clutching a holly wand, a brother wand.

Voldemort flicked his wand, almost lazily. A broken half of a streetlamp zoomed up towards Harry.

Harry shuffled forward, and fell down four stories, even as the broken metal flew through the air, just missing him.

The fall should have broken his bones. Instead, Harry landed on his feet, upright, with hardly a shudder. Magic.

Harry's lips moved, but the words were lost in the din of the unnatural fire - now tinged with green and purple.

Red eyes flashed as Voldemort processed the lip movements.

'Catch me if you can.'

Harry bowed low. There was a flash of light, and a flaming phoenix appeared where the human stood, majestic. It crooned a tune, but Voldemort had already whipped his wand, rendering himself temporarily deaf.

Fire bloomed and died. The phoenix had vanished.

Voldemort smiled and closed his eyes. There was nowhere Potter could hide, and they both knew it.

Not two seconds later, his eyes flew open, and the red eyes glowed fiercely.

Hogwarts, then.

It was time to go home.

(0)

* * *

><p><em>Five hours earlier<em>

"See - I make good choices."

Harry chuckled. "You chose the suit - I picked the tie. I got compliments for the tie."

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "You can't wear the tie without the suit."

"True - let's call it a team effort and leave it at that." He held open the door for Ginny, shutting it behind him.

"I was almost having fun," Ginny whispered. Her elegant brown dress swished about her heels as they walked down the empty corridor. Blood red earrings shone in the dim light.

"I know," Harry replied in an equally low voice. "But duty calls."

"Hero," she said, a fond smile gracing her face.

Harry shrugged. "You get back in there, have some juice, enjoy the ball, dance with Percy, get out. I'll meet you later, at Grimmauld Place."

Ginny nodded, but didn't move. Her arms tightened around Harry's middle. "Why do I get the feeling something's wrong? Is something... is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?"

He shook his head.

Ginny shook her head sadly. "Whatever you say... I'll see you soon Harry."

She made to turn, and he grasped her shoulders, his eyes finding hers. For three long moments, Harry drank in her features, and a strangely wistful expression came over his face.

Harry bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Ginny."

Ginny blinked. Was it her imagination, or did that sound... Final?

"Goodbye."

(0)

The massive snake slithered down the corridor, forked tongue tasting the air, gleaning all sorts of information from a simple taste of nothing.

Up ahead, the red-headed man almost dozed off again. Nagini hissed softly and raised her head up high. She sensed something...  
><em><br>"Stupefy."_

Arthur Weasley slumped forward, unconscious.

The snake whirled around, darting forward to strike. A flash of silver, and then pain. Intense pain.

Harry Potter stood there, leaning lazily against the side of the wall. Even in the dim, spooky light, he cut a striking figure, clad in a black suit, with a white shirt and silver tie. Elegant.  
>The green eyes smoldered with avenging fire. A curious grin was etched on his face.<p>

And he was leaning on a sword.

A sword that glowed with silver light. A ruby encrusted pommel. The Sword of Gryffindor. Myth, brought to reality. Legend -like the boy who wielded it.

"I know you can hear me Voldemort. Can you feel the agony of your snake?" Harry's voice was conversational. He swung the sword in a circle, even as the snake began to thrash.

"I killed a basilisk with this sword," Harry continued. "And the sword is goblin made... which means I've stabbed Nagini with basilisk venom."

The snake began to thrash with increased fervor. It's eyes turned red, and Harry felt his scar burning up.

"And basilisk venom you know," Harry made a tsking sound, and grimaced. "Potent... enough to destroy abominations, dark constructs - like say... A horcrux?"

His scar was on fire. Pain, agony. Skin split, and blood dripped down Harry's cheek.

Three thin rivers of red ichor ran down Harry's cheek, splitting over his eye. And yet, he laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Tom, Tom, Tom..." Harry chuckled and coughed, almost sinking to his knees as even more blood began to flow from his inflamed scar.. "You're scared now aren't you?"

Harry rose to his feet, somehow managing to ignore the headache that threatened to incapacitate him. He had never known Voldemort to be more angry, and the emotions were simply too strong to be stopped.

Not that Harry wanted to.

_No, this... This is endgame._

"Where you put the ring, you know?" Harry asked the almost-dead snake. "The horcrux you made out of some ring, you left it at the Gaunt shack? I'll meet you there."

Harry smiled, as blood dripped from his scar to the floor. The blood on his cheeks gave him a sinister look, emerald eyes were almost glowing. "Ciao."

The Sword of Gryffindor flew through the air, and buried itself in the massive snake's head. The red eyes flickered to black for a second, and then all life left it's eyes.

Harry didn't spare Nagini another look. He walked briskly over to Arthur, lips pressed together tightly against the pain from his scar.

A simple spell brought the man back to consciousness.

Arthur stumbled to a side, drawing his wand and leveling it. "Harry?" He asked, confused.

"Yes Arthur," Harry replied. "I need you to do something for me."

The Weasley's eyes landed on the snake with a silver sword through it's head. Arthur blinked and rubbed his eyes.

A chuckle escaped Harry. "Give this to Dumbledore," the hero said, thrusting a scroll at the older man. "And this to Luna Lovegood. It has to be done quickly, as soon as you possibly can." Harry gave the man an envelope. "Okay?"

"What is this?" Arthur questioned, yet he took the scroll. To say no never occurred to him, Harry seemed different right now. He seemed... He seemed _more_.

"You're a good man Arthur," Harry time him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Take care of your family."

Arthur frowned. "Weren't you at the Ministry Ball? Where's Ginny?"

Harry smiled thinly and walked past the man. Arthur shook his head and turned around. Harry was no longer there.

(0)

The Hall of Prophecies. Harry walked down the aisles, a memory of long ago guiding his footsteps.

Aisle 76. Harry walked, his footsteps echoing. The entire Ministry was on holiday for the next two days. Even the Department of Mysteries. The wards, the alarms... Harry slipped through those with ease. Sam had told him the secrets, a long time ago, in another life.

He gazed idly at the shelves lined with crystal orbs, wondering how many of them were half as important as the one he was here for.

All, in his opinion. Prophecy might have directed Dumbledore's moves, but Harry...

"I'm no one's pawn," Harry whispered to no one. It was true. He wasn't.

Harry reached out, and for a moment, his hand was still, fingers splayed out, hovering over the orb.

Endgame.

He took it, and it felt like lead in his pocket.

(0)

The Gaunt Shack was well hidden within thick woods, a barely noticeable path the only easy way to access it. Wards were there all around to guard against apparition.

Of course that didn't stop Harry Potter. Few things could.

Harry appeared almost a mile up in the sky, above the ruin. He arrowed down towards the ground, wind whipping at his face, black hair billowing about wildly.

A wave of his wand, and Harry was no longer under free-fall. He flew, using magic few could ever use.

He landed at the front door. It was already blown open, and the walls were torn down.

Harry smiled. Voldemort was angry now.

"Tom," Harry called out in greeting.

"Harry Potter," the dark lord hissed, shadows clinging to him as he walked through the ruins of the once proud house of Gaunt.

Harry cocked his head. "What, you're not going to tell me off for calling you by your name?"

Voldemort managed a gruesome parody of a smile. The lipless mouth curled, the red eyes glowed, a black tint to them.

"No, Harry," Voldemort whispered, but his voice carried across clearly.

"I'm impressed," Harry smirked. "What, did you visit a shrink or something? Got some help for your anger-managment issues?"

The pain in his scar spiked, and Harry grimaced. "Or maybe not."

"You know about my horcruxes," Voldemort stated. "I am... impressed."

"Angry, more like it," Harry offered. "Even scared. You see Voldemort, I've not got just one. I've got all four of your horcruxes."

Harry was impressed. Voldemort didn't show an iota of relief. Harry wasn't too sure why he was lying about the horcruxes - he figured it would put Voldemort more at ease, be lulled into a false sense of security - and less of a cornered animal. After all, a cornered animal...

"So where is Albus Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked, looking around as if he expected the old headmaster to pop at any second.

"Actually this isn't the headmaster's party," Harry explained. "It's mine."

And Harry changed. Oh he was still human - messy black hair, green eyes, lean body... Dressed up in a black jacket, white shirt, silver tie...  
>But now there was a fire in his eyes. His hair began to move about as if in a breeze - and there was none. His skin glowed, he seemed taller. He exuded... Power.<p>

His fingers flexed, and two wand shot out and into his palms. One the Holly and Phoenix wand. The other the Elder Wand. The Deathstick. A Deathly Hallow.

Sparks flew from the tips of the two wands. Sparks flew from his fingers. Sparks flew up and down his ears, traversed across his eyes.

He was a fearsome sight. Harry Potter - nothing held back. This was the boy-who-lived in all his might. All his considerable power. Power that none could match, none could resist.

Except Voldemort. Like Harry, Voldemort let his own magic loose. The red eyes glowed, shadows sprung up from nowhere, clinging to his feet. A thin black mist surrounded the Dark Lord's palms, covering the one Yew and Phoenix Wand he held.  
>There was an almost tangible sense of... Evil. Of... Wrong.<p>

Harry's suit jacket began to flap about. He closed the single button, and straightened his tie.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"Uh-uh" Harry protested. "Haven't you been taught how to duel?" The corners of his mouth twitched. "First... We bow."  
><em><br>Bow to death, Harry.  
><em>  
>And Harry bowed, albeit mockingly. Death was on hand.<p>

Endgame, after all. Endgame.

(0)

Albus Dumbledore gazed at the scroll, then looked back up. He seemed older all of a sudden, like he'd lost... Inspiration?

"Thank you, Arthur."

"No problem..." Arthur hesitated. "What is Harry doing? Is he safe? We could mobilize the order..."

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore sighed, moving around to sit behind the claw-footed desk. "But if I were you, I'd have some faith in him."

Arthur nodded slowly, then held out an envelope. "That's for -" he glanced at it, reading the scrawled words on the cover. "Luna Lovegood."

"Miss Lovegood?" Albus frowned. That seemed strange.

"Yes, it even says so on the cover."

"Alright then. I'll see that she gets it. Thank you."

Arthur nodded and made to turn around. "Albus... That snake... Harry did that, didn't he?"

Dumbledore said nothing, peering at the scroll through his half-moon spectacles.

Arthur left without another word.

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he read the message Harry had left him. Then he heaved himself up from the chair. There was no time to be lost.

Dumbledore threw a pinch of floo powder. The fire roared, green flames licking the sides of the fireplace.

"Madame Bones?"

The fiery image of the witch frowned and adjusted her monocle. "Headmaster Dumbledore. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's time."

"Time?" Amelia Bones shook her head. "For what?"

"Harry sends his regards. He says..." Dumbledore swallowed visibly, obviously emotional. "He says you're a good woman, and you shouldn't ever change."

The head of the DMLE knew that tone of voice all too well. That's the tone one used when talking about someone's last words, their will... Telling someone that a loved one was to die.

"I don't understand... Why... What's happening."

"I don't understand either Madam Bones..." Dumbledore sighed wearily. "This isn't the time for secrets. Can you tell me what he wants from you?"

Ten long seconds passed, then she nodded. "Come on over. I'll give you two minutes."

Albus Dumbledore, being the headmaster, was able to travel through the floo. He muttered a simple incantation, a command, and took two steps forward, disappearing through the green flames.

He reappeared in a tidy, well-kept study. Yellow lighting illuminated the rather bare square room. Wooden shelves lined the wall, a simple table and chair sat in one corner. Madam Bones sat down behind the desk, and gestured to a chair in front of her.

"A few months back," she started, with no prologue, "Harry Potter and some wizard who called himself Merlin approached me. I realized only a while back, that they're the same person."

Dumbledore gravely inclined his head.

"He wanted a list, of all the people I thought could be trusted inside the Ministry... And all those I was certain would suppose Lord Voldemort's bid for power." She smiled thinly at Dumbledore's arched brow. "I no longer fear the name, Albus."

"That is good to hear. Commendable, Madam."

"I'm sure it is," she replied dryly. "It was only a month ago, that Harry came to me and told me why he wanted that list. He intends for me to stage a..." She shook her head wearily and grinned a bit. "It's crazy."

"Things are seldom what they seem when it comes to Harry Potter," Dumbledore offered cryptically. "What did he want you to stage?"

"A coup."

Whatever possible answers Dumbledore had thought of, this wasn't one. A most undignified sound escaped his throat.

Madam Bones shrugged. "He calls it a revolution."

Dumbledore sighed. "Of course he would."

(0)

The Gaunt Shack no longer existed. Rubble littered the entire area, the skeleton frame of the once-proud once-mansion was torn down to the ground. Smoke was scattered high up in the air, the acrid smell of fumes was everywhere.

Wood groaned here, there - everywhere. Fallen timber burned fiercely, orange, green - even purple flames - formed a cage all around the clearing.

And in the center, seemingly untouched by all the destruction around them, stood two...

One was tall, bone-white, resembled a skeleton. Black robes hung off him, in perfect condition. Dark clouds buffeted around his feet. Tom Riddle Junior, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

Across him stood a boy - no man - someone who was pretty much everything Voldemort wasn't. A Warrior, a Knight, a Hero.  
>He was dressed immaculately, his suit in pristine condition. Green eyes glowed, blood ran from the scar on his forehead.<p>

Harry had hardly ever felt more alive. Never, never had he unleashed his magic completely like this, for it would burn him up. He was no longer cared about that.

It was Endgame, after all.

"Why fight, Harry?" Voldemort questioned, as if asking an old friend.

Harry grinned. "Someone has to."

Voldemort frowned. "Curious."

"You want an easy answer, eh Tom?" Harry dug around and withdrew an orb, a crystal orb of pre-ordained destiny. Or was it? Meh.

"The Prophecy." Voldemort's eyes gleamed.

"Yes it is," Harry grinned. "Do you want to hear it? Come find me Tom."

Phoenix, fire, then nothing.

Voldemort stared at the spot where Harry had stood a few seconds ago.

A phoenix animagus. Harry Potter was full of surprises today.

But Voldemort was secure, safe. He knew it. The Diary was gone, so was the ring. Nagini was dead. That was three horcruxes. Which was the fourth that Potter had got?

No matter, Voldemort would find out. Right after he killed the annoying brat. The surprisingly powerful brat. An equal.

Voldemort concentrated, and saw where Harry was - through their mental link. He knew he was hurting Potter, causing intense pain through the boy's scar. Good.

Voldemort stared around at the destruction they had caused. They were gods among men, no one - not even Dumbledore had reached their level. The magic they had used here...

Voldemort lifted a foot and looked at the black ground below. It was barren, dead.

It would always be.

(0)

By the time Voldemort arrived, Harry had already cut through half a street of undead.

"Do you like my army, Harry?"

Harry waved his wand in an intricate motion, spewing out a fiery lash of flame. It cut through seven inferi.

It didn't completely stop them.

"It's a nice touch," Harry agreed, reaching up to loosen his tie. "How many cemeteries did you plunder?"

Voldemort smiled, and it was terrifying. "Who said they were dead before they were undead?"

"See?" Harry pointed a wand at the Dark Lord. "That's exactly the kind of stuff that makes me want to kill you."

Voldemort responded with a black curse, that made a sizzling noise as it flew towards Harry.

Harry waved his wand, and a silvery shield sprung into existence. The black spell hit the shield with an explosion of light and sound. Harry was sent through the air.

Harry turned it into a backflip and landed on his feet, sliding back a few feet. Movie-stuff.

Harry brushed off dirt from his pants. His jacket button had come undone. Harry frowned at that, and carefully did it up again.

"This Tom, this is why I'm still alive, and you're going to die." Harry held up a crystal orb. "You've done a lot based on this, haven't you? Even without knowing the full extent of it... Here's your chance."

Voldemort raised an upturned palm. "Give it, Harry."

Harry smirked and lobbed it. "Catch."

And Voldemort caught it. He raised his wand to activate the crystal, and Harry's grin widened.

"Boom." Harry said conversationally.

Boom! The crystal exploded in Voldemort's face.

(0)

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Potter."

"You keep saying that Tom," Harry replied airily.

They were floating in the air, somewhere in Scotland. Harry wasn't too sure exactly where... The ground could no longer contain them, so he'd taken to the air.

Harry grinned widely, drawing another orb from his jacket pocket. "The Prophecy, Tom."

Voldemort growled. As loath as he was to admit it, the stunt Potter had pulled with that exploding crystal ball had taken quite a bit out of him.

Voldemort flicked his wrist, smashing the orb as it sailed towards him. Ominous words came from nowhere, the voice of one particular divination teacher.

He heard the Prophecy, and smiled his lipless smile. "Does it not frighten you, Potter?" Voldemort sent a jet of green light at Harry. "To know, how futile all your actions are, that inevitably, you must die at my hand. For neither can live while the other survives... and Death will never take me."

Harry gave the Dark Lord a mocking bow. "We'll see now, won't we?"

And the fight resumed, with plenty of bangs, flashes of light, fire, lightning and destruction.

The fight would go on, for the better part of two hours. The fight had been going on for years, twice over for Harry. And now...

Now, Endgame.

(0)

"What's happening?" Ginny asked Tonks in an urgent whisper.

"There's been some sort of magical fight," Tonks replied, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. No one was. The majority were dancing, or sipping wine, making small talk, playing their intricate political games.

The Christmas Ball. This was the first time she was invited, and she felt a bit odd. Surprisingly, Ginny seemed at ease with all the attention that came her way - what with her looking so stunningly beautiful, and hanging on the arm of the boy-who-lived. Almost as if she was experienced, like Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny had noticed something was wrong. Messengers had come in and gone out, more than a few people had suddenly left, and the aurors seemed bunch in one corner.

"A fight?" Ginny echoed. "Where? Death Eaters?"

"I'm not sure, but this is big. And it seems to be happening at random places." Tonks shook her head. "For the magic to be detected here by the sensors, the amount of raw power used around these areas must be really, really high." Her look turned speculative. "Probably has something to do with You-Know-Who... He's the only one capable of this. Or perhaps Dumbledore. I wonder why he hasn't asked the Order to meet up yet."

Ginny's thoughts were whirling. There was one person who had the power...

"Ginny?" Tonks waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Uhuh." Tonks didn't sound too convinced. "Say, where's Harry?"

Unfortunately, Ginny had a very good idea. "Tonks, I got to go."

"You can't just leave -"

"You have to help me. I need to go to Hogwarts, now!" Ginny's eyes flashed fiercely.

Tonks met her eyes. A few tense moments passed, then she nodded.

"Okay."

(0)

The bells of Hogwarts were situated in a tiny room just off the headmasters office. With a heavy heart, Dumbledore stepped into the cavity.

Wrinkled, white fingers clasped a pitch black hammer. Dumbledore lifted it, and with surprising strength smashed it down down upon the simple bell that hung suspended from the ceiling. Despite it being made of glass, the bell did not break.

Instead, an eerie sound resonated, a dull throb, loud at the same time.

All over Hogwarts, activity stopped. Peeves froze, a water balloon dropping down harmlessly. Ahead of him, stiffened, her ears twitching.

Filch stopped rubbing a mirror clean.

The ghosts all stopped whatever they were doing.

The teachers stilled.

Students paused.

Everyone stalled as the bell tolled. Once, twice, thrice.

Then, pandemonium.

(0)

"Professor! What was that?"

McGonagall ignored the girl, striding to the center of the common room.

"Everybody! I want everybody assembled and ready to move in five minutes. Get changed, wear something warm. Forget your trunks, books and any personal belongings. And for heavens sake, don't forget your wand."

The same conversation was taking place in the other common rooms.

"We'll be leaving through the headmasters floo. I want everyone to remain calm, there is no need to panic." Flitwick gazed around at the young faces, only five of them. The rest had all left for the Christmas holidays.

"Miss Lovegood, not you. You need to come with me. The headmaster is waiting for you."

(0)

The teachers watched as the last of the students plunged through green flames.

"That's all of them Albus," Flitwick announced.

Dumbledore looked up from the corner, where he had been involved in discussion with Luna Lovegood.

"Very well." He stood, and took slow steps to the center of the room. Around him were spread out the staff of Hogwarts, and Luna Lovegood.

"Voldemort is coming here." He ignored the shocked gasps and hissed. "I will not force any of you to fight. In fact, it might be preferable for you to sit this out. You may leave, if you so desire. In the unlikely event that I fall in the upcoming battle, I feel I must tell all of you..."

He paused and stared around, blue eyes not twinkling, but intense all the same.

"It has been an honour, and a privilege, to work with you all. Thank you."

(0)

"Voldemort is going to come calling for you. Remember, I am your leader. You answer to me - you will help me - and in return, I will help you."

The werewolf gazed long and hard at Harry.

"You defeated the strongest of us," he stated bluntly. "You are pack leader. I will follow - we will all follow."

"Join Voldemort's army. Wait for it to assemble. Then rip it apart from the inside."

Harry didn't wait for an answer, his features blurring, shrinking, expanding. He morphed into a grey wolf - a final reminder to the werewolves - that he was the pack leader, they answered to him.

The grey wolf slunk off into the night.

The werewolf he had been speaking to was the second in command of the pack. Now, the man turned around, and nodded at the others.

"Prepare for battle."

(0)

The stage was set. Voldemort stood at the far end of the grounds. Harry stood by the great doors that served as entrance to the castle, Dumbledore by his side, a few teachers behind him.

"Draw the wards back, as far as where we are."

Dumbledore frowned, but did as he asked.

"I need you to protect the school. Some of Voldemort's forces will try to sneak in, attack from the flanks. Guard the walls, don't let anyone get inside. I trust you can do that."

Dumbledore nodded. "I can. What about you - what will you do?"

Harry smiled, and turned around, beckoning for Lua to join him.

"I'll kill Voldemort."

(0)

Voldemort watched the boy approach. For once, the boy's suit was unbuttoned, the silver tie was loose. Harry came to a stop, only twenty odd meters separating the two.

The girl behind him was odd - she wore radish earrings, what looked like a bathrobe, and smiled at him. It unnerved Voldemort.

"I see your forces are spread thin. Not many turned up to fight did they?"

The lipless mouth curled in fury. His commanders had told him the army had been assembled - only to be torn apart by infighting. Somehow, Potter had won over the werewolves. As a result, only a handful were behind him. Voldemort debated with himself - should he retreat? Perhaps he would - after he had seen Potter lying dead by his feet.

The sounds of an explosion reached them - seemingly from the sides of the castle.

"I believe your pitiful forces have encountered rather strong opposition." Harry grinned. "Come Voldemort, let us end this."

A torrent of black flames leapt from the yew wand, only to be pushed back by a similar red fire from the Deathstick. The flames fought against each other. Voldemort broke the connection, sending out a few cutters arcing through the air.

Harry responded with a combination of shields and levitation - raising small rocks to stop the spells.

Voldemort sent off another string of curses, Harry counteracted by activating the Priori Incantatem. The golden beads pulsed back and forth, but slowly and surely, Harry forced it towards Voldemort.

With a soundless snarl, the Dark Lord twisted his wand. The point of contact at the Priori Incantatem began to swell.

Magic exploded, accompanied by soundless light. Harry and Voldemort both put up shields, Harry extending his to cover Luna. It only lasted for a few seconds before dying down.

They began to circle each other, green eyes meeting red. Behind Harry, Luna kept pace. And then Voldemort stopped. On their right was the forbidden forest. On the left rose Hogwarts.

Slowly, very slowly, Voldemort raised his wand, the weapon held delicately between three fingers. Eleven inches of Yew arced high over the Dark Lord's head, ready to swing down...

Harry gestured behind his back - Luna ran forward to stand just behind him.

"Open your eyes, open your mind. See clearly, tell me where to direct everything."

Luna said nothing. She needed to say nothing.

"Harry!"

The boy turned his head. Ginny Weasley was running right at them, red hair streaming out behind her, stumbling over her dress robes.

Harry smiled wryly. He should have known she would come.

Ahead, Voldemort's wand arced down.

"Avada Kedavra."

The sickly beam of green and black sped at Harry, the sound of leathery wings fluttering through a starless vacuum accompanying it, the light around the curse disappearing into a vortex of purest black.

As the beam bore down on him, Harry smiled at her. Ginny could only watch, as the killing curse struck him, right above the heart.

In the split-second, as the curse hit the boy, Harry glowed. The green light disappeared.

Silence. One second. Two.

A massive vortex of light exploded out of Harry - a rolling, booming, ponderous sound accompanying it. Swathes of purple and blue roiled and swirled, obscuring everything.

And then the explosion. Ginny barely had time to shield herself, as the shockwave sent her flying backwards, tumbling across the grass. At the castle doors, Dumbledore felt it, his hat falling off, beard waving.

The sound and light died away, as suddenly as it came.

The final vestiges of a golden shield glimmered around Luna as she lay on the ground, before flickering away into nothingness.

Ashes. Where the Dark Lord stood- ashes. Where Harry Potter stood - ashes.

Ginny Weasley felt her stomach turn. Heart in mouth, she ran forward, her mind refusing to believe what her eyes saw.

She fell to her knees, right by where Harry stood, staring in shock and disbelief at the scorched earth, the grey ash.

Something caught her eye. Very slowly, hand trembling, she reached out, brushing away a bit of ash.

The Phoenix Feather glittered red and gold, nestled in the ash.

Ginny Weasley smiled.

* * *

><p>(0)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And curtains.<strong>

**When I first mapped it out, I thought of Harry going deep into the magical dimension and all sorts of stuff, it hasn't panned out, and I do hope the ending wasn't too bad. I've left it very open ended, you can imagine whatever happens. Does Amelia Bones reform the Ministry...does Harry live? You decide.**

**I always wanted it to be an open-ended ending, leaving you wondering if Harry was alive or not, but without all the massive plot holes that have opened up.**

**Thanks to the OYA beta group for help with the earlier chapters, and FreelanceBum for wasting my time. I jest.**

**Thank you all for reading, thanks for your support. Hope to see you over at To Master The Dark.**

**Cheers,  
>timefreak<strong>


End file.
